The apprentice
by patattack750
Summary: Sometimes life isn't fair, that was the case for one Jaune Arc, so what he was a guy? So what he didn't want to get married off? He wanted to be a hunter! He had the skills, and the drive he just needed the opportunity! So when life refused to give him one he made it himself, the journey to Beacon is not an easy one though and before being a hunter he learned to be an apprentice!
1. Chapter 1

**THE APPRENTICE**

Jaune _hated_ the cold. "AH!" The boy screamed as he fought to be heard. Jaune's ears rang as the shrill wind tore into him. The banshee-like howl of the blizzard screamed into his ears almost deafening him with its baleful howl. The boy was almost blinded, his blue eyes squinted shut, by the sheer force to the blizzard around him. The wind hurled ice particles at his face like miniature daggers that _cut_ deeply into his flesh. Tearing out chunks of his own body as he screamed in pain.

"Just _die!"_  
Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as he twisted his arms, fighting through the pain, the hunger and the bone-chilling cold that sought to freeze him solid. Even though the hellish sea of what Jaune's eyes focused on the pair of glowing red eyes that cut through the wind like a hot knife, marking his target out clearly as he tossed his bomb killing the Ursa in one blow.

The monster died in a fiery ball or orange that popped like a second sun in the storm. Making a savage smile split the boy's face before exhaustion kicked in, forcing him back as Jaune fell to the ground. The harsh cold wind bit _deep_ into his face cutting into his aura less skin making blood seep from his cheeks along with over a dozen other wounds on his body as he sighed. He was going to die, just like everybody else that _volunteered_ for this mission.

To Jaune's left a _shattered_ brown Gatling gun lay have frozen in the ice its own long gone, twenty feet to its left was a long staff that was cleaved in two, it's dead owner laying underneath it stuck down when the Grimm finally overran them. Their bodies now almost fully covered by the falling relentless snow. It was a fate that he would share soon enough but he would not share it alone. That was a fact he and Ruby were dead as dirt. His best friend was laid in his lap her small chest barely moving her skin pale as death her legs crushed like twigs and her _normal knees_ were bent in horrible awkward angels that made his gut _lurch_ -

"Of come on."  
Jaune said as another Ursa appeared in the storm stalking over the ruined battlefield, it's massive black legs coated in white, crumpling the dead bodies of his friends beneath its feet. This was it... Jaune was going to die... his road ended hear... the path he set on all those years ago that took a scared frightened child away from his home and off to Beacon would end under the weight of a massive Grimm that would probably not even remember his face when it ate him. Fitting... Jaunt thoguht as the monster's thin beady red eyes found him as it reared up on its hind legs letting its mouth fall open as it roared making him sigh as he reached for his bandolier.

"Here's to you," Jaune said pulling the pin of his grenade hugging Ruby closer her deathly pale and cold as ice body pressed into his, as he ignored the tears streaming down his face that _froze_ halfway down as the monster charged and he prepared to be _warm._

* * *

Jaune was in an _odd_ place. "Dumb parents! Dumb mom! What does she know about being a huntress!? I can do this myself!"

Jaune said as he moved in the dim still moonlight of his room. The moon was full and the shattered astral body light up his small room illuminating his midnight packing.

Jaune had had it! He was tired of his family's traditions! So what he was a guy? His dad was a hunter why couldn't he be one!? He was skilled; he was strong he just happened to be born a gender that whose social status was in direct opposition to his life's ambition.

He was supposed to play nice, be a _good boy_ stay home, meet a sweet girl, give her several children and spend the rest of his life raising said, children, while she did whatever the hell a woman who married into the Arc clan did.

"To hell with that! I'm going to be _great!"_

Jaune said slamming his bag closed locking the sizeable brown suitcase shut, it was time. It was in the dead of night the day before his birthday. His family had spent the majority of the night before staying up with him, watching tv eating and overall planning his twelfth birthday party. A party that he would ironically never attend.

Jaune knew his family would be deep asleep and now was the perfect chance for him to run away! All he needed to do was escape the mansion, make it into the wilds spend the next few years of his life hunting Grimm and eventually attend Beacon academy! What could go wrong?

The boy thought as he lugged his suitcase full of all the essentials clothes, food, water, solar scroll charger the works. All he needed was a weapon.

"Well, I _do_ have one of those."

Jaune said putting his bag over his shoulder as he snuck out of his room bidding it goodbye and hoping that he would never see it again. Or not until he was near death _or_ married at the very least. The boy reasoned walking in the dark cold halls of his home.

Jaune shivered a low breeze crept its way up his back tickling his spine with thing ghostly like hands as he made his way down the long stone hallways of his home. Arc Manor was known for many things but being a welcoming place was not one. The large vast halls that seemed more in place in a palace in the daytime where long and tiring to walk on and at night? It was like a long tunnel leading to emptiness and oblivion. Shadows crept and danced along the walls, and a brisk chill filled his back making shivers ran down his spine someone had left a window open.

"It's just the wind nothing is out here."

Jaune said gripping his suitcase tighter, as he walked down the halls old suits of armor stared down at him as if they were judging his flight. The armor of his ancestors laid up on the walls to signify those who were Arc's and had fallen stared down at him with calm, impassive gazes.

Jaune doubted they approved, oh his decisions and to be perfectly honest Jaune didn't care.

"You didn't have _my_ family to deal with."

Jaune hissed as he ran forward, his house was more akin to a medieval castle than anything else. Massive stone walls lined the outside, complete with towers bastions and hell there was even a damn drawbridge and a moat!

Jaune had no idea who the hell designed his home, but they sure had a flair for the dramatic he'd give them that much at least.

"Not sure why we needed the drawbridge thought that seems a bit excessive!"

Jaune hissed reaching the large crimson-carpeted spiral staircase running down the stairs and into the large living room that could fit a couple standard houses in it.

Jaune sprinted past the massive oak dining table ignoring the chairs still perfect put way and the streamers hanging down with the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jaune!_

Written on them in bright, bold letters. His family despite all of their _many_ faults caring was not one of them, they did care for him. Their love for Jaune was as clear as the sun was bright but it was not their love he wanted, Jaune wanted freedom, and to Jaune, that was all that mattered.

"Hello beautiful, you miss me?"

Jaune asked looking up at the shining pieces of metal that were his birthright more or less. _Crocea Mors_ stood proudly in its case the master crafted sword and shield that was his one real hope of being a hunter.

After many, many long and uncountable hours of negotiations, begging, pleading and downright prostrating himself Jaune's mother Juniper had finally broken in and decided to let Jaune train to be a hunter but only so long as he learned the _Arc way._

Juniper believed in _honor,_ fighting in the Arc tradition of the sword and shield. She spent long, uncounted hours training Jaune to be a true Arcand after two years of training, it was clear that Jaune was _not_ meant to use a sword.

"Two years later me and you still never saw eye to eye you know that?'

Jaune asked pulling up a chair standing up on it on shaky legs before slowly carefully taking out the small metal locks that he may or may not have stolen the key from his elder sister Saphire while he gave a back rub to distract her.

The weapon fell free, easily enough falling into his arms like a led weight pulling him down as Jaune frowned, his mother insisted that with enough practice his sword would grow on him acting like a second limb to is own.

So far it felt awkward like he had a third hand with a mind of its own that was acting in direct contradiction to his own mindset. As Jaune learned the hard way he was not a swordsman he was never meant to wield a sword, his fighting style was more _subtle_ much to his mother's disapproval. The Arc matriarch did not approve of in her own words _dishonorable_ combat and Jaune's preference for the _less_ than scrupulous types of battle did not go unnoticed or unpunished. It was either use a sword or no hunter training to her. She said if an Arc could not use this sword than they could not be a hunter!

"Well, time to show you wrong."

Jaune said putting the sword back into its holder with a happy smile as he jumped off his chair springing out of his front gates as he left his home for the last time and left to become _great._

* * *

 _Years later..._

 _"Welcome to Beacon academy for huntresses and hunters. Please watch your step as you leave the bullhead. You are all the best and brightest of your peers, and I hope that you will all do well here."_

A dull monotone voice said as Jaune smiled. He made it, five years after running away from home and not seeing hide nor tail of his family he was here Beacon!

"I made it; I really made it!"

Jaune thought pumping his fist as the craft touched down his stomach made a gurgling noise, but Jaune held it in. His tonic had not _yet_ run its course and was currently successfully keeping his motion sickness at bay.

Motion sickness _really!_ Who would have thought that he would have he would be stuck with that ailment of all things? Not that it mattered, Jaune had a small vial with a rich cerulean fluid in it to match his eyes that kept it down. One of his many _personal_ concoctions that he had developed while honing his fighting style. It was a rare tonic for Jaune that did not impair, maim or downright _kill._ It was meant to heal not harm and was one of only _three i_ tems that he had that could do such things.

As the boy left the craft, he felt his clothes sway the layers of thin leather that protected him swayed in the air making his descent into the world of hunters and Huntress a world he was almost denied access to.

 _"I'm going to show them; I'm going to be a hero!"_

Jaune thought as he pumped his fist into the air as-

" _Dust?"_

Jaune paused as the unmistakable smell of _raw_ dust filled the air, who the hell has dust just spilling out? And fire dust no less? Jaune paused as he turned his head and-

"Watch where you are going!"

A shrill voice screeched as Jaune turned his head to see what could only be described as a traffic accident with no cars as a red lolita in what he dearly hoped was cosplay crashed into a prissy girl in an all-white Atlas woman. The girl in blue was beautiful, sharp diamond eyes perfect snow-white hair-

"Look out!"

The red girl said crashing into them as-

"You dolt! How-

 _'NO!_ "

Jaune yelled as he saw the inevitable happen red sneezed and the two went up in flames...

* * *

"Why _me?_ What did _I_ ever do?"

Ruby asked whining her head still felt like it had been put through a brick wall and she swore she could see stars. Her clothes were a mess her hair was burned and her precious cap her mother had _just!_ Finished cleaning before she left for Beacon was now in a five-foot crater along with her own.

 _"Impossible!_ You are the literal worst! I can't believe they let someone like you into Beacon!"

The mean girl said before stomping off in a pout.

"Yeah! Well, you to princess!"

"Actually it's heiress but that's irrelevant, she's just like that."

A calm voice said as a girl in black and white appeared glaring at the rich girl before walking off without so much as a glance leaving Ruby alone.

"Well first day of Beacon is off to a great start! Why didn't' mom just tell me I would be hated on day one?"

"You need some help?"

A calm voice asked that Ruby dimly thought of as masculine as she looked up, Ruby's blood went _cold._

Ice water filled her veins as a terrible cry left her mouth as an _abomination_ stood over her.

 _"MONSTER!"_

Ruby shouted eeping out of the crater and slamming _Crescent Rose_ into the ground in rifle mode ready to blast the walking monstrosity back to kingdom come!

 _"Monster!? Where!?_ "

The _monster_ said as it looked around bending it's not normal knees. Twin lifeless lack eyes stared into Ruby, along with a mass avian nose that seemed to be as sharp as a dagger.

"You! You are the monster!"

Ruby shouted as the avian creature seemed to pause.

 _"Me?_ I'm not a monster! I'm Jaune Arc! Aspiring huntsman! Who are you?"

The _monster_ asked it's odd bird snout giving a Grimm parroting of human speech.

"Don't trick me monster! I know you are a talking Grimm!"

"A talking Grimm!? What?! I'm not a talking Grimm!"

"That's just what a talking Grimm would say!"

"I'm not a talking Grimm!"

"Then why do you look like that!?"

"Like what?!"

"Like a _monster!"_

"This is how I always look!"

"What is on your _face?!"_

Ruby shouted aiming her rifle at the two-legged abomination before it gasped.

"My face, my _face! I'_ m sorry!"

The monster yelled before reaching up thick gloved? Hands and ripping off its face revealing a-

"There we go! Much better! Sorry about the mask! Sometimes I forget I have it on!"

A calm _human_ face with the richest pair of cerulean eyes Ruby had ever seen shone back into her.

"Name's _Jaune Arc!_ Nice to meet you!"

The former monster now revealed to be one, not a monster but a masked human and worse a boy said as ruby groaned as her day went from bad to _terrible._

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!"

Ruby said blurting out her apologies to the boy at full auto rapidly bowing her head, her cheeks redder than her cape as she mentally berated herself.

 _"Why!? Why!? Why!? Stupid! Stupid! Bad Ruby! Bad! You not only pissed off a rich girl you just insulted a boy! A boy!? You called him a monster!? Mom would have bent me over for even thinking that!"_

The girl though sweat falling from her face as she bowed her head to the boy.

"I'm sorry! Please-

"Whoa! Calm down, Ruby! It's ok! It's my fault I should have known to take the mask off. I forget it's on me most of the time! Really if anyone is at fault, it's me!"

Jaune said with an easy smile his now very smooth fully human face with deep cerulean blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight reminding Ruby of the crystal clear ocean waters of her home. And his hair! It was a short messy mop of yellow presses down in his mask that reminded Ruby of the sun itself.

"I'm sorry!"

Ruby said for the umpteenth time as Jaune let out a rich laugh as he smirked at her.

"Ruby it's ok! I get that reaction from almost everyone when I first meet them!"

Jaune said tucking his bird mask under his arm; the boy was dressed in what could only be described as _layers._ Jaune was dressed head to toe in layer after layer of what looked like thick dark red leather armor. The armor wrapped around his body covering it in patches of defense that looked mobile but not weak.

Jaune also had several vials, full of multi-colored liquids one a rich blue like his eyes another a sharp bright green like grass, and another a golden yellow color along with other pouches tucked away in the many, _many_ pockets, nooks and crannies of his outfits. Where long lines of several brown circle satchels that hung like small brown bags on his armor.

"Ruby take a breather! You are fine, look I'm sorry, let's start over ok? Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"

The boy said holding out his many-layered hands covered in a thick dark red glove that looked like it was meant to take on an Ursa jaw. As the boy the cute older boy held out his hand Ruby felt her body heat up as her palm shot out.

"Ruby! Ruby Rose! _Short, sweet rolls off the tongue and the boys love it!"_

Ruby said taking Jaune's hand shooting off a pair of finger guns her brain defaulting to Yang grade flirting as she smiled in an uncomfortably wide grin that made Jaune blink owlishly.

"Do they?"

Jaune asked as Ruby felt a knife stab her heart.

"I... I hope so... do you love it?"

"I... I don't _hate_ it? It that makes it better."

Jaune admitted making Ruby lower her shoulder an even brighter blush on her face.

"Sorry, I'm not so good with people you know?"

"Totally. I'm not great with people either."

Jaune said making Ruby's eye's flash up with hope; maybe this older boy was just as socially awkward as her! Perhaps they could be on a team together? Maybe even partners and if she was lucky maybe something _more_ than just friends."

Ruby reasoned cheeks heating up and her normal knees bending awkwardly.

"Yeah but I'm terrible at them! I mean I'm not great at anything really."

Ruby said in a self-deprecating tone as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What? Don't say that! You got that cool custom scythe with that custom sniper mod in it! That's cool! I can tell you built it yourself! That's a _handjob_ it I've ever seen one!"

Jaune said winking _loudly_ making Ruby's cheeks flush in more ways that one was he obviously delivered a double entendre making Ruby gag.

"What?! How did you know?"

Ruby asked fighting down the very, _very_ treacherous image of Jaune naked on her bed in Patch laying on his back blush as Ruby perched over him like a Beowulf stalking its prey with her hand stroking his long hard-

"I can tell! I don't like to brag but I know a thing or two about weapons! My older sister Bleu was a real gun nut, and I know a high-quality firearm when I see one! Nice touch with the gun what's it fire? Point fifty?"

 _"Seventy_! Actually, the caliber is seventy; my Uncle decided to up it from a fifty when I had trouble killing an Ursa major when I was a kid! With this thing, you can put down a Deathstalker at half a mile out!"

Ruby said proudly smiling ear to ear grateful that she could finally have a talk with a boy for more than thirty seconds without becoming an awkward stuttering mess.

"Really? I hope we don't have to fight one, I've seen one before, and let me tell you they are _not_ pretty."

Jaune said rubbing the top of the leather hood that covered his head protecting the top of his skull with his free hand that was not holding his mask.

"You fought a _Deathstalker?_! Really!?"

Ruby asked eyes shining like gems.

"Sure did! I killed it too! Took me a while, my weapons are not meant for big enemies like that. I'm more of taking you down over time not bursting down a monster in one blow you know?"

Jaune spoke the magic words as Ruby began to squeal.

"Really!? Weapons! What kind do you use? I bet you use some super awesome gun! Or a gun lance hybrid! Or some type of energy shield with a power sword!

Ruby said practically bouncing up, and down as Jaune smiled.

"My weapons are _right_ here."

Jaune said gesturing to the many, _many_ brown leather pouches that hung freely on his leather armor. Held up by thin lines of string and swayed in the air.

"What are they?"

Ruby asked bending forward as the slightly shorter than her boy how she barely edged out on height by about two to three inches smirked.

 _"Bombs_."

Jaune said with a firm smile as Ruby gasped.

"You fight with bombs!? Cool! What type!?"  
"Dust."  
"Dus bombs!? Cools! What kind of dust do you use!? _Fire, Ice-_

 _"Acid."_

Jaune replied with a hiss making Ruby's child in a candy store glare only shoot up.

 _"Acid!?_ You have acid bombs? Cool! Where do you buy them!? Maybe I can use them for my bullets!"

"Ruby! I'm surprised at you! I don't _buy_ my weapons! I make them myself!"

Jaune said with a smug look making Ruby smile.

"I see you are also a hunter of culture _and_ class as well."

Ruby said bowing to her fellow hunter and now official Beacon BFF Jaune Arc who grinned wolfishly.

"Now if you want to I can check out your gun later on! I can look at your rounds and maybe! Just maybe add some acid rounds into your ammo!"

"Really!? Jaune you are the best! Oh! What kind of acid do you use?"

Ruby asked practically chomping at the bit at the sheer luck of meeting a cute boy who likes weapons just as much as she did! Her and Jaune were a match made in heaven and Beacon were finally looking like a blessing and not a curse for once!

"I use a special kind of degraded Atlas dust. It's a special kind of caustic dust I get from modifying several other Atlas dust types. I make it by hand, and I mix it myself! As I should."

"As you should."

Ruby parroted nodding her head easily as the two new best friends walked into Beacon together.

* * *

"So it's me! Yang, my dad my mom Summer! My other mom Raven! My uncles sometimes when he's not drinking or hunting and my dog Zwei!"

Ruby said giving her the rundown of her whole family that her _treacherous_ sister Yang had only recently earned her way back into.

"What about you? Do you have any family?"

Ruby asked grimacing, of course, he had a family! He had to have been born that meant mother and father and he was dressed well so he was either looking out for himself very well or he was living with family or relatives if not close friends.

"I have a mom a dad and seven sisters!"

"Seven?"

Jaune said as Ruby almost fainted at the image of seven Yang's filled her head.

 _"I'd never get to use the bathroom!"_

Ruby thought moaning internally while Jaune smirked.

"Where do they live Jaune?"

"Oh! They live in Ansel! Small town north-west of Vale I think."

"You think? You don't know where your family lives?"

Ruby asked giggling at her BFF's and hopefully! Future boyfriends lack of memory.

"Not really... I haven't seen them in like what, five years?"

Jaune asked scratching his head as Ruby froze.

"You mean you have not seen them face to face right?"

"No. I just haven't seen them in five years. I have no idea where the hell they are right now to be fair.'

Jaune said shrugging as Ruby gagged.

"Why not?! Where you kidnapped!? Are they kidnapped?! Do I need to call my moms?!"

"What no! I ran away from home five years ago! "

"You... you ran away? Why would you do something like that?"

Ruby asked a low hurt tone in her voice as Jaune sighed.

"For my _dream."_

"Your dream?"

"Yeah, they didn't want me to be a hunter, so I ran. I followed my dream no matter what."

Jaune said as Ruby sighed.

"You should call them Jaune. I... I know I would be worried about you I mean look! You already made to Beacon! They can't say anything but positives right?"

"Ruby... I left my family on bad terms... I don't want to talk to any one of them again period."

Jaune said as a frown fell on his face as Ruby instantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune... I don't know what happened to your family-

"You are right you don't."

Jaune said with an edge in his voice as Ruby wilted making him grimace.

"Sorry! Sorry! I... I just had a bad time I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"I... did they abuse you? Did they _hit_ you?'

Ruby asked a worried tone in her voice making Jaune couch violently.

"What? _No!_ They loved me but..."

"But?"

"I didn't want their love, I wanted _freedom,_ and I took it."

Jaune said firmly making Ruby frown.

"Jaune if I left my family they would panic."

 _"And I would be dragged back through a red portal and spanked till I could not sit for a year."_

"You shouldn't leave them... especially if they love you."

"I... can we talk about something else Ruby? Please?"

"Sure. We are in the auditorium anyways let's go."

Ruby said making Jaune smiled as they walked into a large amphitheater where a large crowd was gathering.

"There are a lot of people here."

Jaune said as he and Ruby walked into the large room ignoring the mainly female audience as-

 _"Ruby! Ruby!"_

"Oh, that's Yang! I got to go! Find me after this Jaune! Let's talk!"

Ruby said zipping off to greet and berate a large seven-foot blonde woman with a mane of yellow that reminded him _far_ too much of his home who was drop-dead _gorgeous_ and whose luscious body captivated Jaune's gaze bee her turned up to the stage where an elder woman in an all green was standing in front of them.

"Students."

The elder woman began as she addressed the crowd at once.

" I know you have traveled far and long to get here today and for that, I say thank you. You will all train to be huntresses and hunters of tomorrow, and I hope you will do us proud. Your first step is tomorrow, and most of you will not survive. You will sleep in the common room tonight that is all.'

The woman said in what had to be the worst motivational speech ever.

As the students shuffled out awkwardly, a loud voice called out.

"Great speech there! Real inspiring! I almost _don't_ want to die!"

The blonde bombshell said sarcastically flipping her long luscious locks rolling her beautiful lilac eyes as she turned to face him Ruby pulled on her arm point to Jaune as the young woman gained a smirk.

She sauntered over to Jaune with a cocky gait to her walk, smiling like an alpha predator while Ruby pulling her by her arm with a steady walk and a natural sway to her wide hips.

The woman was a knock out beauty, and Jaune grinned as she approached.

"Yang! This is Jaune! he's my new best friend!"

Ruby said happily her silver eyes widening in excitement as Yang gained a wolfish look in her eyes.

"Hey, there good looking! You look like you need something tall blonde and _plump i_ n your life! Name's Yang Xiao-long cutey. Remember it I might be making you _scream_ it later on."

Yang said closing the gap to Jaune tossing all notions of personal space to the side as Jaune smirked.

"Hey, there Xiao-Long. You look like you want to _Yang."_

Jaune said not backing down as the woman gained a playful smirk to her lips.

 _THUD!_

Yang slammed a hand on the wall smashing the space right by his ear nearly crushing his head as she took on a dominant pose giving him a clear view of her ample cleavage that only made Jaune smile.

"See something you like _Goldilocks?"_

Yang asked flirtatious s Jaune nodded.

"I see a _few_ things that I like you?"

"I see something short blonde and scrumptious. And my eyes are up here by the way."

Yang said pointing to her smirking balls of lilac that Jaune easily ignored for the more obvious mounds of her chest.

"I know, but I'm not looking at you eyes now am I?'

Jaune asked shooting Yang a cocky smile that made her already wolfish grin became downright predatory.

"Well look it here! Somebody is confident! Careful Jaune you might not want to _bite_ off more than you can chew."

Yang said as Jaune felt it a knee was suddenly in-between his legs nuzzling his crotch as Yang forced herself to him making him take a deep lung full of fragrant shampoo that smelled of fruit and softner.

"Like what you smell Goldilocks? I use that perfume especially for cute boys like you."

"I like what I'm feeling more than that."

Jaune said putting a hand on Yang's side where Yang's eyes glowed orange.

"Careful Jaune I _bite."_

Yang said her voice burning his face as she pushed her forehead to him, closing the gap between then making the distance between thier lips less than an inch.

"Good. I like it when a girl _bites."_

"You can't handle my bite."

"Kiss me and find out."

Jaune winked at Yang causing her to stutter and flush. Her cheeks briefly became redder than Ruby's cape as Jaune smiled.

"What wrong Yang, Xiao-Long can't _go on?"_

Jaune asked grinding his legs forward moving closer to Yang's cute flustered face before she righted herself.

"Careful goldilocks, you don't even know me. What if I don't' want to _just_ kiss you and find out?"

"Then _fuck me_ and do it anyways. I'm willing."

Jaune said opening his arms as he was greeted by Yang's flustered face for a second time that day as-

 _"AH!"_

Jaune gasped as Yang's arm shot out choking him lifting him up on the was as her lips were now mere centimeters away from his own thin bee-stung lips.

"You don't know the things that I'm going to do to you. They are going to make up terms for the shouts that you are about to yelp!"

"I can guess! Just so you know my safe word is _artichoke!"_

Jaune gagged as Yang's grin grew to full alpha predator proportions as she licked her lip.

"I'm going to make you call me mommy."

Yang growled reaching out for Jaune's waistline and-

"YANG! Stop bullying Jaune!"

Ruby yelled snapping Yang out of her lust field fog making her panic.

" _FUCK! I pinned a boy to the wall? Shit! Shit! If mom sees me-_

'Don't worry Rubes! It was all in good fun besides! I might just want to _Yang_ your sister after all."

Jaune said sliding off of Yang's grip his leather armor making it easier as he slithered off her winking at her.

"Any time you want Yang. Or are you just a girl who is all bark no bite? All fizzle and no _heat."_

Jaune hissed as Yang growled.

"You are going to regret teasing me."

"Only if you don't make me _scream."_

"You are mine."

Yang said walking over and latching onto Jaune's arm like an industrial clamp.

"Well, then I hope you make me shout."

Jaune said falling into Yang's grip as she smirked,

"I'm going to make you scream."

"I'm counting on it."

Jaune said as Yang led him off leaving a panicking Ruby behind. Ruby was in **COMPLETE** meltdown mood right now as she bit her fingernails rapidly.

" _No. No, NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!"_

Ruby thought panic filling her heart as she trailed her sister and **BFF.**

This always happened. Ruby met a boy; Yang saw the boy Yag _stole_ said, boy.

 _"Why!? Why me?! He was my friend! He likes guns, bombs and is socially awkward! You can't have him!"_

"Jaune!"

"Ruby? What's up?"

"Later on this week! let's go out!"

"Go out? Go where?"

Jaune asked as Yang flashed her sist a deadly look as her eyes turned crimson.

"Like out! Me and you! Together alone."

Ruby said glaring at Yang who looked ready to growl-

"Sure! That sounds fun."

Jaune said as Ruby jumped as yang grimaced at her treacherous sibling.

"It's a _date!"_

Ruby said as Yang looked ready to burn-

"Sure why not! You are cute Ruby."

Jaune said ruffling the young girl's hair with a gloved hand.

"Hey!"

"You are like a little sister I never had!"

Jaune said as Ruby's face fell and Yang held back a chortle.

"That's my Ruby alright! She's such a _kid!"_

Yang said empathizing the world as Ruby's heart sank.

What was she thinking? Competing with Yang? She should have known better...

"Yeah! I'm a kid..."

Ruby said as Yang pulled Jaune off frowning.

 _"Sorry, sis no favorites in love or war. I'll but you some cookies to make up for it ok?"_

Yang thought sadly before the delicious blonde boy that had lips that would soon grace her more private regions pulled her onward.

* * *

After the lackluster speech, Yang Jaune and Ruby set up camp so to speak Yang guarding Jaune like he was the holy grail especially after she saw an emerald-eyed redhead glaring at him like he was meat.

Jaune was not meat, and even if he was meat he was Yang's meat and-

"Yang... the girl didn't like me."

Ruby said despondently as the amber eyes future friend! Or so Yang had shot down her baby sister's attempt at friendship. Brushing Ruby off after a brief and hilariously one-sided conversation leading to her sister's downtrodden look on her face.

"Sorry, Rubes! Tough break, you'll get her next time k?"

"K."

Ruby said while Jaune eyed the girl. She was tall even for a woman, with piercing amber eyes and jet black hair wrapped in a pink yukata with a _bow?_ On her ears that must have been uncomfortable for her.

"That bow must hurt I wonder why she wears it?"

"Because it looks cute?"

Yang asked making Jaune shake his head.

"No... I... Nevermind it's none of my business anyway. Good night."

Jaune said rolling up in a blue sleeping bag as Yang and Ruby both bid him good night as the three turned in and went to bed.

* * *

"Hello, new friend! How are you!? My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie! And this here is Ren! Say hi Ren!"

A tall, loud _insanely_ muscled ginger girl said as she dragged around a thin boy with long black hair and a pink stripe in it who merely nodded to Jaune.

"Hello." The boy said not seeming to mind being dragged around like a keychain as the tall impossibly muscled ginger plopped him down on the table.

"Yo! _Jaune Arc_ nice to meet you."

Jaune greeted and-

"Oh my _gosh!_ You are a boy!" Ginger said as Jaune nodded.

"Sure am! Or I still was last time I checked." Jaune said looking down to his crotch as the ginger practically giggled with joy.

"You are a boy! You know what that means!?"

"That I pee standing up?"

"No silly! It means that you and Ren can be friends! He needs a guy friend! Ren is to shy to talk on his own! That settle is Jaune! You are now Ren's _best friend forever!"_

"I... what? why?"  
"Why!? Simple! You're a guy! He's a guy! You two have practically _everything_ in common so why not cut to the chase and be my Renny's best friend forever huh!?"

"Please. Just let her have this."

Ren begged as Jaune nodded as the woman Nora began to give a speech on how they grow up so fast as his first Beacon breakfast began.

* * *

 _"Ladies!_ Name's Jaune Arc! How are you?"

Jaune asked walking into the Beacon locker room where an absolutely stunning pair of the female species awaited him and much to his delight looked at him with mild interest. There was the blue girl from yesterday the princess and a _literal_ Amazon redhead who looked like she could bench press him for fun.

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure. And did you say _Arc?"_

The beautiful blue girl from the other day asked bowing to Jaune giving him a light curtsey almost making her off-kilter tiara fall to the floor.

"Sure did! How are you, Weiss?"

Jaune asked the taller girl shaking her hand with a small smile.

"Tired I had a rough day yesterday."

"I saw! Fire dust right? It's so flammable to the slightest of things!"

"You know about dust?"

Weiss asked her interests piqued at a cute Arc? Male who she thought was either dead missing or-

"Sure do! My weapons use dust, so I need to know!"

Jaune said smirking as-

"Your weapons use dust? Pray tell how? I do not see any weapons on you, is it your semblance?"

The literal goddess on Remnant the tall bronze Amazon asked as Jaune gulped.

"Nope! See these sacks on my chest? These babies are my weapons tall read and beautiful!"

Jaune said as the woman chuckled at the bold man's antics bashing his flirts way with a natural hand.

"What your satchels? Excuse me, but they do not look very intimidating."

"Hah! That's cause you don't know them! They are actually acid bombs!"

Jaune said as both girls took a step back, giving each other a nervous look before Weiss continued.

"You carry bombs on your chest? Is that wise?"

Weiss asked eying Jaune warily as he nodded his head.

"Sure is! I'm great at dust study! I just have trouble getting them. I'm thinking of getting a part-time job in Beacon to afford it you know?"

"You plan to work while you are in Beacon? What about your studies?"

"Nah! It's fine tall and beautiful! Have I called you gorgeous because you are."

"You did thank you, and you are... _appetizing."_

The girl said licking her lips and purring at Jaune.

"Jaune you keep calling her red, do you not know who she is?"

"Beautiful what else is there?"

"Jaune! That is _Pyrrha Nikos!"_

Weiss yelled making Jaune smile.

"Hey Pyrrha glad to meet you!"

Jaune said once again holding out his hand which Pyrrha took with a small giggle. Her _insanley_ muscled hand almost crushing his gloved one as Jaune grimaced in pain.

"Likewise, I do hope we end up on a team together Jaune. I would not like to let such a fine _meal_ escape."

Pyrrha growled making Jaune blush.

"How do you not know about Pyrrha!? Where you homeless?"

"For five years I was why?"

Jaune asked in a deadpan voice as Weiss looked like a doll with its strings cut as she gagged coughed and stutter as a fierce blush crossed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean that! Please, forgive me! I have some dust-

"It's fine Weiss. I ran away from home five years ago I'm not mad."

"You ran away? Why?"

"Long story Pyr! But I think it's time for us to go."

Jaune said as an announcement rang calling them to the Beacon cliffs.

"I hope we are all on a team together, Pyrrha with your skills and Jaune with your... unorthodox it is sure to put our foes on their toes! And with VYTAL coming up I think we could make a good team what do you think?"

"I'm fine. Pyrrha?"

"I... I was planning to let the chips fall where they may."

She said as the announcer came on again.

"Come on guys! We won't' get famous staying here!"

Jaune said as the young women smiled and the cocky young boy as they led him out.

* * *

"The first one you see will be your partner for the next four years."

 _"WHAT!?'_

Ruby popped as Opal spoke up and-

 _Thud!_

Ruby yelled as she was flung out over the clearing as=

 _Thud!_

 _Thud!_

More thuds as students were tossed one by one as Yang put on a pair of aviators giving Jaune a wink as she smiled.

"Ok! I got this!"

Jaune yelled as he was flung off the cliff into the great beyond as the Beacon initiation began.

As the students flew into the air, Opal was busy sipping her steaming mug and counting down the seconds as her second Glynda looked over the names of the charges.

" _Any second now."_

Opal thought as she waited for _it_ to occur.

" _Rose, Nikos, Schnee."_

 _"Any second she's going to see it."_

Opal thought sipping her mug as Glynda counted.

" _Valkyrie, Xiao-long Belladonna."_

 _"Come on."_

 _"Arc?"_

The woman gave a shrill scream as Opal smiled.

" _There we go."_

Opal thought as-

"Opal! Jaune! He is here"!

Her second yelled as Opal sipped her mug.

"I know that I read the transcript."

"Opal!? That is Juniper's _Son!_ He is in danger!"

Glynda yelled flashing out her crop only for Opal's cane to flash out and knock it aside in a smooth motion.

"What are you doing!?"

"Jaune Arc is a qualified hunter. You will _not_ interfere in his initiation."

"He is a runaway! He-

"He is an _adult,_ and he can make his own decisions."

"Opal! _Catherine_ will hear of this!"

"She is your second; I would expect nothing less."

"Opal! He-

"He is an _adult_ and before you ask yes I know of your personal relationship with Mister Ar cGlynda. You will not interfere."

"I... Yes, Mam."

The dean said frowning as her nephew who she thought dead was flung into the air only for a spear at pice his odd leather armor mid-air and impale him into a tree...

* * *

 _"Hello! Someone! Please! Help!"_

Jaune said as he hung freely from a large tree, in the middle of the forest, a spear held him held captive to a large tree pinning him in place saving him from falling to death but also not allowing him to move anywhere. The only hint of its owner as loud SORRY! From afar and-

 _"Weiss! Wait!"_

 _"NO!"_

"Weiss! Please!"

"You are _not_ my partner!"

 _"Weiss!_ Look at me!"

"NO! I refuse to have a partner so childish!"

The voice of-

"Weiss! Help!"

Jaune said as the heiress stepped out eyes sealed shut as she looked to see Jaune and smiled

"Weiss-

"There! _Jaune_ is my partner now! So get!" Weiss yelled as a panting Ruby came out of the clearing her cheeks puffy and silver eyes filled with tears.

"Weiss you big meanie! I hate you!"

Ruby said running away in a blur of rose petals leaving the two behind as Weiss sighed.

"Jaune do you need help coming down?"

"Yes please."

"One second let me help you."

Weiss said summoning several glyphs from her sword taking her time to free her partner making sure he was safe as Jaune was gently taken down.

"Thanks, partner! I thought I was stuck."

"You are welcome now let's go before-

Weiss froze as five Grimm came into the clearing. Basic Beowulf types as she drew her sword.

"Let's fight!"

Jaune said as Weiss paused she was curious to just how Jaune fought with his acid bombs and wanted to see just what her partner was capable of.

Her answer came soon enough as Jaune pulled back the string on a satchel picking it up and hurling it at a Grimm.

 _FISHT!_

The case exploded as Weiss _gagged_. The Grimm howled, it shrieked agony as its body glowed green. The monster cried as it's fur began to liquor, skin peeled off of flesh to reveal the bloody muscles underneath it as-

 _FISHT!_

Another sack of acid hit the monster's falling form making the monster roar it fell howling braying green caustic dust eating into its flesh. Dissolving musculature and melting its bones down into what Weiss could only describe as green _goop._

The Grimm was dissolved into a messy bubbling hissing pile of sickly green liquid that popped and fizzled producing an awful smell that made Weiss want to gag and vomit.

The other four growled in defiance only for another two sacks of caustic grenades crashed into them. The Grimm momentarily shocked by the brutal demise of their comrade screeched in agony as the acid grenades landed dead on their snouts.

Her partner tossed his bombs in perfect long arcs that crashed into them immobilizing them as the others shot out. Weiss wasted no time drawing her weapon and lashing out in a blur of silver and white. Twin glyphs rising propelling her forward.

Her sword pierced the heart of one Beowulf killing it instantly before Weiss yanked her weapon out jamming it into the eye socket of the other killing it in an instant.

As the monster fell, the other two gave out one last agonized cry as Jaune laned two more expertly timed grenade attacks melting them into messy green liquid as Weiss shuddered. Even _Grimm_ didn't deserve that, being turned into a gooey green goop, that fizzled and popped! In a _disturbing_ manner.

"We get 'em, partner! We just did our first team attack! Yeah!"

Jaune said pumping his fits into the sky the short boy's enthusiasm was infectious and Weiss smiled a bit despite the disquieting sight in front of her.

"Yes, I suppose we did. You did well Jaune your fighting style is a bit... _unorthodox_ but I admit it is effective, and you appear more than proficient with it. I am glad to have you as my partner."

Weiss said slightly bowing to the boy who grinned ear to ear.

"Same here! No one better than you for my partner!"

Jaune said shaking Weiss's hand as the heiress had a feeling that despite her earlier misgiving everything was going to work out.

* * *

 _"Why is she so mean!?"_

Ruby thought tears in her eyes as she ran through the forest. Weiss rejected her! She dismissed her! Ruby had only wanted to help! She was just looking for a partner, but Weiss not only said no she took Jaune!

 _"First Yang now Weiss!? Why is my luck so bad?!"_

Ruby though running through the forest in a blur of rose petals and-

"AH!"

Whack!

Ruby cried out as she ran into some soft but firm as she tumbled on the ground an angry hiss filled the air as a pair of amber eyes glared down balefully at her.

"Hey, there _partner!"_

Ruby said with a fake charm and a nervous laugh that rang hollow and dull as Blake sighed as a new headache came into her world.

Weiss was mixed, on the one hand, she had found a partner that was competent, smart and useful. On the other hand, she had found a partner with what might have been one of the most _unorthodox_ and if she was, to be honest downright disturbing fighting styles that she had no idea how to work with.

Seriously! She just had to find the partner with the bombardier fetish! Jaune's weapons if you were generous were little more than thinly _sewn_ together with a needle and thread mind you sacks of broken down altered dust that was taken from its default state and made highly agitated and consequently very caustic.

It was acidic to such a ludicrous of a degree and caustic the point even an Ursa would melt into an unidentifiable pile of green goop if put under sustained bombardment from one.

The acid in his bombs peeled the flesh from muscle and turned muscles into goop and bones into green drool as it turned whatever it hit into soup.

Disturbing as they were, Jaune knew his weapons well and so far had not once overestimated the exact amount of hits needed to liquify a Grimm.

"Jaune may I ask you a question?"

Weiss asked removing her rapier from the chest of a now dead Beowulf looked over to her partner putting the finish touches on a melting Ursa.

"Sure think partner! Ask away!"

"You seem very proficient with your weapons. How did you learn to fight with them? If you don't mind me asking."

"I had to learn Weiss! I was in the wilds for half a decade! If I could not defend myself, I would die!"

"So you are that Jaune Arc, the supposed dead male to the Arc clan."

Weiss stated cleaning the blood from her weapon with a flick making Jaune freeze.

"Yeah that's me... is that a problem?"

Jaune asked a nervous smile on his face as Weiss shook her head.

"Not necessarily but I must ask why run away? Your family spent years searching for you; your mother fought when the authorities ruled you dead."

"I... I can't go back."

"Why not? Your family loves you... I wish I could say the same for me."

Weiss said a hint of regret in her tone as she and Jaune walked into the forest the spear that had impaled Jaune now strapped to his back.

"Why not? Your family loves you, what is stopping you?"

"Me."

"You?"

"My _dream_ is to be a hunter Weiss. I couldn't do that with them. So I left. It's not that I don't love them. I just wanted freedom you know?"

"More than you know."

Weiss admitted in a low tone as she and Jaune walked through the forest in a quiet, comfy silence and-

"Whoa!"

Jaune gasped as his captured spear glowed black before freeing itself from his back and flying off into a row of trees.

"Did you do that?"

Weiss asked sword out as Jaune shook his head.

"Sure didn't."

Jaune admitted as he drew a satchel bomb and-

 _"Yang?"_

Jaune asked surprised as Yang burst out of the clearing as Weiss and Jaune lowered their weapons as a familiar redhead followed her.

 _"Goldilocks!_ That's where you went! Here's P-money by the way, say hi girl"!

Yang said as Pyrrha nodded.

"It is nice to see you again."

Pyrrha said bowing slightly as she held up her spear.

"Thank you for taking care of this for me."

"No problem I always take care of weapons."

"You sure? Cause it looks like you got a dagger in your jeans."

Yang said walking up to Jaune planting a firm hand on his chest and-

"Back up _now."_

Yang paused as something long, cold and _sharp_ was pressed to her throat.

"Easy there ice queen! Don't have a fit!"

Yang said as Weiss poked her in her jugular with her sword.

"Remove your hands from _my_ partner's chest this instant."

Weiss growled blue eyes glaring death into Yang.

"He wants this you know?"

"I do not remember you having that talk with him, now remove yourself from his space."

"And if I don't?"

"Then _I_ will move you by force if necessary."

Weiss said eyes narrowing.

"Try it princess let's see-

 _"DOWN!"_

Jaune yelled as he tackled both girls down as a massive golden stinger suddenly crashed down from the tree line as a massive roar filled the air.

"Deathstalker!"

Jaune yelled as the large scorpion monster crashed through the forest knocking aside trees as if they were paper mache. The massive monster bullied its way into the clearing letting out a deafening roar that made the teens wince in pain.  
"See Pyr! I told you it would follow us!"  
" How was I supposed to know that!?"

"I want its _head!"_

Jaune yelled as he ran!? Jaune shouted as he drew a satchel and sprinted right at the monster satchel in hand-

"Jaune wait!" Weiss yelled as her partner _charged_ forward satchel out as the monster roared in defiance.

"Hell yeah _Goldilocks!_ That's the spirit let's kick some ass!"

Yang yelled rocketing herself forward gauntlets firing propelling her at the monster in a ball of flame as Pyrrha began to snipe the beast.

The three engaged in a brutal clash with it. Jaune blinded it with his bombs while Yang got into a literal punch out with it. Her fists striking it dead on and somehow blocking the monsters massive claws with her fist.

 _"She's strong."_

Weiss gasped as the blonde potential friend got into a fistfight with the damn Deathstalker and _won_ as Pyrrha sniped it. The three of them dueled the monster for a brief time but failed to do any real damage to is before Weiss shook her head, snapping out of her daydream as she assessed the situation.

"We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan, _attack!"_

Jaune yelled dodging claw strike after claw strike, moving with a grace and fluidity Weiss would expect from a trained dancer. Expertly avoiding the monsters attacks stepping in and around the massive claws like it was no issue all the while tossing bomb after bomb onto its eyes. Blending them making it scream roaring up on its hind legs claws flailing wilding while Yang brawled with it.

"Come on you big sack of shit! Show me what you got!"

Yang yelled eyes burning as she punched out the claws one stinger only for Jaune's luck to come to an end as Weiss saw it happen.

He overstepped one jump as he tossed a satchel the earth gave way under his foot causing him to lose his balance for a precious second allowing a claw to slam down crashing him into the floor with a messy _whack!_

"Jaune?!"

"I'm ok!"

Jaune yelled as soon as the claw left his aura glowing as his body glowed blue? As Jaune began to blur, he was sprinting, dodging, twirling and reacting far faster than usual and-

 _"His semblance?"_

Weiss thought as Jaune blurred up his body glowing blue a low blue covering his thick leather armor as he ran back into the fight as Weiss shook her head.

Semblance or not the monster was threatening her partner, either way; this thing had to die.

"Jaune!"

"Yes, partner?!"

"The tail! Hit's it tip with everything you got!"

"On it!"

Jaune yelled tossing three satchels in a perfect high arc slamming them into the monster's tail making it howl in anger as the caustic dust began to eat into it. Weakening the appendage and making it shudder.

"Pyrrha! Cut it off!"

Weiss shouted seeing the vulnerability hoping the Spartan would see her play and cheering internally as Pyrrha nodded her head.

"On it!"

She yelled turning her weapon into a spear chucking it and cutting off the tail.

"Yang!"

"On it!"

Yang yelled jumping up propelling herself up in mid-air like a fiery comet before reaching the apex of her arc grinning wickedly cocking back her fist only for her to fall like a flaming meteor to punch the things stinger clean through ti's back severing its spine and killing it instantly.

The monster roared once before falling on its limbs yang backflipping off it winking at the monster shooting it a pair of finger guns as Weiss sighed her partner falling back to her side legs bent int a combat stance blue eyes glaring at the dissolving monster.

"Are you alright? That blow looked hard."

Weiss asked her partner her worry falling with the threat.

"Yeah, I'm fine my semblance saved me."

Jaune said relaxing not putting away his bomb as Weiss cock her eyebrow at him.

"Semblance? What is your semblance? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I take less damage from attacks, and when I get hit, I also get faster the more I get hit."

Jaune said smirking as Yang high fived Pyrrha.

"Do you know her Jaune? If not just tell me and I'll toss her into a tree the next time she looks at you."

Weiss said fixing Yang a deadly glare that Jaune waved off.

"I know her, she's a friend so take it easy on her ok?"

"If you say so, you can't be too lax with women Jaune, even if she is your friend. Don't let her take advantage of you ok?"

"Hey don't worry about me Weiss, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself you know?"

"I have no doubts but still. If she bothers you tell me I'll be sure to cool her jets."

Weiss said an amused smirk on her face as Jaune laughed.

"Did you just make a pun?"

"Maybe."

"I liked it."

"It was good."

Weiss said as she and Jaune smiled as their new friends made their way back to them as the four began to make their way back to Beacon.

* * *

 _"Ruby Rose! Blake Belladonna! Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie!_ You have all found the queen piece and will now be known as team _Ribbon!_ Led by... _Ruby Rose!"_

Opal said as a crow cheered and Ruby looked ready to faint.

"Yeah, Rubes! Wait to go, sis!"

Yang shouted waving at her baby sister who looked ready to keel over as her partner the Faunus Blake nodded as the boy Ren patted her head as Nora picked her up singing her widely much to Ruby's' evident distaste.

"I hope that they are ok, with her as a leader I don't know."

Weiss said shaking her head at the in her eyes _far_ too young leader.

"She's not that bad she's a good kid."

"Exactly, she's a _child_ do you think she had any business-

" _Weiss Schnee! Jaune Arc! Yang Xiao-Long and Pyrrha Nikos!_ You all found the rook piece and will hence be known as team _SAPY Sapphire!"_

The woman said stretching her linguist skills to the limit, as Weiss rolled the words over her tongue, playing with them before frowning.

"Team Saphire? I like it!"

Jaune said smiling as-

"Hush! The headmistress is talking. And it is a good name."

Weiss sad huffing as-

"Led by... _Weiss Schnee!"_

"It is a great name!"

Weiss shouted cheeks beaming as she was made the rightful leader of the excellently named team Sapy or team _Sapphire._

* * *

"Ok! Now that we are officially a team I would like to take the time to introduce myself to you all. I am Weiss Schnee. The heiress of the Schnee dust corporation. I will be your leader from this day onward, and I look forward to a productive and _efficient_ work relationship. I know I may seem like a lot and I _will_ expect the best from you all know that I am not unfair and will only push as hard as I believe you can be _pushed."_

Weiss said bowing to her teammates as Jaune stood up.

"Since we are doing introductions my name is Jaune Arc! I'm our beautiful leader's partner and overall great guy! I hope we get along, I've been around girls long enough so don't worry about me I have seven sisters."

Jaune said as his team gagged.

 _"Seven?"_

Weiss asked a pale look on her already pale face as Pyrrha coughed.

"I have two siblings as well-

"Ah! I'm not quite done! I ran away from my home five years ago when my parents would not let me become a hunter, and now I'm here!"

"You ran away?"

"Sure did Yang! Left them behind and now look at me! I'm going to be a hero!"

Jaune said striking what he thought was a heroic pose as Yang frowned.

"Do they know you are here?"

"Nope! I think they are at our old house, but I don't care!"

Jaune said smiling ear to ear as Yang and Pyrrha both shared a worried look.

"Jaune you should call your family-

"Yang. What my partner does is _none_ of your business. He is free to do as he pleases with his own family."

Weiss said leaping to Jaune's defense not that he needed it or he even knew he might be pressure. The blonde partner of hers was denser than a brick and Weiss could feel a headache from pulling him out of future fire already.

"Ok then! Any other questions for me not about my family?"

"What do you look like without the pants?'

"Xiao-Long! One more word and-

"It's fine Weiss! She's just a bit _Yangry_ that she won't ever get to see me without them on."

Jaune winked at Yang who returned it in kind.

"Don't bet on it _Goldilocks_ I'll have you out of those pants and on your back in no time."

"You can try."

"I well-

"You will no such thing in our dorm! Now please stop flirting with my partner and introduce yourself!"

"Fine! Ok, ok I'm Yang Xiao-long older sister of the year and every year. I like to kick ass and drink cocktails! I like fighting, makeup and cute boys with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Right back atcha blondie."

"My _mom_ teaches advanced combat at the school, but besides that, I'm just awesome!'

Yang said flicking her long golden hair like a lioness as Jaune smiled.

"So you like to drink huh? Can you hold your liquor?"

"I can do it pretty well after all I am rather good at taking _big loads."_

"So what you are trying to say is that your swallow game is _on point?"_

"I've _perfected_ it!"

Yang said popping her p making Jaune grin and-

"Enough! Pyrrha, please make this a normal night!"

"Um! Ok! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! I know some of you know me from tv."

"I don't."

"I saw you on a cereal box."

Yang and Jaune both deadpanned making Weiss facepalm.

"Why did I get the _troubling_ team?"

Weiss moaned as Pyrrha giggled.

"That is for the best. I am here to be a huntress and meet people. I hope we all get along."

"If you look like that you will have to pay me to not like you."

Jaune said making the Spartan stutter as Yang laughed.

"Hey what about me!? I thought me and you were a thing?"

"Sorry my fellow blonde but despite your name I doubt you could _Yang_ with me."

Jaune said as Yang roared with laughter as Weiss sighed.

"Can we just go to bed? I'm tired."

Weiss said crawling to her bed the second one from the door and-

"Um! I have a question!"

Pyrrha said making Weiss smile as the normal one in the group spoke up.

"Yes Pyrrha, what's the matter?"

"How will we handle changing..."

She asked looking at Jaune who blinked owlishly as Weiss coughed.

"Well... Jaune is the only boy here so how would you like it Jaune? If you would like we could all change in the bathroom, or we could step out when you got dressed. What is better for you?"

Weiss asked in her most diplomatic tone that failed to hide the blush creeping up on her pale cheeks-

"Either. I grew up with seven sisters and all, so there's nothing I haven't seen before."

Jaune said sighing as he shrugged making a tick form on Weiss's face.

"I know that Jaune but what about you? Surely you don't want to give us a free show now do you?"

"Don't care. I can change in front of you all if you want-

"Sounds good to me!"

Yang said licking her teeth practically drooling-

" _Down girl!_ Jaune! We will change in the bathroom and then step outside for you to change. Is that acceptable?"

Weiss said as Yang pouted.

"Buzzkill!"

"You will excuse me Yang form protecting my partner from a lecher!"

"Hah! I don't even know the meaning of the word lecher!"

"Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"I mean I can change in the bathroom too if it's that big a deal. I'm fine with either."

"Good. They both work fine for me and please keep your modesty in check. Or some of our more... advantageous teammates might take advantage of you and relieve you of your chastity."

"What? You really think he's a virgin? With those eyes and lips, I bet you have to fight off ladies with a _stick!"_

"I've never even so much as been kissed."

Jaune dead paned making the room go flat as Weiss fought down a blush.

"That is fine Jaune no one is-

"So you _are_ a virgin?"

Yang asked her eyebrow-raising like a shark about to strike a seal-

"And he will stay that way so long as I am in this dorm! So help me Xiao-Long if I wake up and there is a single strand of your hair out of your bed. I will lock you in a chastity belt for the next year!"

"Hey! That's a bit _extreme!"_

"Not if you are trying to sneak into bed with my partner it's not!"

"Why? Do you want to share him? I'm down with that, Jaune you cool with me and Weiss cream taking turns your face?"

"What?! How _dare_ you ask him that! Jaune you are not obligated to respond to-

"Sure I'm down. As long as you reciprocate the actions."

Jaune said popping his p as Weiss's face turned the color of Pyrrha's hair who also blush but was now licking her lips.

"I am more than willing to do that, not sure about Weissy over here but-

"Stop calling me that! And I will NOT do that, with my damned partner!"

Weiss shouted surprising herself with her vulgarity and-

"Why? Do you think he's ugly?"

"What?! No! I'd never-

"Then why don't you want to fuck a willing guy?"

Yang asked like it was the most natural thing in the world and into a deeply personal act of intimacy required _years_ of built up mutual trust and passion and-

"If she doesn't want to have sex that's fine. I'm a bit tired anyway. I'm off to bed! Night Weiss, Pyrrha, Yang. See you tomorrow."

Jaune said as nonchalantly as always before falling face down on his bed still fully dressed in his dark red leather armor his odd avian mask on his side as Weiss sighed.

"For one I agree. Now let's all go and STAY in our beds."

Weiss said glaring at Yang who yawned once nodding her head.

"Sure I'm a bit tired to after that workout I did I'll see you all in the morning!"

"Good night everyone I hope our team does well."

Pyrrha said as she went to her bed taking off her armor for a thin pink see-through nightgown and tucking herself in.

"Good night everyone."

Pyrrha said as Weiss slipped into her attire a thin crystal gown that fell to her knees sliding into her bed before taking out her scroll.

 _: Dear Winter. I have successfully made my way into Beacon as I knew I would and have even been granted a leadership position of my team which I have earned. I have been fortunate enough to be on a team with Pyrrha Nikos a great fighter and potentially blessed with being on a team with the once thought dead Male Arc heir."_

 _"Given his family's... status the fact that he does not regard me a Schnee with open hostility means that he has been separated for a very long time from them. I hope that his trend continues as news of a Schnee Arc partnership will surely make waves. I hope that all is well in Atlas, tell Whitley to study hard, and he will make it into the Atlas prep school and pass on the fact that I miss him. Thank you love Weiss. Your little sister._

Weiss finished her email sending it at once before rolling over in her bed.

" _An Arc and a Schnee? Monty sure has a sense of humor."_

Weiss thought yawning once before curling up and closing her eyes as her first day in Beacon ended, and she went out like a light.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! The first chapter of the Game on Hiatus is out! I hope you liked and there will be another chapter up today! Thanks for reading and expect more of this when the first season of Game one ends!**


	2. First blight

**An: I promised double uploads and here they are! This fic will be taking the place of Game on when it's on hiatus so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Weiss opened her eyes the sound of running water along with the dull SAPY ceiling looked down on her. A groan left the young heiresses mouth as she rolled her head to the side. She was not yet used to getting up in the expertly named team Sapphire dorm room but that was something she was just going to have to get used to doing.

Weiss let a loud yawn leave her mouth as she stretched her six three frame extending to its limit as she cracked her neck.

"Today is our first day, we must make a good impression," Weiss said determination in her tone, first impressions meant everything to the young heiress and today was no different. Team Sapphire was going to be prim and proper dressed their best and on their absolute finest behavior! They would arrive at all classes not on time but at least ten minutes early! The needed to start a tradition of excellence in their team that would last the whole four years of Beacon! And what better time to start than today?

"Success _breeds_ success! As mother used to say." Weiss yawned as a loud tearing noise that sounded like boulders mashed together filled the air. Weiss growled, noticing her partner was not in his expertly even by her standards made up bed and assumed by the running water Jaune was taking a shower. Good, it would do them well to start the day clean. But now to the sound of breaking rocks, it was as Weiss predicted Yang making said sound.

The blonde brawler and if Weiss was, to be honest, the _worrisome_ member of team SAPY snored loudly, her large mouth gaping open letting out a sound that would in any other situation have required SDC earplugs to block out. _Seriously!_ Not even the miners in her families dust mines dealt with this! Weiss growled Yang was already on her watch list and it was less than a day into their official Beacon lives!

She was loud, abrasive and seemed to do everything _wrong!_ She ate loudly, had to no little table manners and she even slept wrong! Yang like most other parts of her life even in her sleep had to be difficult. She slept the wrong way! Yang for some ungodess like reason kept her pillow under her feet!? Supporting her legs letting instead of her neck letting her head fall flat on her bed? It looked awkward as hell and the large lilac eye patch the color of her eyes on her face gave her an image Weiss would only call messy. Seriously! How do you mess up sleeping!? You aren't even aware that you are doing it!

"AH! Showers open!"

The voice of Weiss's partner filled the air as a smile crept to the young girls face. Jaune was one of the only good things on her team and he was a boon.

"Thank you Jaune, I was waiting for you," Weiss said as Jaune stepped out of the shower fully clothed in his Beacon uniform. Dressed in his black crisscrossed uniform dotted with crimson and black. Jaune's normally messy blonde hair was matted down and wet, her bright cerulean eyes shone with a childlike innocence that reminded Weiss of her own sibling and made her relax.

"Ah, that felt good! Always good to start the day with a shower! Especially after a run!"

"Run? What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I just came back from a run!"

"A run? It's only six thirty?"

"Yeah! I did a two-mile lap around Beacon around five!"

"You were running in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah! I did some running, squats, jumping jacks! Got to train early you know?"

"Jaune, while I do appreciate a dedication to training you need to pace yourself. I won't chastise you for your training today but I will ask that you keep it to a reasonable pace and do not let it interfere with your studies or class work."

"Of course I won't!"

"Good. Then you may run to your heart's content."

"Thanks, Weiss! You are the best partner ever!" Jaune said wrapping Weiss in a tight hug making the young girl blush as a man that was not of her family hugged her for what just might have been the first time ever.

"Jaune!" Weiss stammered out blushing like mad grateful that Jaune had the good grace to not call out her blushing form, that or he just did not notice. Either way, Weiss was still sweaty from initiation and she needed that shower...

* * *

"Alright! Good morning team Sapphire!"

"That's us! The best goddess damn team out there!"

"With the best leader ever!"

"Thank you, Jaune, Yang. While your enthusiasm is appreciated we need to maintain a certain appearance in Beacon."

"Appearance Weiss? What do you mean?" The other light in Weiss's life Pyrrha Nikos the strongest fighter in her generation now firmly under her leadership!? Weiss could die of happiness, her and Jaune would surely make everything Yang would undoubtedly put her through worth it!

"We are team Sapphire and we will be the _best_ team in Beacon history period." Weiss let her words hang as her team nodded.

"I think that sounds grand Weiss."

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some asses!"

"Language! But yes, I agree with your sentiment at the least, but for now on simply say let us be combat _efficient."_

"Hah ease up Weiss cream! It's a joke!" Yang said as Weiss paled her face dropping like a dropped vase.

"What did you just call me!?"

" _Weiss Cream!_ You know like your name?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not Weiss Cream? You afraid you will melt?"

"Yang. My partner and your leader asked you to not call her that so back off ok?"

"Oh, what's wrong blondie? You afraid I'll melt your girlfriend?" Yang asked putting a hand a bit too low on Jaune's shoulder as Weiss saw red.

"Jaune! Do not feel obligated to answer her-

"From you nah! Being worried she would melt would imply that you are actually _hot._ Instead of just being a bit tepid."

Jaune said as Yang's face dropped as a large _O_ appeared in her mouth as-

 _"PFFTT!"_ Pyrrha laughed, it was an awkward choking sound that made her grab her sides as Yang looked shocked.

"Jaune? Hey! You know I'm the hottest thing under the sun right?"

"Except for all the _other_ things under the sun right?"

"Jaune! I'll have you know that I caught you looking at my girls!"

"It's hard not to look at something when you keep throwing my face in them. Don't confuse my gaze for _interest_ Yang. I prefer my woman with beauty and brains. Like Pyrrha, or Weiss. My partner and the best leader ever!"

Jaune said slinging an arm around Weiss who had an absolutely vindicated look on her face as she let the grin form on her face.

"Why thank you Jaune, now let us get going I need to make a good impression and eat breakfast which we will all be eating! And when I say I I mean we! Now let's go."

"Out first day, Grand!"

"Victory!" Jaune said as he and Weiss walked out arm and arm as Pyrrha pushed a flabbergasted Yang out from behind her. It was Seven thirty AM and team Sapphire started their first Beacon day.

* * *

Team Sapphires first foray into the Beacon hallways was about as good as Weiss could expect. She lead her team from the front, as a leader should. Jaune being the _ideal_ partner that he was stood by her side, his face bright and his _peculiar_ fashion choice of what could only be described as a _noose_ around his neck loosely wrapped around his throat with an old rope.

"Jaune… I do not mean to sound rude but I could not help but notice that… I don't know how to say this but is that a _noose_ around your neck?" Pyrrha asked frowning as Jaune smirked.

"Sure is! It's my _noose!"_  
"Jaune… why do you have a noose on your neck?"

"Simple partner! I kept it from the first woman to try to hang me!"

"Someone tried to hang you!?"

"Sure did"  
"Why!?"

"I stole some food."

"That's insane!"

"Ehh it wasn't the first time someone put my feet on the gallows and it was not the last either, just so you know," Jaune said winking at Weiss who frowned.

"Jaune… that is a… interesting story… I don't think you should wear that…"  
"Yeah! It looks _super_ creepy man!"

"You think so? I like my noose…" Jaune said his head falling like a kicked puppy.

"It's ok Jaune, you can wear it for the day, we can talk about this later ok?"  
"Thanks, Weiss! You are the best partner ever!" Jaune said hugging Weiss tightly as she blushed.

* * *

Weiss was _not_ what you would call a _perfect_ person, she never said she was nor would she claim to be. She had flaws like everyone else and she dealt with them as quickly and professionally as she could. Now that beings said she tried to do her best, emphasis on tired something her team apparently did not do…

"Oh, my goddess! This is amazing! Weiss! Look at all the food!" The shining star of her life and partner for the next four years said as he tore apart his food as he had never eaten before. Jaune devoured a plate full of rich juicy bacon, thick buttered toast and a plethora of meats and pancakes like it was going out of style.

"FOOD!" Jaune shouted in between mouthfuls of bacon and toast making Weiss wince.

"Jaune, did you not perhaps eat breakfast the other day?" Weiss asked still trying to give her partner the benefit of the doubt-

"What? No way! I haven't had breakfast in like... three!"

"Days?"

" _Months!_ " Jaune proclaimed as Weiss's jaw dropped.

"You have not eaten breakfast in three months!?"

"Nope!"

"Why not!?"

"Umm the whole on the run thing? Remember?"

"Wait... you mean to tell me you _actually_ ran away?" Yang asked taking a moment form jamming an apple in her mouth as Weiss fought down the urge to break her head over the table.

 _"Really! Was it so hard to use silverware!?_ "

Yang had been shoveling her oddly healthy breakfast of apples, grapes, and french toast into her mouth like a black hole for the last few minutes and had the only recently paused to stop the massacre of fruit to inquire about Jaune's past.

"Yup! Sure did! I left them behind to be a hunter! And now look at me! I'm at Beacon! With not only the best team but the best partner ever!"

Jaune said smiling brightly as he looked at Weiss with a gaze that could only be described as childlike idolization. It was not a gaze Weiss liked. Weiss knew that look, it was almost an identical one to the way the youngest Schnee looked at her. It was like Jaune thought she was the definition of perfection that she could do no wrong. Weiss was definitely not perfect she was just as flawed as every other woman on Remnant. Flawed.

"Jaune... you ran away?" Pyrrha asked the champion finally weighing in, not feeling the awkwardness of first meetings and deciding that Jaune was going to be her teammate and friend and if she was luck more.

"Yup! I tossed it all aside and made a dash for freedom!"

"Does your family know where you are?"

 _"Nope!"_

"Do they know anything about you?"

"Besides that, I left? None! And that's just the way I like it!" Jaune said biting into his bacon winking at Weiss who gulped before she could speak up Yang spoke.

"Jaune, you shouldn't do that. You don't just leave your family."

"You do when they don't care about you," Jaune said munching on a piece of bacon crunching it and swallowed loudly.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!"

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Yang? You want to try to take me out of my shirt again?"

"Any other time yes but not now."

"Awww did my sun dragon fizzle out on me? Here I was hoping for a _rough_ ride." Jaune asked wiggling his eyebrows as Yang frowned deeply not taking his bait.

"Jaune you can't just cut ties with your family and just go."

"Sure I can! And as a matter of fact, I did!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Does it make it wrong?"

"I...-

"And besides! What do you know Yang? You never met my family, what do you know about my family?"

"Nothing! But that doesn't mean you can just run away!"

"Really? What if they were mean to me? What if they didn't feed me at night, and _beat_ me within an inch of my life every day?"

"They beat you!?"

"No, not really, no more than the average family beats their kid, but thanks for asking Pyr means a lot!" Jaune said as the team SAPY mood begin to fall as-

"Enough! We will discuss this later! For now, we have a class to go to."

"You said it, partner! Let's go!" Jaune said smiling ear to ear his perpetual good moon seemingly invincible as Weiss gave him a small smile as Pyrrha and Yang both shared a concerned look as team Sapy moved out.

* * *

"Alright! We are not only in class but we are well situated!" Weiss said as Yang rolled her eyes.

"We are here ten minutes early you know?"

"Being on time is not our goal Yang."

"But being early is?"

"Yes."

"But we don't have to! Being on time is good enough!"

"Yes it is but we are not going to be good enough. We are team Sapphire, and we are not going to just be _good enough_ we are going to be the _best."_ Weiss added fixing Yang a chilly glare that made her blow her gold locks out of her face.

"Whatever _snow princess."_

"What did you just call me!?"

"I said-

"Whoa! Let's all calm down ok? Weiss don't listen to her, you don't have to worry about what out sparkler spouts. She's all stutter no heat."

Jaune said making Yang balk and-

"We made it!"

The sharp shrill voice of Ruby Rose filled the air as Ruby led team Ribbon into the classroom. The team barely making it on time as the panting forms of Ren and Blake followed by the laughing mountain of a fighter called Nora as they did.

"You made it sis!"

"Hi, Yang! We did it!"

"Ruby!"

"Jaune!" The girl said as her best male friend or Ruby's only real friend in Beacon waved at her. So far team Ribbon was off to a rocky start... Blake was a polite partner. She didn't seem to want to be her friend or her anything besides partner. Ren was like that but more polite and a boy, that seemed to rarely speak except to correct a Nora story. And Nora was... friendly would be an understatement for the ginger woman. She had the energy of a sugar-charged Ruby except for no crash...

"Ruby I-

Jaune was interrupted as Weiss tossed him an elbow hitting him right in his ribs driving her elbow into his soft tissue making him gasp in pain.

"Weiss!? What are you doing!?"

"Don't talk to her Jaune! You need to focus." Weiss said eying Weiss with an impassive glare making Ruby tremble as she averted her eyes. Taking a seat with her teammates as Yang fixed Weiss a burning glare that Weiss ate.

"What's your problem with my sister?"

 _"Besides_ the fact that she is a child?"

"Why you-

"Why hello children!"

A booming masculine voice said as a mountain of a man walked inside. He was at least seven feet tall breaking the gender height stereotype of men being shorter than a woman. The massive man wore a bright red suit that shone a sharp crimson was stretched far to thin against his ample form, that bulged with muscle or fat Weiss could not tell.

"Hello, students! I know that many of you were not suspecting a man to be your teacher but take heart! I am a seasoned veteran of my battles against Grimm! Or as how we will refer to them in my class, prey!"

"A man is teaching us?" Pyrrha asked cocking her head as Weiss gagged. Man or not this man looked a fool! That suit was too tight his mustache was far too long he looked-

 _"Ridiculous!"_

Weiss hissed not knowing how any one man or woman could dress like that as-

"Weiss?"

Jaune asked his blue eyes widening as he gained his first sad look as his face took its first frown. Weiss went still as a board. _"No, no no!"_ Weiss thought panicked as both Pyrrha and Yang cocked their heads at her. Pyrrha looking away nervously as Yang gave Weiss a burning glare.

 _"No! You have it all wrong!"_ Weiss thought as Jaune's face broke as his eyes lost all of their usual traces of happiness as he bowed his head in what could only be called _disappointment._

"Jaune I-

"Now class! Let me start you out with a minor lesson in Grimm anatomy! What little we know! But first, let me regale you with a tale from my youth..."

* * *

Weiss was having a bad day. "S _tupid, stupid, stupid Weiss! What were you thinking?! How could you say that? Now Jaune thinks you are a sexist! You! Weiss Schnee of all people sexist?! Winter would wash my mouth with soap and then rap me with her sword!"_

Weiss thought grinding her teeth things were not going well in Sapy. Weiss's comment was horribly misconstrued as now Pyrrha looked at her with a sympathetic but distant look. yang cast her angry glare and Jaune who had literally less than an hour ago looked at her with a child-like innocence now refused to even make eye contact with her! And this was not helping!

Weiss was about to toss her rapier through Port's skull! She wanted to stop this man who was keeping her form apologizing to Jaune and fixing her first real friendship and-

"Now I will take a volunteer from the class!" Port said finally stopping his speech this was perfect! Weiss would show her skill to her partner and team. Show her ability then apologize to him directly after the class!

"Now which one of you has the spirit of a true hunter or huntress in training!?"

"ME!"

Weiss almost screamed as-

 _"You!_ Mister Arc! You look like a strapping young man! Why don't you show us what you got?"

"Sir yes, sir!" Jaune said bounding up in a moment as Jaune flashed Weiss a hard glare that made her feel like a child being scolded by Winter again. Jaune thought she was sexist?! Weiss wanted to walk down to the teacher and ring his neck and-

"Good! A promising lad!"

"Go get em Jaune!" Ruby said earning an innocent like smile from her partner that fuelled the heiress with a wave of red-hot jealousy as Weiss redirected her eyes zooming in on the back of Ruby's head and gained a new target.

* * *

When Jaune came back he was fully dressed head to toe in that strange burgundy armory that he wore. His thick leather layers bolted together with heavy metallic straps that still flowed easily enough as he donned a strange and oblique avian mask that earned him a terrifying appearance as-

"Jaune! Kick it's but!" Ruby shouted as Jaune flashed her another innocent smile, another Weiss smile as Weiss had enough-

"Jaune! You represent team, Sapphire! I expect you to _win!"_ Weiss shouted taking a deep breath as Jaune's head snapped up recognizing her vice as a small smile appeared on his face as she nodded. Taking a position on the opposite side of the area as-

"When did we get flags?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha and Yang waving small team SAPY flags as-

"You can do this Jaune! I believe in you!"

"Kick it's ass Jaune! Show em what a man can do!" Yang said aiming a dagger at Weiss whose blue eyes flashed with a cold rage and-

"OK! Jaune my lad! Take your fighting stance and show me your _war face!"_

"On it!" Jaune said drawing his small sack and tossing it up in his hand like a ball of grain.

"He fights with flour?" Blake asked frowning as her amber eyes narrowed o Jaune

"What? No way! He fights with acid!"

"Acid Ruby?"

"Yeah acid! He's super cool!" Ruby said smiling contently as she rocked her head back crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her seat, Weiss has the sudden urge to lean over and pull the little reaper down face first to the floor.

"You know a lot about him."

"Sure do! He's my best friend here after all!"

Scratch that Ruby was going to _eat_ the floor as soon as Weiss could reach down and-

"Now let's see what a man can do! You are showing your war face correct? I can't tell because of your mask"

"Oh! I'm showing it alright!"

 _"Good show!_ Now lad show me what you can do!" Port said slashing his odd blunderbuss ax hybrid of a weapon down cutting open the lock of a large cage that had somehow appeared in the room. Seriously! It was not there when Weiss walked up and she had no memory of it being brought in-

"Begin"!

Port yelled as the door fell and a ball of black spun out. Weiss saw it for what it was a Boarbatusk.

"Jaune! It has armored front and back! Go for its stomach!" Weiss shouted alerting her partner and her best friend to the danger of the Grimm.

"You got it, _Partner!"_

"Kick it's but Jaune!"

"Let him fight you _dolt!"_

Weiss sneered shutting Ruby up with a sharp Eep! Making her duck behind Blake for cover who flashed Weiss and irritated look as-

 _FISHT!_

The sound of something wet and slick impacting filled the air along with the unmistakable cry of pure agony as Jaune git the Grimm dead on. The ball of cloth impacting of its snout bursting open and releasing its caustic contents all over the Grimm as the monster _howled._

The thing reared up on its hind legs its mouth torn open in an anguished wail. The things cry pierced the room as Weiss winced and the several faunus students along with Blake? For some reason covered their ears or Blake covered her bow to be certain.

"Why did she do that?" Weiss asked as-

 _FISHT!_

Another wisp of shattering caustic dust filled the air along with another anguished cry came from the Grimm. Jaune tossed another satchel of acid on it making the monster scream. It rolled to its side smashing itself on the floor breaking open the wooden boards sending an flurry of splinters flying out, causing the first row of students to duck in cover, as it rolled to its side, letting out pained bleated squeals of agony as it tried to wipe itself off.

Jaune gave it no such time or opportunity. He ran forward sprinting in a circular motion running around the thing taking advantage of the blinded Grimm tossing bomb after bomb to it, pelting the monster with acid turning its one thick black fur a bright sickly green as it screamed and moaned before finally succumbing to the attack.

Its flesh gave in under the relentless acid attacks from Jaune turning into bubbling slag and it's bones melted away. The monsters limbs fell apart and drooled into a sickly bubbly pool of green sludge underneath it, the Grimm gave one last agonized screech as its mouth fell apart as the entire monster succumbed and turned into a bubbling pool of sludge. If there was ever a time that Weiss felt bad for a Grimm this was it. That death was horrid-

 _"Bravo! Bravo!_ Simply brilliant! Did you see that class! We are in the presence of a true hunter in training! Don't worry about the mess son I'll get someone to clean it up." Port said giving Jaune what he thought was an _light_ tap on his back that nearly sent Jaune flying off the stage and nearly dislocated his shoulder in the process. Jaune winced walking back to his team not bothering to take off his armor and-

"You did it!" Ruby said pumping her fist as Jaune nodded.

"Sure did! Was there any doubt?"

"Nope!"

 _"YOU!"_ Nora shouted leaping up from the chair making Jaune wince as the massive girl looked at Jaune like he was a tasty morsel.

"You! I thought breaking legs was the most I could do but you! You melted them?! Teach me! Please!" Nora said dropping to her hands and knees making Jaune blush.

"What?! Teach you what?"

"Teach me the art of _melting_ legs!"

"You want me to help you melt legs!?"

"Yes! Teach me to melt legs with my hammer!"

"I mean... you could just try hitting them enough? Won't that have the same effect as melting?"

"OF COURSE! It's so clear! I just need to keep hitting things to turn them to putty! Thank you, _master!_ Your teachings are as beneficial as always!" Nora said leaping up bowing to Jaune as she made her way back to her team was a nervous Ruby and an exhausted Ren only mouth the words I'm sorry as Jaune made his way back to his team who were all smiles.

"That was quite impressive Jaune," Pyrrha said a small grin on her face as Jaune grinned.

"Thanks, Pyr! You look as lovely as always!"

"Wait to go Goldilocks you _melted_ the doubts away!"

"Yang if I did not know any better I'd think you would soon be asking how much of my bombs it takes to melt my clothes off."

"I was going to ask, how much? Dinner? A movie and a date? A long walk on the beach at night?"

"Try _all_ of the above and a back rub and you might! Just might get close."

"I'll do more than try," Yang said licking her lip making Jaune nod as she sat next to Weiss.

"Jaune."

"Weiss."

"You acquitted yourself well out there. I'm _proud o_ f you."

"I did train you know? I'm not weak."

"Nor should you be. You acted above Beacon standard, not that I expected anything less from you."

"Even if I am a man?" Jaune asked cocking his ridiculous bird mask as Weiss hissed.

"Jaune I-

"His suite right?"

"What?"

"You were calling his suit ridiculous right?" Jaune asked as Weiss's mouth gaped.

"How did you-

"You think I can't tell if a woman let alone my own partner is sexist?"

"Then why didn't you say something!?"

"You get cute when you are nervous."

 _"Arc!"_ Weiss shouted her face heating up to near Ruby levels of red as despite herself a large smile spread across her face, as she smacked her partner on his shoulder and grinned.

* * *

"You were so cool! You were like bang! And it was like AHH!" Ruby said acting out Jaune's fight with exaggerated fist gestures as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby it was nothing."

"Nothing? Do not sell yourself short Jaune. You did above what I expect, and I have exceedingly high expectations of Beacon staff not including my partner." Weiss said flashing Jaune an easy smirk that he returned with a wink. His carefree smile back one again as his still ridiculous bird mask was lifted up revealing his sharp blue eyes and messy now sweat covered blonde hair with one swift motion so he could eat.

"Would you take that mask _and_ your noose off? You look ridiculous!" Weiss said already back to her easy teasing relationship with her partner that she until recently did not know how much she needed. Something about the calmness of Jaune set her mind and heart at ease and-

"What?! I look amazing!"

"You look like a _fool!"_

"I look _stunning!"_

"You look like you belong in a circus!"

"Weiss! I thought only Yang liked to lock me up so she could look at me with lust filled eyes!"

"What?! I do not!"

"Yeah! I only want to oggle you when you are free! So I can marvel at what a fine specimen you are."

"Xiao-Long you talk about my partner like he is a piece of meat again and I'll-

"What? He looks good with the mask!"

"Oh? Yang, is this the first time you want me to wear clothes? Usually, you seem to only want to take them off me."

"Yang! Don't bully Jaune!"

"I'm not bullying him, Ruby! And besides, he likes it."

"Do I?"

"You do?"

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, they speak to me."

"And what do _my_ eyes say?"

"They say pin me down, rip off my clothes and ravish me until-

"Please stop! It _hurts!"_

A sharp accented voice said as all eyes turned to their left was an unusual sight was happening. First of all, there was bullying. A group of Beacon students crowded around another. Four humans on one faunus that was somewhat usual but what made it interesting was that this was a rare example of male on female bullying, something that was rare if not nonexistent in most areas of society as the boys surrounded the rabbit faunus with long brown ears. Pulling on her rabbit ears, making her scream in pain as she cried out-

"Disgusting," Pyrrha said sneering at them and-

"They call _us_ animals." Blake hissed as Weiss and Jaune caught her and-

"Ok! I'm on this!" Jaune said leaping up from the table and walking to the bullies.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha asked suddenly standing before a strong arm from Yang pulled her down.

"You got this _Goldilocks?_ No one will think less of you if you back down."

"Yang! You hurt me! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do but there are four of them you need help you call and we'll call running."

"We'll break their legs!"

"Thank you guys but trust me! I got this!"

"Jaune."

"Yes, favorite partner?"

"Yang is right, there are _four_ of them. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are outnumbered and need help. If you need help I expect you to ask. Don't make me have to come over there over your pride. Because I will and what I do to them will make what I do to you seem like a _massage."_

"Ouch! Weiss! They are the bad guys! Not me!"

"You are my partner, team Sapphire will not have a member-run out gallivanting into trouble. If you need help ask. There is no shame in it."

"Trust me, Weiss! I got this!"

Jaune said skipping over to the bullies with a smile on his face.

"Is he going to be ok!?"

"He's fine Pyrrha."

"Yang! He's alone! And he's a boy!"

"And does that matter? Besides he's fighting other boy's so what's the problem?"

"There are _four_ of them!"

"Pyrrha. Jaune is your teammate and my partner. As your leader, I say let him. If he needs help I trust him to call." Weiss said nipping at her salad as Pyrrha winced.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then after we save his sorry hide, and after I give those apes a beat down they will never forget for laying finger on his head, I will give him a tongue lashing that will make what I do to them look like a gentle rapping."

Weiss said as she took a sip of her water as she eyed the fool of her partner hoping he had more brains than brawns not that he had much of those...

* * *

"Please stop!"

"Take that you freak!"

"Ir hurts!"

"I told you they were real! What a freak-

 _"Fellas! Fellas!_ What's the problem here?!"

A smooth slick voice said as Cardin looked up, a short boy with a bird mask? On top of his head and a noose? Of all things wrapped loosely around his neck walked in front of him interrupting his _education_ of the freak as he paused. The newcomer who looked like the kid from earlier, with bright blonde hair and rich blue eyes-

"Hey, aren't you that _acid_ guy?"

Dove asked flicking a small knife as Jaune nodded rapidly.

"That's me! _Jaune Arc_! Nice to meet you _friend_!" The boy said shooting out his hand, putting it right in front of Cardin taking a defensive position in front of the cowering faunus who looked up to him with a sense of shock.

"Arc?"

"Yup that's me! What's your name _friend?"_ Jaune asked smiling ear to ear his face reflecting a childlike innocence that knocked Cardin off balance. Jaune was holding out his hand with so much enthusiasm that Cardin was sure if he did not take it Jaune might just burst!

"Cardin... Cardin Winchester, leader of team Cardinal."

"Good! Nice to meet you, Cardin! Good name! Is that your mace?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I like it! It's cool! Just like his mohawk!"

"You like my mohawk?"

"Sure do! It's awesome!"

"Yeah, it is awesome!"

"Dove right?"

"Yeah! You said you are Arc?"

"Call me Jaune _friend!_ How are you doing today?"

"Good! Better now, you did great in class today!"

"Aw, thanks! I was not really trying but hey! What's the deal with this little incident here? Why are we bullying this cutie!" Jaune said winking at the clearly older student who stared at him with shaking _beautiful_ brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. As she curled up pulling her long shapely legs that looked thick as steel cables to ner chest her long rabbit ears flat on her head as Jaune winked at her.

"I am not _cute!"_

"Sure you are. You are adorable!"

"Whoa, Arc are you a friend of these freaks?" Cardin asked glaring at the man who smiled back at him with an easy grin that threw Cardin off balance at just how damn _friendly_ this boy was.

"What? Freaks? The faunus? Nah! They may look a bit different but trust me they are not freaks! Unless you count in _bed_ then they can be a bit _freaky!_ Trust me on that one, they may not be animals but when you get one _interested?_ Oh boy, they can get aggressive! But they are not freaks trust me!"

"Whoa, you slept with one?"

"I have done a lot Sky, was it? Let me tell you guys all about it! Maybe over some beers? You guys seem to be the beer crow? Let's say we all go out together ey? First rounds on me?"

Jaune said flashing them an easy grin as the brown-haired leader of the bullies felt his guard drop as a wide smile left his lips.

"First rounds on you? You are ok with me Arc!" Cardin said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder as he grinned.

"That's what I like to here! You're a guy I'm a guy! We got to look out for each other! Not like any of the _women_ will do it am I right?"

Jaune asked leaning on the older boy slinging an arm around his shoulder as Cardin nodded snorting once before laughing loudly as he felt his guard drop and lower as his new friend laughed back.

"I feel you on that!"

"Bros!"

"Guy's forever!" Team CRDL said as Jaune led the bullies away from the crying faunus girl as he winked at her making her blush. Her cheeks heating up to the color of Ruby's cloak as Jaune walked away with her bullies in tow...

* * *

"You could have beaten them," Weiss asked as she gave her partner a _curious_ look. Jaune's execution of his intervention was as efficient as she had expected if not a bit _unorthodox_.

"I know."

"You are _far_ stronger than them."

"I know."

"Then why not fight?" Weiss asked her partner who sat by her in combat class as he shrugged.

"When you don't' have to fight why do you? If I can solve a problem peacefully I will. I don't like to have to resort to fighting."

"Even when you had the fight? Even when they _deserved_ it?"

"And? Weiss, I came here to fight Grimm, _not_ human, I'm not afraid to fight if I have to and I will if I am made to but if I can avoid it I will do everything in my power to. And besides, they are not that bad. A bit young but they can work themselves out. I believe in humans."

"I like that Arc. I mean Jaune, you continue to impress me."

"Not an easy task."

"It is not let me-

"Students!" A booming voice said as-

 _"Aunt Glynda?!"_

Jaune gagged as his aunt!? Walked into the room the young woman almost thirty walked into the room, her long flowing golden hair a dead mirror of his own tied in a neat bun. Her typical sharp white blouse that she always wore stitched up tight, the woman took one second to fix her blue before her head shot up searching the room like a predator looking for its prey as she glared up at him. Jaune's blood froze as his aunt's emerald eyes locked onto his a burning fire that promised an untold amount of cane lashing filled her eyes as she ground her teeth so loud Jaune heard it from across the arena.

"Whoa, _Goldilocks!_ Your aunt is the dean?" Yang asked whispering as Jaune felt his knuckles rattle as his hand went white.

"Yeah! She's my aunt!"

"But I thought you ran away from your family?" Weiss asked raising a perfect silver eyebrow as her partner began to sweat.

"I did!"

"And does she know you ran away?"

"Yes, she does!"

"Have you at least spoken to her since you ran?"

"Not really..."

"Jaune!"

"What?! How was I supposed to know she worked here!?"

"She is your aunt!"

"And!? I ran away remember!? I didn't exactly have time to talk to her on the road you know!?"

"Then why don't you say hi?"

"Because-

" _Miss Schnee! Mister Arc!_ Do you have something that you want to _share_ with the rest of the class?" Glynda asked her voice so filled with anger that it rumbled like rolling thunder making every student within a five-foot radius scoot away leaving the teens in the fiery gaze of the combat instructor.

"No mam!" Weiss replied dutifully as Jaune tried to shrink himself only to fail miserably as Glynda gave her nephew a loving gaze that made him feel like his skin was being peeled off.

"Very good! Now I know that you are all new here but let me say this once. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am the dean of this school and in charge of _basic_ combat class."

"Basic?" Ruby of all people asked raising her hand as Glynda nodded.

"Yes, Miss Rose. I teach _basic_ combat classes that you will learn how to fight against the hordes of the Grimm. You will learn how to deal with human versus human combat with practical combat class."

"Practical combat mam? Is that a new class?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee. That is a separate class from this one."

"Do you also teach that Mam?"

"No, I do not. That class is taught by another teacher, _Catherine Arc."_

"Catherine is here!?" Jaune half shouted half yelped as his skin went white as a sheet as Glynda did not even try to hide the vicious grin that popped up on her face. Her face twisted in a crooked smile that made Jaune's blood go cold as his partner's blade.

"Yes, mister Arc you sister is a teacher here."

"Since when!? When did she get a job at Beacon!?"

"She got a job some time ago really, you would know if you were there. Which you were _not."_ Glynda added with a hiss of venom making Jaune pale.

"Whoa! Your sis is a teacher too? Cool!" Yang said punching Jaune's shoulder lightly as he let out a low moan.

"Now all of you! For this class, we will learn how to fight Grimm. Can anyone tell me the weakness of a deathstalker?"

The dean asked as Jaune attempted to slink away only to pause as-

 _"Purple?"_ Jaune thought as his right arm glowed purple? Of all colors as-

"Yes! Mister Arc! Tell me the weakness of the Deathstalker!"

Glynda shouted as Jaune's arm shot up in the air as he grimaced in pain as her semblance forced his hand.

"Umm! They eyes! You need to hit it in the eyes to blind it!"

"Very good Mister Arc! At least you didn't spend your time in the wilds doing nothing." Glynda hissed as Jaune sat back down as Weiss smiled.

"Good job Jaune. I'm glad you could answer that."

"Hey! What did you expect? I am Weiss Schnee's partner I need to be exceptional after all right?" Jaune asked as Weiss smiled.

"Yes you are and yes you do now-

"Who knows the weak spot of a Boarbatusk?" The dean asked as Jaune's arm glowed a light purple again as he shot up.

"Yes! Mister Arc!"

"It's stomach!"

"Good!"

The dean said making her nephew growl as she sat back down-

"Who can tell me the best way to avoid a horde of Griffons? Mister Arc! So glad you are participating!" Glynda asked as _Jaune_ raised his hand again.

"You need to leave open spaces! Go into a thick forest where the trees can block them so they can't swarm you!"

"Good! Now, who can tell me...

* * *

Weiss was impressed, honestly. Jaune had for the last hour not only offered to answer every question the dean asked he got them all right. He raised his hand every time, answering every question the dean asked. From the best way to mount a Nevermore. Not that it should ever be attempted. Only a fool would attempt to do such a thing. To how to avoid packs of Beowulf's. Jaune answered them all and soon the class was over and Jaune tired as he should be was being pulled by his partner into the practical combat class.

"My arm... it hurts..."

"As it should Jaune I am impressed! You answered every question perfectly! I must say I knew you were skilled in combat I am glad to see that you are as equally apt in the metal area as well."

"Weiss I can't feel my arm. I need it to fight."

"Ahh, you only need one arm right Blondie? Besides! You are going to see your sister too right?"

"I forgot about that! Weiss look at me! Right here! Right now! Me and you can take a trip to Vacuo-

"No. Jaune you ran away from your family once you will not run away now."

"But Weiss! I don't want to! It's awkward!"

"So be it. You are a proud member of team Sapphire and you will act as such."

"Not fair!"

"Life's not fair Jaune."

"Ahh! Yang! I _need_ you!" Jaune said as Yang smiled.

* * *

Weiss hated her team. Jaune despite her best objections had done his best to avoid his sister and had literally not figuratively latched himself onto Yang' back, allowing her to walk into the room with Jaune _Koalaing_ off her back making Weiss groan as Yang smiled. All to happy for a cute boy to be wrapped around her back. Gripping onto her like a literal Koala despite the udder ridiculous way he looked at the looks of all of their peers! This was not how team Sapphire was going to be known! They would not be a Koala team dammit!

"I can't believe this. Jaune! Really! She is your sister!"

"Is she here!? Is-

"Students! Welcome to practical combat! My name is Catherine Arc and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

A tall woman said as all eyes with the exception of Jaune traced down to the arena where a sole woman was standing. She was almost seven feet tall, with long flowing blonde hair crystal blue eyes and a face that if Weiss didn't know better could have been Jaune's. She wore a large tela seat of armor that reminded her of a knight of old and carried a massive Claymore on her back as she smiled welcoming her students with a scroll in her hand as she grinned.

 _"That's her!"_ Jaune hissed into Yang's ear doubling his grip on the blonde brawler making her aura flare-up in response.

"Jaune I got to be honest! Normally I'd love for you to be clinging to me like that but you are kind of hurting me!"

"I can't let her see me!"

"Jaune she is our teacher! She is going to see you sooner or later! Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be!"

"But Weiss! You don't know what she's like!"

"I don't' care! You need to face this sooner or later and-

"Alright! In case any of you are hard of hearing or a bit slow! I am you combat instructor! You will call me Miss Arc! As of right now, I don't see much in terms of interpersonal fighters! I see a lot of raw potentials but I need to draw it out! To do that we are going to be sparing at random! Now I will call the names of the first contestants!"

Catherine said her blue shimmering as Jaune moaned.

"Please not me, please not me! Oh please, Goddess above let it be-

"Our first challenger! Will be... _Ruby Rose!"_

"That's me!"

"Kick some ass sis!"

 _"Language!"_

 _"Versus!"_

 _"Oh, Goddess I know you are listening! Please hear my prayer as a humble man asking for your divine blessing-_

 _"Jaune Arc!"_

 _"FUCK ME!"_ Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs as-

"Jaune Arc? _Jaune?!_ " His elder sister half shouted half squeaked as her blue eyes once alive with a trainers gaze now became wide and panicked as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"That's you Goldilocks, might want to get out there before she drags you down.'

"Fuck me." Jaune moaned as he defaulted back to his original setting, shooting off from Yang's back and-

 _"Jaune!?"_

"Hey, there Sis! Nice seeing you again! You look great! Remember when you thought I was dead? Yeah, good times! Did you do something with your hair cause if you did girl! You look fabulous! Let me tell _you_ a story!"

Jaune said instantly going into charming little brother mode that had served him so well in his life and travels.

Watching as his eldest sibling face went through a variety of emotions pass on her face that ranged from shock to confusion, to joy! He hoped it would stay on joy until her eyes met his and he saw rage build up as she tensed up flexing her hand as a literal growl the same growl that all the women in his family had left her mouth.

"Mister Arc! Miss Rose! Gather your weapons and meet in the arena at once!" Catherine barked so happy that Jaune winced as he swore she was out for blood.

"Listen and listen well! The rules of combat class are simple! You will fight till the aura of your enemy is in the red or I say stop! No more no less! Any infraction of this rule will have me deal with it personally."

Catherine growled making Jaune wince his odd avian mask covered his face doing nothing to hide the scalding glare from his elder sibling show hands were reflexively reaching for _Judgement_. The massive claymore on her back that Jaune prayed would stay where it was.

"Now! Are my first pieces of meat ready!?"

"Mam!" Jaune and Ruby replied at once as Catherine nodded.

"Rose! Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Jaune! Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Jaune said feigning confidence as she nodded grimly.

"Ok begin!" Catherine yelled as she slammed her hand down a loud clang filled the air as the fight was on!

* * *

Ruby was happy no _ecstatic!_ Not only did she get to fight she got to fight Jaune! Her best friend! He was already cool with his mask but now?!

 _"Acid bombs! Acid bombs! I wonder how he uses them against humans?! Oh, this is going to be so fun! I hope he thinks' I'm cool!"_ Ruby thought her normal knees shaking with gleed as the instructor called out there names. Ruby was so lost in her inner dialogue she never heard the teacher yell begin! In fact, the only notion she had that the fight was on was when a small dull sack sailed forward and smacked her in the face.

 _FISHT!_

Jaune's acid sack struck Ruby head on, striking the daydreaming reaper knocking her off her feet as-

" _AHHH! IT HURTS!"_ Ruby screamed as a blood-curdling scream left Rubys mouth. The instant the acid hit her her whole face, chest, and parts of her legs were covered green as-

 _"IT HURTS!"_ Ruby screamed her voice filled with anguish as-

 _FISHT!_

Another sack hit her dead in the chest making her howl.

"AHH!"

"Ruby!?" Yang yelled her eyes lighting up with fire as Ruby was hit twice and fell to the floor. her precious scythe Crescent Rose tumbling out of her hands as it clattered to the floor.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! it hurts! it hurts!" Ruby screamed her small hands clawing at her face as she bucked! Her world was agony! It felt like a million little needle where poking her skin! Like a wave of hot red pain flowed through her! Ruby wailed like a drowning cat as she-

 _FISHT!_

Another sack hit her downed form this one landing a direct headshot getting the caustic dust particle in her mouth making her gag.

"My _mouth!_ He came in my _mouth!"_

Ruby wailed as Catherine fought a grimace. Jaune was circling the reaper like a shark a trapped seal. Every time he tossed a satchel of whatever it was at Ruby she screamed.

"I can't breathe!"

Ruby choked as her mouth began to close, her throat started to constrict and her tongue swelled up. The million tiny needles stabbing her body filling her world with screaming agony only doubled as she was attacked.

 _"HELP! Mom! Aunt! Yang! Yang,_ please help me!"

Ruby wailed as she began to cough of ugly wads of spit from her mouth as she began to shake and convulse. Jaunes attacks made her feel like her very flesh was peeling off from her body as-

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Catherine yelled as Jaune stopped his attacks. The boy held back his final throws as Ruby's aura that had been steadily decreasing hit red as the buzzer rang and the fight ended.

"Winner Arc!"

Catherine yelled before sprinting over to Ruby. The downed girl was in agony, choking spitting up a wad of spit her eyes blood red and bulging out of her skull and her skin looked like it was being flayed. Her aura had done something to protect her but whatever the hell Jaune hit her with still left a mark.

Ruby was moaning tears falling from her eyes as Catherine reached out a hand only to quickly take it back. She was absolutely covered in that thick slimy green substance that clung to her like a second skin. Whatever the odd caustic dust as she knew it was some variant of dust that she had never seen before clung to her like death.

"Can you walk?" Catherine asked as Ruby moaned her body curled up in a tight fetal position as she tucked her head in between her knees.

"Ruby, can you walk? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"No... I can walk..."

Ruby croaked out her voice filled with shock and pain. The small girl uncurled herself up from her fetal position gaining a sharp gasp from the class. She looked a mess, her skin was the color of her cape, her eyes blood red and bulging, her body was shaking as if you had jammed a live wire in them and she looked ready to die the moment a stray breeze blew in her general direction.

"OK! Students! Now that our first battle is over let us begin our appraisement! Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"Firstly I must say your praise. Congratulations are in order, not only do you have the privilege of being in the first arena battle of the new year you won your battle flawlessly I might add. As you can see class! Mister Arc's aura is still at one hundred percent! He won this battle decisively without taking any damage a commendable feat!"

"Thank you, Sis! I mean Mam!"

"Very well as for what you could improve on? It is hard to say. You won flawlessly so I have no issues with the results. Your technique, as well as your weapons, are both unique so I can not offer much insight on how to improve with them. You have obviously been practicing." She added with a sharp glare before going to a shaking Ruby who looked ready to fall over dead the moment a strong breeze blew her way.

"Miss Rose!"

"Yes?" Ruby said her voice hoarse with pain making Catherine grimace.

'You fought today and you lost! You did not even manage to get a hit in on your enemy!"

"I know mam and I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry be prepared! Class! Can anyone tell me what Ruby did wrong? Yes! Miss Schnee go on!"

"She was daydreaming mam. She was not giving her opponent and my partner the full attention he deserved and she suffered for it."

"Your partner? I mean very good! Anything else? You! Miss Belladonna!"

"She did not know her enemy. Jaune's weapons are like nothing she had ever seen meaning she could not react well."

"Exactly! Class listen to that! To beat your enemy you must _know_ them! The fact that Ruby did not know Jaune's weapons and still! Continued to daydream lead to her defeat! Pay attention! You must all be wary of new opponents! Not everyone will fight with a gun or shield! Some like my _prodigal_ brother here will fight with more exotic weaponry and you will need to learn to adapt! Now is there any more questions?"

"Is my sister going to be ok!?" Yang shouted eyes half flaming half lilac as for the first time Catherine looked unsure as she turned to her brother.

"Jaune? _Is_ Ruby going to be ok?"

"She _should_ be."

"Should be?!"

"She will be! I didn't give her enough to break past her aura! She just needs to change clothes and she will be fine!"

"Yes do that Miss Rose. I'll give you a pass for a new uniform ok?"

"Yes, Mam!"

"Oh, and do shower you look a mess."

"Yes, Mam."

"Wash your eyes! Ruby you don't want that stuff to stay in them! It blinds!" Jaune warned as Ruby's skin went sheet pale as she blurred out of the room crashing into a door.

 _"Fiddlesticks!"_

"Language!" Yang shouted as Ruby growled out a curse and ran off to get a new pair of clothes and a hot shower.

"Now then Jaune take your seat. The next match is...

Catherine trailed off as Jaune leaped out of the arena trying to put as much space between him and his sister as possible as he ran up to his waiting partner.

"And done! You all did well today! I see a lot of room for growth but I also see potential! Dismissed!" Catherine said as the class stood up as one.

"You see Jaune? Aside from traumatizing Ruby for life that was not so bad was it?"

"Weiss I don't think that-

"Arc! Can you stay after class? I need to have a word with you in private." Catherine growled as Jaune gulped as he swore he heard his executioner's bell ring.

"Good luck!" Pyrrha said as she waved Jaune a small frown as the boy quaked.

"If you need help just call otherwise you need to work this out, it's for your own good you know?"

"Thank you, my favorite partner! "

"You are very welcome my favorite partner now talk to your sister I'm sure she misses you," Weiss said flashing Jaune a bright blue smile that sent his heat at ease before she pushed him forward.

"Now go! We'll save you some dinner so come back soon!" Weiss said as she pushed Jaune forward shoving him into the lioness's den as Catherine glared at her prodigal brother...

* * *

"So! Cath! How are you!?" Jaune asked as a loud click! Filled the air as Jaune somehow against his own instinct closed the door to Catherines Beacon office. The eldest sibling of his gave him a look that could have frozen a forest fire. Her chilled blue eyes looked like they would strip the paint from his armor as-

 _"Warm."_

Jaune froze as something soft and warm enveloped his chest as his sister wrapped him in a bear hug. Her large muscled arms pulling him into her massive chest. Making his legs quaked as he felt a warmth that he had long ago told himself that he would never feel again.

"I missed you," Catherine said her voice so low and weak that Jaune swore she was someone else. Her arms locked around her younger brothers neck. Pulling him into her chest as she pushed her face down onto his hair sniffing it like it was some long lost scent that she had been yearning for.

"We thought you were _dead."_

"I know."

"We looked for you for months."

"I know."

" _I_ looked for you for months!"

"I know."

"I never stopped looking for you!"

"Catherine..."

"What happened to you!? Where did you go!? Why are you wearing a damn noose!?" Catherine demanded finally convinced that her younger brother would not disappear the moment she let go of him. Her blue eyes filled with tears as Jaune winced. Catherine never cried, not when she broke her knee playing soccer, not when she was beaten in the Ansel tournament, and not when she took a splash of boiling water on her arm to save him. A scar she still wore proudly today. Catherine never cried, to see her do this now? It was disconcerting.

"I went to be a hunter!"

"I can see that! What I meant was why the hell did you leave in the middle of the night! You just left Jaune! You leave in the middle of the night! No note! No talk! No nothing! You just vanish!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I needed to go!"

"Needed?! Why did you need to go!? Why didn't you stay home!?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because you didn't give a shit about me!"

 _Blue_. Jaune noticed that the color of the carpet in Catherine's office was blue. The moment he said his line a loud _whap!_ Filled the air as his sister's hand connected to his face he never saw her slap coming. Catherine floored her brother in one blow snapping! His neck making him see stars.

"Ow... did anyone ever tell you that you hit like an Ursa?" Jaune groaned standing up on shaky legs his aura flashing as his semblance activated.

"How dare you. How dare you say that! You ungrateful little _shit!"_

"Ungrateful!? How am I ungrateful!?"

"How?! We gave you everything! A house! A home! Food, clothing, love, and support! And you think we didn't care about you!?"

"You didn't."

"We gave you everything!"

"Except for a future," Jaune said his voice low and still as Catherine froze.

"Jaune?"

"You heard me. You didn't give me a future."

"A future? What are you talking about?!"

"A future sis! In case you didn't know! I didn't want to be married off to a god damn princess halfway across the world!"

"She was a good girl! You think we would find an abusive partner for you!?"

"That's not the point! I didn't want to marry!"

"Why not?!"

"I want to be a hunter!"

"Jaune that's dangerous."

"I know that! I don't care!"

"But I care!"

"And?!"

"And!? I'm your sister!"

"This is my life! Why can't I pick my own path in it!?"

"Because you don't know what you are doing! You are a _child!_ You were a child then and you are a child now! You don't know anything!"

"I don't know anything?! Catherine! I've seen death! I've watched people get executed by raiders! I've seen people, my friends! Get eaten by Grimm! How can you say that!?" Jaune asked tears beginning to form in his face as she sister growled.

"Jaune that is exactly what I am talking about! I didn't want you to see any of that!"

"That's not your decision to make! It's mine!"

"You are my younger sibling! You are my _only_ brother! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe!"

"Safe I don't want to be safe!"  
"I am the eldest sibling! I want all of my younger siblings to be safe!"  
"Bull! You don't give a shit about our safety!"  
"What did you just say you ungrateful little shit!?"

"You heard me! If you have two shits about our safety what about Bleu or Sapphire?"  
"What about them!? What do they have to do with this?"  
"They have _everything_ to do with this! You let them be huntresses! You let them take the risks! Why not let me!?"  
"Jaune that was different!"  
"How?! Because they were women? Do you not care about them? Are they _disposable_ to you like a pack of damn batteries you use till they dry and the plop out for more!?"  
"NO! Of course not! I love all of my siblings even the _ass holes!_ I only want you to be safe! Is that so hard to understand!?"

"It is when It's ok for them to go out and risk thier lives every day but not for me!"  
"Jaune you are my _only_ brother! Every day when we were growing up I lived with the fact that mom _or_ dad might not come home from a hunt! I knew that one day _I_ might have to be a parent to you to all of you!"

"I might not come home every day Jaune, Bley and Saph might not come home! I don't want _any_ of my siblings to die but I have six sisters and _one_ brother. So excuse me for not wanting my _only_ brother die before he hits twenty! I want to keep you safe dammit!"

"Even if I'm not happy?"

"I... Jaune I _only_ want for you to be happy."

"Except if it's following my dream?"

"Jaune... we tried to train you to remember? You were not denied training."

"Bullshit. You set me up to fail from the get-go."

"We did not!"

"Two _years!_ Two years of me training with the sword with no improvement! I trained my ass off day and night with almost no breaks for two years! I didn't sleep! I barely ate! I never went out! I lost what little friends you _let_ me have! And all for nothing?!"

"It was for your-

"My own good? Catherine, when you tried _Crocea Mors_ mom, changed your weapon in a month! When Saphire could not swing it to save her life mom let her take a spear! When Bleu almost chopped my own arm off with it Mom gave her the lien to make her own _custom built_ fucking sniper, assault rifle hybrid! And what did I get!? I was forced to learn the damn sword when it was clearly not working out! Did I get another choice no! Did I get to make my own custom weapon with top of the line gear? No! How is that fair!?"

"You trained like all the rest of us!"

"Like all the rest of you!? None on you got forced to use the blade! None of you had to use the same damn weapon even when you showed no signs of improvement!"

"We treated you fairly!"

"Really? And the bruises on my legs and gut that no one else got was just because I was weak? Were mom's hits just _love taps?"_

"Being a hunter is not a game Jaune! You need to learn how to take a hit! Life is painful!"

"So you let mom beat me!?"

"In training, yes! You were never in any danger!"

" I could barely walk!"

"You had your semblance!"

"Thank the goddess for that! If I didn't I would be a damn cripple!"

"What did you want from us?"

"To let me pick my own life! To just let me live!"

"Even if it killed you? Did you ever think about that little brother? Did you ever stop to think how this will impact us your loved ones when we would say when we saw your body in a bag!?"

Catherine spat her blue eyes wide with rage as Jaune balked.

"I... I didn't think about that."

"You are damn right you didn't! You never think you just act! You are a spoiled brat!"

"I'm my own person! I don't need your approval to do an anything, Catherine! And if the family doesn't like what I do that they can kiss my ass! No one tells me what to do!"

Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice shaking with a raw instinctual anger as he balled his first uptight.

"You... you changed. You never used to be able to talk to me or anyone one of us like that. Catherine said with what sounded like something that was _almost_ approaching respect in her voice as she looked down inquisitively at her only brother.

"Yeah well, people change when they go on the run you know?"

"I can see, your weapons they are not made in any armory on Remnant. They are custom made who taught you how to wield them or did you self-teach?" Catherine asked her anger failing as her genuine caring older sister personality reasserted itself again.

"My master taught me how. He taught me everything I know. I owe _him_ everything."

"Does this master have a name? He has kept my brother alive for years and I as well as all of us owe him a life debt."

"He's dead."

"A pity. I would have loved to see the man who turned my brother into a fine warrior."

"A fine warrior? Catherine you... you like how I fight? I thought you hated me?"

"Jaune I love you. You are my brother. I will _always_ love you. I know I don't always show it but I do love you. And as a fighter? I have no complaint. You excused yourself with exemption in the arena and won flawlessly. Your fighting style might lack honor but I was never as much of a stickler for it as mother."

"Thank goodness for the little things right?"

"Yes. Jaune... Despite everything, it is good to see you. I missed you..."

"Same... Are... Are you going to call mom?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. You will do that."

"What?! Why me!?"

"Because it was you not me who ran away! You made this bed you deal with it! I won't fix it for you! And I suggest you call mom before she calls you. You do not want her to come all the way to beacon to _drag_ you home now do you?'

"She can't, I'm eighteen remember? I'm a man now. I'm not some scared kid hiding from a Grimm. I don't need you to save me again."

"Even still if you think that if I get a whiff of you being in danger that I won't come running then you have another thing coming."

"What else did I expect... Cath... does mom... does she miss me?" Jaune asked his voice cracking for the first time as his sister frowned.

"She cries for you every night," Catherine said as Jaune balked, coughing once as he glared at his eldest sister.

"Mom never cries, she's a woman."

"She does for her son. Every night she prays at the altar for you."

"She made me a alter!?"

"Of your old things, clothes toys every picture she has for you she prays every night. She prays and begs the goddess to look after too. To spare you from any hardship that comes your way and to if possible bring you back home."

"She... she really misses me?"

"She's your mother, she _loves_ you more than anything. She will die for you if she thought you would be spared from the slightest harm."

"I... I'm not sorry. I made my choice and I won't apologize for choosing my freedom over control."

"Good. Arc's _never_ apologize Jaune. Not for doing what they believe is right. Now you should go... We can talk later..."

"Oh.. ok.. see you, sis.' Jaune said weakly as he turned around and-

"Jaune!"

"Yes?"

" _Love you?"_

"Love you too, I _guess..."_ Jaune said shrugging his shoulders as he left his sister alone taking a look at his scroll and-

"AH! She gave me a black eye!?" Jaune yelped as he groaned.

* * *

"She _hit_ you!?" The shrill voice of Jaune's partner filled the air as she nearly split the plastic dining tray in half.

"Yeah, she got me good too. Don't remember the last time I got hit that bad." Jaune said inspecting his shiner in a tray as-

"That does it! I'm telling the dean right this instant! This is unacceptable behavior from a teacher and it can not go unpunished!" Weiss shouted slamming her fist on the table as the heiress stood up fire and brimstone in her icy ices as-

"Wait, Weiss!"

"What?"

"Don't do that!"

"Jaune she hit you! A teacher struck a student! And before anyone! Even asks this has nothing to do with Jaune being a boy! A teacher should never strike a student except in extreme cases of self-dense or in a lesson, during a controlled environment!"

"Weiss it's not that bad!"

"Jaune she stuck you! You can barely see!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Pyrrha! Talk some sense into my fool of a partner!" Weiss shouted pointing to the normally quiet redhead who had until now been frowning at Jaune but now had a steely glare that reminded Jaune of a sniper about to fire.

"Jaune... while I do not pretend to know anything of inter-sibling relationships as I am an only child I would never hit my younger sibling brother or not. And your eye looks terrible."

"Not you Pyr! Yang! Look I'm sorry about Ruby-

"Ah, no you don't! Already over it! You did what you do and it's all good for now. But! Jaune she hit you. I don't give a shit who she is if I was there I would have laid her on her ass teacher or not."

 _"And you would have lost your arm in the process."_ Jaune thought wincing before he shook his head.

"Look, guys, its ok! We are siblings! We fight and squabble ok?"

"Jaune this is not ok. You are my partner, more than that I am your leader and your friend. What can of teammate let alone leader would I be if I let my partner get punched by a teacher and do nothing?"

"I'm not asking you to do nothing! I'm just saying let me handle this? For me Weiss? _Please!"_

"I... fine... but Jaune I swear! If she raises her hand to you again I don't care if she is your sister or not our next meeting will not end with _just_ words."

"Thanks! I knew you were the best partner in the world!"

"Why do I not feel like it now?" Weiss askes sitting back down shaking her head as Jaune sighed-

"Jaune if it makes you feel any better I'm not mad about the fight!" Ruby chirped her skin now the same crimson color of her cape. His acid did not do any permanent damage because of her aura but it did hurt like hell.

"I thought I was dying!"

"Don't worry Ruby, the acid is meant to melt flesh, bone, and armor. It's not meant to melt aura so you are ok."

"That's good? I think?"

"At least you lived Sis! Aint that right?"

"Yeah! That's what matters!"

"Although I wish your partner cared a bit more!" Yang shouted shooting an burning glare to Blake who just sighed, the faunus in hiding shrugging her shoulders as she ate her dinner of tuna.

" _Talk about confirming_ _stereotypes."_ Jaune thought as what he _guessed_ was a cat faunus simply rolled her eyes.

"Ruby was in no danger. I trusted the staff at hand."

"You could at least act like you care you know?"

"I care, just less than you want."

"Why you little-

"You were so cool Jaune! You were all bang! Crash! And Ruby was all _HELP ME! IT HURTS!_ And you were all NO! Suffer wench! I 'm so glad Ren's best friend is so cool!" The bubbly ginger woman with a voice that reminded Jaune of crackling thunder and eyes the color of the sky said as she grinned manically at him.

"Nora when did I agree to be-

"When I said you were! Now Ren! When do you and Jaune want your first _guys night out!"_

"Guys night out? Nora what are you-

"Nora wants us to bond as men. She wants us to go out comb our hair and talk about girls is that right Nora?" Ren explained the small boy sighing in exhaustion his face that of a man that had given up hope a long _long_ time ago and was now simply content to live with the madness he called a _friend._

"Yup! Although I don't know why you would talk about girls Ren! I mean you already have one who's _perfect_ sitting her next to you right?" Nora asked nudging Ren's elbow as the smaller boy gained a smirk Jaune could only refer to as _devilish_.

"Really? A perfect girl like me? Who is she? I mean I don't have a real preference in women but! If I had to pick I would have to say that a tall, well-muscled red-headed woman with teal eyes, pale skin would be _perfect_ for me! Nora do you know where I can find one?" Ren asked as a _far_ to innocent look appeared in his eyes. Nora _ground_ her teeth.

"I don't know _Renny!_ I have absolutely _NO_ idea were a tall redhead with teal eyes could be! _Nope! None whatsoever!_ Maybe if you would open your eyes you could see one!" Nora said with enough sarcasm to give _Jaune_ a stroke as-

"Pitty. Since you don't know I guess I'll just keep looking. Blake, do you know where I can find such a redhead?" Ren asked as Nora's gaze zeroed in on her teammate who sensing the imminent danger to her physical body chose the diplomatic route.

"What about Nora? She looks like a perfect fit!" Blake said hoping that this would work and get her out of the hot seat and-

"Nora? She' my best _friend!_ She's no interested in me! Besides, that would be weird!" Ren said with a smile to fake and plastic Jaune wanted to cheek it for ID.

"I mean you do make a good point but nah, Blake I can see what you mean me and Nora would _never_ work out." Ren finished hiding a fiendish grin as Nora shot Blake a glare so hateful and caustic Jaune could use it in one of his bombs as-

"That's not true! You can always bond with her more! What about in a few days? We have Forever fall coming soon we can hang out then?"

"Sounds fine to me," Ren said smoothly as Nora jumped.

"It's a _date!"_ Nora said as the boy sighed and the teams with the threat against all of their knees averted went back to their dinner.

* * *

"Night! Weiss!"

"Good night Jaune."

"Night Pyr!"

"Good night Jaune."

"Night Yang!"

"Night Goldilocks! I know that you might get scared at night so if you ever feel like cuddling up just know my bed is always open to you."

"Really? Are you sure I won't have to worry about you crawling over here to take me in my sleep?"

"Only if you are asking for it."

"Oh, I'm asking for _something_ alright. Care to guess what it is?"

"Well let me just-

"Xiao-Long if you take ONE step towards my partner I will freeze you to your bed not only this night but for all of our nights in Beacon do I make myself clear?"

"But he _wants_ it!"

"I don't care! You will not defile my partner in front of me!"

"I knew you cared Weiss!"

"You too! Jaune you are not innocent either stop teasing her!"

"As you say, partner! Night!" Jaune said as he literally fell face first on his bed still dressed in full combat armor as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"For the love of! Now I have to do this!" Weiss grumbled walking out of her bed rolling her eyes before gently like she had done with Whitley an uncountable number of times tucked him in under his covers as-

"Aww! Weiss is a big sister!"

"Of course I am Xiao-Long and before you get any ideas! Jaune is my partner and my friend nothing more."

"Says the girl who just copped a feel."

"I did no such thing! How _dare_ you insinuate that!"

"From what I saw your hands were all over his chest! I wonder what he would say if I told him you molested him last night?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yang stop teasing Weiss."

"But Pyrrha! She's so easy!"

 _"WHAT!?"_

"I know but you are being mean."

"Ok, mom! Night you guys!" Yang said flopping down in an anti-Jaune position. Slamming herself back first placing her feet on her pillows in that goddess awful pose making Weiss sneer as Pyrrha nodded yawing once and falling asleep. Weiss gave a sight as the first team Sapphire day came and went more or less ok. Sure her partner might have traumatized a child but then if Ruby did not want to experience pain she should _not_ have chosen to be a huntress.

The fact that her partner and if Weiss was, to be honest _not_ so secret best friend had to teach her that particular part of her life was... regrettable but nothing too bad. As Weiss sighed she picked out her scroll to see one new message on it.

 _Winter._

 _Weiss, it is a pleasure to hear from you again as always. Just so you know things are going well here in Atlas. Father is doing his best to run the company in our mother's... absence. Whitley asks of you every day he misses his sister not that he will admit it. As for you? Your position as team leader was a justified one and an obvious one. You are clearly the most qualified of your team. Even if Pyrrha is one there she is a fighter, not a leader and this Yang person does not seem to be fit to be in the school let alone on your team. As for your partner Arc? That is unusual. The fact that the only male Arc heir has appeared in Beacon not only in your grade but as your partner and he bears no ill will to our family name? Now that is interesting. See what you can learn from him. This is a potential business opportunity that you do not want to miss. As always if you ever need help or just to talk I'm here for you Weiss. I love you. Yours truly WInter. PS. I let Whitley sleep in your bed sheets he misses you. As do we all! Take care of your partner and your team Weiss. They are a reflection of not only you but the family name. Until next time take care love, Winter. Ps. Don't be so hard on Yang. I think she's just a bit shy really._

Winter finished as Weiss smiled closen her scroll as she rolled over in her bed. Day one and team Sapphire was on a roll. Undefeated in the practice and practical arena? Team Spahire under the _benevolen_ t and efficient leadership of Weiss was going to be _great..._

* * *

 **An: There's part two! Double chapter update! This fic will _only_ be updated when Game on is on Hiatus from today on! So if you like it stay tuned!**


	3. Second blight

**AN: Another day another year, and another chapter of the Apprentice! Enjoy!**

 **Cover Art by Keji Springfield.**

* * *

Weiss was having a good day. She woke up like she always did, now used to the team Sapphire dorm. The dorm was now her home, away from home and her team was like a family. A-

 _" Yang!_ Get out of the shower!"

"This hair takes time P-Money! Can't rush greatness!"

"It's almost time for class!"

"I'll be done in a second!" Yang called as Pyrrha pouted slamming her foot down as-

 _Whack!_ The door opened as a head of blonde hair over a pair of blue eyes entered. Jaune walked in a wide stupid smile on his lips and that ridiculous noose! On his neck, as he smiled.

"Morning team! Best partner in the world! How is everyone?" Jaune asked walking in covered in sweat, the boy had gone another of his morning runs returning hot and sweaty making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Jaune you know you should not run before big days you know?" Weiss asked glaring at her partner, for one who claimed to like to come prepared. Jaune knew better than to exert himself like this. He had a full day with his team, and she would not have him tired.

"Sorry Weiss! I just had to run!" Jaune said closing the door walking up to Pyrrha who smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning Jaune! How are you?"

"Great Pyrrha! And might I say you are looking extra beautiful today! Though I don't' know how!" Jaune said winking as Pyrrha stifled a giggle the taller girl blushing a bit at the shorter boy's compliment.

"I would not say that, but you are still as cute as the day I first met you."

"Oh don't say that! I'm not that attractive." Jaune said elbowing her side making her flush as-

"Is that the future father of my kids?" Yang asked coming out of the shower in a wall of steam fully dressed in her Beacon outfit as Jaune sighed.

"Only in that head of yours Yang. You won't be getting any of this Arc anytime soon!" Jaune said sarcastically rolling his eyes as Yang grinned.

"Oh, I don't know about that I can be very persuasive, especially with cute boys who look good enough to _eat_."

"Oh? When was the last time you persuaded a boy to do anything for you? Besides in your dreams that is."

"I got you to get all sweaty for me, and I will be damned if I am not enjoying the sight," Yang said in a sultry tone licking her lips as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy the sight cause looking is all you are going to get."

"Aw don't be like that! I think you want to Yang-

"Xiao-Long. Need I remind you that, you are talking to your, teammate and my partner?" Weiss asked finally making her presence known to the one who sighed.

"Jaune is a big boy Weiss. He can choose how he wants me to be his girlfriend."

"And what if I don't want you to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh? Then who else are you going to pick that looks anywhere near as good as me?"

"I have her!" Jaune said gripping his other team by the waist making Pyrrha flush. "Jaune!"

"She can be mine!"

"Whoa! _P-Money_ is cool Jaune but come on, can she _Yang_ with me?"

"If you didn't make puns I would have swallowed one of my satchels you know?"

"If you play your cards right I can swallow something _else_ for you, you know?"

"Yang!"

"Xiao-Long! How dare-

"Careful Yang, big talk coming from someone who's never even gotten a kiss," Jaune said as Yang froze her mouth gaping like a bass as she balked.

"How did you know that?!"

 _"Besides y_ ou just admitting it? I didn't I was totally guessing." Jaune admitted as Yang blushed her cheeks turning the color of Ruby's cape.

"S-Shut up! I've kissed a boy's! In fact, I kissed lots of them!"

"Really then? Give me some names."

"Names?"

"Yeah, you kissed a lot of boys, right? Surely you must have some names right? Unless you were lying-

"I was not lying! There were plenty of them! For starters there wa _s Pete!_ And Pumpkin-

 _"Pumpkin Pete?"_

"Like my cereal?"

"No! Not like your cereal! Nothing like that!"

"Ok, then you kissed a boy named Pumpkin, Pete?"

"I thought she kissed two?"

"No! I didn't! I did! I kissed more than two! There was Pumpkin, Pete-

"Wait. You are trying to tell me someone named their kid Pumpkin Pete?"

"Like my _cereal?"_

"No! Not like your damn cereal! And some people can't name kids for shti! Anyways! There was him then... John Doe?"

"Really Yang? A _dead body?"_

"Shut up! I kissed so much I lost count! There! You happy?"

"No. Just glad that my future girlfriend also hasn't kissed anyone yet, just like me!" Jaune said making Yang pause her face turning back to rosy red as she began to stutter.

"What!? When? Me? I mean hell yeah! I'm your future girl!"

"I said you might remember?"

"No, you did not!"

"Well, I meant to. Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Can I shower before you? Please? I'm all hot and _sticky!_ I really need to get these clothes off me!" Jaune said as both Pyrrha and Yang froze gulping once as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"There is no way."

"F-fine! Of course! I'd be glad to let you go first Jaune."

Pyrrha said bowing as Jaune jumped in the air and clapped.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You are like the best non-Weiss teammate ever!"

"Yeah! What about me?"

"You are close. But you are not Weiss!" Jaune said slipping into the shower as Yang snapped her fingers.

"I almost _had_ him!"

"In your _dreams_ maybe," Weiss added finally getting out of bed as Yang frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Jaune is not easy Yang. If you want to date him, you better get serious."

"I can be serious!"

"When was the last time you were serious that didn't involve you punching something?"

"I! That's not fair!"

"And so I prove my point."

"No, you don't!"

 _"Yes, she does!"_ Jaune said from the shower as Weiss sighed.

"Enough arguing all of you. We have a big day today. A half day of class then Forever Fall. I hope you are already it would not due to have our team reputation smeared do early."

"What rep? We have known each other for like what? A month and a half at most?"

"We all have the burning of team Sapphire on our shoulders, Yang. We will be the strongest first-year team, then the second, third and finally fourth until we graduate. Now simmer down. We need to get changed while Jaune is in the bathroom."

"We could change in there with him."

 _"Not happening!"_

"Take your shower and stop eavesdropping!"

"For one Jaune stop. Two Yang you will not do any pepping now calm down it's time to get dressed and ready."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Weiss said her nerves already frayed as the haphazard mornings of team Sapphire took a toll.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!"

"I am dressed."

"Ready to go, perfect partner!" All three member of Weiss team said in order as she nodded.

"Good. Jaune?" Weiss asked holding out her arm, an invitation that Jaune eagerly took. Snaking his arm through hers and locking them together.

"Ready best partner!"

"Hey! How come she gets to cuddle up with you! Yang complained wishing that she had a blonde boy to walk arm in arm with.

"Because of she! Is amazing! The best partner in the whole world and she cares about more than my looks!" Jaune said winking at the blonde who growled.

"I care more about your looks!"

"Really? Name something positive about me that's not my looks." Jaune asked as Yang froze, paused and scratched her head.

"Yang? I'm _waiting..."_

"I like your... tongue?"

"Xiao-Long!"

"Sorry!"

"If you keep harassing my partner Yang I swear as your leader-

"It's fine Weiss! She means well! And besides, she's not _that_ bad herself." Jaune said flashing Yang a quick wink that made the brawler grin.

"Oh, I'm more than not so bad blondie, give me a chance, and I'll rock your world!"

Yang said licking her lips in an obvious and in Weiss's opinion vulgar display of _intentions_ as she sighed.

"Yang, do not try to seduce my partner in front of me. Please."

'She can try." Jaune said smiling as Weiss had enough.

"Enough! Team Sapphire, we have a long day today. We have morning classes, combat and then a field trip so let's get this day over with."

* * *

"He's playing _games!"_ Yang whispered to Pyrrha while stuffing ham into her mouth. Her redhead partner smiled calmly as she looked to the object of Yang's affection. Jaune Arc, a semi-famous name in Remnant. A missing child from a prominent family that was now attending Beacon as a hunter?

"Is he?" Pyrrha asked not sure if Jaune was legitimately flirting with Yang or just pressing her buttons. Jaune was in her opinion cute, and he would be a good husband in the future if she could get some of his more rebellious tendencies down a bit first.

"Of course he is! I can fucking see it from here! Look at him over there! That cute boyish face those _cunt munching_ lips! He's teasing us!" Yang said as Pyrrha frowned.

" _Cunt munching lips?"_ Pyrrha asked a genuine curious look in her emerald eyes as Yang nodded.

"Duh! Look at him! You can't tell me you don't fantasize about trapping that head between your thighs at least _twice_ a night! His face _stuck_ in between your legs your hands down his pants!" Yang said her eyes watching Jaune like a haw as Pyrrha _blushed._ Images of Jaune's anatomy stuck between her own flash in her mind before she shook them off. Jaune was her friend, she would not fantasize about him any more than _usual_. And besides, he was busy being a hunter...

Pyrrha was fine with Jaune having a hunting _hobby._ Something he could do locally and in limited actions but a full-blown hunter? That was a bit _much_ Jaune was a man, and while he was proficient in his form of combat, it was best to leave the fighting to those best capable. Hunting was a woman's job, and while Jaune was good, he was still _just_ a man.

"I know he is! One of these days I'm going to pin him down and-

'And what? _Yang_ me till I _cream?"_ Jaune asked through bites of a slice of bacon. The blonde boy smirking mischievously as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang do not sexually harass your team at breakfast," Weiss said almost on instinct. She had had this exact same talk with Yang, many times before and it was starting to get repetitive to the extreme. Really! Weiss could not count how many times she had to pull Yang off her partner! The girl did not take no for an answer! And Jaune's relentless back and forth did not help!

"Jaune!"

"Ruby!" The other irritant in Weiss's life spoke up as she took a deep calming breath. Jaune was his own man. Jaune was her partner and by now best friend in... well just best friend. Weiss did not have many or any friends back in Atlas, and now that she was in Beacon, Yang was... her _responsibility._

Pyrrha was her friend, but a distant one and no one else came close after Jaune. He was there when she woke up, he supported all of her decisions yet would still offer her advice and corrections if he saw them. He stood by her calls no matter what and they even walked arm in arm in the hallway! A surprisingly intimate action that Weiss did not think she dared to do with any boy but now could not fathom a day without doing so.

"Jaune! After the hunt today we should go out! I know a great dust shop for you to go! You could get some for you bombs!" The younger girl said as Weiss winced.

 _Ruby Rose..._ Ruby Rose was the opposite of the start in her life Jaune. Ruby was younger, impulsive and had no self-control. She acted on impulse rather than logic and she often! Got her team and her in danger.

She was too young to be in Beacon and far too young to be a leader. Weiss shuddered thinking of what would have become of her had she gained Ruby as a partner.

"Sure! We can go out later!" Jaune said smiling widely, Weiss felt a pang of jealousy at that. Seeing Jaune smile for another girl like that made her eyes narrow, and her fists ball up. Jaune was her best friend and she his. Only she should make Jaune smile like that, not some... child.

"Jaune I do not think that is a good idea.'

"What? Why not?"

"We have a team exercise after the trip. You do not have the time to go and hang out." Weiss said watching nervously as her team's eyes widened.

"We have a team bonding exercise?"

"Since when?"

"I was not aware of this."

"I just decided this morning! For a successful mission in the Falls, I am taking you all out to dinner." Weiss said wincing as Yang's jaw dropped.

 _"Free food!?_ Hell yeah, we are going!"

"I must admit that sounds _grand!"_

"You're buying us dinner!? Weiss, you are the _perfect_ partner!" Jaune said hugging Weiss. Wrapping her side in a snug embrace that made her cheeks light up like Pyrrha's hair.

"Jaune! Stop it!" Weiss said in the most half-hearted complaint ever. Her heart thumped! At the contact, her family while not cruel was always distant with emotions.

Winter was hard but fair. Whitley never really had the nerve to look her or anyone else for that matter in the eye. Let alone hug them. Her _mother.._. Weiss didn't talk about her mother. And her father? While she was definitely loving he had been drained by his duties at the SDC and had little time for familial affection besides a quick hello and buying them whatever they wanted for birthdays.

"Oh? Free food? Can we come?" And just like that Weiss's good mood shattered like a veil of fire dust.

"Ruby. While I do appreciate your... _enthusiasm,_ this is a team Saphire event." Weiss said with perfect tact, she did not like Ruby. Not one bit but that was not a reason to be rude to the girl. She was a Schnee, and a Schnee had a certain image to maintain. Being rude would not help that image in the slightest.

"Oh? Is it a problem if she comes?" Jaune her oh so precious and innocent Jaune asked as Weiss bit back her tongue. She could not just say she did not care for the reaper without causing dissent among her team, so she needed to be smart.

"Not at all. I just want to have a team bonding day. We are all teammates for four years and friends for life maybe. I want this to be the first of Sapphire only moments." Weiss said trying to sound diplomatic as-

"But I want to hang out with Jaune. He's my friend."

 _You don't' deserve him!_

"Ruby you can hang out with Jaune later. Tonight is for our team ok?"

"Yeah Ruby, it's fine."

"But Jaune-

"Hey how about this! Later on me and you can go get lunch! Together just the two of us? How does that sound?"

 _Terrible!_ Weiss thought images of the impulsive out of touch reaper corrupting her perfect partner filled her mind as she ground her teeth. Her fist clenched up as she forced a smile on her lips.

"Ruby-

'That sounds awesome! I totally want to do that!" Ruby jumped at the chance to steal her partner away like a harpy and-

"What!? She gets a date, but I don't?! How fair is that!?"

"Yang, you can date me when you pin me in the arena, until then? You need to chill out." Jaune said as Yang grinned like a hyena, it was disturbing.

'I'm going to do more than just _pin_ you." Yang said winking sultry at Jaune who cocked his head.

"Care to _elaborate?"_

"You want everyone to hear how I'm going to make you scream my name?"

"I want them to hear what you dream about, or why you like to call my name when you go shower," Jaune said as Yang coughed choking on her water as-

"Hah! Got her!" Nora said finally joining in as Ren sighed.

"Nora doesn't yell."

"But she did! Can you imagine if one of us did that in our shower?"

"You say _my_ name in the shower," Ren said as he picked through his small plate of lettuce and-

 _"HAHAHA!_ He's joking! Joking! Hah! Such a _kidder!"_ Nora said covering Ren's mouth a bright blush on her face.

"He jokes! He jokes! We are a wholesome team! Except for Blakes porn. This is not wholesome!" Nora said as the previously silent faunus chocked spitting up her water as she glared daggers at Nora.

 _"What?!"_ The indignant faunus said her cat ears twitched in her bow as she blushed wildly.

"I don't have _porn!"_

"Yes, you do Blake... I've seen your books." Ruby said blushing wildly as Blake gagged.

"I do not! Stop going in my stuff!"

"Then don't leave it out," Ren said finally free of Nora's grip as-

"Weiss! Time!" Jaune said pointing to his scroll as Weiss nodded.

"Ok, everyone we have a class to attend. I want full marks on all of you, we don't even have a full day so make this a good one? Please?" Weiss begged her team hoping for some unit cohesion and-

"You got it, partner!"

"I will try my best."

"I won't break anything." Weiss saw it happen. Ruby. Of course, it was Ruby. The child had a smirk on her face as she reached out a questing hand.

The small limb moving to the back rope of Jaune's noose. Weiss froze her mouth opening in warning as Ruby gripped the rope and yanked.

"Surprise!" She yelled pulling Jaune's head back as-

 _"STOP THAT!"_ Jaune shrieked his voice piercing the cafeteria as the entire table froze. Ruby eeped! Jumping back in her seat as Jaune latched onto Weiss.

His arms wrapping around her shaking like a leaf his blue eyes wide with fear as-

"D-d-don't pull on my noose like that! _Please!"_ Jaune said voice shaking as-

 _"ROSE!"_ Weiss shouted anger clear in her voice her eyes fixing Ruby with a glacial stare. Not only was it bad enough with Yang sexually harassing Jaune now Ruby had to physically harass him!?

"I didn't mean to! It was a joke!" Ruby tried and failed as the whole of the table gave her a judgmental glare. Even Pyrrha! Frowned at the rose her emerald eyes narrowing as she winced.

"Ruby you can't just pull on people without asking their permission!" Yang said her voice rising and eyes turning crimson.

"Rose. That was not nice. Please apologize." Pyrrha said a forced clam in her tone as-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It own happen again!"

"You are right it won't happen again! If you so much as get close to Jaune gain-

"It's ok! It's ok! Weiss! Everyone, she made a mistake! It's my fault really! I should be wearing this thing after all..." Jaune said his voice still high and shaky but returning to normal.

"Jaune you are far too forgiving! She harassed you!"

"It's ok! It's ok! It was a joke! Right, Ruby? It was a joke?"

"Yeah! Total joke! I'm sorry." Ruby said nodding her head as-

"That's not good enough-

"Weiss. Forgive her. For me?" Jaune asked batting his eyes in a way he knew! Weiss was weak too. Giving her puppy dog eyes as she signed.

"Fine. For you. But she is on thin ice.'

"Thank you! You are the best partner in the world!" Jaune said hugging her again this time snug and full of warmth making Weiss smile as her partner gave her a hug.

* * *

"For the next match!" Catherine said her face looking down to her data sheet as she got a random listing. The eldest Arc walking up and down the arena checking her scroll a dim scowl on her face as she did.

 _"Jaune Arc!"_

"That's me!" Jaune said pumping his fists, the boy dressed in his thick brown combat leathers, that awful garish bird mask pulled on his head, giving the impression it was swallowing him whole.

"I wish you would take that off.' Weiss said rolling her eyes at her partners... strange _habits._

"But it looks cool!"

"Jaune. It looks _hideous."_ Weiss said rolling her eyes, as her partner faked insult.

"I'm hurt!"

"You will be if you don't get down here!" Catherine yelled up stomping her foot down to the floor as Jaune eeped!

"Sorry, sis!"

"It's not sis! In here it's _Miss Arc_ now get down here!" Catherine yelled as Jaune stumbled nearly tripping as he ran down.

"I don't like her."

"Ditto," Yang said agreeing with Weiss. None of team Sapphire had forgotten the black eye she gave their leader slash crush for some as they narrowed their glare.

"What kind of sister hit's a brother?"

"A _bad_ one," Weiss replied her eyes slits as-

"Verus! _Pyrrha Nikos!"_

"That's grand!" Pyrrha said smiling broadly as Weiss gulped.

Jaune versus Pyrrha!? This was going to be a _disaster…_

"Jaune, ready?"

"Yes, mam!" Jaune said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Tossing one of his many satchel bombs up and down like a tennis ball as Pyrrha drew her weapon.

"Pyrrha, ready?"

"Yes, mam." The redhead amazon said smile as she took out her sword and shield.

"OK! First to red aura loses! That or ring out and or surrender, begin!" Catherine said stepping back as Pyrrha smiled.

"Don't worry Jaune! I'll go _easy_ on you!" She said a bright smile on her face.

 _This will be quick. I don't want to hurt him, but I can rough him up. Maybe show him that hunting is not for men? That would be nice the sooner Jaune kept hunting to a hobby the-_

"That's what I was going to tell _you!"_ Jaune said jumping back as Pyrrha grinned. It was nice of a man to have some spirit! It would make it better to crush.

"As you say," Pyrrha said as Jaune _attacked._ The boy tossed one of his odd satchels tossing it in a fastball attack dead at her core but Pyrrha was ready, she saw the horrible effects it had on poor Ruby and was there with her shied a time that unlike Ruby could keep her safe.

 _Fisht!_ The acidic bomb broke on her shield, like a wet fruit the metal taking most of the hits as some of the caustic sprays landed on her arms and legs. Pyrrha had to admit it hurt like a _bitch._ The amazon winced as even the _tiniest_ splatters of acidic material made her wince. It felt like miniature potato peelers were being run on her bare skin taking of her flesh bit by bit as she grimaced. The pain was great but not _debilitating_ just painful.

 _Fisht!_ Another bomb hit her shield making her grimace more acid splashed on her skin more potato peelers. _I have to attack him._ Pyrrha reasoned moving several steps back taking time to adjust, she couldn't even see where Jaune currently was. She blocked her eyes to avoid taking a direct hit to them, but now she needed to see who was attacking her so she risked a glance up-

It was a mistake. Jaune timed her glance waiting for the perfect opportunity. Baiting her back with repeated blows to her shield waiting for the ideal!

Chance to strike! And it did, when he tossed the last satchel a wide smile split his face as Pyrrha's beautiful emerald eyes popped up just in time for the bomb to explode right in her face.

 _Fisht!_

 _"Aiieeee!"_ Pyrrha screamed the bomb detonated on the tip! Of her shield, half of the caustic dust went wide on her shield the other half straight to her eyes.

 _"My face!_ " Pyrrha screamed as her eyes felt as if they had been doused in the fire. Her body shook as she swore! Her face was being torn off piece by piece. She shrieked dropping her shield hands flying to her face as-

 _Fisht!_ Another bomb hit her dead in the face, exploding all over her once pristine face coloring it a sickly green lime as she fell back as _another_ bomb hit her in her neck. This one taking her off balance and sending her stumbling back.

"AHH!" Pyrrha screamed her legs shaking as she fell backward-

 _Fisht! Fisht!_ Two more bombs hit her as the girl cried. Her aura dropped like a lead balloon. Going from green to yellow to deep orange.

Her body was not able to take this kind of damage as she fell backward. Training kicked in at once and Pyrrha never once dropped her weapons. Instead even blinded by acid she opted to turn her sword into rifle mode and fired. Bang! She shot three times firing wildly into the arena not caring what she was shooting just trying to buy herself some time and get some much-needed breathing room and-

 _Fisht!_

A bomb hit right when the casing was fired. The caustic material jammed the weapon. Stopping it from firing eating the metallic gun barrel as-

 _FISHT!_ Jaune ran. He ran _right_ at Pyrrha in a dead sprint the boy jumped up smashing a bomb of acid int her face like one would do a _slam dunk!_ Taking her aura to red and slamming her face first into the ground in a screaming twitch pile as-

"Winner! Arc! _Perfect_ win!" Catherine said as she raised her hand as the match ended with a grinning Jaune and a _screaming_ Pyrrha.

* * *

"OK! Good fight! Both of you did well. Jaune!" Catherine yelled as Jaune snapped a salute.

"Yes, Mam!"

"Another _perfect_ victory, that's two in a row now Jaune. And against her no less? I don't know what else to say, but you did well. I... I am _proud_ of you Jaune." Catherine said smiling warmly at her youngest sibling before scowling.

"Pyrrha!" Catherine barked not showing any form of kindness as Pyrrha _quaked._

"Yes!?"

"You lost. Badly. To put it bluntly, you got your _ass_ kicked. You walked in here cocky expecting an easy win, and you paid the price. You thought you had the clear advantage when you did not! You fought an opponent who behaves and acted in ways you could not have predicted! A double shame since this is your teammate. You live with him, sleep with him eat your food with him. You of all people should know his fighting habits like the back of your own hand!"

"Yes, _mam!"_

"You underestimate your opponent in a real fight you die! So don't look down on another person. No matter _what_ they are." Catherine added as Pyrrha looked away from the scowling elder sister of her teammate her light green skin and lime colored hair shaking with pain as she nodded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Good. Until next time? Break!" Catherine said as the two teens nodded and walked off. As the two walked off, Pyrrha winced in discomfort. Her skin aflame and her body shaking. She lost badly her only defeat in her history.

And to a _boy_ no less? Pyrrha should have felt shame discomfort despair but instead? She felt good. Pyrrha felt a flame kindled in her heart, a burning passion roared in her chest that she had once thought lost.

 _I lost, I lost, I lost!_ Pyrrha was elated! A defeat! A real defeat! Someone had not only put up a fight but triumphed over _her?!_ The invincible girl was beaten, that meant she was no longer Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl just Pyrrha Nikos! Ordinary girl! It felt amazing! She lost a battle, that meant she had found a strong opponent!

She had found someone to train against to truly put her skills to the test on and he was on the same team!? How could she be so fortunate!? Jaune was perfect! Strong, confident, and easy on the eyes? Pyrrha was going to deepen their friendship and soon.

"Jaune." Pyrrha began a wide smile on her lips, even if Jaune could not see past the wave of irritable green skin.

"Pyrrha? You are not that mad about me-

"I'm _elated!_ Thank you so much!" Pyrrha shouted picking Jaune up wrapping him up in a back-breaking hug, swinging him around in a wide loop making him blush.

"Pyrrha?! What are you doing!?"

"I'm hugging my friend! What else can I do!?" Pyrrha asked laughing out loud as Jaune felt his spine break.

"I can't breathe!" Jaune hissed as Pyrrha spun him like a child's top as the two hugged a certain heiress was grinning ear to ear.

Weiss Schnee was having a fantastic day, a smile wide as a barn door split her face as she grinned. Jaune was _perfect._ Not only was he _brave, loyal, strong_ and _kind._ He was also strong. Jaune. A boy had just bested _Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos!_ In a one on one battle!

Jaune a man mind you beat the unbeatable female champion without taking so much as a scratch! It would not be long till word spread rumor traveled fast concerning celebrities. Soon people would be asking how Jaune could manage such a feet?

How could a male take dome the most powerful female champion? Well, it was mainly due to his own skill, and to a _much_ lesser extent Pyrrha's own arrogance but any! Improvement Jaune made would inevitably be leaked back to Weiss's own _immaculate_ leadership!

After all, _she_ was by Jaune's own admission the _best_ partner in the world, and any success of Jaune's was by default a success of _hers._ So it was like Weiss! Beat Pyrrha! And Weiss-

"Weiss? You ok? You got a creepy grin on your face." Yang asked worried about her leader as-

"Why whatever do you mean Yang? I'm fine things are perfect." Weiss said flashing _far_ too many teeth as Yang backed up.

"Ok... I'll be at the ships going to the fall see you there?"

"As you say, Yang."

"I... Weiss?"

"I'm fine just... seeing the _possibilities..."_

* * *

Weiss was still having a good day.

 _"Ruby Rose! Jaune Arc!_ You two are partners!" Glynda said making Weiss's eye twitch. The dean in her infinite wisdom had decided to randomize partners for the sap gathering trip in the forever falls. Something Weiss did not agree with not at all.

Jaune was Weiss's partner for a reason, besides the fact they just happened to make eye contact with one another and seeing him go off with Ruby of all people left Weiss feeling a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" The cool, collected voice of Blake asked, the calm girl walking next to Weiss, her partner of the day a _respectable_ young woman. If you were to ask Weiss that is.

"Blake... you know Ruby well?"

"She's my partner."

"Do you think of her as a friend to you?"

"She's not an enemy yet why?"

"I just... how do you think she is in danger? Would she protect those around her or run away?"

"Are you asking for yourself or are you just worried about Jaune?" Blake asked the ghost of a smile on her lips as Weiss frowned.

 _"Both?"_

"Well to answer you she is a brave person, Jaune won't be abandoned with her I guarantee," Blake said smiling as Weiss dropped some of her tension.

"That's... that is good to hear. I know it is wrong to judge people based on appearance, but Jaune is my partner and he his a boy. If she were to act impulsively and get him injured?"

"She won't do that. Ruby is not a bad leader she is just young ok?"

"I... I know that I'm just overreacting-

 _Ding!_

A sharp ping went through the air as Weiss looked down to her scroll where Jaune' aura reader just dropped by half as a gunshot filled the air as Weiss was not as overreacting as she thought…

* * *

"Damn! Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he tossed a caustic bomb dead into the mask of the Beowulf. The massive monster screeched as Jaune smashed it on the face. The monster reeled the acid already eating into its skull as it fell backward. The thing shrieked as its clawed hands raked across its skull, desperate to get the virulent dust off its skull.

As the monster roared a harsh crack! Filled the air as Ruby fought, the reaper fell back her rifle blazing placing bullets into the skull masks of the Grimm that swarmed them. The Grimm had come from nowhere, drawn to the sap that Ruby and Jaune had been collecting. The horde had surrounded them and cut them off from thier friends and-

 _"RUBY!"_ Jaune yelled sprinting forward, a clawed had raked his legs making him grunt. He meant the hit his semblance activated increasing his speed, sprinting ahead as he jumped.

"Look out!" Jaune yelled getting into of Ruby and the Ursa that had come from behind her. The monster roared in defiance as a satchel hit its face. _Fisht!_

The beast roared as it fell back its hand dropped like an executioner's blade striking Jaune's arm where his scroll was torn to pieces.

Kisht! The sound of screaming metal and frayed wires filled the air as Jaune cried out.

"Jaune!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune's photo on her scroll went black. His aura reading nil as Jaune fell back.

"Down!" Jaune yelled as Ruby ducked the Beowulf behind her. The monster's momentum carried it past her as the monster lunged. Jaune hurled a caustic bomb into his face the monster screamed choking flailing forward as Ruby twirled in a shower of red, putting her gun over Jaunes shoulder firing once. A loud crack filled the air as the Ursa's head exploded in a shower of red.

The monster fell back as Jaune put another three satchels into the Grimm that had stumbled. The Beowulf hissed and gagged as it dissolved into a sickly green pool of acid. Its muscles sloughing and bones turning into a puddle of green _goop._

As the Grimm fell, another shadow fell. Jaune could not move fast enough.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted another Grimm an Ursa Majoris fell on them. The wrecking ball of black and red attacked with a single-minded determination as Ruby squealed.

 _"AH!"_ The girls shouted as her scroll was shattered, the Grimm's claws shatter her scroll tearing up her cloak, and digging into her back. Blood came out from her side as Jaune panicked.

"No!" Jaune yelled tossing twin bombs on its arm the other leg. The thing slowed falling to the floor as Ruby planted the tip of her scythe into its head killing it in a moment.

As the two paused _, it_ roared. The mass Grimm the Ursa Canines that started the attack it roared. The massive two-story red-headed beast let out an ear-splitting roar that made Jaune fell like someone had stabbed his eardrums sounded once and bounced back into the forest wounded.

"Jaune! We have to kill it!"

"Ruby! Wait!" Jaune yelled as Ruby ran at it going into the forest line vanishing into the trees leaving Jaune alone as-

 _"Goddammit!"_ Jaune yelled and swore bursting into a sprint as he chased after the girl into the forest of Grimm alone...

* * *

 _FIST! T_ he sound of crackling fire along with breaking wood entered the air as Jaune sighed. The fight had gone well until Ruby had left to attack…

"Jaune, I didn't mean... I'm _sorry..."_ The small girl said looking away from Jaune staring down at a log as she refused to meet his eyes.

"It's ok Ruby. You did what you could.' Jaune said kindling the fire as Ruby shook her head.

"But you got _hurt!"_ Ruby said pointing to his side where Jaune took a nasty hit from the Canine. The massive Grimm had landed a good blow on Jaune in the forest. Bringing the boy's aura to almost nil and if not for Ruby stepping in he might have died.

"I got hurt with my friend. That's fine." Jaune said as the fire started up. The two of them were far off. Miles from wherever the hell they started The shimmering tip on the Beacon tower illuminated the sky acted as thier only waypoint home as Jaune sighed.

"But!"

"No but's Ruby. We have to make it back to Beacon, our scrolls are trashed, and we are about five miles from where we left. If we start in the morning, we can make it back to Beacon in one or two days. You can make that hike right?"

"Yes! I can do it! You can count on me!"

"Good. Now try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Jaune said as Ruby nodded. The girl laying down next to the now roaring fire as Jaune sighed.

"Think of it like camping! You have gone camping before right?"

"Not really... my parents were not that big on the outdoors. Well, my dad is! But my mom kept him in the house really."

"She _kept_ him in the house?"

"Not like that! Dad was a hunter before me and Yang were born! After our birth, he chose to look after us. He took hunting jobs around Patch, and he didn't have much time to take us out past our own home. We never got to camping much."

"Oh, I see. That's nice?"

"I like it! Patch is nice, I think you would like it if you wanted to visit."

"You know if we make it out of this? I'll go there first chance I get."

"With me?"

"It's a _date,"_ Jaune said as Ruby eeped loudly rolling in her side of the fire as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Five days_. It took Jaune and Ruby five long days to get back to Beacon. Not only did he woefully misunderstand the range back to Beacon, Jaune did not account for a traveling companion that did not know how to travel.

Ruby was not in any way shape or form meant for the travel. She was not fit for endurance, trips her body leaned itself to short quick bursts of speed not long trecks in the woods. She tired easy and needed constant breaks. That and the fact that the two had no food or water whatsoever did not help in the slightest.

Jaune was used to soldering through bouts of thirst and hunger. Having gone days or weeks without food or water in the past. With resources scare in the wilds starvation was nothing new to Jaune. But to Ruby? A girl who had never know a day of hunger she tired easy.

She needed to have food and water twice! A day and Jaune had to take time off to hunt. Literally, _hunt,_ he had to trap, skin and cook wild animals while Ruby held off any questing Grimm. A task made only worse as neither of their weapons was meant to hunt. Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ would not leave enough of an animal left alive to eat and putting something stuffed with acid into your mouth was never a good idea.

So! Jaune had to make traps, that meant finding bait, that meant waiting for said animals to wander into said traps. And then capture, kill, skin, cook and feed him and Ruby. Since she was eating, he was also. That alone added two whole days to the trip, and after the first time, Jaune stopped eating.

He cut down the amount of nutrition making Ruby's the priority. He fed her and fasted, that might have gone over poorly with Ruby who was feeling useless as was but now? It had finally gotten them back into Beacon…

"Jaune! Are you _really_ ok?" Ruby asked her voice high and shaky. She was already miserable enough she did not need Jaune getting sick to be added to her list of a guilty conscious.

Jaune had for lack of a better word saved her life for the last five days. Jaune feed, watered, and looked after Ruby like a child! Sure she helped fight Grimm but concerning other things? Jaune had done everything else, he _caught_ their food, he _cooked t_ heir food, he _prepared_ it, he lit the fires he found places to sleep!

He kept Ruby alive and even when he started to skip his meals to cut down on travel time despite! Ruby's repeated objections Jaune managed to get them both back to Beacon in one piece.

"You need to see the nurse!" Ruby insisted her arm under Jaune's shoulder as the two walked into the Beacon courtyard. The courtyard was empty it was the middle of the day and almost lunch time. The students should be coming out soon and-

"I really should go see Weiss. She's probably worried about me. I have not even talked to her in five days." Jaune admitted his eyes shimmering bright cobalt now marred with fatigue. Large bags held under his eyes from keeping watch in the night. His body was slightly frailer, and he was definitely weaker. Jaune needed rest and soon.

"You can see her after the nurse! I don't want you to get hurt, anymore." Ruby said her cheeks bright red and-

"Jaune!? Ruby!?"

"Ren?" Jaune asked as the small green boy walked out his magenta eyes wide. He picked up his scroll dialing once before shouting.

"They are here! I'll do that!" The boy said with more emotion that Jaune thought possible sprinting up to them a panicked look in his magenta eyes.

"Jaune! Ruby!" The boy yelled sprinting up to them his hand flying to Ruby's wist checking her for injuries. Making ruby blush before he did the same to Jaune and frowned.

"You two are ok!?"

"We are fine. We were lost for a few days."

"Ren? What's the problem? How are our teams?"

"Bad. We thought you two were dead."

"What!? Why!?"

"Your scrolls went dead. Ruby we saw Jaune's image go grey, and when yours did? We found some tatters of your cloak with blood, and we thought the worse." Ren said frowning as-

 _"JAUNE!"_

"Weiss?" Jaune asked as his partner appeared her face wild, her eye shimmering she had dark bags under her eyes to match her own, her hair was a mess, no longer pristine and done up. Frayed ends in tangled knots, unruly knots were prominent as-

"Ruby!?"

"Yang?" Ruby asked as the two tens appeared before and sprinted.

"Weiss used her glyphs to travel. Using her speed to blur up to Jaune in a Ruby-like force as she slammed into him like a comet. Her hands flew to his sides. Roaming up and down his leathers checking for any sign of injury.

"You are back?! What happened to you!? Where were you?! Why did you call?!" Weiss asked satisfied that her partner was not only A alive. B not in any critical danger. The girl gripped Jaune id death grip making him wince.

"Weiss! Why are you so worried?" Jaune asked as Ruby gagged. Yang pulling her into a bear hug and nearly breaking her spine.

"Ruby!"

"Yang! My back!"

"I was so worried!" She yelled picking up her sister as Jaune frowned, soon the other members of their team arrive a chorus of worried overfill his ears as his world melted into chaos.

"Why is everyone so worried?!" Jaune shouted as he felt his ribs crack! A wave of dizziness overcame him as-

 _"Jaune!? Jaune?!_ What's wrong?" Weiss asked her and flying up to his face, resting on his head before a gasp left her lips.

"You have a fever!"

"I do?"

"When was the last time you drank something?!"

"He hasn't drank in over a day!"

"What?! Why!?"

"I was saving time-

"Idiot!"

"Weiss!"

"Infirmary. _Now."_

* * *

Weiss was having a bad day.

"NO!" Weiss felt her blood freeze, her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw it. Jaune's image on her scroll flashed grey. His aura turned off as he winked out. Weiss felt her blood go frigid.

Her legs refused to move. Faster. Faster. She thought as she willed her legs forward.

It didn't matter how fast she ran, her legs felt like they were moving through molasses. Her body felt sluggish and slow. No matter how fast she forced her body to move it didn't want to.

As she ran, she bursts into the clearing and felt her world snap! The signs of battle were clear, broken heart burned grass littered the ground. The melting pools of Grimm. Sinking into bubbling pools of acid filled the area showing signs of Jaune's bombs-

"NO!" Yang screamed, Weiss didn't know she could sound so hollow... Yang was in the center of the field on her knees clutching the bloody remains of Ruby's cloak. As she fell Weiss saw it, Jaune's scroll cracked and broken along with some of his leathers. Weiss felt her heart stop. It rose into her throat and gagged her. She felt tears fill her eyes as her hands trembled. Her partner was gone, she was too late...

Failure was not a new emotion to Weiss. She was human, even a Schnee failed from time to time. Business deals went bad, life went awry family got abducted the usual but now? Now it had hit her close to home. Her partner was dead...

Jaune's death was like a lead weight on her shoulders, she saw it every day. The empty bed in the Sapphire room seemed to mock her. It teased that her partner would never sleep in it again. I should have never left him! Thought's pervaded her mind eroding her will. She thought for hours how it could have been different. How she could have saved him. She left him with a child! A child who was also dead...

Weiss was not cruel, she would not lie she did not like Ruby, but she did not wish her harm. Not at all. Weiss wished nothing but happiness for Ruby but now?

Yang was a mess. She cried every day, the normally unflappable blonde took the loss of her sister hard. Weiss could understand if she lost Winter? Or Goddess forbid Whitley? Weiss did not know if she could keep it together. She had only know Jaune a scant few weeks, and his death felt like she had lost both of her siblings.

Team Sapphire had been shaken. One member dead, two incapacitated. Pyrrha tried to pick up the remainders of the team, but the Amazon had nothing but empty words. She did not know how to comfort either of them, and she only seemed to make things worse when she did.

Team Sapphire was pushed to the breaking point the team fractured beyond all repair until a miracle happened and the dead came back to _life._

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He is going to be _fine_ Miss Schnee. You can let him breathe you know?" The Beacon nurse said smiling. The brown haired raccoon faunus giggled as she saw the young Schnee grip the blonde like he was a life jacket. The teen had wrapped her arms around her partner and refused to let go.

"And her?! Is Ruby ok!?"

"She is fine Miss Xiao-Long. She is actually no worse for the wear."

"Thank you! So she's ok!?"

"Yes, but for Mister Arc-

"What!? What's wrong with him!?"

"Nothing major Weiss. But he is suffering from several minor conditions." The nurse said as Weiss gulped.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Besides a minor case of dehydration? Jaune is suffering from a mild case of _anorexia._ He is currently twenty pounds underweight. Not major but something that needs to be addressed. I suggest you increase his meals from three to four in a day. With plenty of snacks and fluids in between."

"He will get _five,_ and all the snacks he can eat."

"Good. Now from what I can tell besides that? Jaune you suffer from a long-term case of frequent malnutrition. This has caused your bones to be slightly more brittle than most." The nurse added as Weiss gulped.

"Is he ok?"

"He is fine. But he will need to take care to not get injured in training. He will suffer broken bones slightly more frequently but it should prove no problem to his training."

"I doubt that's a problem he beats anyone's ass who he steps into the ring with," Yang said flippantly getting back into her normal mood as her sister and friend was once again safe and sound.

"Be that as it may, I am recommending two days off from training."

"I don't-

"He will take it, he will take a _week_ off from training," Weiss growled silicon Jaume who whimpered.

"Yes, mam."

"Good. Now Jaune, please go to the dean's office. Glynda wants to meet with you."

* * *

Jaune was having a good day.

"I can't believe it! Of all the _idiotic! Foolish! Hairbrained_ things you do this!?" The irate voice of his aunt Glynda said as Jaune sighed.

"I'm sorry aunt Glynda- _MPPHH!_

Jaune gagged as something _long, soft_ and _wide_ was shoved into his mouth. Glynda shoved her muffin into Jaune's mouth eyeing him like the devil herself.

 _"Swallow."_ She demanded as Jaune whimpered taking a breath and choking down all of Glynda's _thick, steamy muffin_ in one go.

 _"Good boy._ Now swallow that load while I get another."

"Yes, mam," Jaune said as Glynda did what she did best _bake._ Despite all looks and appearances, Glynda liked to cook to bake specifically. She liked to bake muffins, and she liked for Jaune to _eat_ her muffins. So there Jaune was in her office and eating Glynda's _biscuits._

The rich smells of a pastry shop filled the small room as Jaune ate the muffins. Glynda sighed taking more biscuits out of her oven and giving them to Jaune.

"Eat." She demanded as Jaune groaned.

"Aunt Glyn! I already ate your muffins! I'm full!"

"Jaune Arc! You will eat my muffins right now or so help me! I will force them into your mouth and make you choke!" Glynda shouted as Jaune whimpered.

"I'm sorry!"

"You bet you are! First! You have the gall! The gall! To run away! Then you vanish for years!? What were you thinking!?"

"I needed to!"

"Why!?"

"My dream!"

"Why are you so hung up on being a hunter!?"

"Because I want to help people!"

"Be a teacher! A firefighter! Something else!"

"This is my dream!"

"It almost got you killed!"

"Why are you worried!?"

"Because you are my nephew! I am allowed to worry about my stupid, foolish idiot of a nephew that's why!"

"I'm not a child!"

"You are an _idiot!_ A _dumb! Selfish! Idiot!_ Who let his own aunt worry about him for over three years! That is what you are Jaune Arc! A _selfish idiot!"_ Glynda screamed rage in her voice as Jaune paused his mouth falling open before a sigh left his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"You are damned right you are sorry! And now look at you! You have a crumb on your face!" The dean said before wiping Jaunes cheeks making him blush.

"Aunt!"

"Don't you aunt me! Learn to eat properly!"

"Stop shoving your muffins in my mouth!"

"I would not have to _shove_ my muffins in your mouth if you would just _eat_ them!" Glynda shouted before sighing, wrapping her nephew in a tight hug smothering him in her chest as she rubbed his hair.

"It is good to see you Jaune."

"You too."

"I missed you. So much."

"I... I missed you too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... you would have stopped me."

"I would have! You are my nephew!"

"This is my dream!"

"This-

 _Wrap! Wrap!_ The sound of knocking filled the room as Glynda paused.

"Come in!" She said as the door swung open at once, a pair of piercing blood red eyes, under a familiar main of dark black hair appeared as a tall woman stepped inside the room.

 _Yang?_ Jaune thought as an older, more mature and much more _developed_ version of Yang in red and black armor walked inside Glynda's office.

"Raven?" Glynda asked as the older Yang doppelganger walked in.

"Hello, Glynda I am here for my interview with Jaune." The woman said fixing Jaune an easy smile as she sauntered over to him.

"Aunt Glynda?"

"Jaune. Meet _Raven Branwen._ The head of security for Beacon."

"A pleasure Mister Arc, now I am here to ask you some questions about your latest endeavor into the woods."

"You look like Yang."

"I should hope so, I am her mother." The woman said smiling gently at Jaune who melted into her gaze.

"That explains where she gets her good looks!" Jaune said winking at Raven making Glynda roll her eyes as the reformed bandit gave a soft laugh.

"If I were twenty years younger and single you would be on your knees eating more than just muffins," Raven said smiling as Jaune grinned.

"Now I know where she gets her sense of humor from. She wants me to eat more than her jokes you know?"

"Jaune?! That is her daughter-

"It is quite fine Glynda. Yang is a good girl, she has not done anything, untoward you has she?" Raven asked eyes narrowing as Jaune shook his head.

"Besides undress me with her eyes, make every last joke about riding my face till I pass out and saying she wants to fuck me on every wall, bed, couch, closet, and desk in Beacon? Nah! She's cool!" Jaune said making Raven blink owlishly her crimson eyes fluttering for several seconds before a coy smile split her lips.

"That sounds like her. She reminds me of when I was young." The woman said smiling nostalgically as Glynda groaned.

"Raven!"

"Now Jaune why were you out of Beacon grounds?" Raven asked ignoring Glynda and finally going to do her _job_ as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby saw a powerful Grimm, she thought if we let it live it would hurt others."

"I see. So it _was_ Ruby's idea to chase the Grimm?"

"Yes I tried to stop her, but she is fast."

"Don't I know it? So you went after her, did you actually _kill_ the Grimm?"

"Yeah we killed it, or she did."

"Good to hear you slew your prey. Now after the kill what happened? Ruby said you hunted, cooked and provided for the both of you even at the cost of your own health?"

"I did, but I'm not mad! She needed the help with survival."

"I told Sumer to train her better, ah well. I have all I need now. Jaune in the future don't chase after Ruby. I can yank her back with ease. If I was not on a mission, I would have retrieved both of you with time to spare."

"Mam?"

"Do not worry none of you are in trouble now enjoy eating Glynda's _muffins_. And I'm sure my daughter who is _much_ closer to you in age will have you eating her _muffin_ soon enough."

"No, she will not! And what does that mean!?"

"You said the same thing about Tai with me, you remember ho what turned out _TA Goodwitch?"_

"Raven Branwen!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Bye Jaune or should I say _future_ son in law?" Raven asked a coy grin on her lips as Jaune smiled ear to ear.

"Bye future mom in law! I'll eat Yang's _muffins_ for you!"

"Don't be afraid to ask her to go _down_ first!" Raven said smiling widely as he closed the door and-

"No."

"What?"

"You Jaune Arc will _NOT_ date Yang Xiao-Long."

"But she's nice!"

"Jaune Arc!"

"I like _blondes!"_

"You will not date her! SO HELP ME!" Glynda yelled raising her crop high as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"Come on Weiss! It's a _good_ idea!" Nora said for the tenth time that day as Weiss finally gave in. She had been _entertaining_ Nora's idea to get Jaune out of a small funk he was in for some time and she finally had enough.

"Nora. What if Jaune or Ren! Get hurt on this _guy's night out?"_

"They won't! Besides Yang will watch them! They need this Weiss! Jaune needs more friends than just you! And Ren needs more guy friends! You don't want Jaune to be stunted!"

"I don't," Weiss admitted seeing some logic _not_ much but enough to consider.

"So yes!?"

 _"IF!_ And only if Yang watches them both. And I want them all back by tomorrow!" Weiss growled as she finally gave in to her _friend's_ demands. Nora had a point, Jaune could not as much as Weiss wished otherwise be tethered down to her. He needed other friends and more specifically he needed _male_ friends. It was only good for him, four out of five psychologists said that men who did not have other male friends tended to get depression much easier. And since Ren was the only real _viabel_ option a night on the town with them and Yang acting as a chaperone seemed _safe_ enough.

"YES! Operation guy's nigh is a _go!"_

* * *

"Drinks on _me_ boy's go nuts!" Yang said as she slammed back a Strawberry Sunrise. It was Friday night and the floor of Juniors was _bumping!_ Large heavy techno music blared in the air as bodies ground together on the dance floor. Yang downed her drinks without pause or hesitation. Her two charges at her side Jaune and Ren. Both now very, tipsy as Yang grinned. The two boys got in free of charge, and now they got her free drinks.

"Another!" Ren said slamming his fist on the table the boy was a featherweight! Two cocktails and he was a mess! Could not even talk straight! The boy was half laid out on the bar his black hair a mess and his eyes spinning in his skull. He was already wasted and looked ready to pass out!

"You look good with your hair down Ren! Keep that look!" Yang said snapping a photo of the frazzled Ren to send to Nora in the future as blackmail or a bribe.

" _I love Nora!"_

"I know you do!"

"I love _liquor!"_ Jaune said slurring his words as Yang put him in a headlock. Smashing his face into her chest as she chortled.

"And I love you blondie! You and that perfect pair of cunt licking lips!" Yang half shouted half slurred as-

"Here you go!" The bartender slammed several more cocktails down in front of them as they all cheered.

 _"Cheers!"_ The tree said as they clink the glass and the drinks flowed...

* * *

The night blurred into one long inebriated mess as the three teens drank, alcohol, loose morals, and a drive to live life to the fullest bleed together in a potent cocktail. Soon the three split up... Yang pounded more drinks downing her liquor like she was a drowning man in the desert, tossing back cocktails until she passed out head first on the bar and began to _snore_ much to the annoyance of the bouncers.

"Stupid blondes."

"Right sister?" The twins said as they frowned and began to drag the knocked out blonde bimbo off the bar and _out_ of thier club.

In the back of the bar, a boy in green stumbled and fell landing face first on the tiled floor never making it to the bathroom before a pair of white boots came in front of his vision.

"Kid the _hell_ happened to you?" A strong masculine voice asked as Ren moaned.

"Love... Nora..." Ren groaned out loud as a heavy sigh filled the air.

"Fuck me. Hold on let me get you somewhere safe." An irritated voice said as a man in a white suit picked him up slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of flour taking a moment to father his cane complaining about _kids_ before he lit a cigar and walked _out_ of the club.

Outside the bar, a lovely blonde boy laid on the side, of a cold lonely alley smiling weakly too drunk to walk laughing freely as-

 _Tip! Tap!_ The sound of tapping high heels filled the air as a long pair of boots with hells came before Jaune, stopping dead in front of him as a pink parasol flowed before him.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked eyes drooping as a pair of mismatched eye looked down to him. A woman in brown, pink and white stood over him her head cocked down to look at him like he was a tasty morsel. A thin giggle left the mesmerizing woman's lips as Jaune groaned.

"You... you are _beautiful,"_ Jaune said as a woman in a leotard with fantastic! Multi-colored eyes who smelled like ice cream? Of all things looked down to him and giggled...

* * *

The next day Weiss was reminded of a simple saying. _If you want it done right, you do it yourself_ as she felt her mouth drop.

"You... you what?" Weiss asked her voice barely above a whisper her hands shaking in _rage_.

"I lost them," Yang said head hung low unable to meet her leader's eyes as Weiss's world _shattered..._

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Apprentice is up and done! Hope you like this fic cause now it's officially in the release schedule after Bastion and before Lovestruck! This fic is in the mix now boys and girls so happy new year!**


	4. Caustic Delivery

**AN: OK! Another day another chapter of The Apprentice! The story is now serialized and is updating regularly! This time we see what happened to Jaune and Ren when they were _rescued_ from thier night! Thier teams have a fallout Weiss _talks_ with Jaune's sister and there is a fight in the docks! Enjoy...**

* * *

Weiss's couldn't see straight, her mouth hung open and fell. Her eyes twitched as her hands slipped into her sides. Her body shook, a wave of pure nausea washed over her. Her head spun, and her mouth felt like was going to _snap!_

Her tongue tied itself in knots as she felt her mouth go drier than the Vacuo dessert, her eyes losing focus for a time before narrowing, zooming in on the face in front of her. All her despair and disgust turned to sharp anger as her fist balled up, her back straightened and her shock turned into anger.

 _"What_ did you say?" Weiss's voice sounded like she was forcing it through her teeth, a fact as her mouth had slammed itself shut so tightly her teeth threatened to break as they ground against one another.

"I _lost_ them." Weiss wanted to slap Yang, no she wanted to do much, much, worse things to her teammate and so-called friend. Her eyes flashed red, a dangerous tick developed on her face. Her breaths became harsh and haggard, her small chest heaving up and down as she fought and lost the battle to keep her temper cool, you did what!?"

Weiss screamed, her anger bursting past her lips, her temper reaching a boiling point as Yang held her head.

"I lost them; I lost them both..."

* * *

Jaune was _not_ having a good morning. The boy's eyes fluttered open, and he instantly regretted it. His eyelids felt heavy like they were made of lead. The boy's eyes had to fight to flutter open, as the first rays of sunlight hit his face. Jaune screamed, or he tried, the light rays felt like small knives in his eyes. He instantly closed them again, as he rolled in his bed?

Jaune's head pounded it felt like someone was beating down on his temple with Magnihild, his head felt like it was being crushed and there was a loud ringing noise in his head that he could not explain. His head felt like it was being pounded and his guts wanted to be yanked out, leading him to moan.

"Yang? Ren? What happened to us? When did I get back to my bed-

Jaune paused even with a massive hangover he could tell that whatever he was on was not his bed. For one it was too damn conformable, while the bed in Beacon was by no means bad it was nothing compared to the slice of heaven Jaune found himself resting on.

Whatever bed he was in was impossibly soft and made him think that he was resting on a cloud. His hands tentatively streaked out feeling the soft square edges of the not bed, painting a mental picture of a couch.

"I'm on a couch?" Jaune asked now sure that he was not in his dorm and was somewhere else.

"Hello! Yang? Anyone! Dammit!" Jaune hissed in pain, his own voice making him feel like his ears were going to _pop!_

"Hello? Anyone? Ren?" Jaune asked no longer shouting his ears throbbing as he groaned, he rolled over to his left this time forcing his eyes to open. As he opened them, he saw a bizarre color coated room. The room was expertly, in Jaune's opinion, color coordinated. Nothing in all of the room was not a shade of brown, white or pink or some combination of all three. All of the furniture which was luxurious even to Jaune's amateur eye.

Each table, stool, chair, and hell even the napkins of the apartment? He was now sure he was in an apartment on the couch of some stranger was either pink, brown or white. And each one cost more Lien than most people ever saw in a lifetime. As Jaune moaned, his head was slowly shifting as he took in his surroundings. He was alone in a luxurious apartment by himself-

 _"My scroll!"_ Jaune hissed wincing in pain as his hands flew to his side. His scroll was not there, neither were his bombs?!

He left in his typical Beacon uniform, but he always carried some bombs on him at all times. Now they had been removed along with his scroll leaving him almost defenseless, and without a means to call for help should he need to that way.

 _Calm down Jaune you are ok. You are just drunk; you aren't hurt just hungover whoever has you here probably just wants to help you. Yeah that's it they just want to help-_

 _Click!_ The sounds of a door clicking fill the air as the sound of an opening door greeted him. Jaune hear the shuffling of grocery bags along with the tell-tale _tip, tap!_ Of high heels on hardwood. Jaune tilted his head ignoring the sharp pain in his neck as the _tip tap!_ Got louder and louder as someone put a bag of groceries down as the high heeled person walked over to the couch.

Instantly a mesmerizing pair of brown and pink eyes looked down to him. A woman stood above him a beautiful woman. Her face was a perfect oval shape, and her mismatched eyes seemed to pull Jaune into them. The woman's ample chest that rivaled, if not surpassed, Yang's struggled to burst out of her fitting white leotard as she giggled.

 _"You are up?"_ The woman signed? She used sign language making Jaune's headache double, he knew sign and just didn't want to put the mental effort into analyzing her complex quick hand gestures.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked trying to sound polite as the woman giggled, walking around the couch, her small for a woman she was still half a foot taller than Jaune walked over to him. Her hips swung in a tantalizing manner gluing his eyes to her shaking rear that put Blakes own supple end to shame.

What? Jaune was a guy he looked, just because he didn't talk to the secret faunus as much as he would like didn't mean that he did not find her attractive. Hell, he found all of his team and friends attractive in some way or another.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked again as the woman giggled putting a hand on his forehead giving him an unobstructed view of her cleavage as she giggled. Jaune flushed unused to intimate contact with a stranger especially a woman and doubly so when he was injured.

 _"My name is Neo, thank you for asking Jaune."_ Neo signed as Jaune froze.

"How do you know my name?"

 _"How do I know it? You keep telling me it last night. You were really messed up when I found you, you know? I thought you looked in danger on the side of the building like that. So I brought you back to my home."_

"My friends! I had two people with me! A boy and a girl!"

 _"Sorry don't know them. I saw you alone I have no idea who your friends are I'm sorry." J_ aune deflated his mood dropping like a brick from a catwalk as he paused.

"My partner! I need to call my partner! She's probably worried sick-

Jaune's words blurred as his vision swam the room and Neo bled in a kaleidoscope of colors as he felt a wave of bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, goddess... I don't feel so good." Jaune said groaning before something long cold and metallic was forced into his mouth. Jaune clenched his mouth involuntarily as he tasted cool metal, there was slight buzzing sound before Neo removed a small metallic rod from his jaw. Placing it on her scroll as a yellow light flashed out.

"Neo? What the hell was that?"

 _"Test."_ Neo signed offhandedly as her scroll flashed red, Neo frowned an irritated look on her face as she sighed.

 _"Yup, it looks like you got roofied last night."_ Neo signed as Jaune felt sick. His guts did a loop and he suddenly wanted to vomit.

"What?!"

 _"You got date raped. Be glad I found you before someone else did. I don't know how you would have ended up if I left you all alone."_

"Goddess, I need to call my partner.'

 _"Good luck your scroll is trashed."_

"What?!"

 _"Yeah it was soaked with liquor, I tried to fix it, but you wouldn't let me have it something about your scroll history?"_

"I!"

 _"Anyways, after that, you tossed a bomb at me when I told you I was putting you to bed, luckily you were outside and missed me, but I confiscated your weaponry for the time being. It's in the closet since you are a hunter in training I'm guessing you have a license?"_

"I do, but I need to talk to my partner."

 _"Later on you look like hell you know? For now? You can just sleep it off; you had a long day get some rest."_ Neo signed rubbing Jaune's head tenderly as he nodded and felt his mind force him back into slumber.

* * *

Ren was having a bad morning.

"BLAH!" Ren vomited hard into the porcelain bowl as he expected his stomach. He felt bile pour about and splatter onto the bowl, his world spun, and his head throbbed like Nora was bouncing on it again. He yanked into the bowl as a strong pair of hands stroked his back.

"There you go kid, let it out, you got this." A man said holding Ren's hair. "Just get it out of yourself," Roman said covering his mouth, the boy Ren was not in a good place. He had spent most of the night curled up in a small ball by the toilets where he had on several occasions vomited repeatedly and violently.

"You really need to watch you damn drinks kids. I mean what would have done if I was not in the club?" Roman asked rubbing the back of the boy's head. The long oddly _feminine_ hair of the boy felt good in his hands as he shook.

"What did I drink?" The boy drawled before vomiting again as Roman sighed.

"That's called a roofie. You don't want them in your blood kid. You got a bit of date rape."

"I got r-

Ren vomited again making Roman wipe the air around his face getting the offensive smell off of him.

"Good god kid you really need a break you know that?"

"I! I need to call my partner!"

"You will need your scroll to do that."

"My scroll!" Another wave of vomit this one cause Roman to flush the toilet to save his nose the torture as well as the boy's face. The vomit had been about to overrun his nose and Roman had saved him.

"No idea kid. When I found you it was nowhere near you. You probably lost it."

"Great Nora is going to kill me." Ren moaned before vomiting again as Roman sighed.

"That your girl kid? She's probably worried her man is a Beacon student. Can't be easy being a guy there."

"She's my partner!"

"Oh? Are you dating your partner? _Bad move_ kid, trust me been there done that. I got the bullet wound and flame scars to prove it. Dating your partner is never a good idea. Take it from me I've done that in the past. It never ends well for all parties involved." Roman said as Ren let out one last bit of vomit before groaning. Getting his head out of the toilet and flushing it.

"I need to get back to Beacon," Ren said his head shaking as Roman shook his head.

"What you need is to take a damn break. You are going nowhere until you get some damn rest ok?" Roman said as he helped Ren up. Ren nodded weakly.

"Ok."

"Good kid. Now come on let's get you on the couch. You look like hot shit you know?" Roman asked as he leads the boy away from the bathroom. He did not want Ren to stay in his hideout any longer than he needed to.

For one he was a hunter. In training or not Ren was on the right side of the law and Roman was... Roman and the law did not always agree on the finer points of the judicial system. So far Roman kept his nose clean of the more _serious_ things, but recent events had turned up the heat, so to speak. He needed to get Ren out of his place as soon as possible.

 _Ding!_ His scroll rang as he put Ren down on the immaculate crimson couch his scroll going off as Neo texted him.

"You found one too?" Roman asked taking his scroll viewing his message as it looked like Neo had taken in her own stray…

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is." A calm voice said as a pair of crystal eyes twitched.

"Don't know what the problem is!? Your brother is missing!" Weiss screamed as Catherine Arc raised a questioning eye to the angered girl.

"And? What is that any of my concern?" Cathine asked looking up from her desk as Weiss resisted the urge to punch her in the face. Her hands twitched but years of training and suppressing her emotions kept her hands in place.

"He is your brother!"

"You've said that before. Why are you saying it twice?" Catherine said not a hint of concern in her voice as Weiss ground her teeth.

"He is your brother!"

"You have said that three times now. What do you think you will accomplish by repeating the same words?"

"That you will do something and go find him! You don't know what is happening to him or Ren! They could be in danger!"

"Weiss, if my _dumbass_ of a brother can get his ass lost in the woods for six-plus years and come out alive he can handle himself for one measly day." Catherine drawled rolling her eyes as the petulant Schnee looked at her like she was the monster. I mean Weiss was a Schnee she was a _literal_ monster in human clothing. Why did she care about her _pet_ partner?

"He is alone!"

"He is with Ren, and last time I checked they both had their scrolls _and_ weapons."

"Jaune only had some bombs! I didn't let him take any more than necessary!"

"And he beat a champion flawlessly in his first bout with her. What threat do you think the random civilians of Vale will pose to him?"

"He's a boy! He can be abused! Or taken! Or-

"Weiss. Calm down. He's my brother he's a dumbass-

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"That's he's a dumbass! He is my partner and I won't have you insult him!" Weiss shouted at her teacher as Catherine froze. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed as she growled.

"Careful with those words Schnee, I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you want to sit here and lie to my face about how you actually care about my brother you can get the hell out of my office."

"I do care for your brother! He is my partner, he is my best friend!"

"A Schnee friends with an Arc? Hah! Now that is a joke I have yet to hear. It's good to know that even unsympathetic monsters like yourself have a sense of humor. I supposed it helps you sleep at night."

"I am no monster _Arc."_

"Your family are all _monsters_ , Schnee. I don't care that your father took control of the company and is making things _right_ so to is not a Schnee but the trophy husband your whore of a mother took when she realized no one else would so much as look at her let alone touch her bloodstained hands. That is a fact that no amount of Lien would change."

"This is my mother!"

"I know why do you think I'm insulting her?"

"Why are you being so flippant!? Your brother is in danger! Why are you not more invested!?" Weiss demanded her brain _refusing_ to even begin to consider that Jaune's fool of a sister was not more emotionally invested in the well being of her younger brother!

"Why are you so invested? You are a Schnee why do you care about one of us?"

"One of you? Is that what this is about?! I don't care what you are Catherine!"

"That's Miss Arc now _Schnee."_

"Miss Arc! My partner is missing! I am worried about him and the lack of response from the staff if unacceptable!"

"You want your _pet_ back is that right?" Catherine said as Weiss saw red, her jaw clenched and her teeth ground. Her fists clenched, her brain began to pound like a drum, as she felt her blood boil.

"Miss Arc-"

"Call me _Catherine."_

"Catherine! I don't care! Jaune is my partner. He is my friend, my best friend and I won't sit back when he is in danger!" Weiss's temper reached its limit her anger reaching the boiling point as she held nothing back.

"You don't even know he is in danger? Has he called you to say he needs help?"

"No, but-"

"Then what's your problem? He probably got drunk and is sleeping it off in an alley somewhere. He'll call you, later on, complaining about a headache and beg to be picked up. Which you will you would not want your property to get hurt would you?" Catherine asked as Weiss looked ready to strike her.

"How. _Dare_ you."

"How dare I what?"

"Assume that I think of him that way!"

"What way?"

"Like that! How day you assume I think of him as my _property!_ That is my friend you are talking about!"

"Don't play your games with me, Schnee, my brother is fine and your _pet_ will be brought back to you soon enough."

"Fine?! Fine?! How do you know he is fine? He is a _boy_! He could be in all kinds of danger right now are you are not doing jack shit about it!"

"What? Is it wrong that I believe in my brother more than you Schnee?" Catherine said in a mocking voice as Weiss finally _snapped_.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What?"

"Where was your belief when your brother ran away from home?"

"What did you just say?"

"I asked you where was your belief when Jaune ran away? Where was your so-called _trust_ in him when he had to leave his own home? Where was your faith when your own brother whom you claim to love! A claim which I am doubting more and more with every second that I get to know you." Weiss said as Catherine _snarled_ her face twisting into a vicious snarl as she ground her teeth.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know Jaune trust me more than you. I know he hates how you and your family treated him."

"You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know he hated it enough to run away without a word. He left you all in the middle of the night. Like the disposable pieces of garbage that you were."

"One more word Schnee and I'll toss you out the damned window!"

 _"Do it!_ You'll give me a head start on my search!" Weiss said turning on her heels and stomping out of the office.

"Schnee! Get your thin ass back here!"

"No! I'm going to find your brother because I actually give a _damn!"_

"Schnee! Don't you close that door!"

"Watch me," Weiss said slamming the door with a resounding _whap!_ As the door frame shook Catherine called for her again as Weiss huffed and walked away...

* * *

"I yelled at a teacher," Weiss said head in her hands as she ate her modest lunch.

"She deserved it! How the hell can she say that?! Jaune and my Ren are missing! Missing! Who knows what could be happening to them right now?!"

"Nora I know you are worried but Jaune and Ren have their aura unlocked! They are probably fine!"

"Pyrrha! You have seen them! Ren needs me to keep him safe and Jaune!? He might jump into the first women's arms who gave him a hug and he was drunk!? You don't know who ran off with him!"

"Oh, dear goddess. He would _jump_ into the arms of the first woman who flirted with him! You idiot! How could you be that dumb?!" Weiss said slamming her fists on the table, her face heated up and her temples pounding with fear.

"Jaune would do that! He would just jump into the arms of the first woman who smiled at him! What was I thinking letting him go like that?!"

"Calm down! All of you! We don't know what happened to them! It's only been one day." Pyrrha said once again trying to calm down their tense table and-

"A _lot_ can happen in a day," Blake added before wincing instantly regretting it as the table gasped.

"Oh, goddess."

"We don't know anything!"

"We don't know anything because we don't have any actual information!" Nora said growling to her right where Yang sat her head held low. She couldn't meet the eyes of anyone at the table. She stared at her plate unmoving not knowing what to say as she had a low fisheye look to it.

"Um! Ok! How about this! We can go look for them!" Ruby asked the young leader already panicking. She was already stressed that her best friend was missing but her teammate?! Ren was her teammate she was his leader!

Ren was Ruby's _responsibility_ and if anything happened to him!? What kind of leader would she be!?

"But Glynda said we could not look for them. Not until a missing person report could be filed."

"Forget that! Ren is my teammate and as his leader, I won't let him go missing!"

"For once... I agree with you Rose. Jaune and Ren are missing and I don't care what that bitch of a sister says about them! We are going to find them one way or another."

* * *

 _"Get up!"_ Neo signed as she gently took Jaune off the couch, the boy had been recovering from his drugging for a day, and was looking somewhat better.

The boy still looked like he might fall over the moment a breeze came his way but he could walk now. He was able to eat solid foods as well, the drugs he ingested must have been a cocktail of drugs, not just the roofie. The lack of energy, muscular apathy and overall length of lethargy lent Neo to assume that some type of exotic and rare tranquilizers along with additional psychedelics were added to the mix. Making Jaune's recovery slower than usual especially for one with aura.

"Neo? Where are we going?"

"To a mutual friend of ours and to meet your friend." Neo signed as she took Jaune under her arm as they began to walk.

* * *

"Ren?!"

"Jaune!" Ren said as a woman in tri-colored woman brought Jaune into the back room of Juniors, the boy limping in her arms as Ren smiled.

"Jaune! You are ok!" Ren said before gagging falling forward in his small white couch before a pair of thin arms gripped him back.

"Watch it! You can't get up like that!" A sharp feminine voice said as a girl pulled Ren back. She was tall with long flowing black hair that was a dead mimic of Rens. Her eyes flashed a sharp green and she wore a bright red dress. She was slender but _very_ muscled. Her limbs while thinner than most women were compacted like coiled springs.

She had a bright red gauntlet on her right hand that looked like it could tear a woman in half. She also had a long crimson blade attached to her hips and a pistol on her non-gauntlet side. She carried herself like a fighter and Jaune knew she was dangerous.

As she pulled Ren back another girl with an identical look to the other but in a silver outfit appeared carrying a tray with two steaming drinks on it.

"Miltiades don't yank him. He's still woozy."

"He was about to fall Mel!"

"I know but calm. He's still out of it." The other girl the clear sister as Jaune knew what twins looked like when he saw them said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jaune! This is Miltiades and Melanie. They work in the bar, remember the bouncers?"

"The ones who flirted with us?"

"Damn right, how are you doing blonde and scrumptious?" The silver one Melanie? Asked letting Ren take a drink before walking over to Jaune.

"Here have this, herbal tea will help with your recovery from your drugs," Melanie said handing the _adorable_ boy who besides a scar on his face was looking mighty _scrumptious_.

"Thanks," Jaune said as Neo took the drink giving it to him slowly as he nodded.

"Thanks," Jaune said gulping down the liquid, wincing it had the taste of cream soda but the texture of glue. He shivered gulping it down before Neo removed the cup from his mouth and gave it back to Mel.

"Thanks, Neo."

 _"You are very welcome cutie."_ Neo signed as Jaune blushed, Neo led him to the couch with Ren the boy smiled weakly his magenta eyes lighting up as he sat next to him.

"Jaune have you called Weiss yet?"

"No, I broke my scroll when we were out, have you called Nora or Ruby?"

"No... my scroll is lost."

"Great. Now they think we are dead."

"I doubt that. Nora has some faith in me but she is undoubtedly worried about me."

"You two can call your lovers later, for now, get some damn rest." A cool voice said as Jaune painfully raised his head. A man stood in front of him, a man in all white. With a pearl tux, a clean pair of pants a smoking pair of pale shoes and a white bowler hat stood smoking a cigar as Jaune passed.

"Hello?"

"Jaune that's Roman he helped me out of the bar and got me somewhere safe."

"Roman Torchwick kid, nice to meet you." The man said holding out a gloved hand his emerald eyes reminded him of the twins and his fiery red hair like Nora's.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you," Jaune said as the man's eyes opened in recognition.

"Jaune _Arc?_ Didn't you die?"

"I ran away, there is a bit of a difference."

"Says you, what the hell made you run away from the lap of luxury?"

"What made you become a criminal?" Jaune asked as the room froze, Roman, the twins and Neo paused their bodies became tense as springs as Roman gave an off-kilter grin.

"What makes you think that I'm a criminal kid?"

"Takes one to know one.' Jaune replied as Roman cocked his head.

"Oh? Are you _not_ on the favorable side of the law?"

"My weapons violate several parts of the Vacuo convention of human rights. I'm a walking war criminal protected by a hunter's license."

"And why are you saying this Jaune?" Roman asked a curious look in his emerald eyes as Jaune grinned.

"You smell like _dust."_ Jaune saw the twins slowly pull out a pistol each both taking an offensive stance as he saw Neo disappear from his vision.

"And?"

"I would like to _acquire_ some." At once the tension bleeds away a sigh was heard as the twins put their pistols back as Jaune felt a pressure removed from the back of his head as Neo titted back into his field of view. Her body jumped back her hands closing? Up her parasol as-

"So you want to do business with me kid? Tell me why should I sell?" Roman asked as he smirked willingly at Jaune as he leaned in.

* * *

Ruby was having a tense day.

"First Ren now Blake?! Ruby, our team is falling apart!" Nora said as Ruby wanted to tear out her hair! It was one thing to lose Jaune and Ren. That was bad enough, two days and no boys had not! Done either team any favor.

The loss of the boys was only made that much worse! Blake was Ruby's partner and despite! Her best efforts their relationship was rocky at the best of times. Blake did not talk much or at all. Which was not bad! By no means, Blake was a cold beauty!

 _Strong! Confident!_ And! And! And a total social pariah! Blake didn't contribute anything to team talks! And while that was fine! Nora talked more than enough for all of them! Blake was actually the worst for Ruby! She tried! She really did want Blake to like and open up to her but she just didn't! Now her partner was gone, her best friend was gone and her teammate was gone! It was a total mess!

"Ruby! You are our leader! What do we do?"

"What!?"

"What are we going to do!? It's been two days since we last saw Jaune or Ren! And a day since Blake went missing trying to find them!? What are we going to do?!" Nora asked as Ruby panicked.

* * *

Team Sapphire was not at its best.

"I can't believe this! Two days! Two days and _nothing!_ Why can't they pull their heads out of their asses and see things for what they are?!" Weiss shouted her fists balled up, her heels had made a deep run in the Sapphire floor. The heiress had made a long ring on the red-carpeted floor as she paced.

"In less than a day, they will put out a search warrant Weiss. They will put out an APB along with a missing person report as soon as that occurs!" Pyrrha's false cheer did nothing to liven her team's mood. She was already stressed as is.

She had just gotten over the fact that Jaune was not dead now he was missing? Along with Ren and Blake? This did not bode well for either team. One team was down fifty percent and the other a quarter!

"Weiss we simply need to wait."

"I'm tired of waiting Pyrrha! Why is everyone so calm!?"

"They _might_ be ok." The two girls froze, Yang's voice had not been heard in so long it sounded like a stranger. The girl had her head down looking at her knees.

"Don't you dare start to talk!" Weiss hissed stalking over to Yang pointing a warning finger at her.

"This is your fault that they are missing in the first place!"

"I know that! I know that it's my fault and I already feel like shit ok!?" Yang snapped back her head snapping up as her eyes began to flash red.

"Oh? You had your feelings hurt? Well, too bad! Because of you, my partner might be dead or worse! Or Ren! What if something happened to them!? What if they are hurt, in pain or someone took advantage of them? What then Yang?" Weiss said as Yang stood up towering over Weiss fire shooting from her eyes as she growled.

"I don't fucking know ok! If they are hurt I'll beat the ass of whatever bitch did it to them ok!?"

"No not ok! You can't just beat people up! We have courts for a reason!"

"What do you want from me, Weiss?! I fucked up! I made a mistake!"

"I Know that! Every day my partner is not in his bed I know that!"

"What do you want from me, Weiss? Do you want me to say sorry?!"

"I wanted you to be fucking responsible and not get so drunk that you lose two of your friends and my partner!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care!"

"Enough! Both of you! Weiss, I know you are mad at Yang! I am not pleased with her either but yelling at each other solves nothing alright?" Pyrrha asked intervening before blows were thrown. A fight that while Weiss might have some agility one good hit by Yang would end it as soon as it began. The intervention was a timely one as both Yang and Weiss failed to notice how Yang's gauntlet the one that was held back in a punching motion glowed _black_ as Yang growled slamming herself back down as she huffed.

"I! I can't look at her!" Weiss said stalking away as yang looked back down defeated.

 _"I_ fucked up partner, I fucked up bad."

"I... _you_ made a mistake Yang. A serious mistake, but you don't have to let it stay that way. We'll find Jaune and Ren and when not if he gets back here Jaune will not want you to be sad when he gets back. Who else will he flirt with?" Pyrrha sked as Yang sighed.

"I mean you are drop dead gorgeous already. Why wouldn't he flirt with you? You never left him alone in a bar."

"I am not what you would call a _people_ person. I can barely look Jaune in the eyes let alone flirt with him.'

"Don't sell yourself short, Jaune would have to be blind not to fall for you."

"Maybe but he does not flirt with _me._ He jokes with you more than anyone else. He cares for you and I think that if you get your act together and _after_ you apologize I think he might take you a bit more seriously."

"Thanks, Pyr I needed that."

"No problem what are partners for?"

* * *

"OK! So you two are my new employees?" A tall man with a bald head and thick red sunglasses asked as Jaune and Ren nodded. Roman had offered to sell Jaune dust crystals for a cut-rate as long as Jaune was willing to test some experimental dust shards for him in return. Apparently, Roman was gathering dust for someone and had a surplus.

And whoever the hell he was gathering the dust for had a strange obsession with experimentation on it. Roman was asked and by that meant, coerced them into experimenting with dust crystals and in return for some first-person tests, Roman would give Jaune a cut rate on the dust.

"Yes, we are!" Jaune said as Ren sighed. The boy was not as enthused about his new job but Roman had saved his life. He could overlook _some_ illegal actions as a result.

"I guess I will have a job as well as being a hunter. Joy." Ren added yawing once as Junior nodded.

"Ok here is your assignment. You two are waiters, bring food to the guests, make them smile and look pretty. Do that and you get paid in cash every week. Questions?"

"How many hours of work can we expect a week?"

"Ren? Well, you are students so only ten to twenty."

"That sounds doable, what is our pay looking like?"

"Same as everyone else in this business. Twenty-seven an hour."

 _"Twenty-seven!?"_

"Yes, blondie twenty-seven lien. In case you haven't noticed our clientele can be a bit shady so you are getting an extra amount for discretion ok?"

"Works for me!"

"Why did I let Roman talk me into this?"

"Don't ask _me_ , kid, you two are the newest employees here so welcome to the team!" Junior said as Ren sighed putting his head between his hands as Roman coughed.

"Jaune! A word." Roman said as Jaune nodded.

"Ren?"

"I'm still a bit sick, go without me."

"Got it," Jaune said slowly getting up his head still a blur of noises as Roman pulled him to the side before hissing in his ear.

"I like you blondie, I like a man with _moral flexibility_ but we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Kid you are a hunter in training I am a criminal we need to establish some ground rules for our partnership."

"Ground rules? Like what?"

"Simple. We need to establish a _hostile work environment."_

"What does that mean?"

"Let me tell you..."

* * *

Blake was not having a good day. No, she was-

"So! Tall dark and _gorgeous!_ What's it going to take for you to take me home? I can be a _good boy_ you know?" The smooth voice of the irritatingly smug voice of Blake's latest tag along asked as she laid flat on a rooftop. The monkey faunus Sun who had for some reason become infatuated with her was not on her good list.

"Sun! Shut up!"

"But babe!"

"I am not you babe!"

"Blake! Sun! Look!" Jaune the actual object of her search said as Blake looked up. The roar of engines filled her ears as two bullheads flew above her head. The two craft flew over the docks and hovered once. Allowing Blake to zoom in with her eyes as they landed and several ramps were lowered as faunus in masks came out of them.

"So it is the Fang?" Sun asked the smaller faunus crawling up next to her, lying flat on his stomach. Sun was a small male faunus with a blonde monkey tail. The boy was around half a foot shorter than Blake and had a lithe but toned build.

His body lacked the muscles of Blake or really any woman but he was impossibly toned. His half-opened shirt was already a violation of Vale dress code showed off his near washboard like stomach, of tanned skin that Blake would admit stole her eyes more than once.

Sun was cute, in his own sense of the word. He was short toned and had a natural inclination towards submission that made Blake curious. In short, he was the _perfect_ mate for her but Blake had more pressing matters than the potential father of her children like what was she going to tell Weiss or Nora when she only brought back _one_ of their partners instead of both.

Finding Jaune was a stroke o _f pure_ luck, she ran into the boy while entertaining Sun at a coffee shop. The boy literally ran into them claiming he was trying to avoid a persistent ginger girl who was hell-bent on befriending him. Blake knew that some women could not take a hint and had wanted!

Oh, she wanted to take Jaune back to Beacon then and there but she needed to find Ren first. Sun said they should all go together and now? Now she, Jaune, and Sun were on a rooftop in the dead of night watching terrorist unloading crates of dust and-

'Ok! Ok, you lousy animals get a move on!"

"That voice?" Jaune asked his eyes narrowing as a tall man stepped out of the bullhead.

"A human?" Blake gasped as a man she recognized as Roman Torchwick stepped out twirling a cane and smoking a cigar.

"In case any of you lot have not realized we are not the most inconspicuous group of thieves! So get a move on so we can get the hell out of here!" Roman ordered as-

"The Fang taking orders from a human? That's new." Sun added blinking in confusion his prehensile tail flickering out as-

"Let's pay them a visit!"

"Hell yeah, Jaune!" Both boys said as Blake paled.

 _"What?!_ No! No! No! We are all going back to Beacon, we are going to find Ren and-"

"The last one down is a rotten egg!"

"You are on monkey boy!" Jaune said as he and Sun leaped down off the rooftop.

"Jaune! Sun! Goddess dammit!" Blake hissed drawing her weapon and jumping off the roof as they leapt down.

"Weiss is going to kill me!" Blake hissed already moving to protect the foolish boys who had just jumped into the meat grinder.

* * *

Roman was having a good night, well he was until he felt a blade pressed into his jugular.

"You got a _reason_ to be pointing that blade at me girlie?" Roman asked his face a mask of slight irritation as he felt a blade press into the front of his neck.

"Brothers and sisters of the Fang! Why are you working with this human?!" The impossibly misguided faunus female shouted out as the grunts paused all masks looked to her as-

"Well? Is somebody going to shoot her or are you just going to stand there all night with those dumbass faces? Not that I can see your faces you lot do like your masks don't you?" Roman asked as the Fang snapped out of their confusion, drawing guns swords and even crowbars as Blake froze.

"Brothers!? Sisters!? What are you doing?"

"They are helping _me_ faunus. You see me and the Fang are in a joint business venture right now so I would appreciate it if you would buzz off!" Roman said pointing his cane back baring at the feet of the girl.

There was a loud bang along with a wave of heat as Roman sent the girl back flying as Roman fire Melodic _Cudgel_ blowing her back in a wave of fire.

"Ok, then ladies! What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Roman said as the Fang opened up and the docks exploded into gunfire.

"Blake!" An oddly loud masculine voice yelled as Roman raised his cane, a literal gun on a nunchuck? Wrapped around in pulling his cane down as a blonde blur appeared.

 _Bang!_ A shotgun fired pushing Roman back his aura flaring up as a money faunus with a blonde tail appeared yanking his cane down as he snarled.

"Back off her!" The monkey faunus yelled as Roman sighed.

"Kid you need to work on your timing!" Roman shouted yanking up his cane, tearing it free of the boys' grip smashing him in the face.

There was a sickening crack, that filled the air as the Faunus's neck snapped back his face twisting in pain as Roman tore free his cane from his grip.

"Sun!" The girl who probably had mommy issues said as Roman sighed. Raising his cane pointing it to the boy's chest and pulling the trigger.

The faunus flew back his aura shining brightly as the blast took him off his feet.

"You really need to work on your intro kid, I'll give you an eight! For style but a six for execution." Roman said taking time to replace his cigar as he took a deep drag-

"Bastard!"

"Whoa, there little kitty! You don't want to be waving something so dangerous around now do you?" Roman asked dodging the first strike of the blade as the cat faunus assaulted him.

"In case any of you want to shoot her! Now is the time!" Roman hissed as Blake pushed him back the Fang grunts to their credit did not want to risk a shot on their boss as the girl pushed him back.

The attack was soon doubled as Sun joined in his face a bit bruised and a black eye added to him made Roman sorely pressed as blade and nunchuck fell.

"I could use some help!" Roman yelled starting to feel the pressure of a dual attack. Some grunts raised their rifle but hesitated and that hesitation cost them dearly.

 _Fisht!_ A green ball of dust filled the air as a brown sack exploded in the middle of a gaggle of grunts. Jaune rolled in Blake luckily having the foresight to bring him some satchels that she stole from his room when their teams were out looking for him. Jaune tossed two of them into the gaggle as-

 _"AHHHHHH! It burns!"_ A horrifying scream filled the air as the caustic dust attacked-

 _"Oh, goddess! Help! Me!"_

 _"My eyes! I can't see!"_

"My face!" The horrifying screams of the woman filled the air as the dust attacked. One of the women had aura and that protected her the other three? They were not so lucky.

" _My skin!"_ The dust ate through their armor quickly it could _eat_ into the chitin of a Deathstalker and it did not so much as pause to tear into their paper thin armor making quick work of the limited protection the Fang offered their grunts.

Their masks, and padding dissolved in mere seconds and their clothes a second later leaving nothing but their unprotected skin to guard against the corrosive dust the skin did not last.

A shriek filled the air as the skin evaporated. Peeled off as if by miniature carving knives, the women's skin fell from the bodies revealing raw muscle and flesh. _Fisht!_ Another dust bomb slammed into the now freshly skinned women coating them in even more of the caustic bombs affect.

 _"AIIIEE!"_ The women screamed as their muscles turned red, then green and began to quiver. The muscle _sloughed_ off their flesh like some type of macabre molasses, falling onto the ground in wet sloppy clumps of shivering green matter. The sharp! White outlines of bone appeared on the women as-

" _My eyes!_ " The eyeballs of the women seemed to _pop!_ The dust eating into their sockets as they fell. The lack of muscles made standing impossible as they collapsed another _fisht!_ Filled the air as the reaming people fell into a single coalescing bubbling caustic pool of green liquid as their bodies dissolved into thick green pools of slime as the women melted.

There were several minutes of tense horrified silence on the docks as everyone Fang or not tried to comprehend what they had witnessed.

"Holy _fuck_ kid. That was terrible." Roman said the Fang grunt behind him vomited onto the docks, the other Fang took several steps back as even Blake and Sun looked like they might lose their lunch and-

Bang! A bullet caught Jaune in his chest, some grunt finding her mettle as Roman shook his head.

"Ok! That was fucking horrifying! Back to killing each other!" The man said raising his cane blasting the cat faunus in the head sending her flying off.

"Blake!"

"You're next!" Roman said turning on his feet shooting him in his chest, the boy screamed falling back as gunfire once again lit up the dock.

"Shit!" Jaune hissed several bullets found his chest, landing in a triangle pattern sending him teetering. His aura flashed and his semblance activated at once. Reducing the damage he received but still, it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck!" Jaune yelled ducking and rolling the Beacon uniform offering nothing in the way of damage resistance forcing his semblance to do all the work.

Jaune tucked and rolled tossing satchels as fast as he could, landing precise shots in clusters of fang that seemed to have not learned from their comrades' messy demise.

The Fang that did not learn where unfortunately few and far between. The remaining Fang split into sparse groups of two or three enemies at most all focusing fire on the boy who had melted their friends.

 _BANG!_

Two more bullets caught Jaune in his chest and one bomb hit a sniper on a shipping crate. Fisht! The woman screamed but her aura flashed making it all but assured she would live. Jaune on the other hand? He was not in such good shape.

"Dammit!" Jaune hissed twin bullets slamming into him as he was yanked off. He tasted the first hint of blood in his mouth as something cracked.

"I can't take much more of those." Jaune hissed kicking up. Roman was fighting Blake and Sun, the so-called surprise attack Roman had told Jaune to do had not gone as planned.

 _How was I supposed to know they didn't have their aura unlocked?!_ Jaune thought as another bullet shot in front of him narrowly missing his head as-

A scream filled the air, Ren appeared behind her him doing his part in the act.

Ren owed Roman and was agreeing to look the other way for some more illicit activities. As he attacked the Fang he bought Jaune some time but not enough. One more satchel flew the few that he had left after apparently tossing most at Neo in a drunken stupor, had long run out. And the ones Blake mercifully brought were almost out!

 _This is why I made the deal with Roman! He can get me the dust easier than others but no! I'm out of dust and I'm about to fucking die!_ Jaune thought as another sniper took aim-

 _"Friend in danger!"_ A voice yelled as Jaune hear the bang! But was spared the pain of a bullet impact as he was lifted off the ground.

Jaune felt his legs taken out from under him as a pair of emerald eyes on a ginger face looked down at him.

"Penny!?"

 _"Friend Jaune!_ Why are you engaging the White Fang!? Why are you not back in Beacon? Your missing person report was filed and I must insist! That you go back to school!" Penny said holding Jaune in a prince carry as she stood on a shipping container, oblivious to the fight around her.

"Penny!?" Jaune gasped as the strange ginger girl who hounded him earlier suddenly appeared holding him in her arms as she smiled widely at him.

"Yes, friend Jaune? Are you ready to go back to Beacon yet?" The girl asked as gunshots rang around her.

"Penny put me down"!

"As you wish!" Penny said dropping Jaune with a loud thud! Onto the container making Jaune groan as he fought to stand up.

"Penny in case you didn't notice I am kinda _busy_ here!" Jaune said pointing to the fight unfolding around him.

"Jaune! There is a crime in progress!"

"You don't say! Now- Get down!" Jaune said pressing Penny to the floor or trying. He jumped in front of her to block a bullet only to hit a brick wall. Penny stood fast as a bullet slammed into Jaune's chest making him howl as he crumpled against her.

"Friend Jaune! You are injured!" Penny asked as-

 _Ting!_ A bullet impacted squared on her forehead as Jaune swore! He saw sparks? Flying as Penny paused her neck snapping otherwise ignoring the bullet. "Friend Jaune I do not believe these people are friends of ours."

"You don't say!" Jaune wincing as he stood up Penny helped him up as her eyes began to glow red.

"Fear not friend Jaune, I will deal with these _non-friends_ of ours."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple, I am _combat ready!"_

 _Bang!_

"Roman!"

"Oh fuck me! _Red!?_ Is that you!?" Roman asked sweat on his face, fighting back the two faunus was hard enough and he had managed to work up a good sweat in the process! He was not as young as he used to be but he was still better than these two by leaps and bounds!

The multiple black eyes, bruised skin, and a limp in both of their steps proved that.

But! With the addition of fucking Red the fight might just turn against him, might.

"Red isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked blocking a strike from the girl only to eat a nunchuck to his side. The money boy paid for that with an elbow to the face as Roman sent him spiraling back.

"Sun!"

"Leave my teammates alone!"

"Red this is not a damn fairy-

 _FISHT!_ The sound of air burning and the screams of Fang filled the air as Roman swore he saw lasers.

"Who the fuck is shooting that!?" Roman shouted turning as he paused, there was a girl who was flying!? With literal floating swords shooting, slashing and in some cases implying. The unfortunate Fang who got in her way.

"Kids, just keep getting weirder and weirder!" Roman hissed jumping back now pressed on three sides, Red joined into the fight adding her ridiculous! Oversized garden tool to the mix, the massive scythe, along with the odd sword whip gun nunchuck were beginning to overwhelm Roman. Pushing him back more and more, and with no grunt support, things were looking pretty tight!

"Ok, to hell with this!" Roman said taking a hit from the scythe and barely grimacing in pain before shooting the ground. The blast knocked back the three of them at once. As Roman found some breathing room he shouted into his scroll.

"Everything has gone tits up! Get me the hell out of here!" Roman shouted as a roar of turbines was heard.

"Get down!" Ruby said pushing the boy to the group as she and Blake fell flat three bullheads soared over two doing a strafing run putting down a withering volley of suppressive fire. The bullheads forced the hunters back as one hovered low dropping a rope ladder as Roman sighed.

"Well, kids! It's been fun! But I got it-

A thunderclap filled the air. A piercing whine was heard as a line of green appeared. A laser shot the canopy of a bullhead blowing it apart the craft spun out engines whirring as it slammed into another. A second sun was birthed as a whap! Of concussive forced slammed into the docks forcing everyone who was not made of metal to the floor.

The ships exploded as Roman swore.

"Oh for _fuck's sake!_ Get us out of here!" Roman yelled as his craft peeled off taking him out of that cluster fuck and into the night…

As the docks burned Ruby, Blake and Sun began to desperately look for Jaune and Ren, they searched everywhere looked over dead bodies much to Ruby's disgust and around every nook and cranny but even with Penny, they found nothing but bodies, no boys they were gone again…

* * *

Two days later and after a media circus Vale died down. The dock fight was covered, to no end. Every major media new outlet had an exclusive take from _terrorist attack Vale_ , to _war with Menagerie, Beacon students hold off Fang Lost men hold of vile terrorist_ and much more. Then when that died down the area was searched head to toe. The missing boys of Beacon had yet to be discovered and even with a police warrant out for their return, there was no progress on the case.

Well, no progress that was until a sound of shattering glass was heard outside of the Beacon walls as a woman in brown, white and pink supporting two boys appeared grinning like a fool as she began to lead her charges back to where they rightfully belonged.

 _"I believe these belong to you,"_ Neo said as she stood in front of Opal. Teleporting into the headmistress office with two boys one blonde the other raven-haired on her side showing them off before depositing them to the headmistress as Opal's jaw _dropped..._

* * *

 **AN: OK! Another day another chapter! Jaune and Ren made some new _friends!_ Roman and Neo are in the mix! Neo even made a _good_ first impression! Weiss and Catherine are _not_ going to be friends and a bit of a _hint_ to Roman and Jaune's alliance. Until next time? Brave Sir Robinson is next! So until then? Thanks for reading.**


	5. Third blight

**AN: OK! And here we go! Another chapter of the Apprentice! The boys are back! Neo is given a _job_ , Jaune meets up with his team, there is some talk of future plans Jaune fights Yang and much more!**

 **Beta by Zepeda.**

* * *

"Miss Neoplitan is it?" Opal asked the elderly woman crossing her fingers over her desk as she eyed the savior of two of her best. Neopolitan or Neo? As she was known nodded her odd mismatched eyes of pink and green blinked smoothly, her smile rose to the tips of her cheeks as she smirked.

"I must say _personally_ thank you. You have returned two of our students that I thought were lost. For that, act alone you have not only mine but all of Beacons gratitude for the return of Mister Arc and Ren." Opal said as she looked at the young multi-colored woman in front of her.

 _"It was not a problem. I was only doing my part."_ Neo signed to Opal her thing dexterous fingers easily making the motions Opal nodded. Making Neo smile back at her as she looked at her scroll.

"Miss Neo, you have not only brought back two of my students you also claim to have knowledge about an impending threat to my school?"

 _"I do."_

"And you are willing to sell me said knowledge?" Opal asked rising a warning eyebrow to the woman who, to her credit, took her thinly veiled threat with grace.

 _"Of course, but I first must ask for two thing_ s _.'_

"And those are?"

 _"One. I want a part-time job teaching."_ Opal blinked of all the things she thought Neo would ask for a job much less a part-time one was not on the list.

"I see... and why do you want this job?"

 _"I liked the blonde one, he was cute."_

"Miss Neo I must advise you any harmful actions on my students will not be allowed," Opal warned as she shook her head, Neo waved her hands to disarm the woman's suspicions as she began to sign.

"I don't want to hurt him, not in the bad way anyhow." Neo signed licking her lips and winking in a fashion Opal knew far too well. Old as she was and she was old she knew what that look meant.

"Neo. While I do thank you, I must let you know that relationships between students and teachers are not allowed."

 _"Did I say relationships?"_

"We do not like to meddle with the students, we do not allow relationships that would give them an unfair advantage, to avoid a conflict of interest you see?"

" _I can be a combat aid, I know how to fight,"_ Neo said as for a second Opal saw a predator behind those mismatched eyes. A _hunter_ lurked in her eyes making the woman pause. Opal nodded as she saw the animal in Neo's glare.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do."

 _"Thank you."_

"And the other thing?"

 _"Amnesty?"_

"Now that is more like it, for you?"

 _"Me and my partner."_

"And she is?"

 _"He. Roman Torchwick. I want amnesty for him."_

Opal froze the name of her old student rang in her ears and hit her like a jolt. Opal narrowed her eyes as she began to speak.

"Talk. You have my _undivided_ attention."

* * *

"What happens now?" Jaune asked looking up at the Beacon nurse Sandra. The raccoon faunus with blue eyes smiled down at him as she grinned.

"Well after you get a clean bill of health you and Mister Ren can go." The nurse said looking down at her clipboard as Jaune nodded.

"Are we going to be ok?"

"From what I can see yes. You took a few rough shots in your chest, but you should be ok. I counted two bruised ribs and a fractured sternum, but after that, you should be ok."

"When can we go back to our dorms?" Ren asked from his bed the boy was meditating like normal or he was until the nurse came in. Both boys were in a low white gown and several wires running into their chest with an IV in their arms. After basic medical care, both were cleared for release and were simply waiting for the nurse to give them the ok.

"You can both go back today in case you didn't know your teams are very interested in your well being. Even as we speak, Glynda is holding them back with her semblance." The nurse said as Jaune and Ren winced they thought they heard banging at the hospital door along with a vague threat to break someone's legs?

"I do hope she's not talking to the dean." Ren moaned out as Jaune sighed. Rolling in his bed wincing at the motion.

"Mister Arc, and Mister Ren before the others come I have a very sensitive question for you. I know this will not be the question that you want to hear or one that you are comfortable answering, but I must ask you for a response for the records."

"Ok? What do you want to know?" Jaune asked as Sandra sighed a frown on her face as she went on.

"During you foray into Vale did any of you engage in sexual intercourse with another person?" The woman asked as both boys eyes widened in shock. Jaune and Ren looked at each other once with a confused glance as they shook their heads at once.

"I don't think so? Ren?" Jaune asked his friend who had a genuine baffled look on his face.

"I don't believe so. I woke up with Roman and after that?"

"Roman? Did you say Roman Torchwick?!" Sand gasped as Ren nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"I... never you mind, so you do not remember any intercourse?"

"I do not think so."

"Ok, Jaune?"

"I woke up in Neo's apartment, but I don't remember I don't think she would do that to me. She had plenty of chances, but she only fed and watered me during my stay. Why are you asking us this?"

"I would also like to know nurse."

"Well boy's in your case when you were under general anesthetic for analysis I ran a simple blood test on both of you, and after looking at the results, I am afraid that I must inform you-

There was a loud _banging!_ From outside as the door to the infirmary shook and bent, Sandra sighed once as she put away her clipboard.

"It appears that Glynda cannot keep your friends back anymore we will continue this talk later on." She said as she cleared her throat.

"You can let them in Glynda!" She yelled as the door suddenly flew open teal and crystal locked onto the boys as Glynda let down a bright field of purple.

 _"Fine!_ You can go! As you can see they are fine-

Glynda's words were cut off as a blur of blue slammed into Jaune. Weiss using her glyphs speed up to her partner's bedside at near Ruby levels of speed. Slamming into him her chest impacting his face as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You are here." Weiss's voice sounded frail, tired like a string that was about to snap! Jaune returned the hug wrapping his arms around this partners sides as-

"Weiss-

"Where is it?!" Weiss hissed her hands shooting down to his robe and pulling it open. Exposing his chest making him _kya!_

"Weiss!? What are you doing!?" Jaune asked blushing a fierce red out of the corner of his eyes as he saw Nora doing a similar thing to Ren as-

"Your injuries! The nurse said you were shot now where is it?!" Weiss used her hand shot roaming over his exposed chest, her warm hands ran up and down his chest her eyes searching for whatever bullet wound had marred her partner. Only seeing old _painful_ looking scars that dotted his impressive toned chest as she gripped his flesh and made Jaune blush wildly as-

 _"AHEM!_ Miss Schnee! Please do not molest my patient!" The nurse hissed angrily as Weiss paused a blush covering her face as she backed off.

"I'm sorry! I thought he was injured-"

"He was both of them were but hey are ok now if-"

Sandra's words failed as the rest of the teams poured in causing both beds to be swamped by concerned faces as Sapphire and Ribbon reunited.

* * *

"What happened to you!? Are you ok!? Do you need some water are you lightheaded!? Can you see without being dizzy?" Weiss asked a barrage of questions Jaune barley redoing his gown as his partner's hand latched onto his shoulder. Gripping him like he was going to disappear the moment he was out of her touch.

"Weiss-"

 _MPH!_ Jaune gagged as something large soft and hot smothered him. Yang hugged him full on her hand gripping his back making a snap! Fill the air as she embraced her friend.

"Thank fucking goddess you two are ok," Yang whispered as Jaune felt something wet hit his head.

 _Is she crying?_ Jaune thought as Yang let him go only for another pair of impossibly strong arms to crush his face into a chest that was for some reason bronze coated.

"Jaune! You are safe!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune felt the _hard_ plate of her breastplate slam inot him making him grimace.

"Pyrrha! Your chest hurts!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said letting Jaune go making him gag as-

"You are ok! Oh my god did they hurt you!? Can you see straight!? What color is my hair!? What about my eyes!? What do my lips taste like?!" Nora asked as Ren sighed his team crowed him, Blake, looking nervously from behind as Ruby stood right by his side.

"OK! That is enough talk! My patients need rest-"

"Are they ok?" Weiss asked right to business her arm till clamped down like a vice onto Jaune's shoulder making him wince in pain.

"More or less. They both suffered injuries in the dock fight."

"How bad are they? When can Ren be back with us in the field?" Ruby demanded making sure Ren was ok before turning to face Sandra.

"Both Ren and Jaune are cleared from all combat classes for one weak, this also includes any strenuous exercise or movements. I'm counting on you both to make sure they take it easy."

"We will." Both Weiss and Ruby said at once, the two teens agreeing for the first time in their lives as they both shared a look of conviction to the nurse.

"Good. Now as for both of them? They are ok, they will have no long-lasting injuries that I can see."

"Thank goddess," Yang whispered as the nurse smiled.

"That being said Jaune you are still underweight. I recommend additional meals."

"He will have them. Four meals and five snacks." Weiss interrupted Jaune who sighed as he accepted that for a while at lease Weiss was going to be _attentive_ with his own care, and would be hawkish with his needs.

"Good. That also means no more morning runs Jaune. You can't do your exercises for a week." The nurse added as Jaune groaned.

"But I want-"

"He does not have a choice." Weiss almost growled as Jaune averted his gaze.

"Ah, I see that you are all back in one piece," Opal said walking in with an irritated frazzled Glynda, a bored-looking Catherine who gave Blake a small nod that Blake returned smiling warmly at her as the adults walked inside.

"Neo?" Jaune asked as the petite woman bowed to Jaune showing off her flexibility as-

"Mam? Who is she?" Weiss asked instantly defensive at a strange woman by her recently reunited partner. The woman with mismatched eyes giggled once as she signed at Weiss.

"You _sign?"_

"Yes Weiss, that's Neo."

"How do you know her Jaune?"

"She saved him, Weiss, she saved both Mister Arc and Ren during their stay in the town. Let me explain." Opal said as she began to recount their story.

* * *

 _"Idiot!_ What the hell are you thinking?!" Weiss yelled at her partner making him flinch. He had expected many reactions from his team, but anger was not one. Weiss was less than happy, with his choices, and for a moment it looked like Yang was going to have her neck snapped by the heiress. Her fist balled so tight her aura almost flared. And as bad as Weiss was it paled to the fire from Yang.

"Jaune! You can't just drink and wander! What the hell man?!" Yang asked her own eyes flashing red for a half second before Weiss shot her an icy glare that chilled her jets.

"I'm sorry-"

"Jaune. You have to be more careful, even if you have an escort, you are a male. You can not simply drink to excess in a bar. Let alone leave it." Pyrrha said a sad look in her face, the normally calm and beautiful face of his teammate had a deep frown on it as she shook her head. Her hand resting on Jaune's shoulder as she gripped him firmly.

"I'm sorry Pyr this is my fault-"

"No, it is not! We are not blaming you Jaune. I... I am not blaming _anyone._ " Weiss said looking dead at Yang who gagged. A look of appreciation on her face. The two had buried the hatchet between them not so long ago.

"I'm sorry."

"You have to be careful! Ren! You need to be aware, you usually are so attentive." Ruby of all people scolded the ninja as he hung his lead Nora petted him like a small animal not rebuking Ruby nor agreeing with her.

"Do not worry, I made sure to care for the both of them well. As far as I know, there were no improper actions towards them, from what I could see."

Neo added Jaune speaking for her as Weiss took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Neo. My name is Weiss Schnee, for the safe return of my partner _and_ friend you have earned the unending gratitude of the SDC. Please if there is anything that we can do to help you let me know and I will see it happen."

"A Schnee _buying_ friends yay," Catherine said as Weiss with a herculean effort ignored her jibe instead shaking the hands of Neo who giggled into her own.

"It's fine, but I must say there was a total of thirty hours when I can not account for the location of both of them. I found Jaune on the side of an alley, and while I think I was able to get to him before others, I do not know for sure."

"Wait what? I thought you said I was ok?" Jaune asked as a flash of worry flashed by Weiss's face a-

"Ok. That is enough as you all know your teammates have had a long few days. Now there is a personal question that I must ask the boys alone so if you all will excuse us?" The nurse added as Weiss and Ruby shared a worried look.

"On their own? Why can we not hear it?" Weiss asked her eyes narrowing into slits as the nurse sighed.

"This is a _persona_ l question, Weiss. This is not meant for you to hear."

 _"We_ are their leaders and team. Any question that applies to them will also apply to us." Ruby said her silver eyes locked onto the nurse as Weiss found herself agreeing with Ruby twice in a single day. It was a fact that Weiss still did not quite know what to do with.

"I... I agree with her as leader of Sapphire I demand to know what has happened to my partner. If it is serious enough to warrant question than it affects the team and as such, I have an obligation to know." Weiss said in a firm in her opinion elegant tone as she huffed.

"Oh well, would you look at that? A Schnee making demands, what a surprise." Catherine said rolling her eyes as Weiss felt her temper rise and threaten to snap!

"Miss Arc, my _partner_ , might be in trouble and I need to know."

"What you need to do is get out and let the adults talk."

"Hey! That's my leader-"

"Oh? Is the blonde that got the two of them into this mess going to lecture me?"

"You are a blonde too!"

"And I know how to look after my friends something you apparently do not."

"You little-"

"Weiss. Yang. It's ok if it's bad I'll tell you personally ok?" Jaune added stopping a fight before it began as the two girls _seethed_.

"Jaune are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jaune-"

"It's ok Yang. I'll be ok." Jaune said smiling as his friends sighed.

"Nora, I am ok."

"But I want to know if something happened to _my_ Renny."

"I am fine. Ruby please I am ok."

"I don't like this," Ruby said shaking her head, _her_ teammate no her friend was hurt and might have something worse in his future? Ruby needed to know.

"You don't have to like it you just have to get out."

"While Catherine is _blunt_ do not feel insulted. We will inform you of all the necessary updates." Opal said as Weiss gripped Jaune's arm leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"If anything happens to you tell me."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promised."

"Give me your Arc word."

 _"His_ Arc words does not mean much Weiss. He did run away and spit on his own family. The dog that bites the hand is a mutt." Catherine added as Weiss bristled. She hated how well she could hear even for someone like _her_ , Catherine had good hearing.

"I was just seeing that my partner is aware."

"He was fine before you Schnee, he will be fine again. I mean he was injured under _your_ leadership. I would not be surprised if he blamed you a bit."

"I'm surprised you care, Catherine. I thought you said that nothing bad would happen to him? That his dumb ass would be fine? Or is this coming from the sister who let her own brother leave for over six years on his own into the wilds and went on and had a great life without him?"

"You little-"

"Enough. Catherine. That is your student. Wess that is your teacher. Both of you cool off." Opal ordered one eye-raising as both women paused.

"Yes, Ma'am." They both said as Opal nodded.

"Good. Now please some privacy." Opal asked as the teams slowly filled out but not before Catherines stopped Blake putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"I know how hard it is, I'm glad you are here helping people."

"I... thank you. You are an _inspiration_." Blake said as she left leaving the boys alone as Sandra took a deep breath and pressed.

"You idiot! How can you let that happened?! You are an Arc! You need to be aware!"

"Catherine, blaming your brother is not productive nor helpful."

"He should have known better! He might have been raped!"

"He might have, and that is _not_ his fault Catherine. Now Jaune you say that nothing happened?"

"Yes, mam... I do not believe I was."

"Good. And you Mister Ren?"

"I do not think so either. Roman was with me the whole time."

"Good, this could have been a lot worse. Neo, you have my thanks."

The woman smiled a cherubic grin as she bowed once.

"Catherine you know or our arrangement?" Opal asked as the eldest Arc sibling nodded not letting Neo out of her sight for even a second. Catherine sensed _danger_ from the woman and she knew she was a threat even if she appeared not to be one.

"I do, and judging by her stance? You will be a welcome addition to my class. Now come on Neo let me show you around." Catherine said as Neo, and she walked out of the room as Opal turned to Jaune and Ren.

"Mam do we have to tell our teams?"

"No. No, you do not. While no attack has taken place the fact that someone tried to do this is troubling. I assume both of your leaders will want to know why we spoke. I would advise you tell them a watered down version of it until then? You are both cleared to leave when you are fit."

* * *

"So... what do you think we should do?" Ren asked an uncharismatic look on uncertainty on his face. The boy walked with help from Jaune as it turned out whatever was in them was not your typical date rape, but something meant for people with a bit thicker immune systems.

And the odd cocktail of tranquilizers, mood alterations, and other exotic content was making the walk back to their dorms difficult.

"I don't think we say anything."

"Weiss and Nora will not like that."

"They will not like hearing someone tried to rape us _worse."_ Jaune groaned as he knew Ren thought the same as he slumped his shoulders rubbing his face.

"We don't know that they wanted to rape us there could be other actions that they could take, you know?"

"That will not help our case, in fact, that will easily make it far, _far_ worse," Jaune said shivering Weiss was already feeling protective over him to learn that someone targeted them? That would make this difficult, not to mention what Yang would do...

"I see your point. We will keep this amongst ourselves until we decided to tell."

"And we will both decide together?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let's make this work," Jaune said as he groaned.

* * *

Ruby was _not_ used to being a leader. She was still getting used to having a team to work with, a partner that was less than social and living with a boy that was not her relative for the first time in her life. Said boy was also the subject of her growing lists of concerns as Ruby yawned.

"It's almost time for class," Blake said her amber eyes locked on the back of Ruby skull the formerly in hiding, for some reason, faunus said as she frowned.

Blake was fully dressed so were Ruby and Nora but Ren... The small boy was still in his bed covers pulled up to his face. Ren was normally the first one up and even helped Ruby get up in the morning, now he laid on his bed still unmoving but for the small swell of his chest.

"Oh boy, hey... Ren? Do you feel like getting up? If you want to stay in bed, that's ok too you know? Ren? _Ren_?" Ruby asked rubbing her friend's shoulder before he groaned. He winced in pain as his magenta eyes flickered open. He gave Ruby a warry glare as he grunted.

"I'm fine, good morning. I'll be ready in a few minutes at most."

"Good morning, are you sure? If you do not feel well, you can stay in!"

"Yeah Ren, you head Ruby if you don't feel good you can just stay," Nora added walking over to Ren placing a supportive hand on his shoulder making him smile.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment."

"Take as much time as you need. We'll be here for you when you are ready." Ruby said forcing herself into her leader persona, to make Ren feel better. The boy nodded yawned once and got out of bed.

* * *

"Head. Now." Weiss demanded as Jaune whimpered the boy stood on shaky twin legs as Weiss put her hand to his forehead and frowned as she felt warmth.

"You have a _fever."_

"I feel great!"

"Your legs are shaky," Weiss added looking down to her partner's legs that shook like leaves in the breeze, his thin Beacon pants shook as Weiss frowned.

"I'm fine! Really!"

"You sure Jaune? You look shakier than Ruby after a sugar rush." Yang joked walking up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Take the day, we can cover you in classes."

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just a bit off, I'm still on my A game!" Jaune said brimming with false confidence as Pyrrha frowned.

"Really? You think you are up to par?"

"I know I am Pyr! Can't you see how strong- G _AH!"_

Jaune screamed as Pyrrha swept his legs kicking his legs out from under him making him slam down on the floor.

"Owww, Pyrrha!"

"You could have dodged that easily normally, you are far from your prime, I suggest you rest," Pyrrha said before bending down helping Jaune back to his feet as he sighed.

"Ok, ok, I know I'm not at my best but come on! I can at least go to class right best partner?" Jaune asked as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Don't you best partner me, Jaune."

"Please!" Jaune begged, giving Weiss a pair of puppy eyes that stabbed her heart making her feel as if she had just kicked a small animal.

"Ok. But you are only going for the first half of the day. After that, you come back here, and you sleep. Ok?"

"You got it! I'll be right back here! Promise!"

"Fine, then come on, I'll help you walk," Weiss said taking Jaune's arm in hers making him smile as she helped him out.

* * *

Weiss was regretting her choice to let Jaune leave his bed let alone leave thier dorm.

"Jaune? Are you ok man?" Yang asked as Jaune looked down with a dull look. He had barely touched his bacon and toast he took a sliver out of a slice of Bacon but had stopped afterward. He gave flat placated look his blue eyes became dull as she pushed his food around like a child that was not interested.

"I'm fine Yang, I'm just tired. I'll eat later."

"Jaune if you can not eat you need to tell us. We won't force you." Weiss said sparing a glance at the other boy Ren was looking down at his salad with an impassive look on his face. He had also not touched his food, and his team was not taking it well.

"And then I saw them! There was fifty! A _hundred_ Ursa! And I killed them all barehanded one arm behind my back while Ren clung to me declaring his eternal love!" Nora shouted giving Ren an expectant look as he shrugged.

"That sounds right," Ren said not even bothering to counter her as Nora paused her forced smile broke and she let a twitch come down her face.

"Ren? You don't want to say anything like that never happened! Or Nora stop exaggerating right?"

"No... your story is close enough." Ren said not even bothering to look at Nora as she froze.

"Ren if you are not feeling better you can go back to the room. I can take your notes for you." Nora said an odd gentleness in her voice as Ren shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Well if you say so! I know you love me right!"

"Yeah. I _love_ you." Ren said without a hint of feeling as Nora felt a knife twist in her heat.

"OK! Ren is having a bad day! Team Ribbon let's get to class ok?" Ruby asked as her team nodded.

"Yes... we will go to class as well," Weiss said as she helped Jaune up. Jaune clung to Weiss's arm not short of warmth but a need for strength. She hated this, she hated seeing him like this weak, he looked frail like a twig that was ready to _snap!_

As Jaune clung to her Weiss took a deep breath reminding herself that it was only a half day before he would rest as she helped him walk.

* * *

The rest of the week did not go much better. Jaune and Ren were not doing well. In class they swayed and coughed, both boys teetered as if they were about to fall over at a moments notice.

"And that class is how I beat back the horde of Ursa with not but a board of driftwood! Mister Ren! Anything to add?" Port asked as Ren snapped his weary eyes locked onto Port as he balled his fists.

"No sir, I thought it was a good story."

"Damn right it was! Now, who wants to hear the tale of how I got my first Stinger kill hmmm?"

Port added as Ren teetered his vision swam as Nora twitched arms eager to grip him for support if he fell. Across the room, Jaune was doing no better clinging to Weiss for dear life who was looking increasingly worried for his well being as the days went on.

* * *

Luckily for the boys, the worst of the drugging was off in a few days. The nausea vomiting and feeling of general dread had left them, and now only a vague but powerful sense of lethargy remained.

Both were now able to eat full meals, but Jaune was a bit problematic for his team.

"Ok, I just got to be quick!" Jaune smirked as he put on his jogging clothes the nurse had ordered him to another few days of rest, but Jaune was feeling chipper.

"The best way to get better is to work out the virus," Jaune said as he snuck to the dorm it was six am, his team was knocked out and sleeping as he crept out to do his morning jog-

"Where do you think you are going?" A firm irritated voice said as Jaune saw a pair of crystal blue eyes Weiss was waiting for him fully dressed with her hands on her hips. A fierce frown was on her lips that made Jaune gulp.

"Weiss!? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping my partner from doing something stupid, that's what."

"I-"

"You were going on a morning jog despite what the nurse said."

"I'm feeling much better really! I just want-"

 _"No."_

"But!"

 _"N. O."_

"I'll do a quick run!"

"Are you going back to your bed or am I going to have to force you?" Weiss growled in her best intimidation voice that caused Jaune to take three steps back.

"I'll be good."

"Good now get back in bed. I need some sleep."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to want to freeze you in your sheets not get!"

The next day Jaune was smarter he got up a bit earlier wanting to keep his workout up. He checked to see if Weiss was in bed and she was lightly snoring away.

"Score! Now I just need- Jaune was cut off as he ran headfirst into something soft?

 _"Soft?"_ Jaune asked as something hot and soft caught his face before -

"As much as I like your face on my tits back in bed." A cocky voice said as Jaune sighed.

"Yang!? What are you doing over my bed?"

"Keeping my teammate from being stupid that's what," Yang said arms crossed over her chest as she pushed Jaune back in his bed.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah you are feeling better I've heard it all before," Yang asked as she forced a struggling Jaune back into his bed. He fought weakly as Yang easily shoved him back into the bed and actually begin _tucking_ him back like he was a child, ignoring his quakes of protests and kicks as she _easily_ put Jaune back into his bed in as he glared.

"How are you so good at this!?"

"I've been putting a stubborn sugar-crazed younger sister to bed for over ten years, you think you have anything on a sugar-hyped Ruby? Take a second guess."

"I! Fine."

"Good boy! Now get in bed, and I'll make you some cookies."

"What?"

"Ah! Sorry thought you were Ruby! But if you want that bed has room for two-"

The air temperature dropped as a wave of ice formed on Yang's shoulder as Weiss sleeping form growled.

"Ok! Ok! I was just joking." Yang said as she went back to her bed as Jaune sighed waiting for next time.

His next day was much better. This time he ran into Pyrrha waiting for him outside the door and-

"Oh! Jaune! Are you going on your morning run?" Pyrrha asked a cherubic smile on her face as Jaune nodded.

"I was are you going to force me back into bed?"

"Why would I do that? If you want you can come exercise with me."

"Really!? I'd love that!"

"That's grand! Let's start with a light seven hundred pushups!" The girl said as Jaune felt his blood freeze.

"I... what?"

"Then six _hundred_ squats, four _hundred_ crunches and to finish the first to run ten miles run around campus!"

"I! That's a lot Pyr-

"It's early Jaune! Don't you want to start your day with a good sweat!"

"I... Fine. I'll go back to bed." Jaune said as he turned around to look at his sleeping friends who did not have the good graces to _pretend_ to be sleeping and attempt to hide the shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah laugh at me ok?" Jaune grumbled getting back into bed as he let out a low sigh as he closed his eyes and went to sleep…

* * *

"OK! Time to kickass and take names! Who's with me!" Yang shouted pumping her fists as her team rolled their eyes Weiss and Jaune who was now finally cleared for combat was back to his old self. He could walk on his own now, and even with the occasional bout of dizziness, he was much better than he was.

He was eating joking and much to Weiss's dismay flirting with Yang and Pyrrha who were eating out of his hand! They took all his notes, paid for his sodas and even almost carried him up a flight of stairs!

 _Seriously he's playing you for fools! Look at it!_ Weiss thought as Yang paused a shit eating grin on her face as they filed into her team spots the unofficial Sapphire benches where Ribbon sat beside them.

The sister team was more friendly to them as Weiss and Ruby had to some extent buried their hatchet. They were not friends, but Weiss was no longer actively hostile to her.

"So Jaunes' what is it going to take for you to open up to me? I want to rock your world soon rather than later you know?"

"You _pin_ me in the arena, and I am all yours," Jaune said as Yang gained a shit eating smile.

"Hell yeah! I'm getting a man today!"

"You have to beat me first Yang."

"No offense Jaune but I'm not like the other girls, I know how to kick ass you know?"

"Oh? Last time we fought Yang I remember you being out of the arena before you landed a scratch on me." Pyrrha said as Yang blushed her partner gave her a sharp look that made Yang blush.

"Hey! That was a one-time thing Right P-Money? It was just a joke you know? No need to beat my ass right?" Pyrrha gave a cherubic smile that made Yang's heart sink.

"You are evil you know?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Pyrrha lied through her teeth as Ribbon came in as Catherine walked into the center.

"OK! Now that it's time for class let's see what you kids have to give me. For the first match! Jaune Arc!"

"Yeah! I'm back!"

"Miss Arc! Jaune is just back from his injuries should he rest?"

"If my fool of a sibling thinks he can come to class he can fight. He does not need an _owner_ looking out for him Schnee." Catherine hissed as Weiss gave her a withering look.

"He will fight, Yang-Xiao long!" Yang's face lit up like a fireworks display as she pumped her fists.

"Hell yeah! I am going to _Yang_ you Arc!" Yang shouted as she and Jaune made their way into the center of the arena.

* * *

"OK! The time limit is five minutes. Are the contestants ready?" Catherine asked as the blonde brawler, and her fool of a brother got ready. Jaune stretched the last remnant of the poison out of his body a full day ahead of Ren.

Maybe Jaune healed faster because of his aura? Catherine reasoned as the two teens nodded.

"I'm ready ma'am!"

"Good, Yang?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good now take your stances, ready?"

"Yes!"

"Bring it!"

"Ok, then fight!" Catherine said as Jaune backed off waiting for an explosion of fire and rage and for Yang to come barreling down at him like a meteor of flame and fury! Only for...

 _Nothing?_ Jaune thought as Yang stayed where she was. She didn't move except to crack her fingers and take a loose stance.

"Yang? Don't you want to punch me?" Jaune asked as Yang staid back not making a single move.

"Nah! I'm ok where I am." Yang said yawning cracking her back as Jaune paused.

"Ok, then I'll come to you!"

"I'd rather you do it on me," Yang smirked as Jaune rolled his eyes and tossed twin satchels at her-

Bang! Bang! She fired her gauntlets twice blowing Jaune's satchels out of midair. The bombs exploded mid-air harmlessly painting the middle of the ground a sickly green as Jaune paused.

"You... you shot my bombs out of the air?"

"Sure did! I'll have you know that I am _more_ than just a pair of good breasts and kicks ass attitude. I've been paying attention to you in your fights! You always sit back and toss those damn satchels of yours, so I was thinking! What if you didn't land them? What if someone shot them out of mid-air? What will you do then?" Yang asked flashing Jaune a predatory grin as he felt a twinge of fear run down his spine Yang had him, he relied on using his bombs to disorient and overwhelm his opponents and now?

"Hah! You got me, Yang! How about you come over here to see if I can take a pounding?" Jaune asked wagging his eyes-

"If you think you can taunt me Jaune you are way off base! I'm way above that!"

"Really? I'll make you a deal! If you beat me in a fight, I'll date you!" Jaune said hoping for a response as Yang just yawned back at him.

"No way, if I beat you, I want you to marry me!"

"What?!" Catherine balked as Jaune laughed, tossing his head back as a small giggled was heard as Neo silenty watched from the bleachers.

"You think you can really beat me?"

"I _know_ it."

"Fine. Ok, how about this? If you beat me in _any_ fight from here on out, I will date you for the remainder of Beacon." Jaune offered as Yang's eyes lit up.

"Say it on your life! Your word as an Arc!"

"Fine! On my word as an Arc, if you Yang Xiao-long, wait why are you not Yang Branwen?"

"Because I like my dad duh."

"Ok... If you beat me in any fight, I will date you for the rest of Beacon. But! if I win you pay for my dinner at _whatever_ restaurant I chose for the rest of the year!"

 _"Deal!" Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Yang fired three times from her _left_ gauntlet it blasted three buckshot rounds caught Jaune in the chest knocking him back. He gritted his teeth his aura flashed, and his semblance activated taking the damage down. His aura was now at eighty-five percent as Jaune grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that Yang!"

"Nah! I _got_ your ass Jaune." Yang said licking her teeth as Jaune felt like he had made a terrible mistake.

"You say that, but you only tapped me! Don't think that you can beat me like that."

"But I can." Yang's words made Jaune freeze her smirk was not the usual norma Yang no this was one of absolute confidence. She knew she was going to win but how?"

"Care to elaborate? Since you are going to win."

"Sure! Yo, teach!"

"Yes, Yang?"

"So if I remember correctly, you can win by _timer_ right?" Yang asked as Jaune felt his jaw drop.

"No way."

"Yes way Jaune, she _is_ right. If you have more aura at the time of the timer going off you win. Simple as that." Cather added an irritated look in her blue eyes as Jaune acted.

Instantly he tossed three satchels at Yang jumping back as Yang yawed raising one arm firing thrice backing up. Jaune's bomb exploded harmlessly in mid-air. Painting the ground with the caustic material. And making Jaune narrow his eyes.

"Nice try loverboy! What do you want to wear for our anniversary? I would be lying if I said I _don't_ like bunny boys!"

"Yang! You don't want to win by a timer, do you? You want to beat me right!"

"Nah. It's like my uncle says a win is a win is a win. Be it an inch or a _mile_ as long as you win that's what matters most. Not how you do it." Yang said flashing Jaune an evil smirk.

"You know you will run out of ammo right?"

 _"Dito!_ I count only what? Twenty-five satchels on you? You need those to fight Jaune, you rely on ranged attacks and once you run out of ammo you need to get in close and well... let's just say I can be a bit _handsy_ when a guy gets up close and personal." Yang said licking her lips as Jaune gulped.

 _Ok, she's right, I can't wait I need to attack!_ Jaune ducked forward tossing five satchels in rapid succession. Yang raised an eyebrow aiming her same gauntlet blowing them apart a massive wall of caustic green splattered the arena cutting Jaune off from her line of sight the green cloud of caustic dust fully obfuscated him as Yang smirked.

 _So easy_. She thought about running to the side waiting for her-

 _"There_!" Yang shouted as she saw it, Jaune burst from the bombs his improvised smokescreen failed to conceal him. He lept with twin bomb in hand. One in each his eyes narrowed for a moment before-

Bang! Yang fired the same gauntlet launching herself forward in a straight line like a cannon. Jaune's eyes widened as Yang was upon him.

 _"Sup lover!_ How are you doing?" Yang asked before landing a burning punch into his gut.

"AH!" Jaune screamed as Yang gut punched him his aura dipped by a third going to orange as she sent him flying. Jaune flew like a tossed stone slamming against the pale arena floor covering himself in his own caustic bile as he gagged. Jaune groaned his aura in the orange and Yang's still perfect.

"You ok there love! I didn't hit your face on purpose! I need that part of you to look pretty! Can't have a bruised first date pic now can I?" Yang teased as Jaune fought to stand up, his lungs burned, and tears fell from his eyes. His hands balled he took a deep breath. He needed a way out of this, Yang had his number.

She was holding back letting him come to her, she knew his advantage was range, and she was not giving it to him. With Ruby and Pyrrha, Jaune was able to slide by with them having to land precise shots to break his bombs, but Yang did not have a rifle she used shotguns. Her weapons were made to break his bombs.

"What's the matter Jaune? Got cold feet?" Yang teased as Jaune ignored her. His bombs were powerful, but they were weak. Their nature required them to be weak, strong enough to hold their contents but soft enough to burst on impact. A rifle needed to aim at a tiny moving object to hit, but with Yang's weapons? She just needed to point and pull.

 _"Tick tock_ Jaune! You got less than two and a half minutes left!" Yang smirked trying to get a rise out of Jaune but failing.

 _Stay calm Jaune you need to do damage. Think you need to attack, but you can't toss your weapons. You have to get close_. Jaune winced knowing what he needed to do. He took a deep breath before sprinting instantly he expected to be pelted with pellets, but instead, he felt nothing? Jaune was left unhit as Yang held her fire, without his bombs Yang just smiled not moving an inch.

 _Why isn't she firing at me?_ Jaune thought as he sprinted Yang held her fire not letting loose as-

 _She's drawing me close!_ The realization slammed into Jaune as he glared at her. She had the edge _she_ had the shotguns she was letting him get close, to maximize her damage on him. She was allowing him to come to her.

 _Oh great, she learns_ , he thought as to prove his point she fired. Bang! Jaune slid avoiding the nasty flurry of shotgun fire, the vast majority of it went over his head as he slid, but the bottom half of it crashed into his face. He winced he felt his aura flare and semblance kick up he lost even more aura as he ate buckshot to the face.

"Careful love! If you wanted a facial, you just need to ask!" Yang smirked as Jaune slid up with bombs in hands he tossed one right at her feet avoiding her fire the bomb exploded in a fisht of green. Yang gritted her teeth as she felt the acid bite.

 _It hurts like shit, but it's not too bad. I don't know what the others are complaining about!_ Yang thought as Jaune rose up from his slide, his attack made her block, so he raised up one hand raised to slam a bomb right into her face!

"Too slow!" Yang said as she blocked with her arm, the bomb burst on her gauntlet fisht! The bomb exploded the caustic material ate into her gauntlets biting into her firing mechanism as it rendered her gauntlet uses-

Yes! I-

"Nice try," Yang said as she used her other gauntlet the one she had into fire taking her bust gauntlet and gripping Jaune's arm with it.

"Hold on!" Yang said as she slammed Jaune forward his aura flare as she crashed him into the floor she fired point blank on his chest his aura flashed as it went right above red. His semblance blocking the damage as he screamed. Yang smirked letting him go walking away shaking her hips as the boy curled up in a ball.

"You thought you were hot shit you know? But I got _your_ number. I knew that you would try that. You would try to disable one of my gauntlets like you did P-money, so I planned around it. You see I only used one gauntlet to fire, I used up all that ammo so I could use it to block. I don't have much use besides a blunt object, for a gauntlet that been eaten away at." Yang smirked at him walking away from Jaune as he barely stood up.

"You got a good weapon Jaune but I'm _made_ to counter you, so how about you give up before I beat you down and start this relationship the hard way-"

"You talk too much." Jaune hissed tossing a lazy bomb at her as Yang sighed.

"Ok time to do this the hard way!" Yang said as she punched the bomb. The acid hit her as she winced. It really was not that bad, hell her semblance was already working!

"What do you know my heat actually _burns_ away your acid!" Yang smiled Jaune's acidic bombs residue melting away as-

Another satchel fell as Yang sighed not knowing why Jaune was fighting as-

 _FIZZZTTTT!_ A sudden flash of yellow filled the air as Yang screamed.

"AIIEEE!" Yang screamed her body going stiff as a board, as literal yellow lightning coursed through her veins. Yang screamed lightning flashed her body shook and shuddered as-

Fisht! Another bomb hit as Yang literally exploded. Her body flew back lightning, and acidic material filled her body as she crashed into the flor her body crumpled for a moment before she spun up.

"T-the _fuck-_ w-was-this?!" Yang demanded her eyes as bright red lightning coursed into her veins as-

Fisht! Another acid bomb hit her dead in the face, making her hiss before _FIZZTT!_ Another satchel landed as more lightning coursed in her veins. She screamed her body going stiff as more electricity crackled into her as her gauntlets hissed flashed and bang!

Another bomb hit as Yang burst, she flew again her body blasted away her gauntlets overloaded the one with ammo burst into flames. Her aura fell deep into the orange before two more acid bombs hit her as HEAT.

A wave of heat came from Yang her body became engulfed in flame burning away the vast majority of the acid as-

 _VIZT!_

"AH!" Yang screamed as a satchel hit her a flash of yellow light filled the air, along with a shrill ringing noise, her ears rang, and she saw nothing but spots.

"AH! FUCK!" Yang hissed as a flash bomb went off blinding and disorienting her as-

"You really need to calm down." Yang's vision cleared as Jaune appeared in her face smashing two bombs right into the sides of her head acid burst over her making her scream as she aura went into the red as a buzzer rang. Neo smirked as _her_ property but up a good fight and actually won making her lick her lips.

"Winner! Arc! With seconds to go!" Catherine said a bright smile on her face as Jaune barley with no aura to spare won his fight.

* * *

As the fight ended both contestants fell back both moaning panting, Jaune barely one, he squeaked out a victory by the skin of his teeth! Yang had the fight till the end even if Jaune won it was in no one's mind a question to who had _really_ won that fight.

"Students! Report for addressing!" Catherine barked as both teens groaned, their auras deep into the red as she glared at them.

"Yang!"

"Yeah? Fuck that hurts." Yang hissed flicking green goop from her shoulder.

"Yang first things first. I am proud of you." Catherine said a wide smile on her lips as Yang froze.

"You are?"

"Yes. You fought an enemy with a strange and new fighting style that has bested two highly skilled members of your peers include one who beat you without breaking a sweat!"

"Hey! I put up a fight." Yang mumbled as Catherine ignored her.

"You found a way to get around Jaune's bombs, you _easily!_ In the first second of the fight naturalized his one advantage over you and made him all but useless! And then the thing that makes me most proud you thought. You did not just rush in your thought about your enemy you took notes, and you fought smart, rather than hard. And that is all that I can ever ask of you." Catherine said real pride beaming in her blue eyes as Yang grinned.

"Well I know I'm great-"

"And then you threw it all away!" Cathine hissed fire and brimstone in her voice as Yang paled.

"What?!"

 _"YOU!_ You had that fight! You had Jaune at your mercy! You could have easily won, but you got cocky!? You began talking!? You do not talk to the enemy you fight to kill! You need to not gloat! If you had not gloated that fight was yours!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry do _better!_ Besides that? You did amazing learn to control yourself, and you will do fine."

"Ma'am!"

"Ok, Jaune!"

"Yeah?" Jaune groaned clutching his side he was slumped not able to stand straight holding his side as his sister sighed.

"Jaune I am equally proud of you for this fight."

"You are?"

"I am. You never gave up, even when you found yourself at the feet of an enemy that fully _neutralized_ your advantage you never gave up. You fought smart, and you won. You earned your win today even if you will most likely _not_ beat Yang in the future I am glad you have the mind of an Arc if not the spirit."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"It's Miss Arc to you but yes. You did well Jaune you should feel proud. Both of you! Good fight! Dismissed." Catherine said as Jaune almost collapsed only Yang launching herself forward and catching him kept him upright.

"Whoa! You good blondie?"

"You hit like a damn truck!"

"Hey, I got to hit hard! How else can I show your sister I can protect you? What better way to prove I'm a good match for you by beating your ass in front of your family?" Yang asked grinning ear to ear her lilac eyes wide in approval as Jaune groaned.

"You really have a mind on you, you know that?" Jaune said smiling weakly as Yang grinned helping him walk holding him close.

"You know the next time we fight I'm beating you right?"

"I think _everyone_ knows that Yang." Jaune groaned as Yang smirked turning to face her picking him up by his collar of his armor cupping his chin in the process.

"When I fight you again? I'm not just going to beat you. I'm going to _take_ you. Right there on the floor." Yang growled Jaune blushed he felt like a worm on a hook in Yang's powerful grasp he blushed turning away his cheeks bright red as-

"Can you do that _after_ you fix your hair?"

"What? My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Yang asked as-

 _Slop!_ A mass of green goop landed on Jaunes side as Yang looked down a horrified look on her face as-

"N-n-n-n-no..." Yang asked her skin losing all color as she felt her hair.

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ Yang screamed her hand feeling her hair as she felt long gooey lines of gunk attached to bright green hair... Yangs har had been dyed a light green color as she almost fainted.

"Yang? What's-"

 _"MY HAIR!"_

* * *

Weiss was having a trying day.

"Let me at him!"

"Yang. I will not let you harm my partner and _your_ teammate." Weiss said wincing as she waved her rapier. A lone glyph held Yang back as Pyrrha had to use her full force to keep her contained. Yang forced her self forward her thick lime hair swaying as her eyes glared bloody murder. Yang's hair was still a sickly green color, and no matter how many hours she spent in the shower it was not washing out.

"I'll _kill_ him!"

"Weiss!" Jaune winded hiding behind Weiss his face tucked into her armpit as she held onto her sides for dear life. Normally a boy clinging to her side would make her blush widely especially a cute one like Jaune.

The smaller teen a full half-foot shorter than he was now a common presence on her side, in fact, she would have felt strange if Jaune was not clinging to her.

"Yang. Sit _down."_

"Not until he tells me what the hell he did to me!"

"Besides beat you in a fight?" Yang's eyes flesh bloody murder as a wall of fire left her sides.

"Jaune _. Not_ helping." Weiss chided as Jaune eeped-

"Don't worry! It should wash out in a few weeks?"

"Should!? Weeks!? Arc!"

"You were so cool! Jaune you never told me you could use a flashbang! What was all of that?!"

"Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!" Nora said mirroring Ruby, both girls' enthusiasm bleeding out of their faces as Jaune sighed.

"Well... I have more than one bomb type."

"Really? You have never used more than one before now, why change it up?" Weiss asked her eyes slightly narrowed as Jaune sighed.

"I never had a reason to. I didn't want to just use all my tricks before I had to."

"You were keeping some in reserve, not putting your hand down. Impressive." Blake added giving her _brother_ a nod as Jaune returned it. His honorary sister knew what she was talking on.

"So you were not showing us your full skills? Interesting Jaune we are a team, we can not function as well if you do not give me your leader all your information."

"But..."

"No buts. I expect a _full_ rundown of all your weapons soon. I need to know this to better plan our tactics as a team. I have a leadership workshop with Ruby starting next week. If I do not know my team's full capabilities then how can I possibly began to plan?"

Weiss asked as Jaune sighed she had a point.

"I was trying to keep them a secret, I don't have that many attacks you know?"

"I know this, but we are a team. We need to know what we can do. Pyrrha told us her semblance, I showed your mine and a blind man can see Yang's so is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes... I have three types of bombs."

"Three? I only saw two?"

"I've only used two. The main one is the acidic type. It eats into flesh bone and armor."

"That is your main attack correct?"

"Yes. Then there is the flashbang. It's lightning dust mixed with raw dust powder.'

 _"Raw_ dust powder? Jaune that is highly volatile that can blow off your fingers!" Pyrrha said with a gasp as Jaune nodded.

"I know that Pyr. That's why I don't always use them."

"Still... I don't like it. We will have a long talk about dust safety later on and the other?" Weiss asked frowning heavily as Jaune rubbed his temples.

"That's a bit different."

"How so? Do not hesitate to tell me."

"Well, it has a few effects, on mechanical things it erodes circuitry and makes them malfunction and on organics?"

"On organics?"

"It makes them _hallucinate."_

"Hallucinate?"

"It makes you see nightmares and makes you easy to fight. I don't use it a lot the dust I need is rare and kind of illegal."

"You mean _completely_ illegal. You are talking about _Scarecrow powder."_ Blake added a heavy frown on her thin lips as Weiss gasped.

"Jaune!"

"It's not what you think! I don't buy it I make it! It's like a secondary version of it!"

"That is still illegal!"

"There is no law against my exact dust! It's a grey area!"

"We are going to have a long talk about this later," Weiss said rubbing her eyes as-

"Wait how did that make Yang get shocked? I saw lightning!" Ruby said as Jaune groaned.

"I was hoping you would not ask me that."

"Jaune?"

"All my weapons are meant to be used in _tandem."_

"What does that mean?"

"That means Pyrrha that while they all work alone, they are meant to be used together. Like it, if I use my acid and flash bombs, they react with each other. The lighting dust reacts with the caustic one stunning organics and frying robotics. When I use the acid with the Scarecrow, it makes you feel like you are being attacked and you will attack _others_. When I use stun, it means people want to simply run away. All the weapons are meant to be used in tandem."

"That is a lot of work, you need to be an expert in dust specialization. How did you make that?" Weiss asked genuine curiosity in her tone as Jaune smirked.

"I had a great teacher, you know I was an _apprentice_ right?"

"To who?"

"Well, that is-"

 _Ding!_ Jaune's scroll rang as he paused.

"Crap, I have to go."

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, It's Oobleck see you, Weiss."

"See you and Jaune..."

"Yes?"

"Just so you know if you want to talk to me you can talk about anything ok?"

"I know it, partner."

* * *

"Mister Arc! Please sit, sit!" The active voice of Oobleck said that tall woman looked as disheveled as usual, her loose mis buttoned t-shirt, half off her shoulder exposing the top bright green end of her bra, a thermos of something on her desk, and a loose green tie on her neck.

"Ma'am." Jaune greeted taking a seat as the doctor smiled.

"Good to see you lad! Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, you killed people Jaune by law you are now required to have therapy for the remainder of the year."

"The rest of the year? I only killed four people!"

 _"Only?_ Jaune even if it was self-defense you killed, and from your response that was not your first time ending life?"

"It was not."

"Go on tell me about your other times. If you are comfortable, that is." Oobleck said already writing down something on a notepad.

"Can we not talk about that please?"

"Of course, I have read that you might have been the victim of sexual assault?"

"I was not!"

"That is what you say, why are you adamant about it?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"I see, you are also not telling your partner? Is there a reason why you are lying?"

"I'm not _lying_ to her!"

"You are not telling her something that she would want to know."

"It's not her business."

"As your partner and leader? If my leader that I was sexually assaulted he would have wanted to know true or not."

"There is no proof to see if I was."

"But someone tried to. Someone wanted to take advantage of you does that not bother you?"

"I... it does but why do I care?"

"Mister Arc?"

"I got out fine ok? Neo saved me, I don't think I was attacked no scratch that I know I was not attacked. Telling Weiss and my team would only make things tense in our dorm."

"Do you think they will be less tense if you don't tell them and they figure out another way?"

"They won't figure it out!"

"How do you know?"

"Because me and Ren are not going to tell them!"

"So you are in a conspiracy to keep secrets from your teams and friends?"

"It's not that! If I tell Weiss, she will freak out! She would be hurt. Yang already feels bad I can't let her think that."

"You are justifying your actions."

"I won't tell them."

"So be it, I am not judging you just curious."

"Could have fooled me." Jaune added as Oobleck ignored him jotting down notes as she went on.

"So onto your past, you traveled in the wilds yes?"

"Yes."

"And you did not come alone? I have heard you were with a group called the Death's Jesters? Is that right?"

"Damn right! Best group of mercenaries to ever walk Remnant!"

"I heard that most of you had been killed in a fight, Grimm? And you have changed names on many occasions, is that true?" The woman asked as Jaune saw a small ring on her finger?

"Ma'am, are you married?"

"No. I was going to be once but... life is not so kind now answer my last question if you would like."

"More or less we had many names, but that was our last one."

"Go one, tell me of them, your Beacon admission file says you were with mercenaries?"

"That was one way to call them they taught me how to use dust you know?"

"No I do not know, but now I am _very_ , curious."

* * *

 _"~I said that's life~!"_ A man in a white hat said putting a final ice cube in a glass as there was a loud _tink!_

"Ah, there we go, perfection!" Roman said finishing his drink, an on the rocks shot of Vacuoan whiskey that was older than himself. Roman turning away from his drink and swiping a cigar from a counter running back to his drink swiping and hitting nothing but air.

"What?" Roman gagged losing balance fell face first before a strong grip latched onto his arm keeping him up.

"Roman dear, you _need_ to be more careful." A beautiful haunting voice that burned the air around him said as Roman spun. A pair of burning amber eyes glared at him as he smiled.

"Cindy! I never saw you come in!"

"I know that dear, be more careful." Cinder said taking Roman's drink and sipping it.

"Ah, a good year you always did have an eye for the finer things in life." Cinder said her hand putting the glass at her side allowing Roman an uninterrupted views at her form. Cinder was immaculate, everything about her perfect form. Cinder, as usual, wore a form-fitting red dress that hugged her figure, clinging to her jealousy somehow making her every _perfect_ curve and shape stick out while obfuscating them at the same time.

She was _easily_ taller than Roman by almost a foot, without her heels with them she almost towered over him. Her arms while thin were compact, they felt like coiled springs that looked ready to burst with destructive power the moment she said so. Her eyes glowed with a calm hellfire, and she gave Roman a smirk.

"So tell me, Roman, how are things?"

"Good, they could be better," Roman said pouring himself another shot as Cinder cocked her head.

"Go on."

"I lost a lot of dust at the docks, I'm sorry about that Ma'am."

"Roman, _Roman!_ Water under the bridge, you have been with me for what? A few years now? Why would I be mad at your for one mistake?" Cinder asked honesty radiating from her eyes as Roman sighed.

"Sorry Ma'am I got carried away."

"Think nothing of it, now tell me who was it that cause my best employee so much trouble?"

"Here check this out," Roman said tossing her a scroll as Cinder thumbed through several images.

"Silvereyes? And the Arc boy? You have quite the array of enemies Roman."

"The Arc kid is _technically_ on my side."

"Really?"

"He needs dust I have dust."

"I see... very well I will take this and be off. Do make sure to try to not kill the silver eyes."

"No promises boss."

"I said try, and as for the Arc? Well, I would be lying if he is not attractive in the kicked puppy kind of way. He does look a bit _tastier_ since the last time I saw him and this time I think I just might take a _bite_ out of him."

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! Another chapter is done! Next on the list is Brave Sir Robinson! But with school back in session that one is delayed sorry! But so far Jaune is back! Some of his weapons secrst are _laid bare._ Him and Yang fought and Yang _almost_ won! More of that later, Neo is lurking Jaune is back to therapy and Cinder is a bit _hungry_. Until next time BSR is next!**


	6. Fourth blight

**AN: Ok! It's back! The Apprentice is back and ready for action! In this one we see Jaune and his team _bond_ secrets are told backstories are revealed and Jaune and his _sister_ have a moment. The story is moving along and is coming to a new Arc soon so thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Tell me did the loss of your friends cause you distress?" Oobleck asked Jaune the woman looking at the smaller male with a scared face, Jaune glared looking her dead in her eyes as he balled his fists.

"Yes ma'am, they were my friends, of course, their death bothered me!"

 _He looked me in the eyes the whole time he said that he doesn't back down from a woman's glare, rare in a male._ Oobleck thought writing down notes in her journal. Jaune Arc was her latest student in need of her counseling and goddess he needed it.

"So you have recently been the victim of a potential sexual assault? Tell me does that bother you?"

"What? It is not confirmed that I was assaulted, ma'am."

"You _were_ drugged in a nightclub in the shadier parts of town where such acts are not uncommon Mister Arc, it would not be uncommon should such a fate befall you."

"But I wasn't!"

"You do not know that."

"Yes, I do!"

"How? How do you know?" Oobleck asked taking down notes at a rapid pace. Jaune seethed his fist balled up scratching her wooden desk as Jaune inhaled a deep breath taking a moment.

 _Is he going to break?_

"Ma'am, you are asking me virulent questions, are you trying to insult me?"

 _Did he figure it out? Clever, for a boy._

"Not at all."

"That's a lie."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you just lied, I can tell."

"Mister Arc I am a teacher-

"And you just lied. I can tell ma'am it's in your eyes." Jaune said a shit eating grin that sent a shudder down Ooblecks spine.

He looks just like Roman did... Oobleck though images of a grinning younger boy with a fiery mop of red hair half on fire in the forest.

 _At least Jaune is not hanging one handed off a falling tree while fighting off a Deathstalker._

"Interesting accusing a _teacher_ of lying? That is a bold action especially for a male." Oobleck said her green eyes narrowing, pushing the buttons of her clients were not what most therapist would suggest but Oobleck knew that sometimes purposefully antagonizing her clients could make them spill or _divulge_ information that they would not otherwise.

 _Anger tends to loosen one's grip on their restraints, if I provoke him enough he might just give me something._

" You seem very confident."

"I have to be, no another way for a male to be a hunter without confidence."

Jaune almost hissed out as Oobleck nodded.

"Interesting, so tell me you have an awful amount of belief in yourself where does that stem from? Not that it's a bad thing."

"My dad used to tell me all I needed was confidence."

"I thought you and your family were not very close?"

"Me and my mom were... strained but I had no issues with my father or most of my siblings."

"Very interesting your father is a famous huntsman do you think that he misses his only son?"

"I don't think it matters if he does, I came to Beacon and I'm not going home, I don't need his approval or his sympathy doctor."

 _He's defensive on this subject, a change of pace?_

"So you say were there any members of your little group? That you believe are still alive?"

"I... there were not many survivors of our group." Jaune's eye darkened as his face dropped.

"Surely there are others you think might have made it out? No offense but you made it out a young male then surely some elder women would have?"

"There is _one_ woman who probably survived nothing could kill her," Jaune said as a flash of amber eyes shot in his mind, he shuddered he felt his heartbeat tripled as he felt a cold hand yank his heart.

"You think there may be another survivor?"

"I don't know... the woman I know... she was tough, hard to kill she came from a bad situation and was more than willing to do whatever it took to survive."

"You sound like you are scared of her?"

"I was, I mean don't get me wrong I respected her I still do. She was the one to help me with my weapons."

"Oh? Do go on then." The doctor said scribbling down more notes. _Weapons not purely original in concept or design had outside help a potential contact?_

"She was the one to push me to make them. She was also the one who helped me with dust."

"She was like a _tutor_ then?"

"No, not really she and me both studied under the same man I was his apprentice and so was she."

"So you are an _apprentice?_ "

"I... I'm not my old master I'll tell you that much no one knew dust like him, that's why she was so interested."

"This woman, was she a good person?"

"No." Jaune's words came out without hesitation, he gulped down his body began to shake a low shudder filled him as Oobleck took notes. He's terrified.

"You say she was not a good person?"

No way, she was not a good person doctor."

"How do you know?"

"I trained with her! We lived together for years! If you had lived with her you would know!"

"I did not please explain to me what made her so bad," Oobleck said her hands flying down her notepad.

 _He has blatant abandonment issues, he wishes to be around people. He had a rough life growing up, tumultuous family life lead to him running away. He lived in the wilds for some time where he lived with a wandering group of marauders, he met a woman who has terrified him and was also his fellow apprentice to their master._

"She... she was a _genius."_

"She was smart?"

"That would be an insult to her ma'am, she was easily the smartest person I ever met, she knew more about dust, life, politics than anyone I had ever met."

"So like a scholar then?"

"Yes! But she was ambitious."

"Ambitious how?"

"She wanted power ma'am she wanted power and was willing to work for it."

"Work for it?"

"She was willing to do whatever it took to achieve her goals."

"And what does whatever it takes mean? Are you tell me she was willing to murder? To steal?"

"She was not above anything, she was beautiful, driven but cold."

"Did she ever abuse you?" Oobleck asked her pen pausing identifying past domestic abuse was a side objective for her. If she found hard abuse in Jaune's past then she could better make a profile for him.

"What? Abuse _me?_ No, she never did that she liked me a lot really... she didn't care that I was a man and she actually helped me."

"She does not sound that bad."

"She was also willing to snap my neck if she thought it would help."

"She was a ruthless pragmatist then?"

"That's the best way to describe her, calm, collected not cruel but willing to be so if it served her ends."

"I see, now to move on to a more sunnier aspect, tell me about your team?"

"My team?"

"You seem like you get along swimmingly with your teammates especially miss Xiao-Long. Tell me why is that? Surely such an aggressive teammate would intimidate a man?"

"What? No! I love being around Yang! She's a great teammate!"

 _Genuine affection he truly cares for her._ Oobleck thought as she saw Jaune's smile split his lips, his eyes lit up at yangs name as she scribbled.

"Yang is often _affectionate_ with you, more so then most males would allow why do you let a relative stranger get so handsy with you?"

 _Does he just want intimacy? If so there is nothing wrong with that, I will prescribe some contraceptives for them if-_

"I... I like it..."

"Like what?"

"I... I like to be touched.' Jaune said his face falling down his eyes no longer meeting hers.

"Jaune? You _like_ to be touched?"

"My family was always very... physical... we hugged a lot and we often spent a long time on the couch together... I didn't have that in the wilds."

"So you find it in Yang?"

"She's great! She always goes for a hug and she doesn't mind when I hug back. I missed that in the wilds."

"Could you not do that to _her?"_ Oobleck asked pressing for information on this mysterious stranger and noting how Jaune's eyes widened in what could only be called _abject horror._

"What?! Dear Oum no!"

"She would not let you?"

"No... she would allow me but it was not for free."

"She would make you pay?"

"Not in Lien but she kept track of people who owed her favors, and I did not want to owe her any more than I already did."

"You say you owe her? Tell me what does she have over you Jaune?"

"I... I used her for help making my weapons... if I didn't have her I could not be here right now..."

"I see, what do you think she would say if you told her you were almost assaulted?"

"I don't know... she would probably seek out the woman who did it."

"And?"

"And then once she found then she would _kill_ them."

* * *

"Roman dear, you need to relax, stop being so _tense_ you don't get to live forever you should enjoy our time. You never know when your life will be cut _short_." Cinder said leaning back on Roman's couch taking a long sip from her glass, she took a deep gulp from the rich brown liquid that looked like honey dipped in blood. The brandy slid down her throat creating a pleasant burning sensation as she sipped her glass.

"I'm trying to Cinder, it's just hard," Roman said leaning back on his couch on the opposite side of Cinder. Roman took a long drink from his glass downing the liquor in one go.

"Roman! Take it _slow_ you need to enjoy your drink, you don't pound a good bottle of liquor now do you?" Cinder asked her lips taking a small sip of her drink her eyes that flickered like hellfire locked onto Roman's making him shudder.

 _Calm down man remember that she is not your friend, no matter how she looks at you, she's not your friend._ Roman thought to shake whatever friendly thoughts he would be having of CInder. She was many things his employer, his warden and to a lesser extent his liberator. She did save him from his partner even if she lorded it over him.

"I just like to enjoy my drinks in quick order you know?"

"No, I don't I like to enjoy life, Roman. You need to take ti slow we have all the time in the world until our plan comes into effect. Take a load off relax." Cinder's words flowed like wine, smoothly falling from her voice and whispering into his ears.

Her very voice was intoxicating and Roman felt his will waver, maybe he _could_ relax around Cinder? Maybe she was not as bad as he thought-

 _Calm down, man! She's tricking you!_ Roman thought shaking his head mentally as Cinder grinned.

"Roman you really need to relax, I do not blame you for the battle at the docs, you were overwhelmed by a wide number of varied opponents, what could I expect you to do? You should be happy you escaped at all." Cinder's words were genuine she honestly believes what she said but Roman felt it.

The hidden motive well tucked into them, like the fine print of a business contract, there was something hidden in those words something that Roman did not like. He knew she was manipulating him acting like the supportive shoulder to cry on but there was something malicious in her eyes. Something that made his skin crawl and his well-trained survival instincts _scream_ for him to run away.

"I'm sorry, I just am under some stress ok?"

"It's no issue, we have all the time to work out the kinks in our plans, especially when I just found my old friend." Cinder said looking at her scroll. The picture of a blonde boy at the docs made a small smile appear on her face as Roman felt his skin crawl.

"So how the hell do you know the kid?"

"How do I know Jaune? Why we studied under the same man. He was the only person male or female to truly get me. To truly understand dust." Cinder said as Roman saw the closest thing to genuine affection he had ever heard from the fire witch.

'You sound like you like him, you two close?"

"As close as two old friends can be, we studied together, lived together we have even slept in the same tent from time to time when we were learning dust manipulation techniques."

"You slept with him?"

"Not like that he is cute and even with the scars I could do worse, I really could." Cinder said smiling wickedly as Roman gulped, taking the time to pour himself another generous glass of brandy.

"So you helped the kid make dust?"

"Not make dust Roman you can't just make dust but you can manipulate it, I helped him branch out if you will."

"Branch out?"

"Yes, at first he was satisfied with mere acidic bombs to keep his enemies at bay, _I_ was the one to convince him to expand his arsenal to make him more diverse in combat."

"Wait you are the reason he turned those faunus into puddles of slime?"

"I did not make his weapons for him and his caustic weaponry is all of his own genii. The boy is a _wizard_ when it comes to dust, I'm glad I spent as much time with him as I did, I only wished we parted on better terms." Cinder's voice lost some edge to it, her smile fell for a fraction of a second as Roman raised his eyebrow.

"You and he didn't leave on such good terms?"

"Not... exactly." Cinder looked down her hands gripped her glass ever so tightly making Roman nod once.

"I see what happened you two have a fight or something?"

"No Roman we did not have a fight we simply had a divergence of opinion on a particular subject matter. We did not see eye to eye on an important part of our lives."

"And that made you fight?"

 _"Roman."_ Cinder' voice carried a warning making him drop it.

"Sorry."

"We did not fight Roman we are not children we are _adults_ I am a woman and he a man we had an argument and both of us said things we should not have."

"What did you argue about?"

"As much as I do sing Jaune's praises he is soft." Cinder's words cut Roman as he felt her disappointment. It bled from her mouth like she was picking a scab. Ticking and tearing at a wound wanting to get it over with but not quite ripping it off.

"Soft? The hell does that mean?"

"It means that despite his years in the wilds and with me he did not gain _steel._ He would not do certain things that would have assured both of our mutual power and success and as such, we had a falling out of sorts. Nothing uncivil I assure you just an argument then we parted ways."

"So you two _are_ friends?"

"I think of him as my friend how he thinks is unknown. Though knowing him he still thinks I might be out for revenge or some foolish childish notion."

"Revenge? Did he betray you?"

"Betray is a strong word, we never agreed on our subject of disagreement before so no, betrayal was impossible as it requires _intent_ and past agreement. We had no past agreement and he did not intend to backstab me. If he had he would not be living right now." Cinder said as her eyes flashed and fire shot out from the sides of them, the warning was clear. _You will kill me too I know._

"I see, so what did happen?"

"Well, the long short is simple. Jaune and I were both taking the failing health of our master differently, Jaune wanted to let him die easily to go peacefully into the night if you will."

"And you didn't? That sounded like a good way to die to me."

"The fact of him dying was not the issue, Roman or it was. The issue was he still had more to teach us. He could have been kept alive lucid enough to teach the both of us but Jaune objected to this."

"Why? Seems like a win-win to me."

"The method to keep him alive was rather intrusive and painful to him. He would be in great pain for the process but he was willing to do so for us."

"And I take it Jaune did not go for it?"

"No... for all his strengths Jaune is _weak,_ or he is compassionate which boils down to the same thing really."

"I see that compassion gets you killed you know?"

" I do but compassion is like all other emotions having them is not bad letting them dictate your actions and going against rational thought is the real problem. One that Jaune was not able to see past. Well besides that we fought and argued he went his own way, our master died."

"But why didn't you just do it? Keep him alive?"

"The process required dust, and you needed to know what you are doing. Jaune was the only other person that I trusted to do it with me without him I could not do it with a reasonable chance of success."

"And why didn't you just force him? Not like he poses that big of a threat to you."

"Well I could have but for all his flaws being weak in combat was not one of them."

"Cinder. I'm sure you could mop the floor with him."

"I could do so with one hand behind my back, but that's not the point. Jaune would have fought back and he may have even refused to help even at the threat of bodily harm. I could not kill him for if he died one the whole point was used and it would be a loss."

"A loss?"

"Yes, Jaune understands dust like no other. He knows how to make it sing, he knows how to manipulate it so well that the world would be at a loss for his death and more specifically I would be and _I_ don't like to lose..."

* * *

"Jaune... I think we should tell them, it's been a week and we work today. I don't like secrets." Ren said the boy walking with Jaune alone in the Beacon halls. Jaune frowned Ren was being sentimental and this was their guy time too.

The teams really Weiss and Nora decided that it was important for boys to socialize with one another. So every day for two hours they had mandatory hangout time. When the two would interact without their teams. Jaune just happened to be arguing with Ren over what to tell the girls.

"Look, Ren, if we tell them what happened you know how they will react!"

"Jaune you said yourself that nothing happened."

"I know what I said! And nothing did happen! But do you think Weiss or Nora will really believe us when we say that?"

"No, but I do believe it will only be worse if they find out later on and know that we have been purposefully keeping things from them," Ren said his tone neutral as Jaune groaned.

"Ren why can't we just forget anything happened?"

"Because I would like to tell Nora, she will overreact at first but after that, she will be fine I know this."

"But my team..."

"Do you trust Weiss Jaune?" Ren asked his one suddenly firm his eyes locked onto Jaune's magenta met cobalt as Jaune gulped.

"I do, I trust _all_ of my team."

"Then you must trust them in this as well. We have work to do today and not telling them about this job is already close to lying."

"We will tell them when they ask."

"That is a lie of omission Jaune but I can see a point when they ask we will speak."

"Ok... but about the other thing? Can we do the same? If the ask we say?"

Ren sighed shaking his head he wished Jaune would just speak the truth to Weiss that way this whole awkwardness would be done.

"Fine. But if they do ask I will speak, and I expect you to do the same."

"Of course! Arc's word!" Jaune said as Ren smiled nodding his head.

"Good, I am glad my friend is so honorable, now come on I think that today will be a double shift Melanie said that they expect a host of people in today."

"Fine, I hope that we can get some good pay dust won't pay for itself you know?"

"Says the man getting his dust from the other side of the tracks."

"Hey! I know it's legal!"

"If you say so, now hurry up we need to get changed here unless you want to dress up in front of the twins again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"And they say that I do not know social norms come on," Ren said as the two went into JNPR's empty dorm to get _dressed…_

* * *

"Come on!"

 _"No._ "

"Come on!"

"N. O," Weiss said a hint of irritation growing on her voice as she looked at her book Yang had been pestering her for over a week and Weiss was getting annoyed by it. Jaune had been vanishing for hours on end at least three times a day and Yang had been asking for Weiss to investigate it.

"Come on Weiss! You got to be a bit curious about where Jaune is! He vanishes for hours at a time and then pops up with money!? Is that not suspicious?"

"He _might_ have a job."Weiss did not even look up as Yang roared.

"Don't you want to know about his job?"

"Not really, Jaune has his privacy and it's my duty as his partner, teammate, and friend to _respect_ that. Something that you his friend and teammate should also do." Weiss said flicking a page from her book on dust studies. Weiss had leadership class soon and she had the unfortunate to be partnered with Ruby of all people.

Fellow leader or not Weis shuddered wishing she got a reasonable person to partner with for once. Jaune was a wonderful partner but he was also eccentric.

He did what he felt like as long as he would not interfere with his team's orders or missions. But he did have a strong independent streak that meant he would often go against his own best interests if he thought it would benefit him or the team. No matter what the consequences for him.

"You got to be curious! I know you are!"

"I am not, but I would suggest that you calmed down."

"But-

"Yang, you wish for Jaune to date you correct?" Pyrrha spoke up form her bed a small smile on her face that Weiss only thought of a frown on her lips.

"Hell yeah, I want him to be smothered in my chest what's the issue?"

"The issue is your _mouth!_ How do you think Jaune would like that?" Weiss hissed as-

"I think he would love it," Yang said without a shred of irony in her tone as Weiss's mouth dropped. Pyrrha sighed speaking up before an argument could break out.

"Anyway, Yang Jaune is a man he is also _independent_ if you want to date him you should try to impress him. Respecting his privacy will only help that issue. Jaune has not found a need to tell you so you should let this slide." Pyrrha's voice had a hurt tone to it like she was saying something she would rather not be.

"Really? So you think I should back off?"

"No, I think you should let him come to you. Don't press Jaune likes his freedom if you keep squeezing him he will slip away." Pyrrha said her same plastic smile that crept Weiss out stuck on her face.

"Pyrrha are you ok?"

"What?"

"You look like you are in pain, are you?"

"What? No! I'm fine! Really! Just helping my partner get a date!" Pyrrha said but Weiss felt her hesitation it felt like she was pulling teeth.

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Thanks for the help! You two _really_ saved our asses today!" Melanie said as she looked at her two new coworkers. Jaune grinned he was just taking his shirt off happy that he was off his shift. He and Ren had been working double shifts for the last two weeks, taking a good amount of time away from their training. Jaune and Ren had not spent much time with their teams this week and the time away from their teams was starting to form cracks in them.

While Weiss and Ruby had respected their privacy but all things had their limits. Weiss was allowing him to go unquestioned but now it was getting tense. Disappearing for twelve hours a week was all well and good but now?

"We will have an explanation to do today," Ren said as Jaune sighed he knew that today was the day. They would ask their teams would want to know where they disappeared to and Jaune just hoped it would go over well. It's not like they were doing anything wrong! Well, Jaune was more or less buying dust with his paycheck from a potential criminal but that was neither here nor there…

"Jaune." Weiss was waiting for him, his whole team was waiting for him. All lined up in a row waiting for his return as Jaune smiled at them.

"Best partner! How are you?" Jaune said smiling going into his smooth mode as Weiss paused she raised an eyebrow at Jaune before she sighed.

"Jaune I am fine, we all are fine but we are just wondering-

"Where I go at night?" Jaune asked he knew pulling the rug from under Weiss was probably the easiest way to turn this conversation in his favor.

"Yes. That is what I and we as a team would like to know."

"I have a job." Jaune's words brought a smile to her face as she let out a sigh.

"See Yang? Jaune simply has a job there is nothing wrong with-

"What do you do?" Pyrrha's voice split the two the champion cocked her head as Jaune paused.

"I serve drinks," Jaune said not seeing a point in lying plus this was the team he trusted them.

"Drinks? Where?" Weiss held the warning tone in her voice she did not like the idea of Jaune around drinks after they cause his earlier incident.

"At Juniors."

 _Three... two.. one._

"What?!"

 _There we go,_ Jaune thought as Weiss growled.

"You work at the bar you got drunk at!?"

"Yes?"

"Why!?"

"They pay well, and it's close to the school, why else would I work there?" Jaune's answer made Weiss pause her mouth hung for a second before she rallied herself.

"Jaune are you sure that this is in your _best i_ nterests? You do not need to work there you know?"

"I need money to buy dust Weiss, how else can I get it?"

"Jaune... I could help your supply with dust."

"I can't ask that Weiss you are my partner I can't take advantage of you."

"It's not like that, I want to help you. Jaune if you need dust I can help you get it." Weiss said her voice carrying genuine care as Jaune winced.

"That's fine Weiss, I like my co-workers."

"Jaune... I don't want you to be in that part of town that late at night." Weiss said after taking a deep breath. She did not want to say this but she needed to. Jaune was her partner and she would not tolerate him risking himself unnecessarily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaune asked his voice gained a sharp tone as Weiss noticed his blue eyes narrow. Jaune narrowed his glare as Weiss gulped she did not want to say this but-

"Jaune. You are _my_ partner, I am responsible for you like I am for the rest of the team." Weiss said as Jaune balled his hands.

"I am your partner Weiss, I don't need you to watch over me," Jaune said a hint of something _sharp_ in his voice as Weiss glared.

"Evidently that is not true, you were left alone once and you got into all kinds of trouble."

"I was fine!"

"Fine? You almost got _killed!"_

"I came back fine Weiss!"

"You got shot! _Three_ times! My partner almost died and you were not fine!" Weiss yelled at Jaune for what might have been the first time ever her anger began to flare as-

 _"Whoa, whoa!_ Hold up everyone let's take a break. I know that we all have things we want to say so let's take a break k?" Yang said standing up her hands outstretched as she walked between the two.

"Look Jaune Weiss just wants you to be safe."

"I am safe."

"Jaune... you are a _man_... do you think you should be out that late? _Alone?_ " Pyrrha asked as Yang winced, she knew what Jaune was about to do. Her father was a hunter and this was an argument that Summer and Tai had often. Summer being the _perfect_ mother that she was, was not without her faults.

She had her share of _issues_ some greater than others and some far, far worse. Her views on men were a bit… _traditional_ and she and Tai had definitely gotten into fights about hunting. Even if Tai spent most of his time at home he _was_ a hunter even if Summer would like for him to not.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that as a man... you have to be more aware of your surroundings! You need to be aware of your environment." Pyrrha said _failing_ miserably to try to not sound sexist as Jaune glared.

 _Fuck, she sounds worse than Summer._ Yang thought memories of screaming parents a terrified Ruby clutching onto her leg as Summer and Tai argued, in their kitchen. Yang did not know the finer details but it all boiled down to that Tai wanted to go out to hunt a nearby pack of Grimm, Summer did not want him to, even if Tai wanted to go together she deemed it to risk for _her_ man.

The two yelled and screamed before words turned into _blows_. Yang shuddered memories of her parents first but not last domestic dispute entering her mind-

"I can take care of myself Pyrrha! I don't need you to watch me like a kid!"

"I'm not saying that! But Jaune you are a boy... you are not like the rest of us."

 _Oh, come on Pyrrha you are going to make him hate you!_

"What are you saying Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as the first hint on anger Yang ever hears slipped into his tone. The same tone Tai had before a heated argument became a heated _fight_.

"I'm just saying! I think that while it is grand! That you have your dreams of being a hunter, your bobby should not take precedence over your own safety!" Pyrrha said with the most genuine smile as Yang flinched.

 _Fuck me Pyrrha..._

"What the hell does that mean? _Hobby?_ Did you just call my dream a hobby?" Cobalt met emerald, as visions of falling fists and slashing swords filled Yang's mind, images of a past she would rather forget ending in the _tearing_ of flesh as metal cut bone only ended when _her_ mother intervened in a wall of lightning and rage…

"No! Well come on Jaune, you don't seriously plan on being a hunter full time do you?" Pyrrha asked not seeing how Jaune's eyes flashed. That dangerous flash that you had right before a fight, the look Tai had before and _after_ he had his left face split apart and after Raven almost leveled her house. Say what you wanted about Raven you did not hurt her _family_.

"I do plan on being a hunter full-time Pyrrha, and I plan on being the best male hunter ever!"

"OK! That is a lot! Weiss! Some help!" Yang asked now concerned Jaune might _attack_ and-

"Yes, Weiss please explaining to Jaune that hunting is a job best suited to those more... _qualified_ to it."

"P-money, I _love_ you I really do but you need to shut the hell up before-

"The hell does that mean?!"

"Stop." Weiss's voice cut through her team her eyes squinted shut she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and glaring.

"Jaune. You are a male. You face dangers that most females do not."

"Weiss-

"I'm not finished! You are at a _higher_ risk than the rest of us. That is a danger that I as your leader have to take into account when you do anything alone."

"But-

"I am not saying you are incapable far from it, but you face more danger than the rest of us that is not an opinion that is a _fact."_

"You think I'm weaker don't you?"

"I... yes Jaune you are weaker than us," Weiss said her voice flat and measure as Pyrrha smiled.

"Weiss!? The _fuck!?"_

"That is what I was saying! Thank you-

 _"Enough!_ Jaune you are a male you are biologically weaker than us you have less muscle mass, less stamina and are physically weaker. That is a fact."

"You.. you are just like my mother-

"I am not finished! You are weaker than us so you must work harder. And you _do_ , you work you train you are weaker than a woman but you have earned your place in Beacon. Of that, I have no doubt."

"Weiss he is a male-

"Who beat you without taking a _hint_ of damage Pyrrha, so what does that say about you?" Weiss asked her voice cracked like a whip as Pyrrha eeped taking a step back as-

"Weiss... thanks-

"But! You are a male... you are at risk for certain... _actions_ being taken against you that we do not have to worry about as much. You must realize that you are a hunter in training you are a good one but you are not invincible. You can be taken advantage of and you would be... abused..." Weiss said her eyes locked onto Jaune he lost some of the fire in his voice as he spoke.

"I... I don't... I would not _let_ someone take advantage of me."

"It's not always that easy someone might just take advantage of you find you when you are vulnerable and use that. It's _not_ your fault."

"She's right Jaune, I know that you want to be a hunter it's your dream and I get it, I really do! But you gotta be careful man, I don't want anything happening to you none of us do." Yang said gripping Pyrrha on her shoulder as she yelped.

"Y-yes! I know that my views may be a bit _traditiona_ l but I only want what is best for you."

"I know that Pyr, but this is my dream! I want to be a hunter and I know I can do it!"

"We all know you are, but you need to be careful, I don't want anything happening to my partner now do I?" Weiss asked a wide smile on her lips as-

 _Ding!_ Jaune's scroll rang as-

 _"WHAT!?_ " The furious voice of Nora yelled from down the hall as Jaune sighed, taking out his scroll a message form Ren said she knows.

"Why is Nora yelling?" Yang asked as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That woman is always yelling about something."

"She sounds.. incensed," Pyrrha said as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Weiss."

"Yes?"

"You are my partner and you say I can trust you?"

"I am and you can. If you have something to say speak."

"I.. I have something I need to tell you... all of you..."

* * *

 _FISHT_! The sound of tearing metal filled the air as a wave of spark flew past. The har clang! Of metal slamming onto the ground filled Weiss's ears as she removed her rapier from a robot.

 _"Another!"_ Yang yelled the brawled slamming down a metallic android ripping it apart sending the robot in chunks as a loud THUD! Filled the air Nora crushed her hammer down as she smashed another robot as the three teens created a pile of destroyed robots all of them _conspicuously_ missing their crotches as the three worked out their stress.

Weiss was furious, she was beyond mad, her wrists twitch with a deadly tremor and a violent shutter worked on her left eye.

Attempted rape... someone had tried to defile her partner... some _bitch_ had tried to drug her partner and have her way with him!

 _"Training drones activated."_ The drones lasted less than they did last time. A wall of fire shrapnel and grenades blew them apart as-

 _"FUCK!_ I can't believe he didn't say anything?! Why didn't he say anything?!" Yang growled as Weiss felt her hand twitch her boy burned a fit of raw anger filled her as she tried to keep her cool.

When Jaune revealed what had happened to him or what had in his words almost happened so it was not a big deal. It was a huge deal.

Weiss was ready to wring his neck! How could he not tell her?! His partner he had been drugged!? That was an attack on his person an attempted assault on him and he had not said a word to her!? What was he thinking!?

"Ren said Jaune did not want them to speak he said that we would overreact!" Nora said breaking a robot apart in a brutal home run swing send it flying out as-

"Can you believe that?!"

"No, I can not." Yang hissed as Weiss took a deep calming breath.

 _Breathe Weiss, Jaune was scared, he told you the truth rather than let you find out he trusts you he was just worried even when he shouldn't be!_

"I'll say it again, we will not! Make them feel bad they told us the truth even if they should have said it before! We will not let this happen to them again..."

* * *

Jaune was having a lazy day in the Beacon Lounge.

"You ok?" Blake asked his chaperone for the day sat next to him reading a book. Her cat ears now open to the world twitched once as Jaune sighed. _She has bags under her eyes, she looks tired. Is she not sleeping?_ Jaune thoguht once before shaking his head. _It's probably personal best not to push._

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Good. Now keep reading." Blake said not taking her eyes off her book as Jaune groaned. Ever since and Ren cam clean they had a chaperone, for today he was Blake Ren had Ruby.

"You know _sis_ you are not very talkative."

"Well _, brother_ I know that you and Ren have a way with secrets," Blake said back as Jaune let out a sigh.

"You ok sis? You look tired."  
"I'm just _stressed_."

"With what?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Jaune, but seeing how you like to keep secrets you _will_ let me keep mine."

"It was _one_ time!" Jaune groaned as his sister flipped her book not bothering to look up.

"One time is still one time too many. You and Ren should have told us beforehand."

"But it was personal!"

"It was a _team_ issue, the fact that you did keep secrets that means that you hid things from your team," Blake said her voice not carrying a hint of emotion as she kept reading. Jaune let out a sigh accepting the fact that he would be watched for some time.

"So _sis,_ why did you wear a bow?" Jaune finally asked getting Blake to actually look at him her amber eyes glared like gold before she let out a sigh.

"I was hiding."

"Hiding what?"

"My ears." Blake _winced_ as Jaune narrowed his eyes, she knew that her brother would not be happy with her response.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Discrimination, I'm a faunus Jaune." Blake's words felt dry and fake she knew that Jaune would not take that well. A fact proven as he narrowed his glare even more.

"You hid what you are?"

"I had to."

"What!? No, you didn't! You could have just walked out with no bow, who would have noticed? I didn't."

"You don't count! Look I know it's hard, with you and your dad being the only ones in your family but it's not that easy on the outside."

 _'They_ would never hide."

"I..."

"Velvet didn't hide she was bullied but was strong."

"I made a mistake!"

"I... I'm sorry I'm just on edge you know?"

"I... yeah I get it, it's getting late you have combat class today, let's see if you and Yang..."

 _"Yang?"_

"Just because you are blonde is no excuse to pun," Blake said shaking her head before letting out a sigh.

"Ok, let's get going I'll walk you to class."

"I don't need you to walk me, sister."

"And I know that but as your sister and the older one."

"By less than a year!"

"Still I am going to walk you to class if I don't Weiss might _kill_ me."

* * *

"Looking good Jaune!" Yang said her voice a bit strained beating the crotches out of training dummies for a half day had worked out most! Of her anger, as she grinned.

 _"Catch!"_ Yang said launching a punch right at Jaune's arm. Her arm shot out at half speed as Jaune's eyes widened as he yelped.

"Geh!" Jaune said his hands flying up as Jaune _caught_ Yang's punch. His arms bent and legs locked but he caught it, holding the half punch back as she bent his legs.

"That was a real punch!" Jaune hissed as Yang blinked owlishly, all or Ribbon and Sapphire blinked owlishly as-

"Jaune? Did you block Yang's punch?" Weiss asked not believing what she saw. Sure Jaune was strong but this was Yang, even a half punch form Yang was not something that he should have caught. His arms _bent_ taking the blow head on making him grunt in exertion his legs bending back as Jaune winced.

"You punch hard!" He said laughing a bit as Yang removed her arm her eyes blinked rapidly her mouth hung open in shock as-

"What are you doing? All of you into class!" Catherine hissed making the students yelp. As the teacher shooed them into the arena.

 _"Really!_ All of you gawing like chickens with their heads cut off! And you think you can be huntresses!" The woman hissed as she forced them into the arena...

* * *

"The next match! _Lie, Ren!"_

"That's me," Ren said yawning loudly as Nora shouted.

"Yeah! Go, Ren! Break her legs!"

"Nora, calm down?" Ruby asked hoping Nora would in some way calm down, the hype ginger pumped her fists as-

"Versus! _Jaune Arc!"_

"Me and you buddy?" Jaune asked as Ren cocked his eyebrow, a curious look in his magenta eyes.

"I guess so. I will admit to being curious to see how I would stand versus your unorthodox fighting style."

"One way to find out right?" Jaune asked grinning as Ren nodded.

"One way indeed..."

"Kick his but Ren!"

"You got this Jaune!"

"Both of you, the rules as follows win by reducing your opponent's aura to red or ring out. Until then? Arc Ready?"

"You know it, sis!"

"It's not _sis_ in the arena, we have been over this. Ren ready?"

"I am."

"Begin!" She yelled as the two fell back.

"You ready Ren?"

"As ever," Ren replied as Jaune went for his default, tossing one of his caustic satchels at Ren.

Ren taking a note from Yang let loose a barrage of pellets, the rounds tore apart the satchel mid-flight making it explode in a massive cloud of acid.

Ren paused taking a jump back as he raised his twin pistols. Jaune was already moving. His off-color burgundy armor hugged his body even if it was a bit bulky he tossed three more satchels at Ren that was subsequently shot out of the sky.

There was a flash of yellow as Ren's theory was proven correct. _Flashbang, he was trying to stun me, two acidic bombs one flash_. Ren thought as he put his own plan into action.

Jaune had been expecting him to hang back and wait but Ren counted rushing at him guns blazing. His pistols flashed he was wasting no time nor saving ammo.

He ran at Jaune as fast as his legs would allow taking him off guard. Jaune didn't panic, he tossed or tried to toss two bombs but they were broken upon his pellets. Detonating n massive clouds of acid Ren reached melee range.

 _Fighting at range is not optimal, I have limited ammunition and Jaune has more satchels._ Ren reasoned as he closed the gap, Jaune responded bot how Ren antiquated.

He slashed forward twin blades came down on Jaune's arm he blocked with his arm, his aura blocked the blades were blocked by his aura but instead of backing off Jaune attacked?

His fists shot out gripping Ren by the neck and slamming him forward, Ren was caught completely unaware by this move and a knee slammed into his face as a reward. There was a _smack!_ Of flesh of armor as Jaune kneed Ren in his face the bot tossed the stunned ninja to the ground before tackling him.

Ren recovered in a moment realizing that Jaune was opting for a melee fight. _Ok then fight me like you want._ Ren thought as he punched up his blades dug into Jaune's aura striking at his side as he kicked up landing a kick right in Jaune's gut. Jaune grunted in pain before slamming a fist down into his face.

Ren _gagged_ his head snapped to the side as he smacked itno the floor. Whap! His vision blurred for a moment as Jaune's oddly powerful punch knocked him to the side, Ren opened up with _Stormflower_ shooting whatever remained of his ammo into the body of his opponent.

Jaune growled taking the pellets before he headbutted Ren. The boy cried out his neck snapping back into the concrete as Jaune began to rain down punches on him. Ren responded by twisting his legs rolling the two over as they began a brutal drag down series of punches and kicks.

Ren stabbed Jaune repeatedly in his sides, his blades aimed for his kidneys hoping to deal maximum pain and damage, Jaune counted by elbowing him right to his plexus making Ren gag.

The down dragged each other across the arena punching, kicking spitting and even choking each other as the fight pulled on Catherine noticed it first.

 _Jaune wins._ She thought as Ren despite being faster and more agile Jaune was simply _overpowering_ him. His punches did at least twice the damage than Ren's could and after he knocked away his opponent's pistols? The straight punch out landed dead in Jaune's favor, he rained down punishing blow after blow on the ninja loud meaty smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air.

The heavy dull smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the room as they two traded punches, Ren's fist was like light slamming into Jaunes kidney with deathly precise strikes, Jaune countered with pure force.

Slamming his face his fists breaking his aura as Ren finally blocked, using both arms to block Jaunes punches, Jaune tore through the block slamming a fist dead into his eyes and-

 _"Winner Arc!"_ Catherine said as Ren's aura hit red. Jaune's was in the high orange and Ren's was near gone. The brutal punch out had left the room stunned as both boys panted and collapsed…

After Catherine untangled the two of them and made sure that they would not pass out from standing up a minor miracle in her opinion she went into the breakdown.

"First of all good fight both of you! Ren, you tried a solid tactic based on the last time you saw your enemy fight and it almost paid off. Jaune you did well, surprisingly well in a fisticuff fight, good job." Catherine said as both boys nodded.

Jaune and Ren had looked better, Ren had a massive black eye that was swollen fully shut, his other eye had a nasty purple bruise and his face was covered in scratches. Jaune looked better his aura had held more but he was holding his sides, both had bruises on their faces as

Catherine nodded.

"Ren you first, you did well. You went for an up-close fight but you either underestimated or did not expect your enemies strength. Jaune was able to overpower you and you lost because of it. Your strategy was solid but lacking information can be deadly in the field."

"Ma'am."

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"You did well, I have to admit I am surprised that you were able to handle yourself so well. I expected many things from you but overpowering your opponent was _not_ one of them. You did well. But besides that the fight was _sloppy!_ That was a brawl, not a fight, you bother were out of your element and while adapting is key that was a mess! Both of you need to analyze your up close strategies and besides that? Go see the nurse you look like hell."

* * *

 _That didn't make sense! How can he do that?_ Weiss thought tapping her chin everyone had the same idea Jaunes' win over Ren while impressive was not what she would call normal.

Sure Jaune was strong for a male but that? The ability to simply overpower someone of relatively equal body mass was not something that she would expect.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Ruby asked sitting next to her fellow leader and now a partner for the leadership workshop. Ruby and Weiss much to the laters distaste were now partners in leadership class.

"It's Jaune," Weiss said as Ruby and she scribbled on their leadership worksheets. The two needed to come up with an effective attack plan that used both teams to take down a Death stalker.

Weiss had the idea to use the teams in a mixed stance. Keep a medium distance pelt them with ranged attacks and wear them down before charging in for a kill.

Ruby wanted to be more extreme, she would have the melee users charged in and a harrowing barrage from the ranged offenders. She would want the up close people her sister, Nora, Blake, Pyrrha and herself alone with Weiss to swarm them while the people more adept at range Jaune and Ren circled them and they closed a noose. A decent plan but risky.

"What if one of the Deathstalkers breaks loose and charges them?"

"They won't! We keep them busy and the guy's rain death on them!"

"Why not keep us at, Ruby? We can apply the same amount of pressure and the enemy will be forced to play our game."

"Yes but that might take longer, we do more damage up close so we should focus our attacks on that!"

"We might do more dame attacking from afar is the safe option and we should think about that," Weiss said a slight sigh in her lips, Ruby was making a good point but Weiss learned early on it was better to be safe than sorry. And after almost losing her partner Ruby was not keen to leave him alone in a fight.

"But they can do more damage at range! If we split our attacks to do what we all do best we will have better overall efficiency as a team!"

"Yes that is true but what if we fail? If one of our lines breaks, the Grimm break past us or the boys can't keep up what then?"

"Well... they won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know," Ruby said a bright smile on her face as Weiss sighed Ruby reminded her much too much of a younger Whitley complained about why he could not have more candy before bed. Back then Winter had taken care of that with offerings of a bedtime story if he was good, but Ruby was not Whitley and Winter was not here.

 _Shame_.

"Ruby what if we fail?"

"We won't!"

"How do you know that? How can you guarantee our success?"

"Well... I believe in us!"

"You believe in us?"

"Yup! I _believe_ that our teams Ribbon and Sapphire can do this!"

"Ruby you know that if one part of your plan fails it all falls apart right?"

"Well I know that, but I know it will not all apart! We are strong the boys are fast! Together we can beat them!"

"Ruby... I know that I am not the easiest person to get along with but please try to see things from my point of view. Jaune is my partner, I do not like being away from him in battle."

"But why? Jaune can fight and defend himself. He does not need to be watched."

"I know that but still he is my partner, I don't want him to be alone. If he suffers harm it is my fault as his leader."

"I... I know what you mean... when we learned about Ren I didn't know what to do. Nora was screaming, ready to go into Vale and break legs. Blake was shocked but she was at lease calm and I didn't know what to do..."

"I... I understand Ruby when Jaune told us I was shocked. I was angry, nervous I felt betrayed a bit but I calmed down. I told our teams that we would not argue late at night. We would have a conversation and discuss what to do later."

"What did you discuss?" Ruby asked as Weiss shook her head a frown crossing her face.

"We discussed that since nothing was proven to happen Jaune had no reason to tell us. If there was an incident of attack that would have been different. But seeing as Jaune did not want to cause undue alarm we all decided that he should not have any penalties for it. We are still a functional team... and you?"

"I! Well Ren told us that he did not want to worry us too. Nora was not happy bur Ren calmed her down. In the end, we all decided to sleep and with some cookies, in the morning we were all right! More or less..."

"More _or_ less?"

"Well Nora would not let him sleep without guard she stood over his bed for the night. Blake is..."

"Blake is?"

"Weiss... do you and Jaune get along in your dorm? When you are alone?"

"What? Of course, we do, he's my best friend how can we not get along?"

"I see! Um! Well, it's just that..."

"Do you and Blake not get along?"

"No! It's not like we don't get along! It's just that..."

"She's _catty?"_

"That's not true! And isn't that racist?"

"I don't think so but what's the problem?"

"She... well she's going out at night... like late at night."

"How late?"

"Well, she leaves around eleven and comes back at five or so..."

"What is she doing?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Why don't you ask her? She is your partner just ask."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"She's just! She's so mysterious! She's my partner but I don't know anything about her! I want to talk to her but she's just so unapproachable!"

"I... have you tried to sit down and talk? She can't be that bad."

"I do! I try but..."

"But?"

"But I get scared! I don't do to good with people I don't know..."

"She's your partner Ruby, you can't avoid her. She is with you for the next four _years,_ if you can't get a good relationship with Ruby then you need to do something else. Blake is your partner, not mine, you need to be able to work with her ok?" Weiss asked with a genuine smile that made Ruby grin.

"Thanks, Weiss... you got so lucky with Jaune!"

"I will admit that I am happy that I received him as my partner. He is the best I could have received."

"I... Yang is not bothering him, is she? I know she can be a bit rough... She's not harassing him right?"

"Yang is blunt with her affections and intentions with Jaune, and while I do wish she would calm down a bit and act with a bit of dignity I cannot complain of her actions. She has not harmed him and she is a boon to them team. I am proud to have her on my side."

"That's good! I wonder if I had been on your team... you think we would have made a good pair of you know... you didn't close your eyes on me?" Weiss felt a blush cross her face as she coughed.

"I do admit that my actions were childish I can not complain about my partner. Now let's get back to work, I want to finish this work before the class ends."

"You got it!" Ruby said as the two returned to work. Weiss sighed looking down at her paper the test was for the upcoming _trip_ so far either Sapphire and Ribbon would accompany a huntsman on Grimm extermination missions or go into a Mount Glen? Whatever the hell that was.

 _Probably nothing_ Weiss thought as she went back to work...

* * *

Later on the team, Sapphire dorms were far less _tense_ , the tension between the members had bled down to acceptable levels and they were all finally getting ready for bed.

"Night, guys! I'm knocking out.'

"Not without changing," Weiss said her lone eye-opening as she _glared_ at her partner who despite her warnings was still in his full combat armor.

"But Weiss!"  
"Do not but Weiss me, either change into your sleep wear willingly or I will have _Yang_ take them off and dress you."  
"Oh please make my _week,"_ Yang said licking her lips, already dressed in her yellow nigh were an evening gown that did nothing to hide her in Weiss's nonbiased opinion overly exaggerated chest.

 _Why is she so big? There's no reason to be that large!_

"Fine! Although I bet you would _love_ to get me out of my clothes."  
"You don't see me anything it do you?"

"Weiss! Yang's bothering me!"

"And? Change or else, you have five minutes, if you are not in your sleepwear by then Yang has _my_ permission to take off your clothes however she sees fit to dress you."  
"I'll use my _teeth,_ just to let you know."

"Fine!" Jaune groaned walking to the bathroom just as Pyrrha came out smiling the tall amazon nodded as she let Jaune pass her flowing pink nightgown that also showed her _bulging_ chest.

 _Really! It's just wasteful! Useless lumps of fat!_ Weiss thought as her team settled down, soon all of her friends were asleep and the room fell into darkness allowing Weiss to take out her scroll as she began to type.

 _Dear Winter, how are you? I am doing well and am writing to you to ask for your advice on some tense situations in our dorm. It has come to my attention that my partner Jaune Arc was a possible victim of sexual assault. While the charges were never filed and evidence was not gathered the fact remains he was drugged and someone attempted to take advantage of him. I do not like this, not one bit. But Jaune is an independent sort, he does not share information willingly and I was wondering if you had some advice?_

 _How is Qrow doing by the way? I know that he is a surly male and that he is not one to make nice, but you somehow make it work. How do you get Qrow to open up about personal problems? Without him being drunk? I wish to better know my partner but I do not wish to pry how should I go about this? Speaking of which I have a mission choice coming up, where I must sign up my team individually for two missions one is decisively more dangerous than the other. I am debating putting my partner on the easier mission. I know this sounds selfish but he is my partner I do not want him to experience any more danger than need be, how should I go about telling him that I want to do t his for his own safety and not because of gender?_

 _Also, he was recently employed in the same bar that he suffered his potential attack and drugging. I do not want to alienate my partner, I do not have any reason for him not to be a hunter but I am worried about him as a male. Have you ever had a talk with Qrow about dangers that he may face in the field? If so how did you manage to without sounds… to quote my teammate a sexist ass? If you managed to do so please tell me I look forward to hearing from you, sincerely your Sister Weiss._

 _Ps. How is Whitley doing is his hunter training going well? Tell him I miss him and wish him well love Weis…_

Weiss sent her message turning over in her bed letting out one last sigh before closing her eyes and falling _fast_ asleep...

* * *

 **AN: And done! The chapter is over! Jaune and his team made up! He and Ren are gainfully more or less employed! Blake is on the _prowl_ at night doing Oum knows what. Oobleck is an _odd_ councilor at best. Roman and Cinder have a moment of kindness, rare right? And Jaune is _stronger_ than what he should be? With future developments on the rise, Blake on the prowl more action is to come! And the next chapter has the introduction of the _eldest_ Schnee sibling doing what she does best! _Acquiring_ her target. Until the Brave Sir Robinson is next so thanks for reading!**


	7. Parent's day

**AN: Another day another chapter of the Apprentice! In this one, Jaune has to deal with therapy, _watchful_ friends and the madness of parents day! Weiss learns to be _nice_ Sapphire and Winter meet and we learn of a _very_ important person in Jaunes past! All this and more in the Apprentice!**

* * *

Blue eyes flashed open, a pair of perfect crystalline blue eyes locked on to themselves as a frown crossed a face. Twin arms both perfectly captured and both smooth pearly white rose up, nails immaculately manicured and the color of rich blue. The hands rolled to the perfect oval shaper pearl colored face as the twin blue eyes blinked.

The hands made their way up past the chest the hands cupped the breasts falling up to the long silky silver hair that flowed down to the person's waist. The hands moved up taking the long silver hair forcing it into a simple ponytail as the person prepared for the day.

"Pants? _Check_. Makeup? _Check._ Lipgloss? _Check._ Eyeliner? _Check._ Bra? _Check_. Mascara? _Check._ Combat knife? _Chec_ k. Shock collar linked to my scroll? _Check_. Swords? _Check._ Pistols? _Check_. Rope? _Check_. Assault rifle? _Check._ Combat boots? _Check. H_ air Clip? _Check._ Adrenaline needle? _Check._ Ok, I'm ready." The calm collect voice of Winter Schnee said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Winter had spent four hours preparing for this moment she got up far before the crack of light and well before anyone on her base was up.

She had spent her time cleaning caring and doing all the self-prep that one needed to do before going out on a romantic date.

Winter had a date tonight, she had gotten married over the last few weeks, not told Weiss yet she wanted to do so in person and did not want to interrupt her Beacon training. Winter sighed she needed this interview to go well. While she was married technically ther husband was not one to be tied down. Not in the fidelity of all of his many, many flaws loyalty was never one no the man who had earned Winter's heart much to her own surprise was many things.

A world-renowned hunter, a savior to many, an ex-bandit a horrible alcoholic a man with the literal worst luck in all of existence and the only man she found so attractive that she allowed to share in her own sleeping chamber.

Winter was old fashioned once she found a man she held onto him a hard task when said man did not always want to settle down and needed some creative persuasion to be brought under control

"Alright, Winter just make your speech he is not a fool you have talked to Qrow many times before. He is willing to listen you just have to be clear.' Winter said once to her bathroom mirror, putting away the last can of lip gloss the same color of her eyes, putting the container next to her dust holster that was slung under her assault rifle.

Normally Winter would have dressed much _heavier_ for a date night but Qrow was coming home from a long mission and she doubted that he could get in any more trouble than he already could…

"I just have to be honest if I do that then Qrow will be under the thumb of common sense for once," Winter said closing her eyes taking a deep breath before getting ready to go out...

He's late. Winter thought not surprised in the slightest Qrow did not believe in conventional travel he said if I can flap my wings then why the hell am I paying for a bullhead ticket? An opinion that while not without its own merit did make planning date far more difficult than it had any right to be.

"Ma'am? Will you be having another glass of wine?" A waitress a squirrel faunus with fluffy red ear and black hair asked as WInter nodded.

"Yes, bring me the bottle now that I think about it."

"Yes, ma'am." The waitress bowed once as there was a clatter of glass and screams from the staff.

"A bird!?"

"Where did it come from!?"

"Get it out before it- becomes a man!?" Why can't you just come in normally? WInter thought as she ignored the screams of the staff as-

"Sorry, I'm a late babe! Got a bit caught up in hunting!" The harsh tired voice of Winter's husband said as she winced.

Qrow was... Qrow was a _mess,_ he came in his shirt ripped torn and smudged, his hair was a mess and covered in snow, his chest was on wide display making several staff members look away gasping. He smelled a pungent mix of alcohol and blood. His blood red eyes locked onto Winter as he held out his hand where a small blue ring on one finger. Out of his destroyed and in some cases literally on fire outfit the wedding ring that WInter gave him was in immaculate condition a fact that made Winter fly and od amount of love for the man as she let out a low sigh.

"Qrow you are looking well today tell me how did you last hung go?"

"Great! There was a minor pack of Death Stalkers but I got them dead before they put up much of a fight!"

"Really? Then why do you smell like dust powder and blood?"

"AH! I ran into a group of White Fang on the way back and I decided to take them on! It was one helluva fight but I pulled out on top.

"You say that but why do you smell like blood?"

"Oh? probably because I got stabbed bunch but I think that's a guess." Qrow said opening the bottom of his shirt where a knife was jammed into his gut. The handle stuck out of Qrow's side like a sore thumb as he nodded.

"Ah, I was stabbed! That explains the pain." Qrow said yanking his knife out of his side a wet sucking sound filled the air as he winced in pain. he tore the knife out placing the bloodied blade right on the table making Winter wretch a bit as he flashed her a lazy smile.

"Qrow!? You were _stabbed!?"_

"It looks like it but doesn't worry I'll be ok!" Qrow said his aura flashed the wound began to close up as Winter fought the urge to wring his neck.

"Qrow we talked about this if you are injured on a hunt what do you do?"

"I come back for medical treatment."

"Good, then tell me why you did not go get treated for a stab wound?"

"AH, I didn't need to do that for something like this! I have a lot worse wounds than this so I'm good!"

"You are not good! You are bleeding out!"

"I have been bleeding out before don't worry babe I'm _A-ok!"_

* * *

"I! Well, as much as I love you hanging out with me Weiss is this really necessary?" Jaune asked blushing as Weiss nodded the girl followed her partner the rest of Sapphire and Ribbon followed with varying degrees of interest.

"Yes, Jaune I as your partner will know where you work there is nothing to discuss.' Weiss said her crystal blue eyes locking onto Jaune as he groaned.

"You don't have to follow me to work you know? I'm fine by myself."

"Do not think of it as following you, more of..." Weiss trailed off her eyes looking for the right word.

"Inspection?" Jaune offered not trying to make this go on longer than it needed to.

"Don't think of it like that Jaune! Don't think of it as us following you think of it like us going out for a meal! You said the place has good food right? So why not get some grub?" Yang asked flashing Jaune a winning smile Jaune moaned rolling his eyes.

"That is a _weak_ excuse Yang. If you wanted to follow me just say so, our business is on the up and up." Jaune said as Ren raised a lone eyebrow, he clearly had something to say but thankfully kept it to himself. The two of them had agreed to not lie to their teams again or through deception mislead, however, Ren was not above simply saying nothing. The quiet boy would not lie to his team but if they never asked?

"Jaune this is a good chance for us all to relax, and your place of work is specialized in making people relax!" Pyrrha said wincing once she also wanted to see where Jaune worked, not just because she still did not approve of a man working so far from Beacon and then having to walk home in the later hours of the day. Pyrrha was fine with Jaune working but he was her teammate and she would be damned if he got harmed or accosted on his way home by some less than scrupulous women.

"I can't wait to have some food! Reny, you said that the place has good food right?"

"They do but the do not serve pancakes."

"What you are saying is that you will make me some pancakes right?" Nora asked elbowing her partner who blinked owlishly at her.

"No, I do not cook Nora, I bring the food out with Jaune and we entertain the guests." Jaune winced he felt Weiss pause her eyes locked onto him and he felt her gaze begin to bore into the back of his skull.

 _"Entertain them?_ Jaune?" Weiss asked her tone clearly stating that she wanted a direct answer to a possible unpalatable question.

 _Did you have to say that?_ Jaune thought as he gulped.

"We often have to talk to the guests! It's not that bad Weiss! We talk pour drinks show them a good time!"

"You said they drink? What if they get a bit loose with the drinks?"

"We have two bouncers, they have huntress training and are armed with their aura unlocked. We are well protected from most customers." Ren said coming to Jaune's aid, Weiss fixed him a long hard look searching for any traces of deceit before nodding.

"I see. Now let's see if we can have a meal for once that is not going to end in anarchy. I would like to have one normal meal in my Beacon life." Weiss said fixing her team a withering glare all of them not willing to have another incident like the cafeteria.

"Please try to put up a good show in public this is the area of Jaune and Rens' work act presentable for once."

* * *

"What will you have little lady?" A massive or a man bartender asked he was tall five-nine with large arms and a thick black beard.

"I will have the wings," Weiss said as gently as possible the man nodded once before looking to Yang.

"And you blondie? You going to eat something or break my damn club again?"

"Hey! I didn't mean that!"

"It was a damn mess! Be glad your mom paid for that or else you would have been in jail."

"In jail? Yang?" Weiss asked as yang coughed once.

"It was a misunderstanding!"

"You broke half of our club."

"Yang? That does not sound like a simple misunderstanding." Weis chided as Yang blushed to look an away from her friend and leader as Junior rolled his eyes.

"She broke half the club assaulted our employees and di this all cause she had a bit too much to drink."

"Yang!"

"It was nothing!"

"That did not sound like nothing! It sounded like you almost became a felon!"

"IT's fine, we got paid no one died and overall it was just another night in Vale so blondie what are you having?"

"Ummm wings and beer please," Yang said as Junior nodded as Weiss paused.

"Drinking in the middle of the day Yang? Really?"

"Hey, you took me to a damn bar what the hell do you expect out of me?"

"To not break the law after a sip."

"I! That was a one-time thing!"

"You? Red?"

"Oh! Can I have the fish and chips please?" Pyrrha asked as he nodded.

"Got it, Jaune! We got orders!"

"On it boss!" Jaune yelled he was busy serving two middle-aged office women at a side table dropping off an order of friend and beer for the two office workers.

"Here you go! Thank you for choosing Juniors!" Jaune said smiling wide the two office workers dressed in grey skirts and tops nodded.

"Thanks for the food cutie."

"Here have a tip and my number call me." The one with a nice head of brunette hair sadi giving Jaune a decent Lien tip and scratching his hands with a card.

"Call me after hours K? I think I can make your night a lot better." She said winking her green eyes Jaune blushed nodded once and walked off.

"T-thank you, ma'am!" Jaune said blushing as Weiss heard the counter crack.

"I'll kill her!"

"No. No, you will not kill her Yang.'

"Did you see that!?"

"She gave Jaune a card."

"She touched him!"

"He did not complain and it was just her nails, I do not like it either but that is no crime," Weiss said as Yang growled.

"Still! He should not just let her touch him! And she should not flirt with some guy without permission!"

" _Pot. Meet Kettle._ I will have the fish and chips as well with an extra helping of fish." Blake said not even looking up as she ordered from a menu unlike every other girl in the Sapphire Ribbon scouting expedition Blake had little to no interest in what the boys did on their free time.

They were their own people and could do as they please so long as they did not break any laws or cause her any problems.

"Pot? Kettle? What the hell are you talking about Blake?" Yang asked Blake rolled her eyes the irony lost on her as she sighed taking out a book.

"Nevermind you don't get it."

"Don't get it? What the hell is a pot and kettle got to do with anything?"

"She might be saying that you should look at yourself before talking about others?" Weiss raised her eyebrow a single crystalline eye looked over at the most unlikely source of common sense Ruby Rose who was looking oddly mature for her age.

Did her eyes always glow like that? She looks nice...

"What do you mean sis? How do I act? I act like I always act." Yang said as oblivious as Weiss would expect.

"Um, maybe she is saying that you should look at your own behavior! Like when you first met Jaune how did you treat him?"

"Huh? Like I always do, you know this P-money." Yang said as Pyrrha sighed wishing that Jaune had a less aggressive and dense Paramore. Mainly so she could zero in on him and not upset her partner and ruin the first real friendship she had ever had.

"Yang what Pyrrha is tiring to say is that Jaune is not always as... open to others. And that you and he have a special relationship that while useful can often be construed from those looking in as rather aggressive." Weiss said as diplomatic as possible making Yang scratch her head.

"I don't get it, me and Jaune get along great."

"I know that what I am saying is that you are also aggressive."

"But he likes it when I do that! You saw his face when that hag-

"Excuse me."

"Do not insult other customers while you are dining in our establishment."

"If you continue to do so we will be forced to kick you out." The calm but irritated beyond belfie voices of the twins said the two bouncers that had been glaring at Yang with a look that could kill since they arrived approached seemingly out of thin air.

"Hey! I'm not insulting anyone!"

"Calling someone hag is insulting please stop."

"Or don't I've been meaning to pay you back." The twin in ted said making Yang's eyes flash crimson.

"If you want to fight you got it peppermint!"

"What did you just say!?"

"You heard me you and snowflake can see me-

"Stop! Please, I apologize for my friend we will not cause any more trouble!" Weiss hissed Pyrrha clamped her hand on Yang's mouth making the brawler rage at her partner.

"Fine."

"See to it that she does not." The twins said walking away once they got a safe distance Pyrrha release Yang who snarled.

"The hell was that for!?"

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Weiss hissed using a rare swear Yang paused Weiss looked pissed, no she looked livid. Her fists were balled and she looked ready to hit someone.

"With me? What-

"What did you do!? Were you really going to ask that!? You almost started a fight!"

"So? They were asking for it!"

"I don't care! You don't get to punch people you disagree with!"

"Hey, I don't take shit from people-

"Stop being _selfish!_ " Weiss slammed her fist again as Yang paused her eyes returned to lilac as Weiss growled.

"This is not about you! This is the place that Jaune works! This is his job a job he needs to pay for his weapons in Beacon that let him attend! If you fight here and get him fired!? What would you do then? How would Jaune pay for his dust to fight?"

"Well, he could just ask you-

"That's not the point! He's too proud to do that! And if you keep this up you might cost him his spot on our team! So sit down be quiet and eat your damn food before I toss you out myself!" Weiss hissed making Yang flinch Yang nodded once as-

 _"OUT_!" A voice yelled as all heads turned.

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"The hell tot hat I saw your ass go! Now out!" Melanie yelled tossing out a tall raven haired blue eyed woman. She hauled her out as Ren looked on more confused than anything.

"The hell happened?"

"She tried to take a fell off of him. The bouncer saw and stopped her now she's kicking her out of the bar." Blake added as she read her book in peace.

'What!? I'll break her legs-

"No, you won't! Nora _sit!"_ Ruby yelled as Nora sat, her turquoise eyes looked like dinner plated as Ruby snarled.

"You too! You will not cause problems for our friends at their job!"

"But Ruby! She-

"Was kicked out! Now sit and wait for your chicken fingers!"

"But you ordered the chicken fingers, I had the-

"I Don't care! Our whole team is eating chicken fingers!"

"I wanted _tacos..."_

"Too _bad!"_ Ruby yelled as Weiss paused she might have underestimated Ruby.

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"Good job." Weiss's praise was as curt as ever Ruby let out a blush sitting down as she nodded.

"Thanks... you to..." Ruby said as the bartend came back with their food.

"Here is your chicken, and thank you two. I did not need to rebuild my bar again."

"It won't you have my word."

"And mine!" Ruby added as Weiss felt something she never thought she would ever fell coming out of her chest towards Ruby. Weiss took a second to let the odd emotion that did not belong on the reaper flow through her as Weiss felt respect...

* * *

"So I hope that you think I did well!" Jaune said as Weiss blinked owlishly at him.

"Good? Good at what?" Weiss asked getting ready for sleep. The team as had returned without causing any property damage thank Oum.

"Good at my job! Do you approve?"

"What would I have to approve? Jaune you do not need my approval to work, I was just making sure my partner was in a safe area at night. I was never going to ban you from working. Not that I could even I wanted to." Weiss added as Jaune paused his mouthfeel for a moment in a rare time of him being made speechless.

"I..."

"Did you think I would try to make you not work? Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, I just... I did not expect you to be so open?"

"Well, you know what people say of those who make assumptions. I Trust your Jaune I am your partner now get ready for bed and change out of your armor! If you do not were appropriate sleepwear I swear I will freeze your limbs to Yang's bed and leave you in the room with her!"

"Really!?"

"No! But that's not the point Jaune change now. Either take off your clothes or I will do it for you."

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it!" Jaune finally gave in as Weiss sighed. She loved her partner but he was too stubborn for his own good! Really why could he not be more like Ren? That boy was at least calm.

"Night! I need my beauty sleep!"

"That's a lie," Jaune smirked Yang winked at him as he entered the bathroom as she pumped her fist high.

"He totally likes me! I'm going to be on that ass before he can even say take him!"

"Yang... while I do like that you are being more passive with Jaune, please. He is my partner do not speak of him like that."

"He's a guy Weiss! And I'm a girl! We click!" Yang said flicking her had back put her pillow under her ankles a habit Weiss detested with her being.

Can she not sleep right!?

"While I do accept and appreciate that Jaune is also our teammate if you do get physical do not do that in our room while we are in it and do not even think of doing it on my bed!"

"I won't ok! And before you ask yes I will get his consent!"

"I was not going to ask as much as you may grate my nerves you are not that kind of person. If I thought you were I would have you off my team in a second. For all your bluster Yang you are not that kind of woman and I am happy to admit that."

"I... Thanks?"

"Do not mention it now go to sleep Tomorrow is a big day."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Parents day Yang did you not know?"

"Oh shit! I forgot! My pops will be here! Hell yeah!"

"I'm back!" The sole male said clad in far too large black pajamas he smiled once and hoped to bed.

"So cute," Yang said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Bed. All of you now." Weiss said closing her eyes and knocking out in a moment as her brain clicked off like a light.

* * *

"So Jaune how are you today?" The collected voice of Oobleck asked as Jaune sighed. He was in his weekly therapy session and was already bord.

"Fine doctor as I was the last two times I was here."

"Oh? Really? No problems with your team?"

"Not that I can think of ma'am but thanks for asking." Jaune did not try to hide his sarcasm Oobleck paid him no mind shuffling a small stack of notes.

 _Antisocial behavior seems to be at an end, desire to be needed by others in full effect. Subject lacks self-worth needs constant reassurance that he is wanted and value or will face intense emotional turmoil. Will suggest a more open approach to him._

"Do you think you will receive a visitor today?"

" A visitor? Who would be visiting me?" Jaune asked a look of honest confusion on his face.

"Do you think one of your surviving friends from your band may visit? Or maybe another one of your family? A sister maybe? Or your father for instance?" Oobleck asked her green eyes blinked in curiosity as Jaune froze.

"I... I would like for one of the survivors to come visit me."

"Providing that she does not come to visit you."

"Yes... but my dad? I highly doubt he would be here he thinks I'm dead and I can't see him making the trip for Catherine she's a grown woman and is more than a bit old for parent's day."

"So you say, but do you not miss them?"

"No."

He means that his eyes show more than anything he does not miss his family...

"Do you love your family?"

"Yes."

"But you do not miss them?"

"I... I do not want them to know I am here ma'am."

"You think they would drag you home?"

"No... I just... I don't want to see them for a while or again."

"You wish to cut all ties with them? Mister Arc I know that you do not think very highly of my opinion on any matter but please listen to me. You do not want to burn bridges when you can build. Your family loves you do not let relationships fall to the wayside, or else you will regret it."

"I.." Jaune paused he saw it there on Oobleck's right hand was a small silver ring?

 _The hell did she get that? Did she always have that?_ Jaune wondered blinking at the large silver ring with a small clear diamond on it.

"Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course please feel free to ask me anything I am here to help you knowing about me can only help."

"Why do you have a ring on your finger?" Jaune's words hit hard Oobleck took a sharp intake of air her hand flew under the table.

"That is a long story Jaune one that we simply do not have time to discuss."

"Is it a bad story?"

it is one that I would rather not talk about."

"I see... well I'm sorry I asked you."

"Don't be! I said you could ask anything that is my fault, you did nothing wrong! To change the subject what was the last contact you had with your band?" The doctor shifted the optic as Jaune nodded.

"Before I left for Beacon I was able to guarantee that if one of them did survive and I believe that some did that I would be notified of it soon,"

"Really? How so?"

"When we split up before the event... one of our group went to a small town called Solinus. A small town near the Atlas Mistral border near Argus really, she was going there for eye treatment. The town has a mail system that she said she would have mail Beacon around this time. If I am alive I will send her a message back. If I am not I would not and Beacon would tell her. Same wither her if she is alive I will know and if not the town will tell me."

"What if she is not alive?"

"She's alive doc, trust me nothing could kill her. I once saw her kill deathstalker nearly barehanded!"

"That is something but do remember Jaune none of us are immortal death comes for us all in the end."

"Doc she is fine to trust me..."

* * *

"Aunt Raven!" Ruby yelled blurring up to her aunt's arms Ruby leaped into her aunt arms who sighed.

"Ruby you act like you could not see me on a day to day basis."

"I know but I love hugging you!" Ruby said wrapping her arms around Raven as Weiss paused.

"Ruby? The head of security is your aunt?"

"And my mom, hey Raven what's up?" Yang asked as Raven's eyes narrowed she lost the small smile she had as she sighed.

"Yang to what do I owe your disrespect this day?" Ravena asked already ready to deal with her daughter's attitude.

"Nothing much but you know me! When my own mother missed half of my childhood I tend to have mommy issues!" Yang chirped her face held in an awkward angle as Raven let out a low sigh.

"For the last time Yang I did not miss your childhood. I was there for you every step of the way."

"Watching from the shadows?"

"It is the Branwen way."

"You could have helped me cross the street!"

"I stopped the cars from hitting you didn't I?"

"After I almost pissed my pants from being nearly run over!"

"I am neither surprised nor shocked by this turn of events," Weiss said in a monotone voice several aspects of Yang's personality became clearer to her.

Yang and Raven looked like odd mirrors of one another two nearly carbon copies the only difference hair color blonde to raven black and eyes one light lilac the other blood red.

"Raven!" Jaune said coming from nowhere the partner of Weiss had a nasty habit of vanishing when she wanted him to be in her sight. He skipped up to Raven who was still allowing Ruby to cling to her stomach like some kind of baby kangaroo. She is adorable when she does that. Weiss thought a small smile crept up on her face as Raven grinned.

"Jaune to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just saying hi to the best head of security ever!" Jaune said giving her a light hug on her free side Raven returned the gesture rubbing his head making him croon his neck into her palm and _croon._

"Hey! Why do you hug her and not me!?"

"She's soft!" Jaune said letting Raven pet him Yang's eyes flashed red as Raven sighed.

"Maybe if you would learn to control your temper he would be eating out of the palm of your hand, or knowing you, you would want him eating something else entirely." Weiss almost gagged the bluntness of the teacher combined with the blush on Yang's face and the natural look on Jaune's like Raven had told him he was a natural blonde and not a possible insult.

"Mom! Don't say that around him!"

"Why not? If you don't make it clear what you want how can you get it?"

"You don't know anything you old hag!"

 _WHAP!_ A whap filled the air a hand stuck Yang's head.

"Who the _fuck!?"_

 _"Me_ the fuck and don't talk to your mother like that. And watch your mouth." An irritated masculine voice said a man a half foot shorter than Yang with short blonde hair, blue eyes and an impossible for a man muscled chest arms and legs stood. He wore brown combat boon tan shorts and a yellow-brown shirt that did _nothing_ to hide his barrel chest.

 _"Daddy!"_ Ruby blurred off Raven hitting the man like a comet. He stood his ground Ruby's attack on him not moving him an inch!

"Hey, there _Rosebud_! How's daddy's favorite girl?" The man who Weiss now knew as Ruby and Yang's father said smiling a warm grin that hurt to look at.

Father never smiles like that. Weiss thought emotion that she did not have the time nor the patience to deal with welled up in her chest.

Her father smiled often but they were forced painful things born of and an iron will keep his children happy.

Never calm or carefree like this, this man had such a natural grin that it looked like his face might just burst!

"What's up pops! How's it _Yanging?"_ Yang asked slapping her father on the shoulder Ruby swung on his waist holding on to him for dear life as he grinned.

"Not much _firecracker_ but don't talk to your mother like that I don't want to hear that again ok?" The man asked glaring at Yang who rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll let the edgy bird get her way not that she gets anything but that."

"Yang..."

"Ok! I'm sorry... mom..."

"Was that so hard daughter of mine?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"Why do I try?"

"I mean I like her," Jaune said letting go of Raven as Tai smirked.

"What's this babe? Getting a younger man? I'm jealous!" If Jaune knew Tai was joking he did not show it.

"It's not like that! I was-

"I'm meeting with you kid! Calm down! Tai Yang Xiao-long! Nice to meet you!" He said shaking Jaune's hand-

"Don't think I would ever cheat on you," Raven said stalking up to Tai and sealed their lips together in a _brutal_ kiss that took him off the ground.

Weiss blushed her cheeks turned the color of Ruby's cloak as Raven kissed what she hoped was her husband, Weiss had never seen a kiss like this before.

When her mother still paid attention to her father she gave him a peck on the cheek at best quick fleeting things that happened so quick and so brief that Weiss would not fault you for doubting their existence altogether.

But this? This was different, Raven yanked Tai up by the back of his head pulling him into her mouth.

Her lips melded to his own, she kissed him so hard that his legs kicked out Weiss saw her tongue force its way deep into his mouth as-

 _"EWW_! Mom! Come on! Not in public!" And just like that whatever spell was cast was broken as Raven shot her daughter and annoyed look she took her free hand and gripped her husband read making Weiss choked, Pyrrha looked very uncomfortable and only Blake seemed _intrigued_ …

Writing something down in her scroll as Raven broke the kiss with a wet plop!

"Yang, you are such a contradiction as much as you like sex you don't wish to see it?"

"I don't want to see my parents!"

"Yang, how do you think you got here? It's not like a stork brought you if your father was not on his back-

"Mom. Please. Stop.'

"IT's like you are a child! Really you do know you were conceived in Beacon right? I mean it was the last week of senior year-

"I'm going to hurl." Yang looked ready to be violently ill as she started to make her way to a trash can.

"Not on my shoes!" Weiss screamed as Jaune pulled? Weiss paused once again Jaune pulled Yang out of the way, sparing her feet the indignity of Yang's bile.

The room seemed to pause even Yang got her composure back as Jaune somehow pulled? He pulled Yang with some difficulty but he pulled her none the same dragging someone he should not have been able to across several feet-

"How the hell did you do that?" Yang asked ignoring the boy wrapped around her waist.

"Do what?" Jaune asked like he had not pulled someone who was several tiers out of his weight and muscle class like it was a minor inconvenience.

 _"Catch,"_ Yang said as soon as Jaune let go she punched him dead in the chest. Her fist flew a decent punch not full on break his skull but enough of a punch to let him know that she would and could hurt him.

"Hey! Watch out!" Jaune caught the fist literally, twin hands shot up his legs bent and his arms flexed he was pushed back several feet but he held firm.

 _That's impossible._ Weiss thought her eyes narrowing in on her partner. That was not possible Yang was much, much stronger than Jaune. Weiss did not mean that in a sexist way it was a fact.

One she was a _woman_ she was naturally stronger than any male, two she trained to be physically fit. Jaune trained to be lean, he ran sprinted jumped he put his life for trails of _drudgery._ He was not physically strong but he could last. Yet here he was blocking the punch even a half punch of someone far out of his weight league.

 _I could not do that, I am stronger than him._ Weiss reasoned something was wrong with Jaune very, very wrong or not wrong but different he was keeping a secret from her something important.

"Damn! You hit hard!" Jaune winced the only one apparently oblivious to his feat of strength was of course himself.

"You... you are strong," Raven said her eyes half wide half narrowed, she seemed to be somewhere stuck between impressed and deeply suspicious. Like she did not believe what she had just seen and was about to interrogate Jaune over his new strength.

"Thanks! I work out!" Jaune said smiling ear to ear as-

 _Ding!_ Weiss's scroll rang as she gasped.

"Jaune we must go now!"

"On it best partner! See you, Yang! Raven, Tai, girls Ren!" Jaune said as Weiss dragged him away from the kitchen to a _very_ important meeting.

* * *

"Feet straight!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Back upright!"

"Yes!"

"keep your eyes locked!" Weiss said as the special bullhead touched down. Winter was dropping in, Winter was here!

"So this is your sister's craft? She's part of the Atlas military right?"

"She is an Atlas specialist under James Ironwood! The first and only male general in history!"

"That sounds nice?"

"It is now here she comes!" Weiss hissed as the craft touched down engines flared and a ramp was lowered. On the ramp tip were two people a man and a woman.

The woman looked well if Weiss had breasts. Was Jaunes first thought before he wiped it away. If Weiss had bigger breasts there we go Weiss's chest was perfect the way it was.

The woman who Jaune was not calling Weiss with breasts smiled her face a dead ringer for her sisters-

"Why are you wearing that _goddess_ awful armor!?"

"I thought you said look professional!"

"I did! I did not say look like you are about to start a riot!"

"I like my armor!"

"If you put that mask on so help me, goddess..."

 _"Weiss!"_ The woman said as Weiss went from intimidating to passive in a heartbeat.

 _"Sister!"_ She said the two hugged as the other person a man with a tall lanky build blood red eyes black hair a half off cross on his chest and a tired look on his eyes drew a flask.

"Qrow Branwen Schnee, you must be my niece's partner, drink?" The man offered Jaune the flask an offer he quickly took.

"Thanks!" Jaune said taking a deep swig of the liquor much to the man's approval.

"Well look at that the kid can drink, good on you kid what's your name?"

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"

"You too since you like the drink want to hit up a bar?"

"Sure I know a great one!"

"Nice where are we going?" Qrow asked putting an arm around the kid the two began walking off arm in arm sharing the flask as Jaune grinned.

"I work at a _great_ one really!"

"Oh, you work there? Hell, we are about to drink till we die!"

"No, you are not." A glacial voice said instantly four glyphs appeared under ther feet freezing them in place.

 _"Weiss!"_

 _"Winter!"_

 _"Qrow!"_

 _"Jaune!"_ The four said an odd mimicry of the other as Winter glared.

"Qrow I will not have the first thing you do here be the corruption of a minor!"

"He's legal! You can drink right?"

"Just turned legal!"

"See!"

"You don't even know that! What if he was not legal!?"

"But he was!"

"What if he was not?"

"But he was!" Qrow said winking at his wife as she facepalmed.

"I don't know I put up with you."

"Because you love me?"

"Do I?"

"Enough to put a ring on my finger and tie me to your bed at night," Qrow said without a hint of emotion Winter's face lit up lit a fireworks display as Weiss seemed to suddenly become very interested in the tip of her shoe.

"Qrow! Not in front of the children!"

 _"Children?_ Winter, they go to a hunter school I'm sure they have at least kissed."

"I have done no such thing Uncle Qrow! But it is nice to see you... how are you?" Weiss asked half blushing as Qrow sighed.

"Doing great snowflake hey that rhymed. What about you kind any girl tie you to a bed or claim her favorite place to sit?"

"Not yet but I have one in mind."

"Oh? Has my little princess claimed a runaway prince?"

"What? No! Weiss is beautiful but she's my partner! I was thinking my template she's blonde!"

"I fell in, I dated my partner once did not end up well bad times," Qrow said as Winter sighed.

"Jaune Arc I am Winter Schnee a pleasure to meet you.'

"And you older Weiss!" Jaune said as he shoos Weiss with breasts he meant Winter's hand.

"Since we are all so acquainted! Qrow do you want to see your own nieces?"

"Sure why not? I could use some rugrat time, see you, kids, later." Qrow said taking another sip of his flask as he awkward stumble walked away.

"Is he drunk?" Jaune asked as Winter and Weiss sighed.

"He's _always_ drunk." They replied as Jaune grinned.

* * *

"So! This is my team! Sapphire!" Weiss said hoping against hope that her team would be in tip-top shape!

"I see, Yang, Pyrrha it is nice to see such lovely people on my sister's team."

"It is a pleasure."

"Weiss is a bit high strung but she's a great gal! Once you get past her pointy bits." Yang said as Jaune could hear Weiss grind her teeth.

"She is a bit hard to handle I will admit but thank you for taking such good care of her."

"Winter!"

"No problem!"

"It is our pleasure."

"Easy Weiss! Think happy thoughts!" Jaune said massaging her shoulders as Winter looked at his bed looking at his odd satchels on his bed.

"Jaune I do not mean to pry but what kind of dust do your weapons use?"

"Corrupted, I need to find high-quality dust agitate it to the point of instability than pack it into the satchels why?"

"I do not mean to be rude but that violates several Atlas safety codes of dust use. Weiss you allow, partner, to put himself and your team in danger?"

"I! It's not like that! Jaune is an expert at dust Winter! As I have said before!" Weiss said as Jaune frowned.

"It's not safe but it is the best I can do."

"Nonsense. I know of several ways you can deliver your dust in a similar manner far safer. Weiss, why have you not said something? He uses sacks of... are those made of flour sacks?"

 _"Cloth_ why?"

"You use a simple piece of cloth to handle dust that can melt the flesh off _bones?"_

"Yes, why?" Jaune's answer made the whole team wince as-

Ding! Jaune's scroll rang as he gasped.

"Yes! Mail is here!"

"Mail? Who is calling?" Weiss asked desperately for a way to get out of this conversation as-

"My old friend! She was going to call me today!"

"She? Don't make me jealous there!"

"I'm not and she's not my type you on the other hand?"

"Too hot to handle?"

"I could cool you off."

"I'd make you _scream_."

"So- Jaune paused he looked at his scroll and froze his eyes widened to the point of dinner plates and he shook he trembled like a live wire was placed in him as tears? Jaune began crying all of a sudden as-

"Jaune?" Weiss asked Winter walked forward stepping behind Jaune and gasping.

"Oh..." Winter's voice fell as Weiss rushed to her crying!? Jaune never cried, never! Why is he crying!? Weiss pane as went to his scroll and-

 _"Dear Jaune Arc we regret to inform you that as of this time your associate M.C. has passed away from illness associated with dust. She died in her sleep we wish you the best Argus medical."_ The note said as for the first time since Weiss knew him Jaune began to _weep..._

* * *

 **AN: And there it is! Another chapter of The Apprentice! This one is a bit shorter but hey! I got a _surprise_** **coming soon! Later on tonight new fic from the Discord I run! Anyway, Winter is _here_ not coming but here! Jaune and his team are gelling Weiss trusts him Yang respects him and Pyrrha is too shy for her own good! Also a good friend of Jaune bit the dust. Maria was old and well _life_ happens! Next chapter is a bit of a toss up! Action fighting and we get to see why Jaune is so damnstrong _g_. Up next! _Dragon Slayer._**


	8. Fifth blight

**AN: OK! Another day another part to the Apprentice! In this one we see Jaune going through his paces! His mentor's death hits hard but not _quite_ as hard as Jaune as the arena fight comes, prejiduce beings to show it's ugly head and the set up for Mount Gleen begins!**

* * *

Jaune _froze,_ time froze and seemed to halt coming to a girning screeching pause, tears falling from his face as he dropped the message in one second a choked sob left his mouth-

"Oh, _Jaune,"_ Pyrrha said moving before Jaune could she took her hands and put them on his shoulders the taller Mistrali walked up a sympathetic smile on her lips as she put her hands on Jaune's shaking trembling shoulders.

"There, there come here," Pyrrha said pulling her teammate to her, pushing his face into her chest the far shorter boy shook a quick gasp of tears came from his mouth as Pyrrha hugged him rubbing the back of his head.

"I will leave you to this, Jaune I am sorry for your loss," Winter said bowing to Weiss, Yang, and the sobbing boy. Walking back out of the room to give them their peace. As Winter left the door clicked! Weiss was frozen she felt her mouth fall open her limbs felt like they were stuck she could not move she could not yell or speak as-

"Come here," Pyrrha said pulling Jaune to her bed sitting him down gently rubbing the back of his head, whispering into his ear as she made small gentle patterns on the back of his head.

"Hey there man it's going to be alright." Yang, Yang moved smoothly walking up to the crying blonde for once there was no sense of seduction or mischief in her eyes, the soft lilac orbs seemed to radiate warmth as she sat next to Jaune rubbing his back gently as he cried into Pyrrha's chest.

"There, there you just gotta let it out ok? Give it a good cry, and you will be better." Yang said her voice calm and lowered rubbing the back of his neck. She whispered something soft into his ears that seemed to make him pause; he stopped crying for a second as Yang cooed to him.

Weiss felt like she was going to _crack! What is she doing!? Why is she touching him!? What am I doing!? I should be there, it should be me comforting him._

Weiss's thoughts broke her out of her stupor. This was stupid, Jaune was her partner, he was her problem. She stalked up to him making sure to make it clear to both Pyrrha and Yang that she was going to fix this problem her heels slammed into the front of the bed green, and lilac and puffy reddish blue looked up to her.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked as the teen wince, she had never seen Jaune like this she was used to him laughing joking flirting much to her irritation with Yang making him sniffle she froze she wanted to say something she wanted to tell him that it was going to be ok, that everything was going to work out for the best. She paused her mouth opened but no sounds came she tasted sand in her lips making her words die instantly before they hit the air.

"You see that? Weiss wants you to feel better to don't you Weiss?" Yang asked tossing her a life preserver. She never loved the brawler more than at that moment as she nodded her head rapidly.

"Weiss?"

"Jaune, it's ok," Weiss said putting her hands on his face she wiped away a tear and put her forehead to his, she felt his breath hot and rough push down the base of her neck. She let his hands leave Pyrrha's wais and wrap around her back.

"There, there you are going to be ok just let it out," Weiss said she had no idea how to deal with a weeping man, she only had one brother, and besides some rare moments of nightmares as a child, Whitley seldom cried.

The boy did _not_ healthily show emotions, he had seen therapy for it over the years, but so far he kept whatever was bothering him to himself despite her efforts that Weiss would admit needed work…

"It's going to be ok," Weiss said as Jaune fell into her chest tears staining her blouse.

"Weiss... she's dead... she's actually _dead._.. what am I going to do?" Jaune's voice croaked out sounding like a choking man, being drowned out as she felt a pang of pain in her heart. She did not know who this woman was and she did not know what relationship they had, was she his sister? Friend? She doubted that it was his family; he would have probably been on the ground despite what he said he did love and care for his family.

He knew that they were strained but strong bonds there and Weiss whispered into his ear taking him from the bed, slowly bringing him to the free side of the bed as she began to whisper.

"Shh, I don't know who's the woman who died but please listen to me she would not want you to feel like this," Weiss said rubbing the back of his head, Jaune paused he let his face drop a bit as he felt Pyrrha slide into the back of the bed.

"Jaune it's fine, you do not need to feel bad, death is not something to be afraid or fear, it is something to be greeted warmly, for it is in passing that you will achieve immortality. She is not gone merely moved on; you will see her again of this I am sure."

"I..."

"She's right there man, people die all the time it's not something to feel bad about. I know you cared for her, and you did love her. If you loved her then just think what would she want from you? She would not want you to feel like crap would she?" Yang asked smiling softly as Jaune paused.

"She... she trained me..."

"Then do you want to prove her right? She saw something in you and look it's good to feel bad there's no shame in having a good cry just know that this, this feeling like your heart's being ripped out of your chest is gonna pass, you are going to get through this so let it out. Let it all out but just know it's going to be better I promise. So take your time, let it out but don't keep that smile away for too long, I'll get depressed, and no one wants to see that." Yang said smiling widely Jaune paused his body stopped shaking and a small smile split his face.

"I... thanks Yang I'll do my best," Jaune said as he whipped his face making sure to give her one last smile as his tears ceased.

* * *

"I think-"

"No."

"But Weiss-"

"N. O."

"I know that I can-"

"Ruby. Jaune is having a rough time, I know that you care. I know that you are going to do what you believe is right but please, let him handle this." Weiss said a hint of irritation in her tone as she smiled a bit Ruby was a good person, but she was also pushy. Jaune's loss of his old trainer had made him depressed, but he was slowly coming back, and he needed some time to grieve in private away from his friends.

"But! He's in pain! We should be doing everything we can to make him painless!" Ruby said her silver eyes shining with passion Weiss sighed she wanted to tell Ruby to simply drop it, but that would not do. Ruby was just trying to do some good and the only way she knew how was to bludgeon whatever the problem was with an overwhelming sense of compassion and love until she beat the problem down into submission.

Weiss rolled her eyes Ruby was just young, she needed some time to grow up, but she was a good person Jaune was lucky to have her as a friend.

"Death is not the worst thing, at least Jaune is in Beacon where he is safe," Weiss said rubbing Ruby's head as she blushed.

 _Wow! Weiss is gorgeous! I mean really! So is Jaune! I mean they are both pretty! I mean... wow her silver hair and crystal eyes, and Jaune's short, thin look! Why am I thinking about this?_ Ruby thought, shaking her head making those weird thoughts leave her head. Weiss and Jaune are pretty that was all that she cared about!

"You need to give him space, Ruby can you do that?" Weiss asked as Ruby thought for a second before nodding.

"Yeah! I can do that!"

"Now!" The voice of Peach said the small woman furiously moving up and down the leadership class making sure that Ruby and Weiss were paying attention the two leaders were working on a paper for applications to the upcoming team exercises.

Weiss was conflicted over these missions, she knew that logically that there was no reason that she should have no problems with her whole team going on a mission, but still she could not bring herself to be logical she felt herself grow emotional…

The issue, as it seemed to be most of the time in her team, was Jaune... her partner, her best friend, and the person who she was closest to in Beacon. Weiss knew that there was no logical reason to think Jaune could not do what she or her team could. Sure he was a man he was physically weaker than them but that was not the only section Jaune would be taxed on.

He was _smart, capable_ and more than willing to think outside the box, Jaune was just as strong as any female in Beacon, his undefeated streak in the arena was proof enough of that. He could beat any woman in the ring or male for that matter, and there was no reason for-

"Weiss? You are not taking Jaune?" Ruby asked as Weiss unchecked a box, she was selecting the team she would take for the Grimm extermination mission she had picked herself, Pyrrha and Yang of course. But when Jaune's name came in, she unchecked it and put Jaune down to the easy mission. The exploration of Mount Grimm. That mission was a rather peaceful one and would place him in no excess of danger.

Weiss would admit to being a _bit_ sexist, Jaune was a male, she was a woman, she wanted him to be in as little danger than possible. She would not let him be in any more threatening situations than impossible.

Jaune would be ok, he's just going to have to deal with being on the easy mission.

"You don't want him to come on the trip because he is a boy... right?" Ruby asked as she let out a low chuckle coming from her mouth. She showed Weiss her own paper sheet showing her that she had also picked Ren to not go on the mission.

"You are not letting Ren go on the mission either?" Weiss asked a small o forming on her lips.

"Nope! I'm not gonna let him go on this one, Nora asked me to not let him. She was scared for him after the incident at the bar. After that, she asked me to not let Ren go on the mission, so I'm not letting him." Ruby said as she nodded Weiss let out a thin smile as she found another uncommon ally in Ruby.

"Thank you, Ruby, you understand it's not that I'm against men being hunters! I mean my uncle is one you know?"

"Yeah! My dad is one too!"

"You see! It's just that this mission is a bit _too_ dangerous of one for Jaune to go on, I don't think that this is right for him quite yet. I'll let him go on missions like this later on but not now." Weiss said as she finalized her decision, making sure that Jaune would go to Mount Gleen with Ren and-

"Oobleck? Isn't that Jaune's therapist?" Ruby asked as she looked at her paper.

"I believe that it is, it looks like she is leading the mission?" Weiss frowned she knew that Oobleck was a trained huntress she was a teacher in Beacon after all. She needed to be good, or she would not even be allowed into Beacon!

"Good! I was feeling kind of bad about it. I mean Ren is good! He's pretty strong, but I wonder about him, Nora is fine but she would rather he skip out on this."

"I agree this is for the best they both will learn that not every mission is suitable for them and that they can be hunters in their own time."

"It sounds like you two are being _sexist asses._ " A voice came behind them as Ruby and Weiss turned blue eyes under a short mop of brown hair looked down at a piece of paper.

"Cardin?" Weiss asked as he nodded not once looking up.

"That is what I am called."

"What do you want Winchester?" Weiss hissed as Cardin frowned.

"I am saying that I am taking my entire team on the Grimm extermination mission. I am taking people who had lost to Jaune. And I am trusting them to fight like they are trained to do, I'm not going to hide them behind the fact that we are not women. We will fight, or we will die. Either way." Cardin said shuffling his papers as Weiss growled.

"I do not want to hear those words from a racist prick Cardin."

"Oh, I'm not perfect don't ever let me tell you that, I'm a dick to some people and I have my reasons, but I don't let it make me affect my team."

"What?"

"You heard me, Ruby, I _don't_ like faunus, but I will not for one second keep one from aiding my own team if I think that they will help. I take all the help that I can get, and I won't let something like race or gender color my opinions." Cardin said not even looking up finalizing his papers.

"There we go."

"Do what you want Winchester I don't care what you think. Just keep your team of thugs away from, and I could care less. And stop trying to hang out with Jaune he's too good for you anyways." Weiss huffed looking away from Cardin as he paused, almost looking at the heiress as he froze.

"Too good for me? He's too good for _you_ Schnee." Cardin hissed as Weiss felt her nails dig into the wood of her table.

"Say that again? _Male?"_

"You heard me. He's proved himself time and time again in the arena, and you don't think he's good enough."

"You do not get to tell me what I think you ass."

"I don't have to tell you, I know what you think. You think that because he is a guy he is not good enough."

"I told you that is not the case! I have an uncle who is a hunter-

"And my uncle had a friend who's a faunus. Sound familiar?" Cardin asked cocking an eyebrow as Weiss felt her nails dig into the desk she did not like how Cardin spoke to her, she was not a sexist, she treated Jaune well, involved him in all tactical decisions. She was not a bad person, he was a racist.

"You will watch your tongue."

"I will? Why?"

"Because if you don't, I will rip it out of your mouth ok?" Weiss asked all smiles and good looks as Cardin paused not giving her the dignity of his eyes as she stocked up his papers.

"Maybe, but what if I tell Jaune?" Weiss felt the blood leave her face as he began to gulp.

"What?"

"You heard me, Jaune is already in a rough place what if I told him that is own partner did not believe in him? Kind of like his family."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why not? I can tell him whenever I feel like it and what will he say then? Will he still be your best friend if he learns that you are just as bad as his-"

A blade appeared under his mouth Weiss had drawn on him her ice giving him a cold and icy glare as she growled.

"I will say this once. If you so speak a word if you so much as breathe to Jaune a word about this, then I swear you will not live long enough to regret that decision. "

"Weiss!? What are you-"

"Jaune is _my_ best friend mine, you are barely his acquaintance. If you so much as breathe on him you will not live long enough to cry out ok?"

"Say what you will Schnee, but I won't say anything, you will probably make a mistake and send it all crashing down quick enough," Cardin said walking off, papers in hand as Ruby whimpered.

"Weiss, you would not hurt him would you?"

"What? Of course not Ruby that was called intimidation, establishing dominance."

"I... ok Weiss if you think so. I trust you." Ruby said her eyes shimmering with silver, Weiss nodded she would not kill Cardin well not because of that. The racist ass that Jaune seemed hell-bent to change his ways was not on her good list. She glared daggers as the teen left.

"Jaune is my best friend, and I know what is best for him. It's not sexist to not send Jaune on a mission that I do not think he is ready for right Ruby?"

"I-"

"I said right, Ruby!?" Weiss snapped making Ruby eep!

"Yes! You are right!"

"I know that I am right Ruby I am a Schnee," Weiss said huffing once standing up taking her papers as she went to formally submit them.

"Come, Ruby, we need to finish here," Weiss said as Cardin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Weiss!"

"Hurry up," Weiss said frowning she did not take insults to her character lightly her sexist!? She was a Schnee; she was above petty things like sex and race discrimination; she was a Schnee, and she was _right._

* * *

"You sure you are ok?" Ren asked his best male friend he and Jaune were once again walking back from the club, and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok, why?" Jaune asked cracking his knuckles it was true he was down for a few days but besides that? Jaune felt about normal.

"Your mentor died that must not have been easy for you to deal with. If you need anything, let me know." Ren said smiling as Jaune sighed.

"I'm fine, man, I just need a break every now and then," Jaune said it was a lie more or less he needed to get away from his team, as supportive as they were and he meant that.

Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss had been behind him one hundred percent of the way. Giving him time and space making sure that he knew he was always welcome in the dorm and even going so far as to deter people from claiming that he was emotional, which meant Pyrrha giving them death glares or Yang beating more than one woman into a pulp on the arena floor.

Weiss had not been so blunt in her defense she had just given scathing glares and sarcasm that might have stripped the paint of his mask.

"So what about you and Nora? Are you two you know... together, together yet?"

"What? Why would you say that? What makes you think that me and her are dating are that we are even attracted to one another?" Ren asked the small ghost of a smile on his face that Jaune knew meant that he was lying or at least letting on less than he let on.

"So you do not love her?"

"What? Of course, I l _ove_ her, how can I not love her? I have known her for so long it would be hard for me not to love her. She is my oldest friend and the person that I trust the most." Ren said as Jaune felt him dodge that question.

"I see... so what about our mission?"

"To Mount Glenn?"

"Yeah, do you think it's weird that we are the only ones of our team not going on the actual mission? I mean why do we get to easy one? Everyone else is going on Grimm extermination missions. Why do we get to explore an old city?"

"An old failed city. Mount Glenn was a failed expansion. And to be honest, it is probably nothing. We should just be happy that we have an easy mission. We might have a more challenging one in the future so count your blessings." Ren added as Jaune sighed nodding his head.

"I get you, I just want to show my stuff! You know get in there and fight!"

"You can do that tomorrow, the last of the parents will be here, and you will be able to fight and maybe beat one of their daughters in the arena so look forward to that."

"Hah... I think I will." Jaune said smiling as he went on towards Beacon…

* * *

The next day Jaune did find a victory, but he found much more than it...

 _"Mommy!"_

"Ruby!" Summer said holding up her balling daughter, Ruby crashed into her mom like a small meteor, the smaller rose smashing into the somewhat taller rose. Summer picked up her daughter like she weighed no more than a bag of feathers. Holding her close as Ruby wrapped her arms around her mother's back.

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Ruby!"_ Summer mirrored her daughter's positive energy silver eyes met a mirror of themselves as Ruby giggled.

"You came!" Ruby said her mother carrying her forward it was time for combat class and Summer made sure to come just! In time to watch her daughter fight.

"Of course I did! I would never break my promise for my baby!" Summer said making Ruby blush.

"OH! Mom! Meet my team!" Ruby said hopping out of her mother's arms team Ribbon had been close to their leader when she broke into a ball of red the taller woman Summer looked down to see a faunus girl with golden eyes, a bubbly ginger and a small reserved boy with black hair that had a streak of pink in it.

"Mom! This is my partner! Blake!"

"Hello, ma'am." The faunus said her eyes not leaving Summer's as she held out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Blake, Ruby has told me all about you." Summer said bowing to the faunus. Blake nodded keeping her eyes locked onto Summer making sure to not break eye contact for even a moment.

"You too."

"I'm _Nora!"_ Nora said bounding up as Summer smiled.

"And I'm _Summer!"_ Summer mimicked the girl who giggled.

"Hello, Miss Ruby's mom!"

"Call me Summer!"

"Ok! Summer!" Nora said hugging Summer just as tight as Ruby a hug Summer returned just as hard rubbing Nora's head as she back off giggling.

"Hell ma'am. My name is Lie Ren, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ren said bowing his head holding out a hand as Summer giggled.

"My aren't you a polite boy! You are so well behaved!" Summer said as she shook Ren's hand the boy backing off as-

"OH! Mom! That's our other team!" Ruby said pointing to team Sapphire where Yang was talking with Tai who was busy laughing with Jaune and Pyrrha while Raven rolled her eyes sitting behind them.

 _"RAE!"_ Summer yelled as Raven looked up a smile split her face as something shot behind her eyes.

"Summer."

"Yo! Mom!" Yang said earning a whack on the back of her head from Raven.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, so she gets to be called mother? Not the woman who carried, birthed, nursed and loved you?"

"Yeah, yeah tossing me into a pack of Beowulf Grimm is still a shitty birthday gift, Raven," Yang said sticking out her tongue as Tai sighed.

"Ladies! How are the two most beautiful women in the world doing?" Tai asked stepping between his wife and daughter rubbing Yang's head as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tai!" Summer blurred up to her husband placing a chaste kiss on his lips chewing on his bottom lip making the half a foot shorter man shudder.

"Missed you, babe!"

"Same here! Did you have a nice flight?"

"More or less," Tai said as Ruby blurred down.

"This is my friend Jaune! And my other leader Weiss!"

"A pleasure Miss Rose."

"Oh? A Schnee in Beacon? How do you do." Summer said giggling affecting an awkward curtsey that made Weiss blink owlishly.

"Well, this explains a lot," Weiss said looking at mother and daughter who were mirror images of each other.

Why does everyone else have bigger breasts? Weiss thought, frowning as Jaune stepped up.

"Hey there! I didn't know Ruby had two sisters!" Jaune said as Weiss facepalmed.

"Jaune are we really flirting this early?" She asked as Summer giggled.

"My who is this rambunctious young man? Do you have a name?"

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! A pleasure to meet you! I see where Ruby gets her looks." Jaune said shaking her hand winking conspiratorially as Summer paused.

"Did... did you say Arc?"

"Yup! Jaune Arc!"

"Like the Arc family?"

"One and the same!"

"I know your mother!"

"Really? That's great!" Jaune said as he forced up a smile.

"I! Your family thinks you are dead!"

"Not all of them. My sister is in the arena; she knows I'm still in the land of the living!" Jaune said as Summer paused this was Junipers, son! The missing boy! She needed to tell someone Opal-

"Opal already knows Summer. He is no secret."

"Rae! His family-"

"Will know of him when he decides to tell them he is eighteen and not our concern," Raven said as Summer pouted.

"Rae-"

"OK! I need two people to volunteer!" Jaune sister said walking into the ring her massive claymore still strapped to her back the students and parents at down as the elder Arc sighed.

"Anyone?"

 _"ME!"_

"Why am I not surprised? Ok, Jaune you can come no one else? Ok, I'll pick randomly." The teacher said spinning her scroll's screen as she smiled.

"Versus!"

"Here we go! I'm coming for you blondie!" Yang said pumping her fists as Jaune smirked.

"Do you worst Yang, I'll put you down again."

"I'm going to put you to the floor take off your fucking armor with my teeth and take you-"

"Finish that sentence, and I will break a finger," Raven added raising her eyebrow as Yang sighed.

"Fine! Party pooper!"

"I-"

"Ruby Rose!"

"Me?!"

"Oh! My baby! Go get him, Ruby!" Summer cheered before blurring to her daughter and not quietly saying.

"Go easy on him Ruby! He's a _boy!_ " Summer said as Weiss scoffed.

"Go easy? Ruby has never beaten Jaune once!" Weiss hissed as Summer paused cocking her head at Ruby.

"Ruby? A boy beat you?" Summer asked as Ruby felt her cheeks heat up.

"A boy? What does that mean?" Blake asked her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Ruby froze.

"Summer," Raven said kicking her best friend, her best friend might have been a good person, but her more traditional mindset was not a popular one in the more liberal Beacon.

"I! Let's get down to the arena!" Ruby said pulling Jaune who was still bewildered as Ruby dragged him down.

* * *

"Ok. Both of you know the rules, now get ready." The eldest Arc daughter said as Ruby gulped. She felt Summer staring at her, Summer's eyes not filled with compassion but confusion and pity... Ruby knew how her mother viewed men in huntress academies. She knew that if Summer talked to Jaune things would get angry at her and-

 _"Fight!"_ Catherine said as Jaune moved back pulling down his mask as Ruby eeped! She backed off trying to get back as Jaune tossed a sack of corrosive acid that exploded right at her feet. _Fisht!_

The bag burst apart that thick green slimy corrosive fluid burst out Ruby still had terrible memories of the last time it happened, she had no reason to be eaten by that acid as she backed off. Some splashed on her face making her yelp in pain!

 _AH! Cookies and goat cream!_ Ruby thought her face felt like it was getting peeled off by a potato peeler! She drew her gun as-

 _Fisht!_ Another sack of acid hit near her splattering the left part of her body with acid! Ruby screamed her aura dropping below eighty!?

 _How is it eating into me so fast?!_

"Did you get more acid!?"

"I got better dust!" Jaune said happily as Ruby was forced back more and more bombs went off by her she was pushed back inch by inch her aura dropping faster and faster. She was steadily pushed back her aura chipped away like water on a stone.

Ruby was losing she knew she should lose! She looked up her mother's face was open a gasp in her mouth and disappointment... disappointment was clear and present in her eyes. Summer could not believe that a boy a mere _male_ could beat her daughter, in a fight. Ruby felt the first bit of tears fall from her face as she stamped her foot.

 _"Enough!"_ Ruby yelled she did a blind charge onto Jaune crashing into him head on! Slamming into him like a red comet. There was a _fisht!_ Of metal on cloth as Ruby and Jaune collided with a solid whack!

The two skittered across the floor making Ruby rumble her weapon Crescent Rose flew out of her hands skittering across the floor making her scream.

"My baby!" Ruby yelled as she was disarmed. This was it! With her weapon, Ruby could not beat Jaune in a fight without it!? Ruby stood literally no chance!

Ruby felt the tears come in her face her mother would be mad, no she was never mad, Summer rarely got angry, but she did get, and that was much worse. As she got up, Ruby saw Jaune and-

"Your bombs?" Ruby asked as Jaune was also disarmed.

His bomb string had been cut off by her blade, his weapons were sent scattering across the floor leaving him as unarmed as her. For a few long seconds, the two looked at each other before Ruby began to grin.

 _YES! I have this!_ Ruby thought as she balled her fists. Jaune was a boy, a boy! There was no way he could win now! Ruby was not as strong as other women, but he was a boy she could overpower him easily!

"It's over Jaune!" Ruby said as Jaune took a stance? A combat stance as he raised his fist and spread his legs...

"That's a combat stance," Weiss said as she narrowed her eyes, she fully expected her partner to win but without his weapons? She did not know even if Ruby was weaker than most, she was a woman, he a man, she had this fight.

"I know that one! Krav Maga?" Yang asked recognizing the melee stance as Ruby charged.

"No way! He's not strong enough to flip her!" Nora said as Ren paused.

"Yang you said Jaune was strong?"

"Stronger than he should be..." Yang said as Ruby hit Jaune and went flying.

Jaune bent his legs taking Ruby's charge planting his feet as he gripped his friend his arms clutching hers.

Ruby's silver eyes widened in fear as Jaune slammed her into the ground! There was a heavy whap! As Jaune slammed her as Ruby gagged slamming a boot into the front of her throat! Ruby choked and gagged as she pulled Jaune's leg she was not as strong, but she was a woman Jaune fell Ruby dropped him to the floor granting her some breathing room before a fist crashed into her face.

 _Whap!_ Jaune punched her flipping over straddling her stomach Ruby blushed at the intimate position before Jaune ripped any fantasies out of her face with a downward punch that sent her face smacking to the floor!

Ruby whimpered raising both of her arms in a guard, Jaune broke past her guard in one punch taking her aura down past yellow. Ruby moved, flipping Jaune pushing out at him, her fist blurring her punches bounced off Jaune's armor as Jaune gripped her cloak, flipping her off him overpowering her as Ruby and most of the crowd gasped.

"He's stronger than her!?" Weiss gasped not willing to think that Jaune could be stronger than Ruby-

"Break his _legs,_ Ruby! Team Ribbon!"

"You got this Jaune!" Yang shouted as Summer grimaced.

"RUBY! You can do it!"

Summer shouted as Ruby paused looked back at her mother.

"I hear you mo- _GEG!"_ Ruby gakked! Jaune pulled her down his left hand gripping her neck into a choke hold, his right slipped into his side pulling out a glittering short knife, wickedly curved with barbs as he began to stab her in the head!

Jaune stabbed Ruby, again and again, his knife flashing and falling hitting her head, sides, ribs, and face! Taking her aura from orange to red as-

" _ENOUGH!_ Winner Arc!" Catherine said as a klaxon banged as Jaune gasped rolling off of Ruby as she whined.

"Owie, my head," Ruby said rubbing her head her face flustered Jaune's mask had been pulled off even in his victory his face was beet red he was gasping panting for air as he spat on the floor.

"Good fight." Jaune hissed offering a hand putting away his knife as Ruby sighed.

"Same... I guess..." Ruby said as Jaune picked her up his team cheered her team groaned and her mother... her mother could not look her in the eye...

"Good fight! Both of you!" Catherine said smiling widely her blue eyes sharp as ice.

"Both of you did well! You were put into a situation without your main weapons, and you both did what you should have! Ruby!"

"Yes?!" Ruby eeped as Catherine smiled.

"Ruby you did well, but I must say... I would suggest that you go to the weight room after class... I know that my brother is slippery, but you should have been able to overpower him easily." She let her words hang as Ruby blushed her defeat hanging over her head like a dark cloud.

"Besides that, you did well you knocked the weapons from your opponent's body you are the first to have done that, and I am glad to see someone thinking outside the box," Catherine said as Ruby nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You never know what other weapons your opponent also has! I did not know of Jaune's blade, but you must think about this!"

"Yes!"

"Good. Besides that? You were acceptable. Jaune!"

"Sis!"

"It's Miss Arc. But good job. I thought you were in trouble, but it looks like you have been hitting the gym."

"I have been hitting something!" Jaune said as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Besides that, you did well. You weapons were knocked away, and you still found a way to overpower your enemy, a woman as well? You should tell me where you learned that technique. I would like to know more about it myself." Catherine added as Jaune bowed his head.

"Sure will!"

"Good besides my points? Both of you did well today, work on learning how to act without a weapon though, and you Jaune. While your knife is a neat trick, you can not surprise someone twice. You will need to have more back up weaponry than that. "

"I know, but I don't usually need them!"

"Be prepared Jaune, both of you dismissed!" Catherine said as Jaune and Ruby bowed walking away from her as the turned as one to walk out.

"That was a good fight, really."

"I don't think my mom will say that."

"Why not?"

"She... she is not like me... she is a nice person, but she has her views."

"Ok? Well, I hope it works out!" Jaune said as they walked out to the benches where friends and family waited.

* * *

Jaune did not know what to expect when he went back to his friends to put a punch to the face was _not_ one of them.

"Yang?!" Jaune yelped as Yang put effort into her punch actually trying as she almost decked him. He rose his hand's barely catching her punch his legs flexing and bending in the force as Yang's punch almost ripped him off the floor.

"Yang?!"

"You are stronger than you should be. Why?" Yang asked picking Jaune up by one arm squeezing it.

"Yang!?" Jaune squeaked as Yang glared down at the squirming boy as she lifted him up pinching his bicep.

 _"Nope!_ Not strong enough! How in the hell did you overpower Ruby?" Yang asked looking down at her struggling future husband as Jaune struggled to kick wildly as he blushed.

"Yang!? Can you let me go?"

"Not until you spill the beans on how the hell you are that strong no I will not let you-"

"She means that she will let you go right now or I will put her so far into the ground she might turn into a plant," Raven growled as Yang sighed dropping Jaune as he yelped!

"Yang!" A glyph saved his hide as Weiss caught her partner.

"Jaune are you ok?" Weiss asked rubbing Jaune's head as he nodded.

" Yeah I'm fine, that was just a rough fight."

"You did amazing!" Pyrrha finally added smiling ear to ear, a rare real smile that she saved for her friends. Pyrrha was actually proud of Jaune anytime a close fight was won by her team she was proud especially when it was the boy she had a slight crush on that is.

"You _are_ strong," Blake said her golden eyes locking onto Jaune as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I work out," Jaune said easily deflecting the question.

"Really? I work out too, but I don't know if I could out muscle one of my wives." Tai said a smirk on his face as he grinned.

"But if you want to put me down I would not be against," Tai asked putting an arm over Raven making her blush as Yang gagged."

"Uh! Please do that somewhere else."

"You do not get to complain did I tell you-"

"Not listening!" Yang blotted her mother out as-"

"Hey, mom... I fought!" Ruby said waving her hands as Summer frowned looking at her daughter like she had burned dinner or had failed some critical task.

"I saw that..." Summer said a blank look on her face Ruby gulped sweat falling down her face.

"I... I did my best! You know?"

"I... you _did_ do your best, didn't you?" Summer asked a sad look on her face. Ruby felt like she had been punched in the chest she felt the first sign of tears in her eyes as she gulped.

"I fought! I really tried..."

"I see... you really did try."

"I did," Ruby said trying to smile-

"You really tried and yet you somehow still managed to lose."

Summer said as Ruby felt herself shrink under her mother's gaze.

"Summer," Tai said leaving Raven's grip and whispering into her ear, Summer frowned shaking her head before forcing a smile on her lips.

"Well, that's just a reason for you to do better next time Ruby! I hope you can get close." Summer let her voice slip for a moment as Jaune frowned.

"Hey, Ruby put up a good fight! You should be proud of her."

Summer looked at Jaune like he had grown a third arm.

"Oh! You don't have to defend her Jaune! Though she might actually _need_ you to."

"Summer!"

"Mom?"

"OK! So who wants to leave before this gets more awkward?" Yang asked laughing as her parents had a stare down...

* * *

"Blake?"

"Yes! Can you keep an eye on her!?" Ruby asked this time taking Jaune's arm.

"Why do I have to keep an eye on her? She is your partner." Jaune stated as Ruby eeped!

"I... I..."

"She scares you, doesn't she?" Jaune chuckled as Ruby blushed.

"To death! She's so intense! I think she is going to peel my skin off when she looks at me!" Ruby said waving her hands in exaggerated gestures as Jaune sighed.

"Ruby. She is not going to flay you. She is _not_ a Beowulf."

"But she is scary!"

"I... Fine. I'll talk."

"Thank you! I'll buy you so many cookies!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled.

* * *

"You know I-"

"No."

"But!"

 _"N. O,"_ Blake said flipping a page on her book as Sun moaned.

"Why not!? Am I not good looking!?"

"No. You are cute. I could do worse."

"Then why not!?"

"Because I do not want to hurt you," Blake said flipping her pages as she tried to ignore the monkey faunus in front of her.

"But I can change!"

"Sun. Look. It's not you; it's me. I am not a normal lover. I am rough..." Blake said looking for the work.

"My interests are not what you would call standard if you try to date me; you might be hurt."

"I don't mind! Bend me, break me any way you want me! Snap me like a _pretzel_ and put me back together!" Sun said smiling as Blake sighed.

"Sun. You look like a good boy."

"I'm not just good. I'm great!"

"I... look I do not want to scar you."

"Hurt me! I can take the hit!" Sun said beating his well muscled, for a boy's, chest. He was in good shape; he was probably ok?

 _I think he might take a whip. And well he might even be able to stretch? Wait easy girl that is your friend, or no he is not a friend your friends are your team, and Jaune. You don't need a lover._

"Sun-"

"Please!"

"Sun," Blake said as Sun pouted.

"Please?" Sun asked puppy eyes as Blake groaned.

"What is it with blondes and being stubborn?"

Blake asked as Sun smirked.

"They say we are stubborn! And isn't Jaune dating Yang?"

"She wishes," Blake said harumphing Yang could and probably would be dating Jaune soon enough. If she beat him in an arena fight that is and that was only a matter of time.

"Look I know what you are thinking!"

"That I don't want to have to glue you back together after my heat cycles?"

"Goddess you are the perfect woman! Please!"

"If we do this, stop begging."

"I will I promise!" Sun said as Blake groaned Sum was submissive, masochistic and willing to worship her ideally a perfect mate no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"Fine."

"YES!"

* * *

"So... is today the day we ask him?" Yang asked her eyes crimson as Weiss paused yes today was D day or _I_ day as Ruby called it. Intervention day, Jaune and Blake had been vanishing for some time, and now it was time for the truth to come out. Ruby was oddly nervous about _I_ day but Weiss as always was cool and professional.

"Remember we ask him politely but _firmly,_ he has not been doing this for long-"

"Do you call two weeks short sister?"

"I... Winter Jaune is my partner. I will make sure that we do this with tact."

"What if he is not forthcoming?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss groaned.

"Then... I do not know-"

"I'm back!" Jaune said walking into the door smiling as he walked in.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"I... Jaune we must talk."

"Oh? What's up perfect partner? You not getting enough sleep?"

"Pot meet kettle," Yang said as Weiss was forced to agree. Jaune looked like hell. His eyes bright red and puffy long bags formed under his face as Weiss facepalmed it was now or never.

"Jaune I need to ask you something will you sit down on my bed?"

"Sure thing!" Jaune said jumping to Weiss's bed as she gulped.

She followed her partner sitting by him straightening her dress she was glad she was taller by Jaune by half a foot looking down on someone was a proven psychosocial trick and she needed everyone in the book.

"Jaune."

"Yes, partner?"

"I... We have noticed your absence over the last few days."

"Oh! I've been going out!"

"No shit," Yang said as Weiss waved her down, she needed subtlety for this not brute strength.

"Jaune I know what but where are you going?"

"I... just out."

"You are avoiding her question," Winter added in a cold tone as Jaune winced.

"Where I go is my business, I am not dragging down the team right?"

"Jaune... you do not look well. You have bags under your eyes and look like you are under stress please as your partner and as your best friend I am worried about you. Tell _me_ what's wrong?" Weiss's words hit hard as Jaune paused his mind racing as he sighed.

"Ok. Look. I can't tell you where I go but! I can tell you why I am strong!" Jaune said as Weiss paused.

"Why you are strong?"

"Why I am so buff!" Jaune said flexing his arms as Weiss looked to her team.

Yang and Winter shared a look neither one of them knew how to proceed, Weiss looked to Pyrrha who only shrugged not knowing what to say as Weiss sighed.

"Jaune why would I like to know why you are strong. I am more interested in knowing where you are at night, so please tell me?" Weiss said once again going for the throat all she needed was an answer as long as he was not breaking the law she was not going to be mad or overreact.

As long as he is not breaking the law if he is? Then I do not know what I will do-

"Jaune."

"Yes, Winter?"

"Do you mind if I ask you about your dust? You said in your battle with Ruby, once again congratulations on your victory, that you had gotten new types of dust for your weapons?" Winter asked as Jaune nodded a bright smile on his face.

"Sure did! I got quality dust for them! That's why they are so powerful!"

"Would you mind telling me where you get the dust? I do not mean to pry, but I would like to see some. If not for the inspection process." Winter said slipping in a chance to analyze the odd weapons that she was interested in.

"I... you want to see my weapons?" Jaune asked sliding to Weiss for protecting she wrapped her arm around her shoulder on instinct as Winter nodded.

"Not to take mind you. But I wish to see what your weapons are. I am only curious and will make no effort to steal, impede, or harm them." Winter added speaking only the truth. Whether I take notes on them is another story altogether.

"I don't know... that is asking a lot."

"Dust is dangerous Jaune how do you know that you are getting the right kind?"

"Pyrrha. No offense but I know what dust is. If I did not know I would have been dead a long time ago! Just like Maria..." Jaune trailed off his head falling. He had somewhat gotten over Maria's death if you counted drinking and staying alone more often getting over.

Weiss was more or less content to let Jaune be mopy for a time even if his increased alcohol consumption was cause for her to be very worried about.

"Jaune knows what he is doing ok P-money? Hell if he didn't, do you think he could beat me?"

"I could do a lot of things with you Yang."

"Is that an offer?"

"Are you open?"

"Any day of the week."

"Really?"

"Enough! We are getting off topic! Jaune you said yourself that you will tell us why you are so gifted?"

"Yeah show us your guns blondie."

"Sure thing! Well, you know how I use dust to fight?" Jaune asked taking out a small blue vial from his back pocket.

"I do, why?" Weiss asked as he flicked the vial.

"Well long story short, I'm on _drugs_!"

* * *

 **AN: Well I bet no one saw that coming! And yes Jaune _is_ on drugs! What kind of drugs? And what do they do? Well, you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out! until then? Bastion is next, followed by Brave Sir Robinson and hell maybe some Dragonslayer? Who knows! Thanks for reading and as always have a good day.**


	9. Sixth blight, fight at night

**AM: OK! Here it is! The next part of the Apprentice! This chapter was a bit rushed! Lot's of things going on in life but here you go! Jaune is on drugs! His team _meets_ about it understandings are made, Weiss has body issues and Jaune and Ruby fight Roman! All this and more as I am off to see End Game! As always thanks for reading and** **enjoy**

* * *

"Did... did you say _drugs?"_ Weiss's voice rang out the first one to speak as Jaune turned to the perfect partner of his. He smiled as he nodded to Weiss a broad dopey grin on his lips.

"Sure am perfect partner! I am on drugs!" Jaune's mood could have lifted a balloon, as he smiled the jaws of every last woman in the room dropped so hard they almost hit the floor. No one knowing exactly how to respond to Jaunes apparent admission that he was on drugs, as the Sapphire room was filled with an awkward and tense silence.

"Jaune... surely you misspoke? You are not on drugs are you?" Winter asked trying to make some sense of this, surely Jaune was not on drugs-

"Sure am! I am on-

"Jaune Arc!" Weiss shrieked her face suddenly becoming beet red her fists balling up as Jaune paused.

"Yes, perfect partner, what's wrong?" Jaune asked Weiss seemed oddly red? Is she feeling ok? Jaune wondered as Weiss took a deep breath steadying herself as-

"Jaune when you say drugs do you mean over the counter medication?"

"Nope! Regular drugs!"

"My partner is a friend!"

"A what?"

"You are on drugs!"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"What are you talking about!? What drunks!? Amphetamines!? Downers? Pills!?"

"What!? None of them! I don't take those kinds of drugs!"

"Thank the goddess," Pyrrha said almost fainting as Yang wiped her head.

"Ok! You have us worried their man! What are you on? Weed-

"Nah! I make my own!"

"You... make your own?" Weiss asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yup! I make my own drugs! Want to see?" Jaune asked taking out a small flask of yellow-green liquid holding it up as-

"Is this the drugs that you ingest?" Jaune turned his head and smiled.

"Yes, it is Winter-

"How much do you take? Once a day more? Is it a daily weekly monthly amount?"

"Daily-

"How much a day? How do you make it? What are the side effects?"

"I take it three times, a small sip why?"

"How long have you been taking this drug?"

"A few years why?"

"What are the effects of the drug?"

"Keeps me from wanting to commit suicide." Jaune's words spoke casually froze the specialist WInter paused her mouth dropping a second as-

"What? You are thinking of committing suicide?" Weiss whimpered her voice sounded weak like she had been stabbed and-

"Well not now, not when I'm on the drug-

"It is a mood alterer, how long does the effect last? Hours, days weeks?"

"It depends... usually a few days-

"Why!? Why are you even taking this drug!? If you wanted to talk to someone you could take to me-

"It's not that! It's just... when I was in the wilds... I got lonely very lonely... so I started experimenting. I knew enough of dust to know that it could have effects on your physical effects and I thought why not try it for mental ones? So after some trial and error, I found a mixture of dust that when I took it would calm me down-

"Wait! Hold the phone! You mean to tell me you just put dust together and fucking swallowed until you got what you wanted?" Yang asked incredulously her eyes twitching in disbelief as Jaune nodded.

"Um yeah?"

"What the fuck!?"

"Yang! Not yelping!"

"Thanks, Weiss-

"What the fuck!?" Weiss yelled at Jaune making him flinch as she stomped forward the elder girl using her full height added by heels to attempt to tower over Jaune as she growled.

"Jaune Arc! You will stop taking these drugs this instant!"

"What!? Why!?"

"They are not good for you!"

"That's not true!"

"You are taking an illegal substance!"

"There is no law against it!"

"That's because it does not exist publicly yet! You-

"Weiss. Enough." Winter spoke finally collecting her mind's scattered thoughts as she took a deep breath.

"Jaune. You have been taking this drug for how long again?"

"Three years."

"I see, and in three years have you ever had a serious ill side effect? Has anything ever gone wrong?" Winter asked fishing for an answer as Jaune paused, scratching his chin.

"Not that I can think of, not that I know why?"

"Ok. So you have been taking these drugs for three years, are there others?"

"Yes."

"What do they do?"

"From what I can tell? One makes me feel less. Deadens my nerves-

"Causes nerve damage more likely."

"Weiss! Jaune when you take them do you mix them or do you take them one at a time?"

"I take them one at a time, but I take them in order."

"So they are in your body in quick succession?"

"Yes."

"Has there ever been a severe consequence?"

"Not that I know of."

"What other functions do they do?"

"Well, the one that makes me feel good also does a good job at making me null."

"Null?"

"I saw a lot of things that I did not want to see in the wilds... people dying, friends starving hell I remember when I was starving to death. When I take the drugs, it seems no matter what I see or what happens it just washes off me! Like water to oil, I can watch a man get his guts ripped out or starve for weeks, and I just walk it off!"

"Some kind of mind altering drug... Jaune this is not good... you can not just take unknown substances that are not made for human consumption into your body.'

"That is why we are taking them away from you! Hand them over this instant!"

"What!? No! I need them!"

"No, you do not!"

"Weiss I need these-

"You sound like some kind of addict! Give me the drugs right now or so help me-

"Enough! Weiss. Jaune has been taking these drugs for some time. If they were awful, the effects would have shown by now.

"WInter!? Are you on his side?"

"I am not on a side sister. Jaune while the drugs are not fatal so far, I will ask that you give me a sample of all the drugs you take ok?"

"A sample?"

"Yes. A sample that I will personally take to a lab of Atlas, we will analyze them, and if the truly do have a negative side effect, we can discuss how to wean you off them."

"And if they do not have a negative side effect?"

"Then you are free to take as many as you see fit."

"WIttner?! What are you talking about!?"

"Jaune is a grown man, Weiss, if he wants to put a harmless substance into his body that is his own business and we will not stand in his way so long as it does not negatively impact his health or damage the team dynamic."

"But! Jaune! What else do you take?"

"What?"

"Are they any other drugs!?"

"I take one for my muscles."

"What?"

"It makes me able to be stronger than most men," Jaune said as Yang almost jumped.

 _"AHA!_ I knew there was something up! That's how you were blocking my damn punches!"

"It was not easy, even with the drugs you still hit pretty hard Yang," Jaune admitted wincing Yang's punches were hard, and she never pulled them.

"Hah! I knew I was not weak-

"Jaune. I know that this is a lot to ask but will you willingly give me some samples from all the drugs you take for me to analyze?"

"I... will you give them back to me?"

"IF they are harmless? Then yes."

"And if they are not?"

"Depending on the level of the harm the pursue to you it will be unknown. But I do not intend to take your own drugs from you."

"I.. fine you can have some." Jaune gave in as Winter gave him a small smile.

"Very good. Jaune thank you for trusting us. We will get back as soon as possible." Winter added bowing Jaune hesitantly gave her what she asked. Four small vials each one of corresponding colors ranging from sickly green, bright blue, cool yellow and lime to her as-

"Do you have any non-combat drugs?"

"Actually Pyrrha yeah! I have one for air sickness that I take a lot."

"Airsickness? You?"

"it's a lot more common than you think," Jaune said as Yang blinked owlishly images of Jaune hurling on a bullhead filled her mind as Jaune shrugged seeing how Yang crossed her shoes for some reason.

"The tests might take some time, but I will do my best to get them back to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Winter that means a lot to me."

"Think of it as a favor to the boy that my sister trusts the most."

"Winter! Don't say that!"

"It is true did you know that she writes of you in most of her letters to me? She speaks very fondly of you have you considered dating her? I think you two would be a good match." Winter said loving how Jaune's face heated up Weiss stuttered stomping her foot as she giggled.

"That was a jest."

 _"Winter!"_

"Easy sister that was a mere joke, now if you excuse me I have to analyze these drugs and see just what you have been putting inside of your body for the past few years and what if any negative side effects there are and learn how to counteract them as soon as able," Winter said bowing to the team taking the samples and walking away letting the door close with a light click!

The door to Sapphire closed as-

"So... you want to tell me what the fuck made you even begin to wonder how or why crushing up dust the stuff that makes cars run and putting it in your body was a good idea?" Yang broke the silence no patience as Jaune sighed.

"If I told you I was not feeling well, alone starving having hallucinations and desperate for a way out that did not involve me slitting my wrists would you believe me?"

"Of course we could. But self-harm is never the answer be it on purpose or accident. You shall not harm yourself so long as we are here." Pyrrha said finally speaking up a calm but firm smile on her face as Jaune sighed.

"Pyr it was not-

"Jaune. I know that this is a lot... I know that I do not know all of your back story or history but please. Drugs are rarely the answer. My mother took drugs to deal with her problems; it only made things worse. She went from a distant but caring mother to a far off, aloof businesswoman who would rather spend months away from home and her family that one hour with her own son."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You did not take so much medication you overdose and had to be put in a coma for years. That was her choice and why I do not want you to have the same thing happen to you..."

"I won't let it happen to me, trust me I have had some bad... experience with my drugs in the past if I thought or knew it was hurting me I would not take any easy as that."

"Bad experiences like what blondie?"

"Well every now and then I would see ghosts of people that I had killed or died, and they would talk to me. I would think my skin was somehow on fire and pooling of my arms and attempt to tear it off with my bare teeth."

"So you were tripping balls on drugs that had until that point never existed and should probably never be in a human body am I right?"

"That is a blunt way to say it."

"Do you have a non-blunt way to say dear goddess I poisoned my self by accident but injecting what might be literal powdered jet fuel into my body to stop my depression?"

"That is being a bit sarcastic."

"That's the point Jaune you made a while so far smart choice it was also a precarious one man! I mean come on! What if this had gone bad and you died?"

"Well, I would be dead? I mean I'm not going to say I want to die, but I'm ready for it."

"What!?"

"Weiss you know this. I mean look at us! We are hunter and Huntress in training! Don't tell me you came to Beacon without at least putting some thought in how you would die right? I mean you had to know that this life choice does not lead to many old people."

"I... I never liked to think about it, but you have a point... I do not want to die, but it is a good chance that I will be killed if I pick that path."

"Right? There is nothing wrong with death, death before your time though? When you can help people while alive? Now that is something that is not right. If you ask me." Jaune said a faint smile on his lips as Weiss sighed.

"Ok. Let's drop it here. I know this is, but for now, it is done. Let's have some rest, and we can talk after Winter gets back ok?"

"Fine."

"Fair."

"Deal."

"Good. Sapphire _break_." Weiss said clapping her hands just glad that her job was done for an afternoon as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"You know just for the record this idea is going to get me or you killed you know?"

"If you keep talking you will get us both killed!" Blake growled looking through a pair of binoculars her and Jaune sat belly down on a rooftop in downtown Vale observing Fang.

"Well does it look like they are going to be blowing up an orphanage?"

Jaune asked looking through his binoculars as Blake rolled her eyes. Her brother was not the best lookout she could ask for, but he beat her boyfriend by miles.

Jaune might have made bad jokes and had a sense of humor so dark that it might have been psychological Grimm, but he was not teasing her. Sun, on the other hand, was trying and doing his best to make Blake want to fuck him seven ways from Sunday whenever they went out.

Flaunting his chest that he wore openly always winking at her the boy was such a fucking tease-

"No Jaune. And the Fang do no just blow up orphanages ok? At least not as far as I know." Blake added putting down her binoculars tomorrow was a big day for the two sleuth's they would be infiltrating a Fang rally downton her Sun and Jaune would attend and infiltrate the rally to see what was going on.

"Just checking I know I've' blown my fair share of things."

"And that means?" Blake asked hoping that Jaune was not going to be another Sun, he was a taken male, and Yang did joke about _sharing..._

Stop that you have one. Your mom would kill you if you shared. Blake thought as Jaune nodded once putting down his binoculars it was time for the two of them to get the hell out of dodge.

They had already been ducking their teams more as of late, and Blake was happy that Ruby was not a confident leader one to force control on her team or demand where she was but Jaune…

Jaune was partnered to Weiss and Weiss did not let her team go anywhere without at least a general idea of where they were, what they were doing and a rough estimate os when they would be back.

Jaune had been telling her half-truths so far, but that would only go so far.

"Ok, Jaune let's get back," Blake said as she and Jaune moved away from the rooftop leaving their vigil as Jaune nodded.

The life of Jaune in Beacon had gotten better, Winter had come back to him with results from his drugs, the one for his mental health had come back clean. He did not need to be worried, but Winter did say that injecting dust into your body in any form was more than likely to cause long term health complications and that Jaune should be worried.

The other concoctions were more or less benign; the only issue was the muscle one. That one was having a negative effect the rapid muscle growth and strengthening that it caused was making Jaune's limbs strain. His body was not meant to have that kind of muscle mass most men simply could not develop it, and his body was being placed under undue stress by merely having it. And that was all Weiss needed to blow a fuse.

"You will stop taking that drug this instant!" Weiss slammed her foot down this time not even considering the possibility of negotiations with her partner.

It was one thing for the other drugs to come back as more or less harmless but this? This one was causing significant harm to his body, and that was not allowed!

"But Weiss, I-

"Do not but Weiss me! Your body is in danger, and this is where I draw the line! Taking drugs for mental health is one thing and as much! As I do wish that you would simply go see a doctor for legitimate psychological medication, I am not going to force medicate you. But! This is different!"

Weiss stamped her foot her hell hitting the ground as Jaune rolled his eyes Weiss towered over him standing up as he sat on his bed Pyrrha and Yang were standing a bit behind her both looking down at him with an even glare.

Yang had a neutral look on her face, her lilac eyes not leaving Jaune for a second, Pyrrha looked down with a slight frown not will to be a patient as Weiss when it came down to not letting Jaune have his meds.

"Weiss I need this-

"No, you do not! You are perfectly capable of fighting without your drugs!"

"I need them!" Jaune finally said his fists balling up as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Why would you ever need that? You are fine as is."

"I am fine with my drugs! I am not as strong as you! Or anyone! These give me an edge in the fight when I might die!"

"You do not need that edge! You are perfectly fine in the back of the fight! You have no reason to get close." Weiss finished a chilling glare on her face as Jaune balled his fists.

"What if I want to get in the fight? What if I want to be close to the fight with my friends?"

"Jaune, man come on. I know that you are trying to be the I'm a strong independent male thing but really. Be serious you are a guy leave the fighting stuff on the front to me ok?" Yang asked flexing her arm Jaune wanted to say something smart, but the genuine concern in Yang's eyes made him bite back his retort as he sighed.

"I... I know it's just... without these drugs I will get weaker..."

"Jaune, you do not need drugs to be strong, you are strong as you need to be and getting stronger every day. I am proud to call you my teammate and my friend." Pyrrha said trying to sound diplomatic as Jaune nodded.

"She has a point man, you are fine as you are but..." Yang paused scratching her chin a frown on her lips as she thought.

"But if you do stop taking the meds, you will become weaker, that means that you will need to be protected more." Jaune's eyes narrowed to slits as Yang held up a hand.

"I'm not saying that you need our protection because you are weak, I am saying that you need it because you have a modifier place on you. You need to work through that before you get back to full ok?"

"That... that is surprisingly insightful."

"What you think I'm just all tits and abs Weiss cream?"

"No, I never said that don't call me that."

"But you like it!"

"I do not. But you have a point. If you were even half as smart as you looked, I would be doomed." Weiss retorted as Yang stuck out her tongue as she turned to Jaune.

"I'm not saying you are weak. I am saying that I will not allow my teammate to self-harm under any circumstances do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..." Jaune gace in Weiss smiled rubbing her partners head as he grinned.

"Good boy. Now let's get going I have to train today and Jaune you have to study?"

"Yeah, I'll be here studying," Jaune said not telling them that he was going to be out with Blake raiding a Fang meeting later as Weiss nodded.

"Good. Well then? Shall we?" Weiss asked the other females of their team as they nodded and left Jaune to his own devices.

* * *

 _"Winner!"_ Weiss hissed the panting form of Pyrrha in front of her Weiss had fought Pyrrha, and she lost. She knew that she lost and even as Catherine gave her the after fight speech Weiss barely listened as she balled her fists the harsh sting of defeat burning her eyes as-

"Weiss!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You did well in the fight, your opponent was significantly stronger than you, but you did your best, consider asking Jaune for advice. He triumphed over a stronger opponent more times that one."

"Yes, ma'am!" Weiss said nodding as she wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep.

"AHH!" Weiss broke into her dorm her body a sweaty mess she had trained for two hours after her fight with Pyrrha determined to get better in combat. She stormed into her room her dress clinging to her body that was slick with sweat as she burst in.

"Dammit!" Weiss hissed taking off her shirt, ripping off her outfit shredding her top and exposing her pale porcelain-like skin to the air, Weiss stripped of her skit garter and even took off her bra signing letting her chest breathe her B cups finally freely exposed-

"Yo. Weiss. What's up?" Jaune asked the boy looking up from his bed Weiss froze, her body went stiff Jaune sat there staring at her chest on full display-

"Jaune, has your studying been going well?" Weiss asked taking steps in stride not caring of her shirt, her underwear was on, and that was all that she needed. Jaune smiled looking over a small textbook.

"Yeah, I'm doing well, you? I don't know why but you look all sweaty ."

"I fought Pyrrha," Weiss admitted debating whether to sleep or shower-

"She's a lot to take in," Jaune said as-

 _WHAM!_

The door blew open Yang and Pyrrha came inside both panting smiling sweating and panting.

"Dammit! Now that was a fight! Good job P-money! I knew you had it in you." Yang said walking in looking at Weiss's bare chest smirking as she looked to Jaune and the Schnee before an evil grin split her lips.

"What are you smiling about Xiao-Long?"

"Oh, nothing Weiss cream just scoping out the competition," Yang said as she removed her top showing off a surprisingly tight black sports bra before tearing it off.

"Ahh! There we go! Got to let the girls breathe!" Yang said winking at Jaune he looked up his face instantly hooked onto Yang's chest as he smiled.

"See something you like lover boy?"

"I see two things I like."

"You want to get closer?"

"Nope. I like to watch." Jaune said not caring that he was staring at Yang's massive chest, Weiss might have been his partner, but she was nothing compared to Yang's... growth.

"Jaune! Do not stare!" Weiss stamped her foot on the floor making Yang and Pyrrha giggled.

"Weiss boy's like to stare at breasts there is nothing wrong with that is there?" Pyrrha asked mimicking Yang doing her best to be bold. Nora had spoken to her in private telling her to practice what she preached. Jaune liked breast, she liked Jaune she would show Jaune her chest.

Pyrrha's chest was not as big as Yang her sports bra was a bright red and her sizable chest that Jaune did drool a little over as-

"There much better-

"Nice rack there _P-money!_ But I feel like you are trying to give me some competition." Yang hissed stretching back making sure that Jaune could see her chest and it's... bounty.

"Stop it! Both of you! Jaune don't let them flirt with you like that!"

"Aw is Weiss mad that her partner is not getting all hot and bothered at her chest?" Yang hit Weiss in the core her mouth dropping her fists balled up as-

"Weiss you are fine as you are. Yang don't tease her your breasts are amazing, and I will think of them in the shower."

"HAH! I knew it! Pay up _P-money!_ Jaune does masturbate to me! Hell yeah!" Yang pumped her fists as Pyrrha blushed to take a small amount of lien-

"Really? Betting on Jaune's... habits? The nerve!"

"Well speaking of taking a shower." Jaune stood moving to take off his shirt-

"HEY! Jaune what do you think you are doing!?" Weiss jumped on Jaune face beet red yanking his shirt down as Yang and Pyrrha started to have a small nose bleed.

"Jaune there are women in the room! You can not just take off your shirt like that! What if they saw?!"

"Then they saw?"

"Yeah Weiss! Jaune doesn't mind giving us a free show-

"I don't want to hear it from you barbarian!"

"Ummm Weiss... if Jaune is felling liberal..." Pyrrha began to a long line of blood falling from her nose as Weiss paled.

"Pyrrha! Not you too!"

"Weiss!"

"Jaune not now-

"Weiss!" Jaune said his face now bright red as Weiss groaned.

"Jaune I maa trying to help you! Stay still and-

"You are twisting my chest!" Jaune blushed Weiss froze her body going stiff as a board her hands in an effort to help Jaune were now fully on Jaune's chest twisting his pecs dangerously close to-

"Whoa there Weiss, bold. Respect." Yang added as Weiss wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"I didn't mean! I'm sorry-

"Weiss there is a saying of the pot and kettle you know?"

"Pyrrha I don't! Listen I can explain-

"That your hands are _still_ on his chest?" Yang asked as Weiss felt something snap leaping five steps back as Jaune blushed.

"I'm going to take a shower now!" Jaune said as he ran to the bathroom shutting the door as Weiss looked ready to die and Pyrrha and Yang gave her jealous looks.

"So what did he feel like?" Yang broke the silence as Weiss groaned. Why her?

* * *

"Shut up," Weiss said as she walked to the bed and fell face first.

"Brothers and Sisters! I know that I am not what you were expecting!" Roman said twirling a cane as he started out on the stage the crowd of faunus gasped and murmured.

 _"A human?"_

 _"Why is he there?"_

 _"A male?"_

 _"Who let him in?"_

"Easy! Easy! ladies!" Roman said winking at the crowd the faunus murrmed as Blake narrowed her eyes. Jaune had used his connection with Roman to get on stage with the man, and she was watching from the crowd.

"You think Jaune is going to be ok?" Sun asked oddly serious the monkey faunus starred at the human in hiding.

His Grimm mask firmly planted on his face, hiding his identity as Blake nodded.

"I hope so." Blake hissed wondering what the hell Roman had to sell to a bunch of disgruntled faunus.

"Now, now! I know what you are thinking! A human and a male no less telling us what we want or need? Ridiculous!" Roman said waving his hands as Sun frowned.

"You know Jaune said we were being followed you know?"

"He said he saw a flash of red Sum that does not mean that we are being followed."

"I'm just saying!" Sun said as Jaune was given some signal soon the massive clanking of metal on wood filled the air, a massive Atlas robot-

"A Paladin!?" Blake's jaw dropped as Sun whistled.

"Now that is a mech the hell is a Paladin?"

"Rare Atlas technology, no way Roman should have access to it," Blake added as Roman played to a silent crowd.

"Now that you see what I can offer! I assume that my species and gender are a non-factor! Now that this is established let me tell you how we will use these damn bots to bring down the systems that hurts us all! Man, woman, human faunus! We are all the have nots here! The rich and powerful just keep getting richer and fatter, while we feed on the gutter scraps the so graciously gift us!"

"Hell yeah!"

"You tell them!" The crowd changed they were on Roman's side now the man pointing to the Paladin climbing up as he opened the cockpit.

"Now that we have this little baby on our side I bet you all can not wait to hear the next part of the little shindig that we have planned out!" Roman said as-

Blake saw it. There was a flash in the top levels of the warehouse something silver flashed out in the gantry as Sun her and several others turned up.

"You see that?" Sun asked drawing his weapon as Blake nodded.

"I did what the hell was that?" She asked the shining flash of silver the blur materialized into a humanoid shape-

"There is someone up there!" Sun hissed as Blake felt her jaw drop the silent flash of a gun barrel in the light-filled her eyes as a weapon was leveled and a shot fired.

* * *

 _"Down!"_ Jaune yelled as air whipped past his face the screaming of motors along with the blurring of car horns filled his ears, he jerked the throttle of the motorcycle as _crack!_

The crack of a sniper rifle filled his ears, as Ruby fired _Crescent Rose,_ the reaper that had ruined everything on his back. Jaune had been in the right when her sniper shot barely missed, but when Roman fell the next thing he knew another shot rang out his mask was broken.

Someone recognized him as the human who liquified the faunus as the docs, a riot broke out people looking for the shooter, to keep up images Roman raised his cane and shot Jaune dead in his chest.

Jaune flew back, the world went blurry then after screaming crying and calls for help Jaune was chasing Roman on a motorcycle as Ruby fried her rifle at Roman who was busy piloting it away, bullying his way through the Vale highway. The cracks of Ruby's gun followed by a small spattering of cannon rounds from Roman's mech nearly ripping the two in three as they swerved.

"Hold on!" Jaune yelled Ruby crushed her chest into the back of his head, the two roaring down the highway bullets tearing up concrete blasting apart cars and trucks turning them into bright balls of fire as Jaune groaned.

God dammit! Now Ruby mucked it up! Roman was supposed to do his speech, tell Fang something special, leave, and Jaune and Blake would know more!

Now he was outed as going out undercover, Blake would have to explain this and-

"Weiss is going to kill me!" Jaune thought as Roman's mech tossed a literal truck!? He threw a truck at them Jaune gasped as he floored the bike making it roam forward as it's mort strained.

"Get down Ruby hold onto my back!" Jaune tilted the bike to the side, the motorbike went flat a massive whap! The sound of a thunderclap filled the air as the bike narrowly avoided being turned into a pancake.

"What the _fuck_ Roman!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Jaune yelled as the bike righted itself-

"Jaune!? Who taught you how to drive!?" Ruby asked impressed that her best friend could drive a bike almost as good or better than Yang!

Jaune smiled as he saw a-

"The fuck?" Jaune asked as a small pancake-like robot flew up? A news drone flew over recording the carnage as Jaune groaned.

"Hold on Ruby!" Jaune yelled flooring it the drone followed them doing the same bullets and odd missile as Roman jumped!? He jumped the mech off the highway making Jaune smiled he had an out! Jaune slowed down willing to let the man go-

"Jaune! What are you doing!?"

"Ruby we can't follow him off the-

"We can't let him go!" Ruby said leaning over forcing the throttle as Jaune balked the bike soared up to Paladin as the drone zoomed in.

"Ruby!? What are you doing!?" Jaune yelped fighting for control as the bike flew forward. Ruby forcing Jaune's bike that he borrowed from the Fang warehouse forward the bike shot out reaching past the point of no return as Jaune screamed.

"Ruby! Let go!"

"We can't! We are so close!"

"Ruby that is a fucking ledge!"

"We can take it!" Ruby said nothing but confidence in her voice as the bike shot of the overpass the motor whirring as Jaune screamed and the bike crashed...

* * *

Jaune saw white, his world was pure white; he could not feel his legs, his body was breaking. Jaune whimpered he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Come on, you can do this." Jaune forced his eyes open a scram of protest left his lungs as Jaune groaned as he looked up he was on the floor of the docks, his right leg was twisted in a wholly unnatural way, his body was covered in soot.

His bike broke a twisting mass of metal, there were many shards of metal forced into his body making him scream in pain!

Agony hot and white forced its way into his body, the boy whimpered the droning of the new drone tore him away from the shards of metal and a broken leg.

The drone zoomed in no doubt getting a close-up and-

"STOP!"

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as he saw her, Ruby on shaking legs pointing Crescent Rose at a sighing Roman who was glaring down at her.

"Kid. One last chance! Back off or else!" Roman warned as Ruby glared daggers her blocked tatter her legs shaking cuts all over her face as she shouted.

"NO!"

"Kid look at your friend! He looks like hot shit! Doesn't a huntress are that her friend is in pain? I think he needs a hospital." Roman gave her an out Jaune hoped Ruby would take that and back the fuck off. Mainly because he needed to see a doctor, the pain in his chest the sharpness when he breathed meaning something was broken at least a rib or two, and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Probably a punctured lung, a few broken ribs," Jaune spoke to the drone hoping that if a medical worker was watching they could prep a hospital-

"No aura." Jaune gulped his aura was not healing him that meant that the crash took it down to zero a glance at his scroll confirmed that and-

 _"Sixty three_ missed calls?" Jaune asked forty-three form Weiss the rest Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake. That was not good…

"NO! You are going to pay for hurting my friend!"

"Oh come the fuck on! The kid just let it go! I think your friend is dying!"

"Jaune is tough! He can live!" Ruby shouted as Jaune moaned forcing his leg up, Jaune whimpered tears falling from his face as his broken leg protested being placed with any weight on it.

Jaune winced his body shaking he was forced to stand gripping his sword that thank the goddess had not fallen fall from him. His shield on the floor to far away Jaune saw Ruby sprint up charging Roman as the thief sighed.

"I warned you kid!" Roman yelled as Jaune groaned.

"Fucking RUBY!" Jaune yelled ignored the mine shattering pain in his leg that, like he was walking on glass and his veins, were being shredded with every step as he began to sprint.

"Give up!"

"Kid you got a lot to learn!" Roman said blocking the overgrown gardening tool with ease, Ruby overextended her attack leaving her side open.

"Kid you need to learn better!" Roman said raising his cane and-

A flash of silver forced the cane away from her the shot narrowly missing Ruby's head Jaune had come leg broken coughing up blood as Roman sighed.

"Ok then! I guess two kids die tonight!"

"Not on my watch!" Jaune hissed the damn new drone hovering close by as the three entered a deadly duel. Well deadly for Jaune and Ruby that is. Roman was an adult, male or not. Fully grown with years of experience under his belt, he had a full aura, a ranged weapon and knew his enemies.

Ruby had almost no aura was exhausted from her crash was thinking with emotions not logic.

Jaune was without aura a punctured lung and three ribs well now six as Ruman landed a brutal uppercut on his side making Jaune screamed his other half of bones cried as an infused cane hit him making a sickening crunching sound as his world began to spin.

Ruby screamed trying to catch Jaune as he fell-

"Big mistake." Roman fired Melodic cudgel point blank the flare tore through Ruby's aura and broke into her flesh the shot barely over her gut, ripping a fist-sized hole in her abdomen, the scream she gave would haunt Roman. Ruby fell back as Roman raised his weapon for the killing blow aiming it right at Ruby's head.

"Only the good die young kid, at least you are good," Roman said as he pulled-

 _"NO!"_ Jaune jumped in front of him taking she shot to his side, blood splattered Roman's face Jaune, and Ruby fell back both coughing gagging crying and bleeding. Roman shook his head.

"No use being a hero kid, it gets yah killed," Roman said raising his gun about to execute the reaper when he paused... a frown filled his face as he sighed.

"I don't do executions." He said shrugging his shoulders sprinting back to his Paladin that had been incapacitated by the fall hoping to restart it or get the fuck out of dodge. As the man ran Jaune gagged his body was on fire!

His limbs felt like shattered glass, his veins burned like acid was in them, every breath was a bowie knife to his lungs.

"I... I need it." Jaune wheezed blood coughing out of his lungs he reached into his side pouch one that he kept a secret vial of clear blue liquid. Only for emergencies-

"Mommy... it hurts..." Ruby whimpered the girl was close to the end, her stomach was leaking blood and fluids spilled out her body shaking the last convulsion of s dying animal. Jaune paused his mind did not hesitate.

 _"Here,"_ Jaune said tilting her head back the liquid poured down her mouth she drank it like a baby, suckling. The drone zoomed in the strange hum of its engine filling his ears as-

"AH!" Ruby gasped her gut glowed blue the aura infused medicine healing her wound her stomach repaired itself stitching shut as Jaune smiled.

"Good you are ok." He said as his eyes blurred his own gut wound finally catching up Jaune fell with a dull thud, his eyes rolling up as his vision swam.

"Is... is this it?" Jaune asked as he felt his limbs go limp his vision turned black before a swirling red portal opened and he heard a woman cry, "I have them!" Before it, all went black, and consciousness failed him.

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Weiss has B cups, Jaune likes breasts and his drugs are not _all_ bad. Jaune is in the shit! Ruby and he might not make it!? The two bit off more than they could chew and now it's time for mama birb to save their sorry asses! Thanks for reading this, I think Bastion is next? Until then off to cry at the movies see you next time! Thanks for reading...**


	10. Eighth blight Dragon Slayer

**AN: Here! We! GO! Another part of The Apprentice! In this one we see Jaune make a _somewhat_ recovery, Blake and Ruby take time to lick their wounds and Jaune and Yang have a rematch that gets _electric!_ So if that sounds good here you go and thanks for reading! And as always _enjoy._**

* * *

Jaune woke up to the feeling of having been run into by a _bullhead_. His eyes flickered open as pain lanced down into this face; it felt like he was lifting iron walls as he forced his eyes to be open. The sharp blinding rays of the sun hit him, as he heard a steady _beep!_

Of a mechanical device along with the harsh, irritating smell of antiseptic. It took Jaune less than a second for him to figure out where he was as the boy moaned. Moving his limbs, arms filled with iv wires, that pumped multicolored fluids in and out of his arms. His body felt like hell; it was like he had been run over by an eighteen wheeler as he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked, looking around he was in a hospital that was for sure. But looking around it was not Vale's no-

"School? I made it back to Beacon?" Jaune asked as-

Images flashed in his mind flames fire the sound of screaming tortured steel blood pain-

 _"Ruby!_ " Jaune yelled, lurching up his heartbeat began to jackhammer his eyes bulged out there she was! In the bed next to him silent sleeping her thing from resting peacefully an equally massive amount of Iv's running in and out of her own flesh-

"Jaune!?" He knew that voice he snapped his head to the left as he saw a pair of amber eyes glowing.

"Blake!?" Jaune asked as Blake ran inside the infirmary a small basket of fruit in her hands. She sprinted forward, picking up her scroll.

"Weiss! He's up!" Blake said as she shouted into her scroll. The now not faunus in hiding ran forward her hands flying to Jaune's chest, that was still covered in a thin hospital gown. Jaune groaned he had a splitting headache that felt like a hammer was splitting his forehead.

"What happened? Where's Roman?"

"He got away..." Blake said both teens looked at Ruby they knew that it was Ruby's fault that Roman had gotten away and they were both none to please but that-

A loud w _ham!_ Filled the air as Jaune and Blake snapped their heads to the side. In the door was a panting disheveled Weiss. Her blue eyes that were ordinarily radiant like diamonds were red and puffy; large black dark circles had formed under her eyes from an evident lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess... easily put into a semi-neat bun her dress usually a pristine steam pressed as messy and wrinkly and-

Weiss stormed over to Jaune moving with such force and purpose that her partner gulped.

"Weiss-

"You are ok." Weiss's hug was soft. Surprisingly so she wrapped Jaune in a light hug, making sure to wrap her arms around him. Weiss hugged her best friend and partner tight. Her nails digging into the back of his gown. Weiss let out a sigh of relief her body shook as it let go of a massive amount of tension.

Jaune _cautiously_ hugged her back not knowing what to expect; he thought that by now Weiss would be screaming at him. Yelling at him for being a reckless idiot, but she seemed relieved? Like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as-

 _"You, idiot_." Weiss whimpered her nails digging into his back.

"Weiss?"

"You should have called us."

"I..."

"We would have come to help you, you didn't have to help Ruby on her own," Weiss repeated herself Jaune paused he did not know what to say he looked up at Blake who just mouthed play along.

Jaune nodded as he held his best friend back.

"I'm sorry?"

"You, fool! We could have helped you! I... you almost died!" Weiss hissed her body, shaking like a live wire was put in it.

"It's ok."

"It's not!"

"I'm ok Weiss I'm ok," Jaune said he did not feel ok, really he felt like he had been running over by a Deathstalker and that his body was barely being held together by stitches.

"You are _not_ ok! You almost _died!_ I had to watch it! I had to watch as my partner was bleeding out on the damn tv and do nothing! Do you know how that made me feel!?" Weiss shouted tears begin to form in her eyes as-

Another _wham!_ Filled the air, this time, Yang and Pyrrha walked in. Yang's eyes locked onto him, and she crossed the room, taking three steps at a time.

"Yang-

"Thank the goddess." Yang wrapped Jaune in a tight hug, pressed his face firmly into her chest. She pulled Jaune up into a hug lifting him half of his bed, his face smashed into twin mounds of flesh.

Yang sniffed his head taking in his scent, rubbing his head as she wrapped him tight.

"Yang! You are holding on a bit tight-

"Are you ok!? Does it hurt!? Do you need some medicine!?" Yang demanded dropping Jaune back to the cot as her hands shot forward, reaching to Jaune's chest, opening his gown as her hands began to trace down his font.

"Does it hurt anywhere!? Do you want some ice or pain killers-

"Yang!?" Jaune shouted his face turning beet red, the result of a woman touching his chest making Jaune fluster as-

"Xiao-long enough! I know that you are happy to see Jaune as well but do not use that as a reason to cop a feel!" Weiss hissed pushing Yang out of the way before having Jaune fix his own gown.

"I wasn't! You know that I would not-

"I know that you would not do that on purpose, not that you would not do it," Weiss said rolling her eyes as Jaune blushed Pyrrha walked up blushing a bit before rubbing the back of Jaune's head.

"I was worried about you."

"I... I'm sorry."

"You do not need to apologize; this was not your fault." Weiss spat as she Yang and Pyrrha gave Blake a baleful glare. The faunus took the glare in stride taking a breath as Jaune froze.

"Weiss? What's wrong? Did I do-

"You did not do anything, Jaune." Pyrrha hissed her eyes squinted close she was glaring daggers at Blake as was the rest of his team as-

"None of you should feel ashamed. If there is any shame to be assigned, it falls on me." The calm irritated voice of Raven said as she stalked into the room. The head of security of Beacon walked in, shaking her hands as she sighed.

"Jaune. Let me say thank you; you save my niece." Raven began the older woman looked tired, not as bad as Weiss but still very tired; she yawned once a few dark rings on her eyes as she yawned.

"I wish I could have saved you before, but I am not bonded with you so I could not make a trip to your location. I will bond with you later but! In your defense, you did well, and I thank you for my niece's life."

"I... I owe you my sister's life. I won't forget that ever." Yang said without even a hint of humor in her voice.

"Thank you? I was just doing my job-

"A noble reason if there ever was one but still. Good reasons seldom get extraordinary results. Beliefs cloud actions Mister Arc." Opal said, silently walking into the room sipping a mug of something steaming. The elder silver-haired grey-eyed woman smiled at Jaune as she nodded once to the boy. Glynda and the nurse Sandra followed Opal. Glynda looked like she had not slept in half a week, and the nurse was already shaking her head.

"Jaune! You idiot!" Once again Jaune's face was smothered in a woman's chest Glynda picking him up squeezing once.

"You, idiot! You fool of a nephew! What is wrong with you!? What if you got hurt!?"

"I did not get that badly hurt-

"On the _contrary_ Jaune, you were on the verge of death," Sandra said the raccoon faunus said as she pulled out her clipboard.

" You have _six_ broken ribs, one punctured lung, each leg broken in at least two places on in three. You had a severe concussion minor cranial bleeding and a shattered skull." Sandra read off the injured as every jaw in the room except for the knocked out Ruby's dropped.

"How is he even moving?" Yang asked her gaze changed to wonder as Sandra gave the very medically accurate gesture of shrugging her shoulders.

"Aura? I honestly don't have any other reason. You suffered all of those injuries, even taking a shot to the gut before you succumbed to blood loss. I think that your aura saved you in the process but honestly, it's a _miracle_ that you are alive." Sandra said she was as honest as she could. She had no real reason to say Jaune was alive besides the fact that a miracle of aura.

"So, he should be dead?"

"Yang!"

"She is right Weiss. Jaune _should_ be dead, hell the fact that he will not suffer long term harm is a literal miracle." Sandra really could not emphasize the miracle part of that remark, Jaune should be dead right now. Not grievously injured not on death's door he should be _dead_ in the cold hard ground not on the road to making a full recovery.

"Well, I'm not dead-

"And a miracle that is! Jaune I know that you want to help people I know that you want to be a hero but please... you need help, you need your team. You are my partner. I am your leader; you can't just go on missions when a woman leans on you!" Weiss spat at Blake who sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Blake? What is she talking about-

"Nobility is a good trait Jaune but do not take us as fools."

"Ma'am?" Jaune asked as Opal took another long sip from her mug-

"Jaune we know that Blake was the one to convince you to go into Vale with her. We know that she was the one who convinced you to infiltrate the Fang base. While we do not condone the actions taken, they are in the realm of a hunter in training authority so I can not be that mad." Raven said, rolling her blood red eyes as Opal nodded in agreement.

"You are _both_ at fault here. Blake should not have encouraged you, but you should not have gone along."

"Ma'am! It was not Jaunes' fault!"

"As nice as it is to see you defend Jaune he is not some flower Weiss, Jaune is a human being capable of making his own decisions, Weiss." Opal reprimanded Weiss as Jaune gulped.

"I could not just let her go alone, what kind of hunter, what kind of friend would I be if I let my friends go into danger without me?" Jaune's answer worked like a charm the room seemed to soften as Opal Glynda Ravne, and the others gave him a warm look at the headmistress sighed.

"That is true, I suppose. If you had let Blake go into danger and not cared about her in the slightest, I would have _severe_ second thoughts of allowing you into my school. While not perfect, you made the best choice that you could."

"The best!? He almost died!?"

"Glynda he is your nephew. Of course, you are worried about him. But he is also a hunter in training. As unfortunate as his death would be, he knows as well as you know that it could happen at any day. Mister Arc is not under the illusion that he is not in all likelihood going to see old age, isn't that right, Jaune?" Opal asked Jaune paused he never really gave much thought to his own death.

He always thought that he would live fight and then die fighting Grimm he never really put the effort into thinking that would happen if he got to grow old.

"I've never thought about it, really? I guess I'll die fighting Grimm? Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll have a kid or two, but I don't have plans to retire."

"Jaune."

"Weiss?"

"Jaune, you are my partner. You are my best friend. You are going to live a very long life. You are going to have many children, and you are definitely going to retire after we graduate, do I make myself clear?" Weis's tone broked zero arguments as Jaune felt his neck tighten as he gulped loudly.

"Weiss?"

"You will not die before me, or any of us. We are a team we live together, and we die together. I know that you want to be a hero but no more solo actions, ok?"

"I... yeah, you are right. I'm sorry for making you worry partner. I won't do it again, ok?"

"See to it that you do not, if you make me worry about you again I will chain you to your bed and not let you leave the room until we graduate ok?" Weiss asked as Yang flashed a shit eating grin as she licked her lips.

"Oh? I thought that I was going to be the one to tie Jaune to the bed?"

Whap!

"Hey!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Raven said slapping Yang on the back of her head as Jaune laughed, Yang shot her mother a death glare before Sandra sighed.

"As I was saying you are on bedrest. Weiss do not let him leave his bed for the next few days. His aura is going to heal him but make sure that he takes it easy ok?"

"Rest assured that he will not be leaving his bed other than using the bathroom and bathing."

"He might need help bathing are any of you willing or able to do that?" Sandra asked as Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang suddenly blushed a bright red-

"Oh come on it's not like I'm asking you to sleep with him. He might need some help washing surely you can think beyond your hormones for once."

"I... I don't think that that would be a good idea!"

"I agree! Weiss has a point! Jaune can most likely wash-

"I'll do it! Hell, I'll wash him every day of the week! Just let me and him have some alone time in the bathroom, and I can make him squeaky clean!"

 _Whap!_

"OW!"

"Stop talking about Jaune as if he only exists to serve you; I raised your better than that."

"When you were actually around that is, not like you were the one to take me to school."

"Did you say something child of mine who I birthed in great pain?"

"Yes, I said that you were an absent parent."

"I was always there!"

"From the shadows!"

"That still counts!"

"Enough! Thank you, nurse Sandra Ma'am's. We will take Jaune back to his dorm where he will rest, wither he wishes to take it east or _not. "_

* * *

After that, Jaune had to relax for the next few days a task that was somehow ridiculously easy and near impossible. For the first day, Jaune did nothing sat in his bed played on his scroll. Weiss brought him food three times a day breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She made sure to take all notes for him and also made sure that he knew what he was missing in class usually by giving him a lecture about what it was that was taught in his absence.

When he was alone in the room which was often Jaune slept, he had literally nothing else that he would do besides look at the videos on his scroll. Jaune did learn some facts about what happened.

Apparently, it was a televised event, everyone in the school and most of Vale saw Jaune and Ruby shooting at a massive robot while trying to take down Roman Torchwick and not be shot to death in the attempt.

A brave image and one that did wonders to help his hunter career but it was not without cost...

"What did you have Ruby drink?" Raven had asked him her voice clear in Jaune's head as it was in the infirmary. Raven spoke bluntly never taking time for considering the other person feel just getting to the point as fast as possible, like a blade to the heart she was always direct and final.

"It is some of my special dust that I keep on me," Jaune replied before the subsequent explaining shock of him being on drugs which raised a worried look from Sandra bemused form Raven, irritated Opal and a livid Glynda were clamped down by Weiss and thankfully her sibling Winter arrived just in time to explain things in the way that only an adult could as they calmed down.

"So this drug... it speeds up healing?" Raven asked as Jaune nodded.

"It stops bleeding to be exact. It acts as a stopper for the blood, making it almost impossible to continue losing blood while under its effect, and it also closes wounds."

"Fascinating and you claim to have made this all on your own," Opal asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Not on my own, I had help in learning dust. I did not just make this."

"What I meant was that it was your invention? You might have been taught by others, but this was something that you made?"

"Yes. If that is what you are asking, then yes it is. I made this myself, and I was the one to test it."

"How did you test this? Such a drug would only be used in the direst of circumstance, where did you find a subject?" Raven asked as Jaune let out a deep sigh.

"I often used it on myself all of my drugs are self-tested I got hurt. I needed a way to heal fast, and like all, I was my guinea pig." Jaune's explanation did work more or less as he laid back in his bed content to just let the day pass him by as he rested quietly.

Jaune had woken up to pain, tubes, and wires in him; he groggily opened his eyes moaning in pain. His life was then crashed by friends, family, and adults...

Weiss was the least calm of them she had not liked seeing her partner on death's door and-

"They put it on tv." Jaune groaned in the Sapphire dorm as he sighed this was a disaster...

* * *

Weiss was having a _good_ day.

"Come on, _Weiss Cream!_ Let's get a damn move on!" Yang said, waving her leader forward Weiss sighed following Yang down into the standard rooms of Beacon.

"I am coming you brute," Weiss said with a small smile forming on her face. It was time for the teams of Ribbon and Sapphire to bond for a bit. Jaune and Blake were out, and surprisingly Ruby was also out doing something or the other and-

"Whoa! Check this out! Weiss! Get in here! You are going to want to see this!"

"What is it, Yang? It can't be that important-

"Jaune's on tv!" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she began to increase her pace to the dorm Jaune on tv? That seemed to be interesting.

Why are you on tv? Weiss thought as she walked into the common room, Yang and Nora were crowding a large tv in the center of the room.

"What is so fascinating that has everyone crowding-

"OH! Get him, Ruby!"

"You can do it, Jaune!" Yang and Nora cheered as Weiss pushed them aside, rolling her eyes.

"Out of my way you two what is so-

 _Crack!_ The familiar crack of _Crescent Rose_ filled the air Weiss paused as she saw Ruby riding on Jaune's back the partner best friend of hers was riding a yellow motorcycle as the two-

 _Crack!_ She fried again the footage obviously shot from a news drone went wobbly was a missle broadsided it!? The two were chasing a Paladin down the freeway and-

"What are you doing!?" Weiss screamed both in equal parts anger and resignation as she rolled her eyes. _Seriously! Both of them fools! How could they be doing this in public!?_

"You, fool! You are aiming for the dome! Go for the weapons systems!" Weiss shouted more irritated than any other emotion. Jaune and Ruby were skilled, and it was just a high-speed chase with deadly ballistics weaponry, If Weiss didn't want Jaune to be involved in this then she would not have wanted him even to be enrolled in Beacon in the first place.

As the two rolled down the freeway, Weiss rolled her eyes she was going to chew Ruby's' ear out for this! Involving Jaune was better than fighting alone but seriously! She should-

"He jumped!?" Nora yelled the mech leaped over the side of the overpass as Jaune and Ruby-

"Follow him!" Ruby yelled as Weiss froze her and Yang stopped cheering and frowning as Ruby just-

"What!?"

"Follow him! Over the bridge!"

"What!?"

"Ruby, no!"

"How!? He jumped!? What do you want me to-

"Forward!" Ruby said putting away Crescent Rose as she leaned forward and pressed down on the throttle of the motorcycle as they two floored it off the side of the freeway following after the Paladin-

Weiss heard the _crack!_ The terrible, awful cracking sound of snapping bones, the sound of snapping bones and the horrendous sound of tearing twisted metal filled her eyes.

Weiss felt every last bit of breath leave her body as she gasped, she saw it, saw the bike hit the floor. She saw it break apart and burst! She saw Ruby hit the ground her aura flashed, but she was spared most of the force as she skidded off like a pebble on a lake.

Jaune hit the ground with a _splat._ His legs popped like there were compacted can _pressed_ down by a foot. His legs popped bone erupted from both his aura shattered and broke and he hit the ground with a dull mad, messy wet thud! Weiss felt her body go stiff-

"No..." Weiss said as Jaune hit the floor his legs broke and back twisted and went still. For two long horrifying minutes, Jaune stayed still; there was no breath in the room as Jaune was still he and Ruby laid still no moving not breathing just sitting before-

There was a twitch, Jaune's legs twitched followed by his arm and another leg he groaned spitting coughing up blood as she began to sit up-

"Mom! Come on! Answer! Answer!" Yang was yelling into her scroll walking pacing on the far side of the room as she yelled into her scroll Weiss felt her body snap, her mind shook off the panic that was racking her body gripping her like a boa constrictor and squeezing her with all its might.

Weiss pulled out her scroll she called the infirmary, informing them of two trauma patients that would be on their way.

 _"Two_ trauma patients, both with multiple contusions broken bones, and internal hemorrhaging. They will have lost a lot of blood when they get to the room so please have transfusions ready. Jaune can take blood from, so that is less important Ruby need B negative-

"Ruby?" Jaune's voice, his weak crackling voice came over the speakers as Weiss found herself struck. He was getting up!?

"Miss Schnee? About the patients-

"Stay down! You idiot!" Weiss hissed her body starting to revert into a panic state as-

"Jaune?" Ruby asked both of them were alive standing up and-

"Freeze!" Ruby yelled as Roman Torchwick looked back to her rolling his eyes even on the camera his irritation and annoyance shone through.

"Stop!" Jaune yelled as Ruby charged!? She ran at Roman forcing Jaune to follow her-

 _"Stay down!_ You fool!" Weiss yelled as the single most one-sided fight in all of history took place. To call it, a fight would have been a joke; Roman did not even try. He seemed more interested in getting away from them rather than killing them.

That makes sense his M.O. is that not murder, fighting Beacon students is terrible enough killing them might bring a whole new world of hurt on him. Weiss reasoned as even if Roman did not kill them, he beat them both within a solid inch of their life, cracked bones followed by twin gunshots fired leaving Jaune and Ruby broken and bleeding-

"MOM!" Yang yelled as a portal opened a the nightmare seemed to be finished...

* * *

"Jaune." Weiss broke Jaune out of his daydream as he turned to face the shining blue eyes of his partner as she walked inside the team Saphire dorm.

"Yeah, Weiss? What's up?" Jaune asked as he looked up from his scroll Weiss had walked in flanked by Yang and Pyrrha. The later two silent as Weiss gulped once walking up to him as she sighed.

"Jaune. We need to talk."

"About?"

"You... your drug, the one that saved Ruby's life do you have any more of it?"

"No. That was my last vial. I save them for desperate, usually why?"

"Jaune. From now on. If you are not with the team, I must ask that you prioritize your own life."

"No."

"Jaune..."

"I came here to save lives if I did doing that, then I am doing what I came here to do."

"Jaune. I do not care about that I care about my teammate, my friend's life."

"Same here, Jaune. You can't just throw your life away... even if it was for Ruby, you could have split the vial, right?"

"I could have, and it might have helped us both, but saving Ruby was my priority."

"And what about you!?"

"I'm secondary." Weiss looked ready to burst a gasket as-

"I agree. Jaune what you say makes sense." Pyrrha spoke up as Weiss and Yang looked at her as if she had grown another arm.

"Pyrrha!?"

"Yo! _P-money!_ We had this talk!"

"I know, but... after some thought, Jaune."

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I will be honest with you. I do not want you in Beacon." The room's mood already on edge dropped like a led balloon. All eyes fell on Pyrrha as Jaune _gulped._

"Pyrrha? I thought you didn't mind-

"I changed my mind. I do not think a man should be a hunter."

 _"P-money!_ My dad is better than most huntresses! He could kick your _ass!"_

"That is beside the point partner. Jaune I do not think that men should be hunters. That is my belief, and I will not change my mind."

"I see... so you don't want to be on a team with me, then do you?"

"On the contrary, there is no one else I would _rather_ be on a team with. While I do not agree with his choice, I believe that any job that you choose to do must be done right. A huntresses goal is to save the lives of others, even at the cost of your own. If you dye saving the life of another than your life was not lost in vain, and you should be proud of that fact." Pyrrha said bowing to Jaune a small smile on her face as Jaune returned it full force.

"You get it!"

"No, she does not! Pyrrha! This is a sexist attitude that I will not tolerate on my team!"

"Be that as it may, it is my opinion; I will not simply change it because you tell me that I am wrong. Jaune has a right to be here; I will not try to remove him from the school. If I would, I could, but that seems _wrong..._ if he wishes to be here then fine. But he should be expected to do the same work as any huntress, and sometimes that work means dying."

"P-money I know you like honor, and all but that is ridiculous! He could have saved him and Ruby without any risk to himself!"

"Maybe, but like Jaune said he did not know who to save, nor did he know if it would work. He picked the option that would guarantee the life of another and that actions are always the correct one, in my opinion." Pyrrha finished her speech with a calm smile her melodic tone making Weiss's teeth ache.

"Pyrrha your opinion is appreciated but-

"But nothing! Jaune, you should have split the vial!"

"I didn't. And in the future, I will do the same. I thought Ruby was going to die. I will not let her die. Even if I die to stop it."

"AH! You! You are the first person to make me want to put them through a wall like this!"

"I thought you like me?"

"I do! But you are just so trusting that-

"Enough! We did not come here to yell at one another. Jaune I will be keeping a much closer eye on your until the expedition. You will not be accompanying us on the Grimm extermination."

"Because I'm a guy?"

"Because I said so. You are still too weak, and that is my decision as to your leader."

"Fine. If that's what you order, then I will follow it. You are my leader and my friend. I trust your decision."

"I... thank you Jaune. I know that I seem... pushy? But I do want only the best for you, you do know that right? I only want what is best for you right?"

"I do, but I also know that I need some sleep. I'm going to bed. I have a combat class soon, and I want to get a good night's rest before."

"It's still sunny out."

"That's fine, just be careful ok?" Weiss said ignoring Yang's comment as Sapphire spread out the various members going to their beds as Weiss took out her scroll. Winter was leaving soon, and she wanted to wish her goodbye.

"I just wish that you did not come during this... but you did help us out," Weiss muttered before sighing and taking a nap...

* * *

"So, you do care?"

"Go to hell Schnee I don't care what you think of me." Jaune's sister Catherine said as Weiss sighed, walking in lockstep with the Arc combat instructor. Weiss had the vast unfortunate of having to walk with Catherine to combat class, and she was trying to be nice...

"You do know your brother missed you in the hospital, right? He would have loved for his sister to be there to root for him and wish him well, you know?"

"If that idiot can survive a fall from an overpass he did not need me to wish him better. His skull is thicker than the ground he fell on he was fine."

"You are awfully dismissive of a near-fatal injury that your brother who you do claim to love suffered, I would expect more care from his family."

"Oh, spare me your false words Schnee, your crocodile tears are bad enough. I do not need you to act as you cared for him. He's a pawn a tool for you nothing more." Cather hissed her posture stiffening her skirt _shifted_ like something was pulling it as Weiss sighed. Pinching her nose and tilting her head up.

"Trying to look down on me? That will be hard when I am taller than you."

"No, I am just wondering how such a caring and compassionate boy can come from a family of asses; that's all."

"Watch your mouth, Weiss! You are my student, still!"

"You teach combat class, and I am almost undefeated, who can you justify threatening me?" Weiss raised a lone eyebrow not backing down an inch as the older woman let out a snarl.

"Watch your tongue Schnee I might just want to rip it out."

"Threatening a student for making points? Very adult."

"You are the worst of your family; you know that? Your mother had the good grace to be an ass and hate my own in public. You pretend to care. You are an actor a bad one at that. Good enough for the fool I call a brother but not even close enough to fool me."

"You know that for someone who will make the argument that we are not, all the same, you are judging me based on the actions of my mother. My father is not a bad person-

"He is a male."

"Are you saying men cannot be evil? What about Roman?"

"I'm saying that they are naturally compassionate; it is in their nature to be kind. Do not try to put off years of a family feud by one new more considerate head of your rotten house? "

"You know Jaune trusts me, right? I sleep in a room with your brother every night, and I have never once done or said something to shake his own confidence in me."

"If you so much as looked at my brother in that way, let alone touched him, your head would be on my desk as a paperweight."

"Do not think I would let you have such a good reason. Jaune is my friend, nothing more."

"He is too good for you."

"You really do not want to get to know me? You want to hate me; is that right?"

"I know enough to know that Jaune met your became your partner and has almost died three times."

"You just said that he could take it."

"I know he can! But that does not mean you should! If you have a bulletproof helmet on, do you just shot yourself in the head to get an itch? No! That is insane! I care for my brother."

"Not according to him." Weiss let her words sink in as Catherine paused her eyes went wide as saucers as her mouth gaped.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Jaune himself told me that your whole family or the women at least do not care for him that much." Weiss let her words fall of her tongue as Catherine looked like she had been stabbed.

"I... what? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know... something about training?"

"Training? We trained him from a child! We did our best to train him in the way of the sword!"

"Even when it was clear that he would not use a sword."

"That is the Arc way! It is a tradition!"

"Was it _tradition_ for Bleu to get a _custom_ sniper rifle grenade launcher? Or for Clair to get twin pistol scythes? Was it _traditions_ for every other member of the family to get expensive custom built weapons when they did not wish to pick up a sword."

"You do not know what you are talking about!"

"I know that Jaune said he felt like you hit him awfully hard when you spared with him. It was almost like you were trying to make him learn something, to teach him a lesson, perhaps? That hunting was not right for him even if you had to beat that lesson deep into his own skull?"

"You are treading dangerous waters, Schnee. You do not know what you are talking about!"

"I know that he told me that he had bruises on his arms every night. And he felt that he was not getting a training session but more of a beatdown. I wonder why? Is beating Jaune better than helping him?"

"You were not there! He is my brother, and I was doing what I thought was best for him. My mother-

"I should have known your mother as involved. I see why Jaune ran away as he did."

"You are an insolent wench; you know that?"

"At least Jaune thinks I'm family unlike you."

"What did you say!?"

"I did not stutter," Weiss said as they two of them turned into the final stretch walking to the combat arena as Catherine fumed.

"This is not over Schnee."

"I would not dream of it," Weiss said as they walked inside as the women seethed...

* * *

"The first match! Jaune Arc!"

"Oh, boy." Jaune yawned pumping the air as he boxed shadows.

"Who's next?" Jaune asked already taking out one of his satchels catching it in his hand yawning loudly as the wheel spun rotating rapidly as-

"Versus! Yang Xiao-long!"

"Fuck me." Jaune moaned as he heard a low laugh and the cracking of knuckles.

"After this sure," Yang said, putting a hand on his shoulder as she lead Jaune into the arena.

"Ok! You both know what to do. Ring out, aura drop or however the hell you do this. Don't kill or permanent harm the other and begin!"

Catherine said as Jaune backed off, jumping back, expecting an attack as Yang stood still smiling, she opened her arms as a low evil grin left her face.

"Come on Jaune! Just give it up! You know you want me!"

" _YANG!"_

"Sorry, mom!" Yang whimpered Raven glared death at her child as Tain tried to calm her, rubbing her back as Summer who was sitting by Ruby not looking at her daughter who was looked squarely down to her feet.

"Jaune, you can do it!"

"P-money!? I thought I was your partner!?" Yang looked betrayed as Jaune say it.

Now! He thought tossing a corrosive bomb right at her Yang spun an arm right away she friend a loud bang filled the room as a cloud of toxic dust emerged hanging heavily like a burst sack of flour Yang shot to the left, not at Jaune like a rocket. Making sure to avoid the cloud but keeping Jaune in her sights.

"Come on, Yang! Don't you wanna attack?"

"Want to yes, will I? Also yes! But not how you want me to." Yang took another defensive pose as she raised her fists.

"Come on, Yang! Not strong enough to take down a boy?"

"Oh, I'm plenty strong, but you need a more... gentle touch." Yang said with a wicked grin as she began to walk?

Yang walked forward to Jaune arms held wide like she was going to hug him?

"Yang? What the hell are you doing?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked she had him figured out. She knew how to deal with his bombs, but the odds of Jaune just charging her and taking her out was slim but still in the realm of possibility. She needed a way a quick and easy way to defeat him and what better way than to hug him?

 _If I hug him, he can't get way walk to the end of the arena after giving him a nice face first view of the girls before I drop him off and bam! I win me a man!_ Yang thought as she continued her slow, inexorable advance.

Jaune paused, backing up as he saw Yang walk, not run up to him. Arms held wide a wide, crooked smile on her lips as he paused.

 _The fuck are you doing? J_ aune thought as he tossed two more bombs at her. Yang blasted them out of mid-air before continuing her walk shooting to the left waiting for the dust to clear out as she smirked.

"That the best you got?"

"Come at me and see for yourself! You won't get anywhere walking!"

"Nah, I can come for you just fine like this," Yang said as she took her time.

Jaune was running out of options Yang was circling him like a shark did a seal missing a flipper.

Jaune's satchels were running dangerously lown only ten more corrosive and five shook ones left. The others were a bit too... extreme for friendly fighting, and Yang just kept walking...

 _It's like she is just fucking toying with me! Hell, she is toying with me dammit!_ Jaune thought as he began to think harder soon he would run out of ammunition Yang had more ammo than he had satchels once he was out Yang would charge, and it would all be over.

 _I can win this! I just-_

"What's the matter Jaune running low on ammo? Don't worry, I'll make sure to finish you with a _bang_." Yang licked her lips as-

That's it! Finish her with a bang! Jaune had a plan it was, but it might just work.

Jaune took a deep breath before finally deciding to go all in.

"Take this!" Jaune yelled as he threw all of his satchels at Yang. Jaune tossed every last one at her, making Yang pause.

"Going out big, huh? I like it!" She yelled as Jaune pelted her he tossed all ten satchels at her making the girl blast them apart in massive clouds of green!

Yellow and green slashed as a cloud of toxic dust that filled the majority of the arena came out-

"Not so fast!" Yang put her fists to the ground, launching herself into the air with a bang! She knew Jaune would try something crazy probably darting out of the dust to tackle her or some crazy ring out plan.

"Not so fast lover, boy!" Yang said as she soared up, Jaune was nowhere to be seen, not on either side of the dust cloud as Yang smirked.

"I got you lover! Here I come!" Yang screamed she knew that Jaune was in the middle of that could probably darting through it as Yang spun once in the air her body become a flaming meteor as she slammed into the down with a massive _BOOM!_

Yang slammed into the ground, like a red meteor, crashing into the ground with a massive thunderclap that broke across the room causing the dust cloud to evaporate in a wall of fire! The dust shot up coating her in the now dissipated powder making the entire air thick with the thin irritants Yang saw Jaune standing in the center smiling ear to ear as he-

"Hah! I-

"Got you," Jaune said as he tossed five of the stun satchels in the air, the deceives sailed lazily as Yang sighed.

 _"To easy!"_ Yang hissed as she raised her arms ready to blast Jaune's hopes of being single out of the air on one swift motion!

"Same here," Jaune said as Yang shot them and the arena became alive...

Jaune had taken a _risk_ , making the massive dust cloud was one thing, making Yang become baited into slamming down like a meteor was another. Yang had covered her body in the thick caustic dust and now that she and the air were covered in it?

 _"Boom,"_ Jaune said as yang fired the satchels burst and the arena exploded. It was like a lightning storm erupted in the middle of the stage. The air so thick with caustic that when the catalyst hit it? It exploded like a storm had appeared, harsh flashes of yellow lightning shot into the air firing out as the dust began to ignite. There was a static charge that filled the air Jaune felt his hairs stand on end before his entire world erupted int a cataclysm of yellow light.

"What!? Jaune the f- _AIIIEEEEE!"_ Yang screamed all that alight stuck down to the nearby focal point Jaune suit kept him from conduit the dust as Yang being the most eager conductor the conduit AKA Yang was struck down by over three dozen angry bolts of lightning as she screamed!

Jaune winced Yang looked like no she _had_ become a living lightning rod; every ounce of dust seemed to collect on her as the lightning struck her aura went from full to nil in a second!

Yang was electrocuted shocked fizzled turning into a bolt of yellow and spat back ten feet her face black as soot her hair broken and frayed aura in the red-

"Winner! Jaune!" Catherine said a natural smile on her face.

"That was a damned good fight Jaune, I did not think you could do that I am impressed," Catherine said a genuine smile on her face her brother did well and-

Yang stood up her body shaking coughing up thick black soot. She gagged standing up on shaky legs, her hair... he once proud luscious blonde hair was black as pitch her roots frayed and split clean down the middle.

"My... my _hair..._ " Yang said her eyes wide as saucers tears flowing down her face; her hair was brittle hard and black to the roots. No long soft or _luscious_ nut hard brittle and the color of her mothers.

"Yang report here for-

It _snapped..._ fully half of Yang's hair snapped become dust, half of Yang one lush main evaporated falling into thick black dust onto the ground that soon flew off into nothingness fully half of Yang's hair vanished as she looked like she had been shot! Yang blink in sheer disbelief her eyes fluttering before a low squeak left her mouth before-

 _ **HEAT.**_ Jaune felt the pure wave of heat that flowed from Yang her body became a literal bonfire her eyes flashed a bloody red her knuckles cracked; she looked at Jaune even without aura her semblance seemed to have kicked on powered by sheer force of will and **RAGE.**

"Ummm, Yang? Are you ok?" Jaune asked backing off as Yang' head snapped to face him her body shaking tremors of rage going through her body as-

"ARC!" Yang screamed her voice filled with bloody murder as

Jaune whimpered.

"Yes!? No hard feelings, right!? _Friend!"_

 _"YOU ARE DEAD!_ Do you hear me!? _D! E! A! D! DEAD!"_

"UM! Catherine! Please! Help me!" Jaune said as his sister looked at him, then at Yang then back at him and-

"You can have two minutes," Catherine said, looking away from them as Yang growled.

"I only deen half of one!" She screamed as she began to sprint.

"Yang!? Yang?! Back up!"

"Get back here, Arc! I am going to strangle you!" Yang screamed as she began to sprint after Jaune. The boy screamed as Yang started to chase him arms outstretched as she sprinted after him.

"Yang!"

"Jaune!"

"Yang, wait! We can talk, right!?"

"You are _dead!"_

"Weiss!" Jaune screamed as Weiss rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she sighed.

"Jaune! Just run out of the arena! She can't follow you out!" Weiss the ever center of reason said as-

"I"ll follow you until you die! You are dead!"

"Pyrrha!?"

"Jaune a woman's hair is critical to her, you know?" Pyrrha admonished hiding a laugh behind her hand as Jaune whimpered.

"Break his legs, Yang! Show him what happens when you mess with a woman's hair!" Nora screamed as Jaune and Yang proceed to run in circles Jaune screaming Yang growling threatening bodily harm.

Catherine just back off smirking as Yang chased Jaune the boy squirming in and out of her Jane proved to be oddly limber squeezing in and out of Yangs' slides and tackles. Jaune proved to be a slippery enemy as-

"Stand, still!"

"You are going to kill me!"

"Not that hard!"

"You are going to kill me!"

"Just let me fucking kill you! Ok?!"

 _"NO!"_ Jaune screamed before Yang finally got enough aura to shoot her gauntlets, tackling Jaune into a corner! Yang pinned Jaune down after tumbling twenty feet she ripped off his bird mask her face half black half pale sweat having washed off some of the shoot she looked like an opera mask as she growled her eyes blood red as-

Yang kissed him. She slammed her lips down at once, kissing Jaune hard on his own. There was a gasp from the stand as Jaunes eyes went wide as saucers muffled scream left him as-

"Yang Xiao-long Branwen! What do you think you are doing!?" Raven screamed as Catherine drew her blade.

"Get your hands-

Any talk was stopped as Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang's head, his legs wrapping around her back as Jaune began to kiss her back. Catherine paused, as any doubt that the kiss was consensual was thrown out the wide the two tees made out kissing roughly as-

"Yeah! Go, girl! Get your man!" Nora wolf whistle loudly as she leaned over the stns nose bleeding and hand gripping Ren so hard he thought that his aura might break!

"Nora-

"Yang!?" Ruby squealed as Summer blushed Tai smiled, sighing heavily and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Why does my daughter have to be the _dunce?_ " She asked as Yang apparently somehow having grown tired of waiting lifted a still kissing Jaune up and walking him out of the arena.

"Where are you going!? You need evaluation!" Catherine yelled as Yang ignored her cries sprinting carrying Jaune back to the dorm room slamming the door closed and locking it shut, tossing Jaune onto the first bed she could and then pouncing on him never once breaking her liplock and _tore_ his and her own clothes off...

* * *

 **AN: So there we go! Jaune and Yang are now _together_ at the cost of her hair! The Mount Glen expedition is next! And soon we will see just what happens when you pick the _easy_ road in life! All this on the next The Apprentice! Bastion is up next then either BRave Sir Robinson or something _else_... Untill next time! **


	11. Ninth blight, caustic applications

**AN: OK! There we go! Another day another chapter of the Apprentice! In this one, the fight at Mount Gleen is here! The mission commences Jaune gets a _talk_ from his teacher and there is a breach... all this and more! In this chapter of The Apprentice. **

* * *

There was a saying once that patience was a virtue and if you were patient all good things would come into your life. You just had to be patient and things would just work out.

"Babe!"

"Yes, babe?"

"Come here!"

"Coming!"

"I can not believe how good you look!"

"Thanks!"

"You are adorable!"

"You are!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

And Weiss's patience had _long_ since run out.

"You are _adorable_!" Yang said pulling Jaune up to her planting a kiss right on his lips. Jaune moaned into her lip as he made out with his new girlfriend Yang. The two had been dating for the better part of a week and while Weiss was happy for him. Honestly, she was the rumors that Weiss was jealous of Jaune and Yang dating were completely unfounded and had no basis in reality but! Jaune and Yang's... relationship had long since stopped being cute.

The novelty of walking in on the two making out or worse had long since run it's course and was starting to get on Weiss's nerves.

 _It was one thing for them to make out in the cafeteria I didn't care then. It was one thing for them to always hold hands and say that goddess awful love names to the other! But if I have to walk in on them half-naked again I am going to collar them to the side of the room!_ Weiss thought growling as Jaune blushed Yang pulling him up into her lap.

One hand on the back of his head the other gripping far to low in Weiss's opinion gripping his rear as she pulled him up.

"Excuse me, I do not know if you two know this but there are other people sitting at the table and we do not all like to see you making out this early," Weiss said in her best professional tone trying to convey her irritation without sounding too much like a prude.

She just wanted to have a moment of time without Jaune and Yang locking their lips together was that so much to ask!? Weiss thought as Yang finally broke her lip lock with Jaune making him gasp for air as she smirked.

"Ease up _Weiss cream!_ Me and Jaune are just making up for missed opportunities! We are just having some fun!" Yang winked as Jaune nodded as Yang squeezed his sides making Jaune blush.

'It's fine Weiss, we are just having fun."

"Yeah, we are just kissing."

"Just kissing. Is that what you expect me to believe you do when you are half-naked in the middle of the dorm you pinning him to the floor as you growl?"

"I... if I told you that was close quarters combat training what would you say?"

"That you are a terrible liar."

"I... well then we were having sex."

"Yang!" Pyrrha said blushing so bright that her cheeks turned the color of her hair. Pyrrha had not taken well to Jaune and Yang having sex. She thought that such acts were to be held off until after marriage but...

 _That appears to be a rapidly changing ideal huh Pyrrha?_ Weiss thought as Pyrrha blushed Yang let out a long laugh as she grinned at her blushing partner.

"What's the matter Pyrrha? You want in on this? Like I said there is room!"

"No! Yang, I don't!" Pyrrha flushed as she looked away, Yang laughed again as she went back to making out with Jaune, as the two kissed the other team Ribbon was having a mixed reaction from embarrassment irritation and raw furious jealousy.

The later from a certain ginger as she ground her teeth.

 _"Boy!_ It must be _nice_ to have someone to make out with! It must be great!" Nora said growling grinding her teeth as Ren smiled calmly eating a salad.

"You are right Nora. I wish I had someone that I could make out with. But I don't know a girl that is balance... I don't think anyone is really that interested in me." Ren said shrugging his shoulders as Nora ground her teeth so hard they threatened to crack.

"I don't know about that Ren! Maybe there is someone closer to you than you think! Maybe there is someone that you have been with almost your whole life that you are just not looking at!"

"Oh? Nora? You said something?" Ren asked as Nora's eyes began to twitch dangerously.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose," Jaune said staring at Ren resting comfortably on Yang's lap taking full advantage of his position to place his head on Yang's chest enjoy her soft breasts as Yang nodded rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"Same. No way that is on accident. He's doing that on purpose." Yang nodded as she placed a kiss on his forehead as Jaune smiled.

"Glad that I stopped teasing you?"

"I am, mainly because now when you tease me I can make you scream my name before you can open your mouth."

"You like me teasing you and you know it.' Jaune said blowing a puff of air at Yang's face making her blush.

"Shut up, be glad that you are cute," Yang said blowing a raspberry as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I swear some people, it's like they don't know how touchy they are being. I'm glad that you don't like anyone Ruby it makes talking to you that much easier."

The young reaper was already blushing worse than Pyrrha but the words from Weiss made her blush only worsen as Weiss frowned.

"I! yeah! I don't like anyone! Not really." Ruby said images of blue eyes and a mix of yellow and white hair flashing in her mind as Weiss nodded.

"At least the leaders are sticking together."

"Yeah! You can say that again!" Ruby said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

 _"Dolts._ They need to learn the right place for this kind of stuff! I'm not saying don't do it just not in public..."

* * *

There were _many_ activities that as head of security had to do. Attending to the many fires that tended to pop up with a school of hormonal teens armed to the teeth. Thankfully those fires were often easy enough to extinguish.

Usually, an accident here, a weapon misfire there and a few death glares were more than enough for Raven to handle the school.

The only thing that she did not know how to deal with was the second half of the head of security balancing that with her role as a mother. As her daughter, first love had apparently been slighted.

"I need help!"

"Really now? I can see." Ravne said as Yang groaned. Yang had come to her mother for help after she and Jaune were apparently having difficulties...

I get the news that they delayed Mount Gleen and now this? Why can't life make up its mind of how it wants to screw with me. Raven thought as Yang sighed. Her and Jaune were having problems and they seemed to be an intimate type...

"Are you going to _tell_ me what the problem is?"

"I... yes..."

"And? What's the issue?"

"I! Well... me and Jaune had sex!"

"Good for you. You are a woman now."

"I know! But... after we did it the first time...' Yang blushed looking down an uncharacteristically as she looked away from her mother sitting down in her chair trying to squeeze into it. Attempting to make herself smaller as if to slip away.

"And? What is the problem? Does he not want to have sex with you?"

"No! Not at all! It's just..."

"Just?"

"Just..."

"Yang spit it out. If you don't tell me I can't help you." Raven said sagely rubbing her temples as Yang took a deep breath.

'It's sex!"

"Most problems are, what is your sex problem exactly?"

 _Is he not willing to? Tai was pretty open but he did get tired... Sumer really didn't leave much room for a break and he got tired after a while. Maybe Jaune is just tired? If so she just needs to give him a break and-_

"He can't finish!"

 _Or not._ Raven thought as she raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"He what?"

"He can't finish... when we have sex... I finish first..."

"And? That's not an issue is it?"

"NO.. but..."

"Yang..."

"I pass out! I can't keep up and after I get off I fall asleep and Jaune doesn't..." Yang said as Raven froze a look of genuine shock on her face.

"So... you can't _Yang_ with him?"

"Mom! This is serious!"

"I know I couldn't resist," Raven said a low chuckle in her voice as Yang growled.

"I don't know what to do! I try to make him feel good! I really do! But it just feels too good! I mean I knew sex was great but this!? I can't take it! He's big-

"He is my charge and the only man I am interested in is your father. So since you have a stamina issue tell me how many times has Jaune... finished?"

 _"Once..."_

"Once?"

"Only when we first had sex..."

"After that?"

"Just me..."

"How many times have you been having sex?

"Three times a day."

"Yang!"

"What!? It feels good ok! I can't get enough." Yang said pouting as Raven groaned.

"Apparently you _can_ get enough. You get too much and it's putting a kink in your love life." Raven said with a deadpanned delivery as Yang moaned.

"Mom! Not funny!"

"It was not _supposed_ to be. But back to your problem when you have... sex how do you do it?" Raven asked putting her chin on her hands as Yang flushed.

"What?"

"I am asking how you do it. If I know your routine maybe I can help?"

"I... we do it normal?"

"What the hell does _normal_ mean? Normal for you? For me? What is normal?"

"It means! We kiss... I push him down... I get on top we go at it and then that's it."

"That's it?"

 _"That's it.'_

"That's all?" Raven asked a genuinely confused look on her face as Yang growled her eyes flashing crimson.

"Yes, that's all! What else is there to do!? I'm doing everything right but it doesn't work! Now he's getting irritated I don't know what to do and I need some help from my mom ok!?"

"Calm down Yang, you are not doing anything wrong."

"Thank Oum."

"But you are just not doing what you need to be doing."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever tried foreplay?"

"Say what now?" Yang asked as Raven groaned.

"Foreplay Yang... do you just jump to sex or do you warm him up first?"

"I... no?"

"Oh dear... you need to warm Jaune up like a car... or a chainsaw you need to rev it up to make it work right."

"I... how do you do that?"

"Think. You have a chest for a reason, Oum knows you flaunt it enough. Use that your mouth that are dozens of things you can do to make Jaune pop if you will. I do them to your father really. Oh, I can tell you stories-

"Please. Don't."

"Fine if you must now please listen as I explain how to make a man _croon."_

* * *

 _"Rose,"_ Weiss said as a roar of engines filled her ears Ruby her fellow leader nodded walking up to her friend still wincing as she smiled.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby yelled the turbines of the bullhead roared as Weiss gulped.

"I am leaving for the Grimm extermination mission now. I leave Jaune in your care. I expect you to take care of him in my absence." Weiss said as Ruby gave a hird nod. She would take care of Jaune, she had to.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. I"ll watch Jaune for you."

"And Ren! Don't let something bad happen to Ren or I'll break your legs!" Nora said smirking Ren, Jaune and Blake were all not going on the Grimm extermination mission.

Jaune and Ren were not approved and Ruby was still recovering from injuries. Even if she was almost fully recovered the nurse held her back from the final departure. Ruby winced her partner had held back out of two folds one not wanting to go and two to help look after Jaune.

Blake and Jaune had an oddly close friendship as Jaune stepped up the odd bird mask pulled half up on his face to look Weiss in her eyes.

"I hope you get back safe!"

"I do as well. Jaune do what Ruby say's, I know you can take care of yourself but no chances ok? I don't want to come back to you half-dead ok?"

"Fine, I'll be a quarter gone ok?"

"You will be fine. Just be careful ok?" Weiss asked giving Jaune a small hug the two embraced the taller girl rubbing Jaune's head before Yang smirked.

"Ok enough sad crap time for us to go," Yang said walking up a green bag tossed over her shoulder as she paused.

"Take it easy without me babe. I don't want to come back to you in the hospital ok? If you go there then I can't do that for you." Yang said winking before kissing him on his lips quickly.

Jaune let out a small blush ever since Yang had started using her body more during sex he was much more satisfied and much happier...

"I... ok I'll do my best."

"Good yo! Ruby! Look out for my man! If he bites it, it's on your head ok?"

"You got it, sis!"

"Good to know! Come on P-Money! We got Grimm to kill!"

"Coming! Jaune! Please take care when you are with Ruby! Listen to her and keep your guard up and you will be grand!" Pyrrha said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder gripping him a second too long to be considered natural before walking off.

"Ruby please look out for Jaune."

"I will!"

"You to Blake! Keep an eye on them ok?"

"Fine," Blake said not bothering to look up. Reading a small book as the bullhead took off.

Weiss and the rest of her ad-hoc team went aboard, Nora jumping on before Yang and Pyrrha. Weiss waved back at them one last time as she yelled.

"Be careful! Even if it is a less dangerous mission do not get cocky!" Weiss yelled as the door closed and the ship took off.

"You think they will be ok?" Jaune asked as Blake shrugged.

"Probably. They are going with others so they will be fine."

"I know they will! Now! Since we have a new team and I default, leader, we need a new team name! Oh! I know! Team Auburn! Lead by me!" Ruby said as Jaune shrugged the second bullhead touched down as he smiled.

"Sure team Auburn why not?" Jaune asked as Ruby grinned.

"Nice! Ok, team Auburn move out!" Ruby said asher own ad hoc crew walked onto the bullhead as a teacher strode out.

"Good mourning students!"

"Doctor?" Ruby asked as Oobleck smirked the green-haired woman yawned loudly as she licked her lips.

"Come on children! We have wasted too much time as is! We are going to look into the past archeology of the old world so you must be vigilant!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said he and Ren walked past the doctor as Ruby and Blake helped load up their small bags.

Beatrice nodded as the teacher leaped on the ship smiling ear to ear as she closed the door to the craft.

"Ok! Now let us be off! We have a full day or archeology ahead and we will be damned if we miss it!" The woman said as the bullhead tore off into the day, soaring away from Beacon as it slid off...

* * *

The ship landed in an old abandoned city four hours later.

"Ok! Off the ship! Now!" Oobleck said as Jaune and Ren took the bags, Ruby and Blake jumped off as the ship hovered for a minute before soaring off leaving them alone in the city.

As the ship left them Oobleck took control of the group as she coughed.

"Ok! Now that you are all here! You will fan out! The city even if mostly abandoned does have a substantial Grimm population! You will clear them for us while I watch over you! Questions?" Oobleck asked looking at her charges the boys Ren and Jaune shook their heads as Ruby and Blake nodded.

"Good! Now get going!" Oobleck said as the team began to fan out.

"I'll set up our base! You clear out the surrounding Grimm! We will meet back here at dusk so I can set up a proper base four the five of us!"

* * *

"So tell me, why huntress?" Oobleck asked as Ruby took the head off a Beowulf with a single well-placed rifle shot.

 _Crack!_ The gun fired as Ruby smirked.

"My mom's a huntress! So is my dad, my aunt, and my uncle! My whole family does it!" Ruby said smiling sweetly as Oobleck nodded.

"So it's a family affair them? Your whole family does it so you will do it?"

" _Yup_! That and I want to help people. I'm not the best at school but I can kill Grimm and I can meet new friends so why not?" Ruby asked as more Beowolf types emerged growling as Oobleck smiled.

"What better reason indeed, now Miss Rose if you don't mind? The Grimm?"

"Oh! Sure! Just let me work!"

* * *

"Mister Ren. If you would not mind please tell me why you are trying to be a hunter." Oobleck said as Ren slicked the neck of a Creep. The long lanky Grimm fell bleeding to death as Ren sighed.

 _"Money."_

"Money?"

"Yes, money. Being a hunter pays well and I need money.' Ren said shrugging as Oobleck nodded.

"Money? For _what_? Do you wish to become rich?"

"I don't want to _starve_ to death," Ren said frowning taking his gun firing a bust of pellets shredding a Beowulf as Oobleck nodded.

"So you wish to care for yourself?"

"And for Nora. I plan to make money with her and pay for our lives with our combined income."

"That is a fairly down to earth reason. That is mature."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all I am just used to claims of valor or aspirations of fame."

"I don't need that I just need for me and Nora not too starved and I'll be fine," Ren said as Oobleck jotted down in her notebook.

"I see."

 _Mature, not wanting fame and glory interesting..._

* * *

"Mister Arc."

"Yes, ma'am?" Jaune asked as he killed an Ursa he stabbed its heart using his dagger as the monster half dissolved with acidified sludged groaned in pain as it thudded to the ground with a heavy thump! Jaune sighed as the monster died, he pushed it back into the street the ground cracked as Oobleck nodded.

"Why a hunter? Why that job out of all jobs?"

"Simple. It's my _dream_ , I want to help people and I'm willing to fight to do it." Jaune shrugged as he and Oobleck walked down the broken cracked street. Abandoned cars and buildings on all sides. The windows were cracked and the walls broke in. Vines had grown on the cars and buildings making it seem like a half forest a literal concrete jungle was surrounding the two.

"So you are uninterested in a civilian job?"

"I have told you this doctor. I do not want to do that. My family tried to do that with me and it did not work. I'm going to be a hunter or _die_ in the attempt." Jaune spat as Oobleck sighed.

"I have no intention of dissuading you from your life choice Jaune. I was just curious. I am doing interviews with every student."

"I... I'm sorry."

"It is fine. But let us move on. Your family are you going to attempt to contact them?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"If they want to talk the can talk to me."

"I see... well thank you for the talk."

"It is a _pleasure_ doctor."

* * *

 _Bang_! Three gunshots rang out as Oobleck smiled as several dead young Nevermore's fell on the floor.

"Miss Belladonna-

"To make a _living_."

"What?"

"You are going around asking us why hunting. I want to make a living. Ruby told me."

"And the Fang helped?"

"They did not. That is why I'm here."

"Not the dangerous racism and fanaticism that they breed?"

"Well, that too. But mainly the money." Blake shrugged as Oobleck sighed. Blake was probably not going to give much to her.

Not without forcing her. Oobleck thought as she followed her charge into the wide street of some ancient road.

"What of your family?"

"What about them?"

"Do you want to see them again?"

"I do... but the timing is wrong."

"What is so wrong about it?"

"I need a better excuse than ran away to be a terrorist to go back home with."

"I see... most parents would not like that, is your mother aware of your actions?"

"No idea and if I can help it? I'll keep it like that."

* * *

"I got first to watch!" Ruby said as she yawned.

"Me and my damn mouth." Ruby yawned it was so boring! There were no more Grimm in the city and so far it was boring...

"Why me? Why did I have to be a babysitter? There is no real danger! I... guess I'll just suck it up?" Ruby thought as she yawned looking at her scop she had two hours left it was one am then it was time for Blake to watch.

The five of them had eaten a stew for dinner. Oobleck cooked and a low fire-cracked behind her.

Ruby leaned over the broke outside of what had been apartment once.

"I guess the owners don't use it or are dead.' Ruby shrugged looking back in her scope as-

"What the hell?" A flash of white caught her eyes as she saw it a person!? A two-legged figure that was no Grimm walked in the distance.

"The hell? More hunters? I... I'll check it out." Ruby thought as she looked to her sleeping friends and teacher.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby said as she blurred out...

* * *

 _The Fang?!_ Ruby thought as the Fang were here!? She saw two women talking as they rounded a corner disappearing from her view-

"I need to catch them!"

"Why?" Ruby almost let out a scream. Jaune was behind her frowning.

"Jaune!? What are you doing here!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I! The _Fang_!" Ruby hissed as Jaune nodded.

"I just saw them I called Oobleck she and the others are coming we can wait for them." Jaune smiled it was a bad choice to run out by herself but he was awoken.

Jaune had alerted Oobleck and Blake and Ren they would be here soon and-

"Jaune! We have to follow them!" Ruby said walking after the Fang as Jaune froze before half sprinting after her.

"No, we do not! Ruby this is a bad idea! We have help coming! We need to wait for them to get here!"

"But the Fang! They are right here!"

"So are our friends! We wait and we can do more than just rushing in ok?" Jaune asked smiling before-

 _Crack!_ A loud crack filled the air as Ruby paused.

"Jaune? Did you hear that?"

"Hear yes, want to no? What was that-

Jaune never finished that sentence as the ground opened up into a maw as Ruby was suddenly floating before gravity yanked her down a massive sinkhole.

"Jaune!?"

"Ruby!?"

"Help me!" Ruby screamed as she fell down...

"Ruby!? Ruby!? _Fuck_!"

* * *

"You know me and you have to stop meeting like this Red," Roman said pugging his cigar as he looked to the tied up reaper. She was looking much to his annoyance very alive and not dead as he rolled his eyes.

"So tell me why here? You have no reason to be halfway to the wilds just for kicks right?"

"Roman! What are you doing out here!?"

"Hey, I am the one asking the questions ok? You answer me I don't kill you in the _most_ painful way that I can ok?" Roman asked puffing his cigar as Ruby glared daggers at him.

"You!"

"Me?"

"You almost killed my friend!"

"You mean after you attacked me right? I was only doing what I did in self-defense you know?"

"Bull shit! You are a criminal!"

"Maybe but that is no reason for me to just die now is there?" Roman asked before sing inhaling deeply as he narrowed his eyes to slits.

"I'm going to be blunt. Tell me what I want to know or I am going to kill you. Ok?"

* * *

"This is a _bad_ idea," Jaune said as Blake put a hook on the ground. The four of them stood next to the massive hole as they prepared to descend deep into it to find Ruby.

"We don't have a choice, do we? Oobleck is not here and Ruby fell." Blake said as she put her own hook into the ground. She put her line to her waist hooking it to a belt as she sighed. Giving a testing pull making sure that the equipment was checked off before nodding.

"She said she was calling for help but the signal is weak. She said to scout ahead and she would catch up?" Ren said as Jaune sighed he really wished Ruby would not get herself into these situations as he put his feet on the ground. The teacher had told them to _look_ for Ruby. Oobleck trusted them to deal with any Fang and to report back to her. Sadly the scroll signals were not working right and Oobleck had gone to get a signal out for help while they were sent to scout.

Blake had hooked up the rappel cables flashing Jaune a thumbs up as he sighed.

"Well, nothing ventured nothing gained." He said as the three members of Auburn began to descend...

* * *

"So. You are on a damn school trip? Really?" Roman asked as an angry but terrified reaper nodded. Ruby had tried to be tough but the threat of death and a cane to her mouth stopped that. Roman learned that she was linked to Raven and that if she was in danger her life that is Raven would burst into his life like a fucking hurricane.

 _And I don't need that headache. No sir._

"Yes... it's just us we didn't even know there was Fang until I saw the two patrolling."

"Goddess dammit. The things I do for people you know? I tell them not to be obvious but what do they do? Miracle it's just you." Roman said as Ruby gulped.

"Roman, what are you going to do to me?"

"You? _Nothing_. I am going to leave you tied until we are out than your friends bust you out and everyone is happy."

 _And you all get eaten by Grimm but that is not my problem now is it?_ Roman thought as Ruby eyed him warily.

"So you are not going to try to trick me?"

"Trick? I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Well, this is not good!" Jaune said as Blake ducked behind him. The three of them were now officially in deep. The sounds of bullets hitting the slab of concrete they were b hin filled his ear as Jaune peeked out.

They were in an underground city? A sub-city maybe the people had apparently built down to avoid Grimm on the surface before the subterranean Grimm found them and killed the survivors that once lived there. The new citizens the Fang were shooting at them as he took cover taking out a satchel as Ren slid next to him with Blake.

"Fuck! Ren! Oobleck!?"

"She said she was coming! And to not go into the hole without her!" Ren hissed ducking with Blake as she sighed.

"But we jumped in anyway. Didn't you tell Ruby not to jump into situations like this!?" Blake hissed making Jaune groan.

"I did but honestly? Now is not the time." Jaune said picking up to satchels as he nodded to Blake.

"On three attack. One, two, three!" Jaune yelled as the three leaped out of cover and into the fight.

* * *

"Dammit! How many!? Are you sure just three!? Fine! Ok time to fucking get the hell out of here!"

"Roman! What about me!?" Ruby yelled as Roman smirked as he began to get the hell out of that room.

"Your friends are going to save your ass it looks like! So you can sit tight and enjoy the sounds of gunfire and death ok?" He asked as the room shook bland walls shook as ceiling flakes fell.

"Fucking hunters why me?" Roman asked before sprinting out.

"Roman!? Roman?! Hey, don't leave! Roman!?" Ruby yelled as Roman ran out leaving her alone before the door swung open with a bang!

"Ruby!"

"Jaune!"

"Let me help you!" He hissed as he put a small amount of caustic dust on her bonds. He melted her bonds as the reaper was freed of her bondage.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet we have a train to catch," Jaune said as Ruby blinked.

* * *

"Well, now we _messed_ up," Blake said in a defeated voice, the four of them Ruby now rearmed with her weapon one Crescent Rose as the train pulled out.

"So no teacher? What now?" Jaune asked as the train that was going somewhere left. The four of them were bereft of the leadership of any real kind as the train chugged along down the tracks.

Picking up speed with an alarming pace as Ruby gulped.

"I! We need to stop the train!"

"Ok.. how?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused thinking before gasping.

"AH! Your bombs!"

"What about them?"

"Throw them on the wheels! Melt them and the train crashes!"

"That will work!" Jaune said jumping as Blake hissed.

"Yes. The train might crash with us on it. That will kill us most likely you know?" Blake asked as Jaune and Ruby paused.

"I agree dying will not help us and Nora will be mad."

"So will Yang."

"And Weiss."

"No one has to die today. Or none of us do. Just calm down and think we need to stop the train but not crash it how can we do that?" Blake asked her friend the roaring of the train picking up speed as Jaune snapped his fingers.

 _"AHA_! The front of the train! If we storm that it has to have an emergency brake right! We can use that!"

"That's a great idea! Jaune you are amazing! You heard him! Let's take the front of the train use the brake and then arrest the Fang!"

"It's better than _nothing_." Ren sighed as Blake facepalmed.

"It is still not as good as jumping off. But the train is moving fast now if we jump we die." Blake said as the train roared down now going far to fast to even thinking of jumping.

"Well, then nothing for it let's take the train," Jaune said as the four nodded and ran into the first car.

* * *

No one liked to be shot, Blake was not liking her life choices at that moment as bullets rained down on her.

"Dammit! _Ren_!? Do you know where Jaune and Ruby are!?" She asked her friend the four of them had split in a junction as a boom! Was heard!

The train departing breaking off as Grimm flooded the tunnel behind them.

"No words! But I think they are ok?"

"Think? Great well let's try not to die!" Blake hissed as she and Ren Broke cover.

Jaune and Ruby were doing better than their friends. The split in the junction had let him fight in a small confined space that Jaune's weapons worked wonders in.

Fisht! The hars breaking of satchels heralded the hars screaming of faunus women as Jaune tossed a satchel into the middle of several Fang taking cover behind metal crates.

The Fang screamed in pain the feeling of their skin melting even with aura made them panic leaving their cover as Ruby took her shots with her rifle.

 _Crack!_ Ruby planted them all seven shots seven downed Fang.

They were not dead yet but just knocked out, Ruby pumped her hand as she cheered.

"We got them!"

"Good job, let's keep moving!" Jaune said as Ruby nodded the two of them sprinting past the train car as they ran as fast as they could...

"You know I'm starting to think that we should have just waited for Oobleck," Ren said as Blake nodded.

"I agree... I don't think that this is going to end well...' Blake said as a Paladin climbed up from the bottom of a train car the monster of a robot glaring down at them the bipedal war walker began to move it's many weapons systems activating spinning to life as Ren sighed.

"Nora would have liked this."

"Getting killed by the robot?" Blake asked as the large walked loomed over them covering them in a shadow as she groaned.

"No... she would have loved fighting a giant robot underground. This is the part where she would say let's break its legs."

"You know what? That's not a bad idea." Blake said as she and Ren began to jog towards the robot as it's weapons spooled to life.

* * *

"Three! One! Two! Three!" Ruby yelled as she and Jaune kicked their way into a room. The train car was wider than most as they ran in-

"Clear! Jaune let's-

"Ruby get down!" Jaune yelled tossing a satchel behind her, Ruby hear the fisht! Of the acid flying off of the weapon before something slammed into her like a truck.

Ruby screamed as she was tossed away Ruby looked back to see a massive faunus with a chainsaw standing half-covered in acidic dust. Jaune screamed her name as he tossed another dust satchel at her. The thing exploded the acidic dust coating and doing _nothing_ as the massive faunus simply powered through it.

 _"Ruby!"_ Jaune shouted as he was forced with a massive glittering blade still roaring, the blade splattered him with bits of his own caustic acid that landed all over his mask as it spattered harmlessly over it.

"Human you are going to need a lot more than that to beat me." She said slamming Jaune with her weapon he screamed and crumpled like a deck of cards. Falling to the floor as Ruby shouted.

"Jaune!"

"Freeze!"

"Down!" Voices screamed as Ruby was grabbed Fang members appearing from the front car slammed her to the ground as the reaper was disarmed and put down as the woman sighed. Ruby and Jaune were pushed down weapons taken as the Fang sighed.

"Ok, you know the drill. Execute her I'll take the boy to Roman. You all know how to shoot someone."

"Wait! Don't kill her! Please!" Jaune yelled the faunus looked down to him she towered over him almost eight feet tall with bulging muscles as she froze. She looked down at Jaune as she cocked her head.

"You want to save her life human?"

"Yes! Please! Don't hurt her! I'll do anything!"Jaune shouted as she paused even through her mase Ruby saw a cruel smile appear on her face.

"Really now? Anything?" She asked as Ruby felt a pit form in her heart.

"Yes! Anything!" Jaune yelled as she took a hand _lifting_ his mask as she licked her lips.  
"Well then since you said _anything_ I am sure we can work something out."

"Jaune..." Ruby said as the pit _grew._

* * *

"Fuck!" Blake yelled as she leaped.

"Ren! Down!" Blake yelled tackling Ren forcing him to the floor the two barley took down the robot the Paladin exploded as they fell to the bottom of a train cart. THe thing turned into a small mushroom cloud the result of several dozen bullets blades strikes and years of learning how to sabotage Atlas mechs.

The robot turned into a small mushroom cloud as Ren and Blake felt their ears ringing. They groaned their aura down to a quarter each they body sore and bruised.

"I... I don't think I can feel my legs."

"I... I can't hear you." Blake said as she groaned. They climbed up as Ren sighed.

"Well let's go find Jaune and Ruby they can't be far off," Ren said as Blake nodded as they began to limp away.

* * *

Ruby was _not_ having a good day.

 _"STOP! STOP!_ Please! Don't do it! Please! Just _stop!"_

 _Whap!_ A thud filled the air as a weapon but hit her in the back of the head aura shot up and her vision went _cloudy_ as a grunt snarled.

"Quiet _human_. You are lucky the male is doing this or you would be dead.' The woman holding her down said as Ruby screamed. She did not know that things would be like this...

Ruby knew that some people were bad, she knew that not everyone was good. She knew people could be mean, evil but this? She did not think people would do _this._ Not even in her worst nightmares would she think anyone was capable of doing this. This was not just bad it was _cruel_ petty and terrifying... Ruby cried she cried longer then she thought possible but no matter how much she yelled cried and screamed nothing changed and it never stopped...

She _screamed_ , her body shaking with the first bit of rage that she ever felt. her limbs shook in anger her body shaking with fury. She screamed her voice raw, her small frame was pinned down as handhelds her in place. Switching places to indulge as she yelled. She screamed out her lungs howling in fury as she shouted so much she went raw.

"Quiet human! You will be lucky that we are not killing you both." Another grunt said as Ruby screamed, louder anger flashing in her eyes as she saw something _wrong._

Luck or unlucky Ruby's time ended on that cart the main woman Banesaw was called away. She got a call on her scroll as she waved off the others. They _stopped_ finally.

"Ok ladies! You got to get moving! I just got a call from Roman and we are needed on the front part of the train! Clean up and get moving! We got what we need."

"But ma'am what about her? Should we take her weapon?"

"Her? She's _broken_ , she won't be fighting for a long time." Banesaw said before licking her lips looking down to a shivering shaking human male as she sighed.

"You did good human. Be sure to come to me if you wanted to see how a real woman will handle you." She said blowing a raspberry at Jaune as he _shivered._

"Ok! Move out!" She yelled as the faunus left slowly painfully slowly as Ruby watched them leave she ran to Jaune the second she was free.

"Jaune! Jaune!? Are you ok!? Do you need-

"Fine. I'm fine Ruby." Jaune said as he stood up his eyes hanging low he wiped his face once sliding his mask down over it before pulling his pants fixing them as he sighed.

"But Jaune you-

"Ruby I said I'm fine!" Jaune shouted before a door broke open. Ren and Blake ran out as Jaune paused.

"Jaune!"

"Ruby!"

"Ren? Blake!? Jaune-

"I'm fine! We need to keep going." Jaune said as he growled. Blake froze she narrowed her eyes Jaune looked wrong, his clothes were disheveled his face was covered by his mask as he seemed _shaken?_

 _I know this smell..._ Blake thought before shaking her head. That can't be what happened they would not have a chance.

"We need to keep moving," Jaune said rubbing his arm over his mask. Ruby blurred to his side silver eyes wide in fear. She gripped Jaune by his arm and shook it.

"Jaune we have to talk!"

 _"About?"_ Jaune hissed his eyes narrowed into slits even in his mask she saw them, there was a level of tension if his body, he looked down at Ruby with a glare that Blake did not know he could make. It seemed to be fueled by hate and frustration as he narrowed his eyes.

"About what just happened!"

"What happened?" Blake asked now sure something had happened bad if Ruby was any indication.

 _"Nothing_ happened!"

"That's not true"!

"Yes, it is!"

"Jaune! They-

"I do not mean to interrupt but there is a train full of bad guys about to go somewhere and a mass of Grimm behind us, the train cars are decoupling and if we do not move soon we may be overwhelmed," Ren said as if to emphasize his words a loud boom blew out as another train car was decoupled. Roars of Grimm filled the air as Jaune clicked his mask back on locking it on _tight_.

Jaune nodded as he stalked off Ruby looked at him with wide teary eyes as she whimpered.

"Please..."

"Later. Ok. Until then don't say a word." Jaune hissed as Ruby paused and nodded.

"Ok, but we will talk about it."

"About what?"

"Nothing..." Ruby said as Blake narrowed her glare tossing her interest tot he side as the four ran forward.

* * *

"We got them, boss," Banesaw said the tall and very satisfied faunus woman called out as Roman nodded puffing a cigar as he looked at a console.

"Good, it's nice to see some good news for once. What did you do with the two on the back? You kill em?"

"No." Roman paused an eyebrow raised, Banesaw was a good faunus but she was known for getting a job done, not for mercy.

"Excuse me? I did not think I heard that right. Tell me did you _kill_ them?" Roman asked a dangerous growl in his voice as Banesaw shifted on her back some fear coming from her as the smaller male growled.

"I, we did not kill the boy-

"Because I _told_ you not to kill him. But the girl? Why is she alive? Tell me Banesaw you came here looking awfully _fresh_. Did she put up so little of a fight that you decided to spare her?"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? Because I've fought her once no twice and I knew you will beat her because I beat her and I beat you. But I beat her with some hits some dings on my aura. You come here near full aura and only some of that acid crap on your weapon? Something is fishy here and I don't like it, not one bit." Roman said hissing he balled his fists as he knew something was not quite right.

"Roman it's not like that! You know I would have killed her if I could!"

"I know that and I know you can so please Banesaw, for my sake explain to me how no why she is still alive?" Roman asked glaring death at Banesaw taking out Melodic cudgel as he walked right up under her placing the end of the cane under her chin and pushing up.

"Well? I'm _waiting_."

"I! It's not what you think! She-

"Banesaw do not make an excuse. I did not bring you here for an excuse just tell me why she is alive when she should be dead. That's all! It's not too complicated is it?"

"I... she was an issue! We couldn't kill her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's turned! We-

There was a loud bang! That filled the air the door to the cart was broken in as Jaune Red the faunus and Ren? broke down the door.

"Oh for god's sake, fuck me! What are you people doing here?!" Roman hissed taking his cane away from his soon to be shot subordinates face as Jaune growled.

"Roman! Stop the train!"

"Well for one hello to you too kid. You tw _o Red, Cat Ren?_ Nice to see you all smoke?" Roman asked offering a cigar to them. Taking a final puff from his as they drew weapons.

"Roman you need to stop this train right now or-

"Jaune? The hell happened to you? You look like hell." Roman frowned he thought Jaune had better fashion sense for him. He looked like-

 _You look like you just spent a night around Neo_. Roman thought as the literal Neo came in a mask to keep her identity secret she paused sniffing the air sliding out behind Roman with inhuman grace. She sniffed in the direction of Banesaw once before she let out a growl and ran a finger across her throat.

 _Fucking animals._

"Ok you four! As much as I would love to stay and chat I must bid you all _adieu_!" Roman said bowing the unnecessary Fang were already off the train it was just him Neo and Baesaw that needed extraction.

"Roman! Wait!"

"No can do kid! See ya!" Roman said as not Neo gripped him and Bane the three vanishing in a shower of glass. As they left Blake sighed Ren lowered his blades as he saw no enemy to fight.

"The train!" Ruby yelled as Jaune was already at the center console.

"Oh come on! Come on! Where is it!"

"Jaune?" Ren asked jogging over to his friend as Jaune groaned.

"The brake! There is no emergency break!"

"What do you mean?! It has to have something!" Blake hissed as she ran up to Jaune the train did not have an apparent emergency brake and seemed to be on autopilot.

"Move! I can shoot the console!"

"That won't stop the train! It will just make it so we cant' use it!"

"I! Then what!?" Ruby asked as Ren paused looking at a sperate monitor as he groaned.

"More bad news."

"What can it be this time?" Jaune groaned his body still stank!

What is that smell? It's like-

"This train is going to the Vale."

"What!?"

"Yes... and it will be there soon we have less than a minute," Ren said some fear in his eyes the train was going to crash hard-

"The Grimm..." Ruby said her eyes wide as Jaune sighed taking out a small vial from his armor.

"Ok, everyone take a small amount of this," Jaune said a vile of blue liquid sloshed around.

"What's that?" Blake asked as Jaune took off his mask and smiled... his fist in a long time.

"Something I did not give Winter. It will help you survive the impact. But you won't walk right for a long time. Also, I hope that you are not on medications cause this is one helluva kick." Jaune said as he handed out the liquid everyone took a hit as the effects kicked.

"Jaune! My legs.. feel _funny_...' Blake said her legs turned to jelly as Ruby fell on her knees.

"I feel _good_..." Ruby said laughing wildly as Jaune smirked.

"Jaune... what _is_ that?"

"Anesthetic and a relaxant it boosts aura and makes it so that your muscles are loose. You can take a fall easier and a train crash? well, I don't know but it's time to find out."

"Will we be ok?" Blake asked her eyes rolling into the top of her head as the train neared its destination.

"I don't know Blake but if we are ok? I guess I'll tell you and if not? I hope I see you on the other side." Jaune said as he closed his eyes and waited for the train to crash.

"Jaune if you want to talk-

"I don't."

"I hope to see you when I opened my eyes," Ruby said as she closed her eyes as Jaume smiled.

"Yeah, I hope to see you as well."

* * *

Jaune woke up knowing he was injured.

 _"Dammit!"_ Jaune hissed in pain he felt like his body was trampled by a herd of Deathstalkers and lit on fire.

"Hello? Anyone?" Jaune asked as he looked up as his ears rang. He was in a pile of rubble his right arm clearly broken as he felt the bone sticking out of his arm. Jaune winced he knew that the painkiller in his drug was keeping him from screaming in pain.

"Ah..." A small hurt voice said as Jaune turned his head to the right where a coughing Ruby was covered in rubble.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked Ruby was on his side her head was bleeding her legs covered under rubble Jaune groaned as he looked up a massive hole has opened up in the middle of the city circle.

Jaune whimpered as he stood up he felt a lightning bolt in his legs two bars of metal were through one of them keeping him in place blood ran down them as he winced.

"I'm going to feel that when the drugs wear off. That's a lot of muscle tearing... I don't think I'll be walking for a while." Jaune grunted as-

 _Crack._ There was a crack of concrete Jaune turned to face the hole as his heart fell.

"No... no way... come on!" Jaune hissed as he saw them, Grimm... lots of Grimm dozen of Ursa and Beowufls spilled out screams of civilians filled his ears as he began to squirm. A blanket of black and red death began to crawl from the hole as Jaune groaned.

"Blake!? Ren!? Are you over here!? Guys!" Jaune yelled no response the Grimm turned surging out screams filled the air as Jaune hissed.

"Fuck me! Ruby! Ruby! Can you hear me!?"

"Eh... Jaune?" Ruby asked not opening her eyes Jaune looked up her weapon was no were to be seen. _Crescent Rose_ was not in arms reach.

 _Ruby needs that! This is not good, she can't fight without it!_

"Fuck! We need to go!" Jaune hissed before his mind focused. Ruby's legs were trapped under a mound of rubble, his legs were pinned by metal he could not stand.

"Oh hell, this is a bad idea!" Jaune said before gripping his leg it took one solid motion but he did it! He pulled hard as he ripped his leg off the hook! There was an awful squelching sound of tearing flesh as Jaune let out a shriek of pain!

 _"FUCK!"_ Jaune hissed electric agony shot up his leg even with most of his nerves out of commission he felt that the tearing of flesh filled his ears as he ripped his leg free. He stumbled off the metal long lines of ropey red flesh hung off him as he screamed.

"Dammit! That _hurt_!" A roar met him as the biggest Ursa even began to cry out! The largest Rusa he had ever seen roared as it began to charge him!

"Oh fuck! Ruby! Ruby! Come on Ruby! Wake up! Please!?" Jaune asked as he stumbled his broken leg before something _important_ torn leaking blood making him grunt as Jaune shuffled himself over, he got to the downed girl she was still knocked out.

"Ruby!? Ruby!? Come on! You gotta get up! Ruby!" Jaune yelled shaking her the monster roared, Jaune reached down his bandoliers were gone one grenade was left.

"Oh come on! You will have to do!" Jaune hissed hurling the bomb the caustic exploded hit dead on the monster roared in pain but kept coming undeterred.

"Oh _come on,_ " Jaune said as the monster charged-

There was a sound like ripping sheets as the faint smell of ozone filled the air.

"What the?" Jaune mumbled before _fisht_! The Ursa disintegrated, a lighting bolt hit it turning it to ash. The monster turned to ash as Raven appeared. The dean was barely recognizable as she had her own mask on a terrifying bird-like mask adorned her face as she suddenly appeared out of a red portal.

"Ruby!" The dean hiss taking one hand lifting the rubble out. Jaune reached down pulling her free as Raven knelt down the roar of engines filled his ear bullheads flew over him as Raven inspected Ruby.

She put her head to her chest touched her neck check her pulse before signing.

"She'll be ok." Raven sighed before she looked at jaune.

"Jaune! Your leg!"

"I know it hurts like hell."

"Don't stand on it! You need a medic. Yang!" Raven yelled as Jaune heard gunshots swinging metal the screams of Grimm.

"Yeah!? Mom what's up!" Yang shouted the brawler landed with a thud! She landed by her mom panting before turning to Jaune.

"Hey, babe! You- your leg!?" Yang screamed her eyes going wide Jaune signed the blood loss was starting to catch up.

"I need a doctor," Jaune mumbled as he felt the world _spin._

" _Fuck_! Weiss! We need help! Jaune's hurt!"

"You take care of them I will finish off the Grimm ok?"

"I got it, Mom! Jaune! Ruby, just stay with me-

 _"Jaune!"_ Jaune heard Weiss felt something tear him from Yang crystal eyes met his Weiss screamed something before Pyrrha lifted him up in a bridal carry Jaune let his eyes fall his armor rent his leg bleeding he would be safe now...

 _Or I'll be dead and if I'm dead then thank Oum because I don't want to talk about that to Oobleck._ Jaune thought as he closed his eyes as his team covered Pyrrha as he went to sleep.

Jaune awoke a day later in Beacon hospital as he groaned.

"Why can't I just _die?"_

* * *

 **AN: OK! Here we go! This part of The Apprentice is done! The battle is won! The city saved! Yang saved Jaune and Jaune... well Jaune is going to be in for a _rough_ road. Next time we are going to see Jaune in Beacon recovering rewards given things said and in the end? It's time for a certain false maiden to show up and _help_. Next up is a commissioned fic! IF you ever wanted to see a gender-bent RWBY? Well, this is going to be the one for _you..._ Untill then? Battle Bunny is next! **


	12. Family day

**AN:OK! Fast chapter the Apprentice is back! And things get spicy!**

* * *

"For the last time, I'm ok," Jaune said as he felt the Nurse check his arm. Jaune had awoken in the hospital after the breach too much chaos most for him. Apparently, he was being credited as some kind of _hero_ for his actions in not only saving Ruby's life, but he was credited for Blake and Ren's as well. How the last two played in Jaune had no idea.

"Please stand still Mister Arc, I must make sure that you are ok," Sandra said, waving a metal rod in front of him. Checking him for any injuries as she nodded.

"Good, you don't look like you will die when a breeze blows toward you. That and your leg is going to heal just fine." She said with s small grin.

"Thank goddess," Yang said she had _never_ left Jaune's side once she got back. Once she knew that both Jaune and Ruby where severely injured and that Jaune got injured saving her? Yang had taken to caring for both of them, and as much as she did care, her concern seemed almost to pale when it came down to their leader.

"How long until he is combat-ready again? Will he suffer any long term side effects because of this?" Weiss asked his leader and best friend had been like a rock for the last few days. Steadily and _stubbornly_ refusing to leave the hospital area until both Jaune and Ruby were cleared to leave and given a clean bill of health.

 _Stupid, stupid. This is all my fault. Jaune is my teammate, my partner, the safest place for him is at my side. By my own weapon and with our team. Separating the two of them was a foolish and pointless gesture that only served to injure them and risk their lives._ Weiss thought she had taken he entire responsibility of this straight to her shoulders.

She blamed herself for every injury that Jaune and Ruby and even Ren and Blake were in some way her fault. She had been the one to suggest and in the end, agree to act on the plan to separate the teams, and her chickens had come home to roost so to speak.

"He will have no long term side effects as far as I can tell. His wounds through severe were lessened by the drugs that he took." At that word, Weiss's eyes flashed down to Jaune for the briefest of seconds as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

As much as Weiss did blame herself for his injuries him keeping drugs form her was another thing entirely. She gave him a silent look that just said we will talk later as she looked up to Sandra, giving the raccoon faunus with brown eyes a wide smile.

"Thank you, but when can I expect my partner back with me on the battlefield?"

"Like I said his wounds thou sever are not fatal of debating in the long run. Two weeks, minimal rest for him. And I do mean rest. No fighting sparing training of _any_ kind of heavy lifting. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. He will do no such thing and will be confined to bed rest for the entirety of the two weeks.

"Yay." Jaune groaned before twin pairs of eyes on icy blue the other a dangerous crimson flashed down at him as he gulped.

"Shutting up," Jaune said, sliding back down as Weiss smiled again.

"Thank you. About his injuries, are there any precautions that I should be aware of in regards to treating them or making sure that they do not worsen?"

"Not much, try to keep pressure off his injured led and Yang." The Nurse asked Sandra frowned as Yang blinked owlishly.

"Yes, ma'am? What can I do to help?" She asked honest sincerity in her voice her boyfriend was hurt and she could not be there for him. _Her_ man was injured, and Yang was beyond pissed at that bitch who did this to him and her baby sister.

 _If I ever get my hands on her._ Yang thought as the Nurse groaned.

"Please take it easy on him in the bedroom. I know that you are young and full of _passion_ , but he just got out of a life-threatening ordeal. Do not get that rough with him if you decide to celebrate his return. I would suggest little sex for the first few days." Sandra said for once Yang turned beet red not sure how to look as she gasped and blushed.

"I! Ok! I'll do that! I won't be that rough with him!"

"You will not be _anything_ to him until he is back to normal!" Weiss hissed her glare glacial Yang has been a good friend but if she thought she was going to endanger Jaune she was sorely mistaken.

"Now that you are both settled, Ruby is..." Sandra paused Ruby had _just_ gotten up. She was not fully conscious and barely able to make basic sentences.

"Don't worry baby, you are going to be ok. Mommy's got you, I'm here." Summer cooed rubbing the back of Ruby's head. She smiled sweetly down at her injured daughter. Summer and Raven had never left the infirmary. Or Raven had only to deal with putting out the fires that a breach of that size would cause. Collateral damage was high, and it was not looking good for Opal in terms of the council.

Summer arrived soon after they were brought in or Jaune was told she had not left her daughters side recusing to leave for anything but using the bathroom before she woke up.

Tai had been there the whole time with her Summer reading to Ruby in her sleep, rubbing her head as she softly wished for her to wake up. Ruby did wake up her eyes hazy and groggy she could not even speak as she whimpered in her cot.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I believe I must." Opal coughed, she walked into the room. She was followed by a beyond stressed Glynda that looked like she had not slept in a week. Dark purple bags were under her eyes as she gasped.

"Jaune! Are you feeling better?"

"A bit still tired," Jaune said as Opal coughed.

"I know that you have just gotten up Mister Arc and... Sandra, can Miss Rose speak? There are things I must ask her."

"I do not recommend forcing her to talk. I could force her away with a stimulant, but it might cause damage to her body if we do so."

"Then do not," Opal said as the glare that Summer gave her could have sent a less woman scurrying to the hills. Summer was a protective mother and nothing, and nobody hurt her baby without suffering for it.

"I will just have to settle for Mister Arc's testimony. Tell me Jaune do you feel up for telling me again what exactly happened?" Opal asked grey eyes shining as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, ma'am. I can't tell you much else besides what I said before, but it was not fun."

"I can see, almost having your leg severed and having a lung punctured never is in my book." She said a dark laugh as Jaune nodded.

"Ruby got lost."

"You said she was attracted by the Fang?" Opal asked, taking out a note pad as Jaune nodded.

"Yes. She was attracted by the Fang, she spotted to grunts on the watch, and she decided that it would be best if she went to intercept them."

"And she decided to do this without waking you up because?"

"She did not want to wake us."

"Dolt." Weiss hissed her fists balling up no doubt blaming herself for this debacle more and more. Jaune wanted to tell her that it was not her fault, but he knew that was pointless.

She would blame herself until she realized that she should not.

"And she attacked them?"

"Yes. She found them and well she was going to, but I convinced her to pull back."

"You were woken up as well?"

"Yes. I had to use the bathroom, and when I woke up, I saw that Ruby was gone as well. I thought that she might have had to use it as well and decided to go look for her to make sure that she was ok."

" You know you are probably the only person who has said that I was going to look for Ruby as she was taking a leak that I don't want to hit, you know that babe?"

"Yang." Raven groaned as Yang sighed.

"Sorry. Go on, babe love you." She said simply putting a hand on his shoulder Jaune winced instantly memories of the train hand forcing him down the rough, calloused hands just like Yang's taking his head and-

Jaune's discomfort was clear as Yang removed her had like it was touching a hot poker. She looked worriedly at Jaune as he coughed.

"Mister Arc?" Opal asked pausing, giving Jaune a worried look he shook his head as he smiled back to her.

"I"m fine, just a bit tired."

"If you want, we can continue this interview later on when you are more... rested. I do not seek to provoke undue discomfort to my students."

"I'm fine ma'am," Jaune said as Weiss frowned.

"Jaune you don't have to do this." She said, placing her hand on the other shoulder. Jaune gasped more memories flashed pain, burning soft pain skin and laughed-

Jaune shuddered once more the room stared Weiss however did not remove her hand only doubling her grip on his shoulder not letting go.

"Jaune? What's wrong? You can talk to me, you know that, right? I'm here for you as your _friend."_ Weiss's smile was genuine, but Jaune felt like he wanted to pass out. He moved to brush her hand off his shoulder but Yang seeing herself as _his_ girlfriend and not wanting to seem like she was not attentive, took his left shoulder, gripping it firmly.

Jaune began to sweat a cold layer of perspiration flooded him as he coughed violently.

More hands more memories overcame him as he shuddered.

"Jaune we can stop-

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Really this is not an issue to me."

"It's fine! I said I'm fine. I'm sorry." Jaune half snapped as Opal sighed.

 _Oh youth, they don't know when to quit._

"Very well, then what happened? You found Miss Rose?"

"When she was about to engage the Fang, I called her off and decided that we needed to go back and get help. Regroup before we push on and get in over our heads with the Fang."

"A smart decision, really." Opal smiled as Weiss nodded.

"I would expect nothing less from my partner."

"And then? How did you and Miss Rose become separated?"

"She went to check on them we both did. They vanished into a tunnel underground. The area we stood was less than stable a sinkhole opened up and swallowed Ruby. She fell, and after I realized that I could not get her back safely, I decided that I needed to go back and get help rather than jump down on my own."

"And you did not know?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow at Raven. She looked down not meeting her friend, and fellow wives look.

"I knew that her heartbeat was increased, but I did not know why. I now know that she was in danger."

"She could have been killed Rae, _our_ daughter could have been killed."

"Sum. She knows." Tai said as Raven looked down in frustration.

"I should have been paying closer attention. She was not in mortal danger. The fall was not a fatal one, or I would have been there in a second."

"Easy there, Summer Raven, we are not here to place blame on anyone just to find out what we know. Please Jaune after? You made a rescue attempt, yes?"

"Yes. We were too far from the academy to call easily so..." Jaune paused, taking a deep breath as he went on.

"So when we felt that we were running out of time and that Ruby's life was on the line, we decided to launch a rescue mission without our teacher." Jaune _felt_ Weiss's gaze go frigid a thin layer of frost spread of his right shoulder, chilling him to the bone as Yang's eyes flashed red.

"You did _what?"_ Weiss asked her brain struggling fighting to keep back the wave on insults that she had just prepared for this occasion.

"Time was running out, and we had to make a move. I thought that Ruby was in danger and the longer we waited."

"The longer she was unaccounted for and the more likely the chance was that she was going to get hurt." Opal finished the woman sighed as she saw Weiss wince, her ice retreating as self blade once more crept up in her mind, filling her head with doubt.

"Jaune you make a foolish action."

"I know. After that, we fought the Fang in an underground city. It was abandoned, but we fought our way through. I found Ruby as she was being or had just finished being interrogated."

"Say that again?" Summer was right nest to Jaune a wave of rose petals followed her as she let out a small _unnerving_ grin that made Jaune gulp.

"I said she was being interrogated-

"Someone _tortured_ my baby?" Summer asked her head cocking in a very uncomfortable manner as Jaune got the distinct impression some unfortunate White Fang member was going to have a _very_ bad night.

"No. Ruby was just pressed for information. Nothing like that happened to her."

"How do you know? Torture has many effects on people. How do you know she is not denying the truth pushing it down because it is too painful for her to speak? Or that she is not willing to share her burden out of shame?" Jaune felt the last word shame pierce him like a knife as he gulped.

His body began to shake as he felt the room begin to spin.

"I know who was with her."

"You have a name? Please tell me the one who kept my Ruby so accompanied so I may speak. I wish to have worse with them. Who was she?"

"He. Roman Torchwick was the one to interrogate Ruby."

Summer paused, a shocked looked flashed over her face as she took a step back.

"R-Roman?"

"Yes... according to Ruby he just asked her questions threaten to kill her, either way, saying that he did not have time for a prisoner but... when we attacked he let her live instead of executing her on the spot for some reason."

"I... I believe it." She said Opal coughed as she began to write down more notes.

"So Roman spared Ruby did not execute or torture her for knowledge... after that?"

"Then we attacked the train. We fought our way on board and decided that the best course of action was to stop it before it got to Vale."

"Something that you failed to do," Opal said before several murderous looks made her correct her words.

"What I mean was that you failed to stop the train fully. Please tell me what lead up to the crash not that I blame you at all."

"Well... we boarded the train fought our way past some Fang, but the cars split into two sets. We decided ti was best if we split up." Jaune felt the room wince every huntress and Tai winced as Weiss almost began to hyperventilate.

"Jaune you _never_ split up when you can avoid that." Weiss hissed as Jaune sighed.

"We were pressed for time we began to think quick and not hard."

"I see please go on."

"I should have been there."

"Me too." Weiss and Yang hissed both refusing to look at him as he gulped.

"After that, I don't know what happened to Ren and Blake, but me and Ruby fought our way into the train. We got ambushed by the Fan in one car." Jaune froze memories flooded more hands the tearing of clothes the simple choice. It was an easy choice Ruby was going to die. There was nothing that he could have done to stop that. Or nothing with his weapons. They were ordered to keep him alive, but that was not good enough.

"You were ambushed? What happened?"

"We fought briefly, Ruby was down first. She fell in one hit to a massive weapon by a Fang Grunt called Bane Saw. She fell and then I was overpowered."

"But the Fang did not execute you?"

"No. They..." Jaune paused he had to spin this very well, or it was for nothing.

"I was able to stall them talking long enough for them to have an emergency somewhere in the front. They left in a pretty, and I united Ruby afterward we made our way to the front of the train. Confronted Roman reunited with Ren and Blake. Roman and Neo self with Bane the Fang evacuated, and we crashed. Next, the thing I know I'm screaming Ruby is being crushed by a stone, and I'm doing my best just to save her life."

"And you did that, and more thank you for your bravery Jaune. We all thank you." Opal said as she sighed.

"I know this was a harrowing ordeal, but you will be given until Vytal comes as time off. I hope that you use this time to rest and recuperate. You have earned your rest and more, in my opinion." Opal said as she closed her book. Jaune nodded and let out a loud yawn.

"Thanks, ma'am I need to sleep, I think."

"You, res Jaune. Nurse? Tai, Summer, Rae, Glynda? A word." Opal said as the adults gathered Weiss hissed into Jaunes' ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Weiss..."

"I know what you are going to say but let me say I have thought about it. This was my fault, and I never want this to happen again to you. I won't let you leave my side, ok?"

"I... thank you."

"Me too... I'm not good with words, but someone hurt my man and my sister. Someone is going to pay for that." Yang promised eyes flashing crimson as the doors opened to the ward.

Pyrrha walked in with cups and bags. Fast food and drinks that only Pyrrha would leave the room to get. The one person was able to somewhat keep a normal face though all of this as Jaune smiled as life was finally back to normal.

* * *

Yang was going to lose her _mind._

"Weiss I can't take this! Jaune won't look at me! He won't let me touch him! He does not sleep! And he barely eats! Something is wrong! I can feel it!" Yang said her eyes close to tears. Weiss paused she sipped a cup of tea before she nodded.

"You are right."

"I know it's crazy but... did you agree with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Jaune is not well and is refusing to talk to us."

"You see!? I know something is wrong, but what!? What could be so bad that he can't talk to his friends about it!?"

"I don't know but if I had to place a bet something happened on the train that he is so uncomfortable talking about that he is refusing to tell his team, best friend, partner and lover about it even in secret."

"What could that be!? I love him! I know things about him that no one knows! If he can't tell me then who can he talk to about it!?"

"Yang that is the problem Jaune is not talking to people. He is not talking to anyone right now. He is bottling it up, and I am afraid that this is going to lead to something bad." Weiss said as she looked down, she was alone with Yang in the Saver dorm. Jaune was our with Ruby for physical therapy, leaving them some alone time.

Pyrrha had gone with for emotional support, but that left them alone to _talk_.

"So what do we do?"

"We? I do not know what we can do, Yang. This is a complicated matter."

"I know that, but it is not just Jaune! Ruby is acting weird! When I try to talk to her about the train, she won't budge! Have you tried!?"

"I... I have talked to Ruby in private leader to leader."

"And?! What did she have to say?"

"She told me that nothing happened that I should know about."

"Do you believe her?"

"No. She was lying to me. I can tell when Ruby lies, she's not good at it."

"So!? What do you think is happening to them!? Because I need to know!"

"Yang I do not know what is happening with Jaune and Ruby all I know is that in two weeks neither of them has budged an inch in telling us what is wrong. And as far as I am concerned? I do not know if they will tell us a single word before _they_ want to."

* * *

"Jaune... you-

"Don't," Jaune said he and Ruby sat on the roof of Beacon alone. Physical therapy had ended Pyrrha, Sandra and Blake had left to let them rest in peace.

"Jaune you were raped..." Ruby said her voice cracked tears began to flow as Jaune sighed.

"No. No, I was not."

"Don't lie to me! I was there. I saw it happen to you!"

"Ruby... they were going to kill you. I told them they could use me if it meant that you would not be hurt. I did what I had to, to save a friend and I would do it again."

"That doesn't matter! You got hurt! I was made to watch! Jaune they made me _watch_ as they did those things to you! Do you know how that made me feel!?"

"Worse than having the things done to you? Worse than realizing that you can't sleep right, don't talk right barley eat. Don't let your lover touch you out of fear that she might do the same thing to you?"

"Yang would never do that to you!"

"I know it! But it's not just that... Ruby I don't want to talk about this I've had a long few weeks, and you promised not to tell remember?"

"I... I did but Jaune you are hurting I see it. You have dark bags under your eyes. Your voice cracks I don't know what to do. I want to help you, but I don't know-how! Please tell me how I can help you! I'll do anything!"

"Ruby the best thing you can do is nothing," Jaune said a pained smile on his face, he did not know what to do. When Yang touched him... when _any_ woman touched him, he wanted to toss a bomb right in their face. He could not sleep; he had nightmares. He was losing focus in class; his grades were beginning to dip as Weiss was taking notices.

He could not keep Weiss out of the loop forever. She was going to find out, and when she knew what Jaune was keeping form her, she was going to be _furious_.

"Jaune... I can't stand to see you hurt, this was all my fault."

"No. Ruby this is _mine_. I chose the life of a hunter, and you know what? I got raped. So what?" Jaune asked as Ruby gasped.

"So what!? Jaune rape is serious!"

"I know that! But I asked for this! I asked for this life, Ruby!"

"You did not ask to get raped! No one asked for that! Ever!"

"I know! But you know what!? I had it done to me, and I can either sit here and complain, or I can move on with life."

Jaune left when Pyrrha came Ruby was still their fists balled up as Blake sat by here.

"Do you want to talk?" Her cat faunus friend asked Ruby shook her head.

"No."

"I think you need to. You don't cry a lot. What's wrong?"

"I... Blake I'm going to tell you something ok?"

"Sure? What's the matter?"

"It's... it's Jaune."

"Ok..."

"On the train."

"What about it get hurt. I know."

"No.. Blake, something worse happened to him that I could not stop."

"Ruby. What happened be clear.

"Jaune got raped," Ruby said as Blake froze

"He what!?"

"He did!"

"And you are just saying this!?" Blake shouted her eyes, shooting open. Ruby nodded once her eyes watering as Blake gasped her mind reeled at a hundred paces a second as she coughed. Blake fry heaved once and gripped Ruby by the shoulders.

"Tell me _everything."_

Ruby did. She told Blake everything how Jaune saved her life how he was the one to take on the Fang. She told them how Jaune offered his body to save her own. Jaune let those women do that... to him time and time over and over. She never stopped watching they made her watch.

Blake looked shaken. She did not look right; her eyes were amber and glossy. There was fear, sadness, and rage in them. She was quiet through this she did not speak or say a word she just let Ruby talk, and when she was finished, Blake took a deep breath. She inhaled and exhaled she balled-up fist let her claws shoot out as she began to calm her body down. Not willing to let stress build up and make her make a rash decision that would just end up hurting her at the end of the day.

Blake knew what she needed to do; it was simple. She has to help Jaune. She had to help Ruby, she had to say something. Blake knew Ruby promised she knew that Jaune would hate her for this but in the end?

She would rather Jaune hate her than have to deal with this alone.

"Ruby I know that you are not going to like what I have to say, but it is important that you let me say it."

"Blake? What are you going to say?" Ruby asked it felt so good to say this! To say any of it! To just get it out ther that someone knew of the pain Jaune went through!

Now maybe Blake could talk to him and get him help? Maybe she could tell him to go to the doctor and talk about it if he was not talking about it before that is.

"Ruby I am going to tell Glynda that Jaune was attacked."

"What?! NO! You can't do that! He will hate me for that! I promised him that I would not tell anyone Blake! You can't do that!"

"Ruby I need to do that."

"Blake, I promised him that I would not tell anyone!"

"And this different Ruby this is _assault_ I can't just let this slide, for Jaune's own sake I'm sorry."

"You can't!" Ruby shouted as Blake frowned.

"You can't stop me." She said as she blinked, inot a purple cloud of smoke teleporting out as Ruby hollered.

"BLAKE! Get back here!" Ruby shouted as Blake vanished, leaving her all alone on the roof.

"Oh, no... Jaune, please... I'm sorry."

* * *

Jaune was tired therapy took a lot out of him. He was finally going to rest in his own bed in the Saber dorms. Jaune yawned as he let his headrest on the pillow now was a good time no women in his life no one to bother him. It was the only time that Jaune really really at peace anymore.

"I want to tell them but... if I do they will just feel sorry for me... and pity I hate that. This way, I can just... I don't know make it work?" He said as he yawned. He leaned back into his bed ready to just put his head down and curl up before-

There was a bang! The door flew open as Yang!? Yang flew in her eyes a mix of crimson and lilac she looked for a second before she found Jaune looking at her like she had well... just broken down the door like the cops when they had a warrant.

"Yang-

She crossed the distance to Jaune in a heartbeat she opened her arms to wrap Jaune in a tight hug! Before pausing gulping as she held her self back, seeing him tense and whimper made her heartbreak as she instead put a soft hug on Jaune as she began to rub the back of his head.

"I am so fucking sorry." Yang hissed her arms lightly touching Jaune as he paused, a creeping feeling of sickness went up his spine as he looked up to Yang.

"Yang? What are you talking about? What are you sorry for? Please... can you not hug me like that? Babe?" Yang let go of Jaune so fast he might as well have been covered in starch.

"I'm sorry! Oh, goddess, I"m sorry! Please forgive me! I-

"Where is he?!" Weiss shouted she was crying; it was unnerving to the extreme, to say the least. Weiss shot in she looked at Jaune gasped once and began to sob, she ran to him stopping considering an action than resorting to a _hug_. Weiss hugging was never a good thing. Weiss did not do physical contact well.

Jaune knew that from being with her for some time but when Weiss hugged you something was very bad or very good and judging by her tears that was something _very_ bad.

"Weiss? What's wrong? What happened?"

"You... you idiot!" Weiss said sobbing into his shoulders something was off, horribly off Jaune saw Pyrrha walk-in took one look at him and burst into tears.

"Glynda! He's in here!"

"Why is she calling Glynda?" Jaune asked as his aunt walked in body, shaking before she took a deep breath.

"Jaune... I know..." She said as Jaune felt his body shake...

* * *

"Mister Arc... I do have to let you know we take sexual assault very seriously in Beacon. Especially when it happens to males." Opal said doing her _best_ to be civil and not show anger.

 _Jaune is suffering, not you_. She thought as she coughed.

"I know."

"Then why did you not say something!?"

"Glynda. Please. Jaune you were sexually assaulted, and by now we can not do tests and evidence loss."

"I know."

"You will have double therapy from now one mandatory you will get help Jaune of this I _swear."_

* * *

"Jaune... you do know that therapy works _better_ when you give me something?" Oobleck asked Jaune blinked not giving her anything as she sighed.

"Jaune you just got out of a traumatic experience your therapy sessions should be used to help you adjust to your life as a hunter now that this is in the open."

"I was doing fine before you came."

"Jaune... you are in shock, it is common in trauma cases. There is nothing wrong about that, nor is that a reason to feel ashamed."

"I am not in _shock_ I am pissed that you are making me talk about something that I don't want to talk about." Jaune bit back as Oobleck sighed the woman knew that trauma cases were bad but this?

 _Rape survivors do not like to discuss the details most of the times. But he seems more... open?_

"Jaune what happened-

"Was life."

"Excuse me?"

"It happened ok? Ruby was in danger. If I did nothing then she would die. I won't let that happen."

"So you let yourself get raped?"

"I was not raped! I... I just saved Ruby."

 _Denial is often the first step_.

"Jaune what happened to you was wrong."

"I signed up for it."

"No. No, you did not. You signed up to save lives and risk your own as did Ruby."

"Are you saying that I should have let her die?" Jaune hissed Oobleck shook her head as she smiled softly.

"Not at all just that neither of you would deserve that but you... you have to admit what happened was wrong."

"It was-

"Life? Would you like that to happen every day?"

"I... no..."

"Good now just think what if it was not you but Ren? What would you say then?"

* * *

Jaune had gotten better. Better not meaning perfect but... in the week since therapy he had a breakthrough or Yang had been beating him over the head with her guild bet he snapped. A few tense words were exchanged but now?

Now they were good. Lovers again awkward but good. Ruby was still guilty not fully out of blame but ok as-

"Is that it?" Weiss asked looking up as a bullhead touched down. Jaune sighed his _family_ was coming they knew he was alive and were coming to _ch_ e _ck_ on him.

"All of our time together and you never really mentioned your family. I only know Catherine are they all like her?" Weiss asked as Jaune sighed there was no easy way to talk about his family without getting messy and complicated. He knew they loved him and he more or less loved them back. But there was bad blood between them and he wanted it buried.

"There is not a simple way to answer that. Some are like her. Some are more so... others are not and overall they are a mixed bag. Why I was glad to be away from them." Jaune said the ship hovered as Weiss gripped him.

"Do you think that they got the pictures we sent them?"

"Of you pulling me by my noose and my gagging? OH, I made sure." Jaune said he and Weiss played a small joke on his family but now that Jaune thought about it that joke might have been in poor taste. Weiss gripped his right hand in her left smiling as she took his and held it.

"I think they will be happy to know that you are alive and doing well as a hunter. I can not see them being anything but ecstatic over your growth."

"Happy to see me alive? Yes. Happy to see you doing so well as a hunter? That is up for debate and I'm leaning on the hard no." Jaune said as the ship finally finished its descent and touched down. Weiss saw the steam leave the turbines that roared and whirled down.

"You did run away correct? And have you really had no contact with them since you left?"

"I have done everything in my power to have as little contact with them as humanly possible."

"That... that might have only served to make things worse between you and them," Weiss said as the ship began to disembark.

"Oh trust me I know that more than anyone," Jaune said as he waited for them he knew that his family was damn near impossible to miss. Seven blonde sisters one mother and a father. Or well seven blonde women Catherine was sill in Beacon after his incident she had gone hunting for the Fang rather than see if Jaune was ok.

Jaune knew that she _wanted_ to ask if he was ok but taking revenge for her little brother was far more important to her right now.

"IS that... them?" Weiss asked her eyes shot open as Jaune sighed, Sven tall blonde women with blue eyes and a small male walked out.

"Oh yeah, that's them," Jaune said as Weiss paused. She had never seen pictures of Jaune's family but this? A tall blonde with eyes like the sea. warm blonde hair sharp blue eyes, covered by _fangs, talons,_ and _tails_. Weiss paused she had no idea all Jaune's family members with the exception of his dad were faunus!? They were all faunus and they were all lions...

* * *

 **AN: OK! The Apprentice is updated! Rushed chapter due to time but it's here! Jaune's family is here and things are moving on! Next up is Branwen so stay tuned!**


	13. Schnee

**AN: Ok! Here we go! Another day another part of the Apprentice! Jaune's family is back and not all is happy! And things get a bit tense in the Arc family!**

* * *

"Jaune. It is nice to see you again." Juniper almost hissed at her prodigal son. Jaune glared at his mother as he coughed.

"Mom. I would say that it's nice to see you."

"But an Arc never lies. I'm glad that you still remember that." She glared down at Jaune the lion faunus glaring at her son as-

"Ahem! Hello Miss Arc. My name is Weiss Schnee. I am your sons' partner-

"I know who you are Schnee. How are you enjoying your little pet? Has my son already rolled over for you after you taught him some tricks?" Juniper growled her blue eyes burrowing into Weiss's as Jaune gripped her hand.

"Don't let her get to you."

"If the Schnee is bothered by something like that, then she has _no_ business being a huntress let alone dating my son. Though I doubt you still call yourself that do you Jaune? Or are you still shocked to see your real family?"

"I am _shocked_ that you cared enough to come Juniper." Weiss saw the faunus bristled her arms heaved as the tallest of the sisters a faunus that was next to a brown-skinned human put a baby? In her arms.

"Juniper? Watch your tongue, boy. Just because I might not be seen as your mother does not mean I will hesitate to rip it out of your mouth."

"Well, I'd like to see you try."

"Did you just test-

"Enough! Mom! Jaune it is so good to see you again!" The only sister _not_ in armor smiled she wrapped Jaune up in a bear hug as he coughed.

"Saph!? Not now!" Jaune gagged as Weiss saw his cheeks flush.

"Oh if I can't say hello to my baby brother now then when can I? You made me _so_ fucking worried." She hissed in his ear before turning to Weiss, who bristled before she felt arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my brother Weiss.' Saph? Said as Weiss was for the first time in a long time taken off foot.

"I... yes?"

"If you ever hurt him they won't find your body K?" She asked as Weiss nodded dumbly.

 _There's the hostility_.

"Saphron! Why are you hugging her!? She is a Schnee!"

"And Terra is a human mother. I don't hate all humans just because of their family." Saphron hissed her jeans strained as a tail opped out of the back of it. A long fluffy tail-

"Hey there! Name's Yang! Yang Xiao-long! Nice to meet you!"

"The fuck are you wearing?" Jaune asked as Yang came in a suit? Yang had a _pressed_ golden suit with a fancy yellow hat on as-

"Who the hell are you?" Juniper asked as Jaune gulped.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

"Meeting your parents!"

"Yang not now!"

"Jaune? Who is that?"

"She's my girlfriend! Yang, Saph-

"AH! You are dating!?"

"Who do you think you are to date my son?" Juniper hissed as-

 _Don't say the woman fucking your son, don't say-_

"I'm fucking your son," Yang said as Junipers jaw dropped.

 _Dammit._ Yang thought as Jaune slapped his face.

"Dammit, Yang," Jaune said as she felt like his worst fears where going to come true.

"Yang! What the hell are you saying!?" Weiss shouted, elbowing the taller girl as she held out a hand dumbstruck to Juniper who looked like she was honestly debating ripping her arm out of her socket before beating her to death with it.

"Jaune? _This_ is your girlfriend?" Saph asked curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Um... she kinda looks..."

"She looks?"

"Like all of your sisters." Saph finished as Jaune gagged.

"I don't have a complex!"

"Says you," Saphron said her eyes narrowed before Juniper picked her mouth up and coughed.

"So _you_ are the one dating Jaune?" Juniper asked as after her incredulity left she had an almost relieved look on her face.

"Um... yes? I've only been dating him for a few weeks, but I am very happy!" Yang bowed as Juniper looked Yang up and down. Looking at Yang like she some kind of rare animal in a zoo as she nodded.

"Well... are you _sure_? Are you sure you and Jaune are dating?" Juniper asked this time it was Yang's turn to narrow her eyes. She put a protective around Jaune's beck she pulled him to her side as Jaune blushed.

"Yes, I am sure I am dating him. How the hell would I not know if I was dating my boyfriend? It would be hard to miss."

"I thought he was dating Weiss." Saphron and Juniper said at once. Yang blinked owlishly not quite sure how to answer as she coughed.

"Um... no? Jaune's dating me. Weiss is his best friend and partner. She's great! Don't get me wrong but come on. Look at _me."_ Yang said as Weiss had the strange urge to stab her right in her chest.

"What does _that_ mean?" Weiss asked glaring as-

"It means Jaune likes women that he can not use to clean his teeth with Schnee," Juniper said as Yang coughed, Weiss's face went beet red as Jaune had to grip her hand to stop her from drawing her weapon and attacking her then and there.

"Why I never! Jaune! Let me go!"

"No, Weiss! You are going to do something that you will regret!"

"Oh please Jaune. Let her go. Have her attempt to harm me, and you can clean her up off of the floor." Juniper growled har ices turning a freezing blue.

"Ok! let's not fight! Mom, you _promised_ me that you would not do this!" Saphron said as she tripped her moms' shoulder lightly.

"Jaune is back, he's alive isn't that what matters?"

"I... I suppose." She said looking down-

"Why did you think Jaune was dating Weiss?"

"Do you even know what tact is?" Weiss asked Yang as Saphron pulled out a small piece of paper.

"THis." She said as she held out a paper a letter? An ancient mail letter With Weiss holding Jaune's noose like it was some kind of leash and collar? Her foot on his shoulder, her eyes in a vicious glare. Jaune looking up at her lovingly as she took a dominant position over him in the room with the words _**My favorite Schneestress.**_ Written on it-

"Weiss?! What the fuck!? Who told you, you could put a fucking BDSM photoshoot with my boyfriend!?" Yang shouted her eyes, flashing crimson as she began to ball her fists. Weiss was her friend but if she thought that she could take her man she had crossed two lines too far.

"I didn't! IT was just a joke we did to make his family initiated! He told me that it would get under his mom's skin!"

"Well, he was right about that. It did get under my skin." She growled as Saph coughed.

"Alright! Enough! We have got enough awkwardness out of our system! So can we all get along? Please?" She asked, begging her mom to back down.

"I... fine. Jaune come on. Get your things."

"What? Why?" Jaune asked blinking owlishly.

"Why? Because we are _leaving."_ She said as-

"Yeah no," Yang said folding her arms standing in front of Jaune.

"Yang?"

"Look mama Arc I don't know where you think you are taking him but Jaune ain't going anywhere that is not in my chest or between my legs."

"You really do not know how to be a professional, do you?"

"I don't really care Weiss," Yang said glaring at Juniper.

"What do you mean Jaune is leaving?"

"He can not be a legitimate student of Beacon. There is no way they let him in when I _specifically_ asked Opal if he was found to not admit him. They would not allow him in with my word against it."

"Wow, you are a bitch." Yang paused a blade was at her neck before she could move. She saw a flash of blue as Juniper was placing a massive claymore at her jugular.

"You want to say that again? Or do you want to keep your head on your shoulder?" Juniper asked before-

Her bale glowed black as it suddenly plummeted to the floor. The blade crashed into the grown, making a loud thud! Ring out as she gasped.

"What the hell?"

"Please do not threaten my paters so readily! I would hate to have to fight such a _revered_ huntress out of her prime!" Pyrrha chirped appeared from behind Yang with that smile she only wore when she was doing her best to not beat someone to death.

Jaune gulped as even if it was his mother, he felt his hand grip his satchels Weiss had slowly without drawing any attention to herself drawn her rapiers. As for a moment, Jaune saw his other sister draw as it looked like he was going to have to fight his family on their first meeting after all these years.

"Well, I can't say I saw this going well," Jaune said as he took a pitching stance-

"Ok. That is enough." Opal said, appearing behind Jaune shipping a mug of coffee lowering his hand as she smiled.

"Juniper. How good to see you. I hope my students are giving you a _warm_ Beacon welcome." Opal said, smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Opal! You should train your muts to not attack their guests."

"And I should not have to tell my _guests_ to not threaten my students. Jaune is under my charge."

"What?! But I asked you to not let him in!"

"Ah, yes. I ignored that."

"Why!?"

"Because he has talent. To waste skill is never something that I allow. Even if I respect you and what you have done, I will not let talent go to waste. You surely know me better than that?" Opal asked as Juniper glared at her.

"You knew my son was alive and you did not call me!?"

"Why would I?"

"I am his mother!"

"And he is an adult. If he wanted to contact you, he would have done so. The fact that he has not speaks much more to your parenting ability than my lack of investment. Or should I say lack of parenting capability? Given your obvious tension with Jaune?" Opal asked as Juniper went beet red. She picked up her blade as she coughed.

"You should watch your mouth."

"Why? I didn't remember any of my kids running away from me?"

"Ouch." Jaune hissed as Sapron coughed again.

"Once again! Can we please not fight!? I brought my _son_ with me, and I will beat the first person to put him in danger into the ground before they can blink! On _either_ side." Saphron glared at her own mother than to Jaune's friends. Both felt a wave of terror go down their spines as the mother lion prepared to defend her child.

"I was just about to suggest that you do not fight here but take it to the very safe and controlled environment of one of our many combat arenas." Opal offered trying to have the bare minimal bloodshed where a camera could catch it and be brought back to sue her or the school.

"Hell, I'm game to fight! I could use something to punch." Yang said, knocking her fist together as Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh I would feel bad about fighting an elder, but I can make an exception! Just this once." She smiled again as Juniper growled.

"All of you have no respect!"

"Respect is not given Juniper, and if what you have done to Jaune is true? Then you have not earned it."

"Watch your mouth! You are a Schnee!"

"Yes. Yes, she is a _Schnee_ Juniper." Jaune said as she finally found the courage to say something that he wanted to say for a very long time."

"She is a Schnee and in the few months that I have known her? Weiss has been more of a family to me than you have in my entire life. So as far as I'm concerned? Except for Saph, she is my real sister, and you all are just strangers that I just happen to be related to." Jaune said before turning away and walking off.

"I will take that as my leave," Weiss said smirking as she followed Jaune.

"I'll follow them. It was a pleasure meeting all of you! And I hope to see you all again _very_ soon!" Pyrrha said with all the sincerity of a receptionist asking you how your day was going. As the team turned around and walked away...

* * *

"So... what's your name?"

"Adrien! His name is Adrian! He's your nephew!" Saphron said as Jaune held up a small human child. The child had skin brown like a bar of milk chocolate was put in front of him.

The baby giggled as Jaune gulped. He looked like he was going to ask Jaune to hold him...

"He looks like he wants me to pick him up."

"Then do it! He probably wants to meet the _handsome_ man that is his uncle!" She said as Adrian giggled holding out his arms. Jaune slowly took the baby in his arms and began to hold it at arm's length.

Jaune winced he did not like children. He was _ok_ with them. The group he had lived with had been a semi-large one. And some children were made.

He looked at the squirming baby holding it as it laughed in his face.

"Come on Jaune, ease up babe. Not like he's going to bite your arms off or anything. He's just a baby." Yang jocked staring longingly into the adorable squishy ball of joy that was soon to be her nephew too.

"If you like him that much then you hold him." Jaune pawned him off to Yang. She picked him up quickly as the baby cooed.

"Awww how are you cutie?" Yang asked, pulling the child to her chest, he blinked twice in confusion but seeing another bright mop of blonde assumed she was one of his other familiar faces and giggled holding out his arms.

"Aw! You are so cute! I got your arm!" SHe said, pulling one finger as the baby giggled adorably.

"You see? He's not that bad! Look, he loves me! Don't you love me?" The baby squealed loudly as Jaune sighed.

"If you like him to keep him."

"Hey! Little bro, that is your nephew, he wants to get to know you ok?"

"Saph no offense, but until yesterday I did not even know that he existed ok?" Jaune said as she sister narrowed her eyes as she gave her I am watching you, you little shit look to him.

"Jaune I wonder now who's fault is _that?_ " She asked, smiling sweetly as Jaune blushed. He coughed, looking away from Saprhon as he turned to her wife. He did not know her name, but she was attractive.

 _I didn't even think she went that way._ Jaune thought as she sighed.

"Hey there! I'm Terra! Terra-Cotta! I guess I'm your new sister! Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you!" She said, holding out her hand as Jaune took it.

"None good, I imagine?"

"If I told you that you are right, what would you say?" Terra asked. Jaune let out a small self-deprecating smile as he shook his head.

"Not that I am shocked, but it would have been nice to know I was almost loved."

"You _are_ loved you, idiot. Just because we did not think you should be a hunter did not mean that we did not love you." Saph said, punching his shoulder. The blow was meant to tease, but she often forgot her strength, and by often Jaune meant she could hit like a truck and did not know how to hold back to save the life of her son. She hit Jaune's shoulder, and his aura flashed as he briefly wondered if his arm was going to be ripped out of its socket.

Jaune yelped as-

"Wow, bro. Wait to go. You still can't take a hit." His third eldest sister Jade said. She narrowed her eyes, her fluffy lion paws that Jaune would _never_ admit to liking when she cradled his head in them glared.

She looked like the rest of his sisters which was to say that she looked like a carbon copy of their mother. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Robust musical features and a glare that could freeze a ball of fire dust.

"Well excuse me but if you would care to know I just took a train to the face and I walked out more or less in one piece. So there, how's that for not being able to take a punch? When did someone drop a train on you?"

"Jaune you do know that when we found you your leg was about to be ripped out of your body? You were _dying_." Weiss said still blaming herself for the _incident_ on the train. She knew that she could not have seen that happening to Jaune, but the wound was still fresh.

 _Just focus on the family in front of you. And think about beating half of them down in the arena, and you will see yourself in the future._ Weiss thought as Jaune sighed. He rubbed his head as Saprhon sat him down on his bed next to Yang, who was oddly good with Adrian.

Holding him up and down. Making him giggle and cry out in joy as he was shaken.

"Jaune are you sure that you are better? We heard about... everything... do you need or want to talk about it?"

"Not now," Jaune said, turning away, he knew that his mother was talking with Opal right now. He wondered if Catherine was there with her.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course, she's there. And I feel bad for Catherine for once. Mom is not going to be happy._

* * *

Catherine felt the blow hit her face. Her mother hit her hard as she took a step back. Her cheeks stung as the first struck.

"How dare you!?" Juniper shouted as Catherine looked away. She did not want to look her mother in the eye after the _incident_ came to her.

"You knew Jaune was here! You knew that he was in danger, and you did nothing?! What kind of sister are you!?"

"Jaune is an adult! He can talk to you if he wants! I told him to talk to you! The fact that he didn't is his fault!" Catherine tried to defend herself. Her mother looked at her with fury in her eyes as she growled.

"I don't know what is going through your head! But I don't want to look at you! Let alone talk to you!" She hissed, turning to Glynda, who winced as Catherine took the brunt of her aggression on her.

"And you!"

"I am glad to see you as well Catherine, though I do take it that the sentiment is not mutual?"

"You are damned right; it is not!" She shouted her fists balled up as Glynda took her anger head-on.

"You do know that Jaune did ask me _not_ to contact you, right?"

"And you let him!? Why did you listen to him!? He is a child!"

"Like I said, he is an _adult_. And he did not want to contact you. Why can't you just admit that your son had grown distant from you?"

"Because he has it in his head that he can be a hunter! And since I failed to beat it out of him as a child, I think that it might just get him killed! It is bad enough to know that your child was sexually attacked. That is already bad enough but to know that he is going to keep going to the school where it happened?!"

"That is _his_ choice, and I respect it as should you Juniper."

"Opal you are on thin ice as it is. Do not push me."

"No. No, I am not on thin ice. _You_ are on thin ice. You have come to my academy caused problems with my students and made several of them feel not safe. I would not be hard-pressed to ask you to leave and to let the Vale police be aware of a potential kidnapping plot."

"You have more nerve than I gave you credit for Opal."

"And you are more out of touch than even I thought you could be. Please just listen to yourself. Jaune made a choice for his life, and he is willing to live with the consequences of it."

"And if they get him killed!? What and I going to do if I have to bury my son!?"

"What will you do if you need to bury your daughters? What does that gender matter to you when it comes to a dead child? Dead is dead Juniper and what is between their legs has nothing to do with grief, does it?"

"I have _one_ male. I have one son. I would cry for any of my children, but I have one son."

"And that makes him worth more than your daughters?"

"No! But I have more... I only have one baby. And-

"Is he a baby now? He has a lover. He is with her every day. Do you still think he is a child that is needing to suck on his mother's teat when he is in danger? He is a young man, and he can stand on his own feet."

"Thank you. I did not see you come in Raven."

"I can come without the doors."

"I have you to thank for saving my son's life. I wish to extend my gratitude to you for that." Juniper said as Raven frowned.

"I did what I could, but I missed the other..."

"It was not your fault... it was not your fault either Opal. Jaune made his own choices to get here. What happens to him is his fault alone." Juniper did a one-eighty as Opal coughed as she swore she misheard.

"Did... did you just say that what happened to Jaune is his fault?"

"Of course, it is. I am not happy, but he is at the center of his own life. He made a choice to come to Beacon; he can not complain about the consequences of his actions."

"He was raped! Your son!" Glynda shouted growling as Catherine nodded.

"I know that Glynda ns I am upset but... no one told him to go to Beacon. He came here of his own will, and he can _only_ blame himself."

"You don't hear yourself talk much, do you?" Glynda hissed as Opal narrowed her eyes.

"Juniper we do not blame victims in Beacon. What happened to your son was a tragedy."

"One that he brought on himself. He came here knowing the risks. How can I feel sorry for someone that has acted constantly against his own interest when then turn back to harm him?"

"You should watch that tone. At the rate he is going, he will be my son in law soon. If you think you can speak that way about him, you are mistaken."

"He came to this school against my wishes. He got himself hurt and rape because _he_ wanted to be a hunter. It is not blaming to point out a fact. He wanted this, he got what was coming to him."

"Juniper! Listen to yourself! Think about what you are saying!?" Glynda shouted as the faunus woman shook her head.

"I see it. I can see how this has been. If he wants to get himself killed? Then fine. He says the Schnee is more a family than me? The mother who carried him for nine months and raised him in a home full of love and care for the offspring of one of the worst faunus rights abusers in history? If he wants to live and consort with those who will belittle and use him? Then that is his fault, and as far as I am concerned, he is _asking_ for anything else to happen to him."

"Juniper!"

"Say what you want Glynda from now on he is no son of mine." She said as-

"Honey," Nicholas spoke for the first time since he arrived he had not said a rod not embrace his son who he had seen for the first time in nearly a decade. His wife turned-

 _Whap!_ He slapped her hard, the huntress training kicked in, and she punched him in the face. His blow stung, but hers sent him flying tumbling twice before he stood up bloody nose as he coughed.

"Nicholas! I-

"Don't _ever_ talk that way about our son again. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, cleaning his bloody nose as he growled.

* * *

"So you have been traveling? How did you find people to travel with?" Saph asked as she walked with Jaune Yang and Weiss. Saphron had left Terra and her siblings to _talk_ with each other.

Pyrrha stayed back to keep their attention as they walked. Saph was curious about the three of them. She wanted to know who was so influential in her brother's life that he would say _they_ were more family than her or their mother.

"Yeah, I went with a group of mercenaries. It was fun. Until most of them died. Then it was less fun more depressing."

"I'm sorry... did you... where you close to most of them?"

"As far as I could be yeah. It was rough losing people, but I made it out ok."

"If you want to call barely alive and undernourished ok then sure. But you really need to watch it. I just got your clean bill of health from the nurse, and if you think I am going to let my partner run into danger with no backup, then you have another thing coming." Weiss hissed as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, Weiss."

"Good boy. Not in that way Saph..." Weiss said doing her best to not offend the one Arc sister that did not seem to hate her for being born.

 _Really faunus hating a human just because she exists then complaining when a human does the same seems more than a little bit like a hypocrite if you ask me._ She thought as the elder sister smiled.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just interested to see that my brother has been whipped so easily." She said with a teasing grin, Jaune flustered as he looked up to his sister and hissed at her. "I am not whipped!"

"Yes, you are." They said as Jaune sighed.

"I am not! But even if I was, I would not tell any of you! I am just glad that the people from my ground are not here to see this! They would be so pissed!" Jaune said as-

"Oh, would we?" A burning voice said as Jauen spun-

"Cinder!?"

"Jaune. So nice to _reunite_ with you after all this time." Cinder cooed. She smiled down as Jaune froze. Jaune felt his jaw go lock he took a half step back, but pure fear held him in place. His body began to shake he felt his blood go cold as-

"Ah! You must be a friend of Jaune's." Saph said before taking one look at Jaune's body language and knowing that he was not having a good time.

"Oh, you could say that Jaune and I knew each other _very_ well back when we traveled together. Did I tell you that I was the one to help him with his dust bombs? In fact, I mentored him with our mentor. I was like a big sister to him back then." Cinder cooed as she put on arm around Jaune, pulling him back. The eep he let out could have been a dagger in Weiss's heart for the look of fear and begging for help that flashed on Jaune's face.

"Hey there! Yang Xiao-long! Can I get my boyfriend back? Please?" She asked grinning her eyes flashing to crimson as-

"Ma'am. Do we have to do this here?" Emerald asked slinking behind Cinder as she smiled.

"Ah, Jaune do you remember Emerald? You met her briefly."

"I... I can't say that I do."

"It's fine. I was not... not like this when I last saw you. It is good to see you live Jaune? I think."

"You think?" Yang growled as Cinder laughed she let Jaune go easily he _dove_ behind Weiss as Cinder sighed.

"Well, that was fun Jaune. Tell me, do you have a date for the dance?" Cinder asked politely.

"Yes. That would be _me."_ Yang said putting an arm around Jaune pulling him to her.

"Well, we shall see. There is a _raffle_ where the most popular boy gets to dance with the most _influential_ transfer student. I hope that we can catch up." Cinder said, running a hand on Jaune's arm making him shiver.

"Come Emerald we must be off."

"Yes, ma'am. Jaune, Yang, Weiss, Saph?" She said following Cinder. Jaune held his breath until they left.

"Are you ok?" Weiss asked as Jaune coughed and shook his head.

"Who the fuck was she?" Yang growled as Jaune gulped.

"She... she was someone that I never wanted to see again in my life."

"She said she taught you? is that true?"

"She... she did a lot for me, Weiss. But she is _not_ a good person. Stay away from her, or you will regret it. Trust me. I regret it and so did our mentor" Jaune hissed as-

"Jaune! Weiss!"

"WInter"!

"Hello, sister Jaune as per your request it is done." Winter smiled as she held out a piece of paper.

"It is!?"

"Yes, Jaune I had to pull some strings and convince father but! As of right now, I am proud to call you Jaune _Schnee_. Welcome to the family _brother_."

* * *

 **AN: OK! And that is it! Jaune switched team! Maybe the Schnee's will treat him better than his own family? Cinder is back and she had a bit of a _flame_ for Jaune and it looks like the Arc family might be beyond fixing! The story is nearing the end! A bit to the year anniversary for it! And it's looking like there will always be a fight! Next is Bastion! And then a Commission fic of a Strong Dad Jaune on a mission to _adopte them all, in Papa Arc!_ But that is for later and untill then take care and thanks for reading! **


End file.
